


Persona: Grimm Tidings

by Arctic_Pheonix



Series: RWBY/Persona: Tales of the ages [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Jacques Schnee, Badass Ruby Rose (RWBY), Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Post To Another Site, Drunk Qrow Branwen, F/F, Gen, Good Parent Taiyang Xiao Long, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 134,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Pheonix/pseuds/Arctic_Pheonix
Summary: Sometimes Earth isn't the only realm in need of aid, some others exist as well. Sometimes a wildcard is born in those realms, sometimes one isn't and sometimes one is needed when one has not been born. Sometimes a world needs a little help, this is one such case.Remnant, a world were fate holds little sway is in a state of peril... more peril, a lot more peril. At the same time however, Earth faces it's own problems, ordinarily this wouldn't be an issue but in this case Remnant must get by without aid.A new team of Persona users must rise up and defend their home, only for the first time in any realm they must do it without the Velvet Room. Not a big deal, none of them know it exist so not like they're losing somehting.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY/Persona: Tales of the ages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101815
Comments: 63
Kudos: 79





	1. Pits of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Creator Comments (Prior to final): 17  
> minorly annoying younger sibling comments: 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of ones soul, Aura and Semblance. There are other powers out there, other strengths, one such power will return to Remnant. The power born from ones truest sense of self, Persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 7  
> Discord, cause it makes my life easier: [Reckoning](https://discord.gg/N4YM6pD)

It was an early morning on the island of Patch, a light snowfall beginning to layer the ground. A bright deep red cloak stood out against the snowy backdrop as a shrouded figure kneeled in front of a grave. The only marking on the grave was that of a rose, it’s petal’s scattering in the wind. The figure stood slowly, the cloak billowing in the wind.

“It was nice talking to you again mom.” A young woman’s voice came from the figure as they turned to walk back across the field. Taking a step forward she paused as the snow crunched under her foot. With a heavy sigh she kept walking, leaving was always hard. As she walked she became more and more on guard, it was rare to make this journey without seeing any Grimm. The woods were silent, the only sound her own footsteps.

Something was wrong, very very wrong. She needed to hurry and get out of here. Beginning to run she froze for a moment. Spinning in place she was left in awe as the snow stuttered to a stop. Only to find moments later that that awe began to become terror as the sky slowly bleed away into shades of red. The snow began to fall again only now it was tinted in shades of red.

“Wha- what is this?” The girl stumbled back a step. The world had seemed to shift around her and suddenly the forest was alive with the sounds of the Grimm. She stepped back and turned to face the source of the noise. Gripping her weapon she moved towards the source only to stop dead in her tracks as she found it.

A swirling pit of darkness surrounded by small Grimm and twisting black masses of some kind of ooze. There were hundreds of them and the woman was left to watch as more climbed from the pit. What she was looking at was a vision of hell itself, one of Remnants greatest fears. The woman is left staring in horror at the sight. More and more creatures were slowly forming while some left entirely.

Lunging forward as her weapon unfolded into a large scythe she moved to attack. Quickly finding her path blocked by a pair of the ooze creatures she had to change her plans. Stooping and twisting her body to cut the two creatures in half with a smirk. Said smirk quickly fell as her blade passed through the creatures without harming them. Taking a hit from one of the ooze monsters she was sent across the field.

Standing up with her weapon in hand she realised she was surrounded. There were Grimm everywhere but she couldn’t get to them past the ooze monsters and she couldn’t hurt the ooze. Desperately searching around for an opening had her twisting and turning for a moment before she stopped, it was hopeless.

Suddenly screaming out she dropped her weapon and clutched at her head. It felt like someone was drilling into her skull. Silver light flickered in her eyes as she screamed into the night, many of the ooze creatures hesitating while the Grimm seemed to freeze for a moment.

 _“You know what they are.”_ The girl had no idea what was going on, all she could focus on was the pain. The pain and the Grimm around her. _“You know what they will do, will you run now?”_ She wouldn’t, she couldn’t.

“You- you know I can’t.” The girl screamed once more as the pain intensified. Dropping to her knees and desperately clutching at her head with one hand while reaching out towards her weapon with the other.

 _“Very well, your resolve is strong.”_ A crystalline gem of a deep ruby shaped like a rose in the wind formed just outside her reach. _“Let us paint the walls of valor with our deeds!”_ Her fingers curled around the gem, the pain lessening slightly. _“Let us stain the ground with their blood!”_ The woman smirked as her grip tightened.

“Let’s tear them limb from limb,” Clenching her fist she shattered the gem. “Sanguine Lupin!”

There was a blast of wind as the woman shattered the gem. In a flare of bright blue ethereal flames a tall figure formed behind her. A bipedal wolf with a blood soaked cloak draped over their shoulders and the remains of tattered hunter garb hanging loose from their form. The head of a beowulf hangs at their waist. There's a holster for a pistol on their hip.

“ **Eiha!** ” A swirling mass of black and red rose from the ground to consume one of the ooze monsters. The girl’s grin was borderline sadistic as she repeated the order to wipe out another monster. Once several of the unfamiliar beasts were gone the giant figure vanished, the red crystal reforming. The girl noted its resemblance to her emblem as it formed at her waist.

 _“Never forget your vow Ruby.”_ The girl, Ruby, grinned and charged into the group of monsters, the blade of her scythe cleaving through them with ease. She didn’t know what Sanguine was but she knew who it was, herself. The truest form of herself. At one point her hand snapped down to the crystal, shattering it once more.

“Hunt them down! **Garu!** ” A blast of green energy blasted out into a beowulf. Said wolf was pushed back into another. The two quickly recovered and came charging at her again. “ **Eiha!** ”

The beowulf was driven into the ground by the impact while Sanguine Lupin hovered with an arm extended, the barrel of it’s pistol smoking lightly. Ruby stumbled in place for a moment before swinging her Scythe around to slice into another ooze creature. Rushing around using both melee and shots fired from her scythe to kill everything got her closer and closer to the middle. One of the ooze monsters burst apart into a pumpkin with a cloak and a lanter.

“What?” The weird pumpkin monster shouted something that sounded valley like ’Agi’ and Ruby screamed as the fire hit her. Dropping to the ground for a moment allowed the thing to strike at her. Ruby stood up, seething at this point. “ **Garu!** ”

The stupid pumpkin thing collapsed onto the ground. Ruby took aim with her scythe, finger on the trigger. She was fully intent on firing, this thing would die. She hesitated just a moment as she watched the pumpkin panic.

“No wait. Please don’t kill me, I can pay you.” Ruby paused, would it have real cash? She decided to let this one go. Nodding she allowed it to pass the money over to her, just over three hundred lien, then vanished. Ruby looked confused for a moment before watching as the same black and red energy swirled around her as. Only she felt nothing, the devastating spell couldn’t hurt her.

“Oh that’s just not fair.” She turned to face the offending creature. Aiming her scythe she fired. As she pulled the trigger there was a swell of energy and she watched the bullet impact. In her head she knew what just happened, Sanguine Lupin had boosted her shot. “That’s really not fair.”

Ruby continued on her path, quickly realising that she couldn’t just cast spells forever she relied more on her weapon. Each enemy she killed brought her a little closer to her goal. She had to shut this down. Bouncing off a piece of debris she launched into the air above the center of the pit.

“Sanguine Lupin! **Eiha!** ” She directed the attack straight down at a beast she could see in the center. Something barely formed, it’s limbs weak and it’s power clearly still growing. Turning herself around she fired a shot straight down at it and watched the beast burst apart. Ruby watched as the pool began to shrink.

When her feet hit the ground the sky was black. The snow looked normal and the clearing had a smoking scorch mark in the center. Glancing around Ruby found it hard to believe what just happened. It felt like a dream. Glancing down she caught sight of the crystal at her waist, her old emblem nowhere to be seen.

“Sanguine?” She felt a low rumble in the back of her mind that brought a smile to her face. She still didn’t know what Sanguine Lupin was but she knew in that moment she’d never be able to go without her. “What was that though?”

Idly running a finger along the upper edge of her new emblem Ruby thought of the figure she’d summoned. Persona, her mind filled in, a power formed from her truest sense of self. Ruby’s smile widened as she turned to head back home. She spent that time considering what she would tell her father and sister.

She Eventually decided that they would never believe her, but she had to try. She didn’t know what was going on but maybe her father had some idea. Worse comes to worse she could always go to her uncle. She burst into a cloud of rose petals as she ran. Bursting through the door of the house she called out for her father.

“Dad! DAD! You’ll never believe this!” Ruby quickly found her father sitting in the kitchen. He looked up startled as she burst into the room. “Dad, come one. You have to see this.”

“Ruby hold on, what’s this about…” Taiyang’s words died on his lips as he found himself outside across from his daughter. Ruby fidgeted with her skirt for a moment while her grin slowly morphed from one of nervousness to anticipation. Suddenly her arm snapped down to her emblem, a heavily altered emblem, and she shattered it in hand. Tai paused for a moment as the blue fire flared before jumping into action. He pushed Ruby behind himself. “Ruby stay back, I don’t know what kind of Grimm this is.”

“Dad, wait! It’s not a Grimm.” Ruby forced herself back between her father and Sanguine. “Just, trust me okay?

With her father's nod Ruby let Sanguine dissolve back into the crystal at her waist. Tai glanced around the field, clearly still on guard. Ruby sucked in a breath and quickly glanced around for a target. Finding an old tree just to the side Ruby got ready.

“Okay. Run wild.” Ruby’s hand swiped down to her emblem, once more shattering it. “Sanguine Lupin! **Eiha!** ”

Tai was just about to rush towards his daughter once more before he noticed her outstretched arm. Her open palm aimed at an old dying tree. Tai watched as red and black energy swirled around before a black mass rose from the ground. The tree cracked. Turning back to Ruby had Tai noticing the blue flames at her feet, they were small and barely noticeable but they were around the beast as well.

“Ruby, what, what is this?” The girl’s smile never faltered as she called out for another blast of energy. She turned to her father once more as the creature dissolved.

“I’m not sure, I think it’s called a Persona but Sanguine is me.” Ruby grew frustrated with the confusion on her father's face. “No that’s not right, she’s like my sense of self, she’s everything I am but at the same timeshe’s..”

“Free?” Ruby’s gaze snapped back from where she’d lowered it. “I noticed that to summon her you shattered a crystal, she’s like you but if you were free, from society, from what people thought of you. She’s free to be what she is.”

Ruby thought of her Persona, she thought of its appearance and for a long moment she was silent. “Does that mean I’m a monster?” She spoke quietly, assuming her father wouldn’t hear. It had to be true though right? Why else would Sanguine Lupin look like a Grimm?

“No.” Tai crouched down slightly. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it but he had an idea for what that… _persona_ could be. “You're a hunter, you're strong and you said she was you but free. Wolves are all of those things and so much more and that’s what Sanguine is, a wolf not Grimm.”

Ruby’s eyes shined lightly as she looked at her father. She hung onto his word, like each one was more important than the last. “She had a beowulf head at her waist Ruby. I have no doubt about it Ruby, she’s a hero but only because you are.” Tai smiled at that, he had gotten a glimpse at his daughter’s deepest sense of self and he still couldn’t grasp just what he saw.

“Thanks dad. I need to go train though, I need to learn how to use this in a fight more.” Ruby ran off into the woods, likely not far from the house. Tai turned back to the house himself. Pulling out his scroll he began flicking through it.

“Persona, where have I heard that before?” He had people to call and research to do. Raven would know more but there was no guarantee she would answer. Dialing a number he brought his scroll to his ear. It rang once, twice then there was a click.

 _“What?”_ Tai smiled, try as she might, Raven always spoke with her old team just as she did in school. _“Tai I swear if you just called to say hello-”_

“I need your help Rae, earlier today Ruby managed to summon something called a persona.” Tai paused, waiting for the inevitable questions, after a moment when nothing was said he continued. “She called it Sanguine Lupin and both her and it had these blue flames around them when she did.”

 _“Tai. I’ll be there in a week.”_ What? Raven wasn’t one to just jump up and come to him. _“If this is what I think it is… How did she summon it? Has Yang done the same yet?”_

“She shattered a red gem shaped like her emblem. And what do you mean yet?” The call ended as Raven hung up. Well, Raven clearly knew something and he needed to find out what. Dialing a nearly identical number, the twins and their little hints, he raised the scroll back to his ear.

“Hey Qrow. So apparently your sister is coming in a week.” The silence that answered him spelled out his old partners disbelief. Tai almost laughed if not for the fear of what Raven know and would say.

 _“I’m sorry Tai, for a moment there it sounded like you said my sister was coming back.”_ Tai actually did need to hold back a laugh. _“Now as that’s not what you said could you repeat yourself.”_

“Your sister is coming in a week.” Tai’s already present grin seemed to spread with every second of silence from Qrow.

 _“I was really hoping I misheard you.”_ Tai heard Qrow sigh. Qrow loved his sister, never tried to hide it, but even he knew there was something odd going on. _“Why? What happened?”_

“Ruby summoned something called a ‘persona’, she called it Sanguine Lupin.” Tai knew the words had registered when Qrow remained silent.

 _“Like the story? Tai you know that legend.”_ Tai could practically see his friend emptying his flask, not into his mouth. Qrow had gained the odd habit of dumping his flask when the important family things came up.

“How could I not with how often Summer told it.” Tai walked out the front door, no sense in letting Ruby hear this. He and Qrow had been left wondering about when to tell Ruby what Summer had told them.

 _“Shit Tai, we have to tell her soon. I mean Summer named her after the version her family passed down.”_ There was a reason why they hadn’t told Ruby any of this. _“Summoning her namesake, gods damn it.”_

“I know, Raven seems to know something about it though, any idea what?” Qrow told him that he didn’t and Tai grew worried, there were very few things Raven had managed to keep from her brother.

* * *

Raven knocked on the front door of the home. She had seen that not much had really changed since she was last here, almost nothing in fact. She took a breath and her fingers twitched at the mask at her side. She never thought she’d be here again, let alone seeing her daughter.

“Hey- Mom!?” Raven smiled at that and gave an awkward wave. How was she going to explain things to her daughter? “You're early, we weren’t expecting you until this afternoon.” That gave her pause, Yang sounded really okay with her. “Trust me, I’m still pissed at you but there are more important things and dad explained as much of the gist he knows, a little too much to be honest.”

Raven followed her daughter in and smiled at the muttered words she could hear about ‘conception’ and ‘threesomes’. Leave it to Tai to not know when to shut up. Speaking of, she found Tai and Ruby sitting on the living room couch, Qrow seated against the wall off to one side and a small dog sitting loyalty at the young Rose’s feet.

“Oh, you know up until this moment I still thought Tai might of been fucking with me.” Raven rolled her eyes, leave it to Qrow.

“Want me to shove a cactus up your ass? I could, it’d be fun.” Raven’s grin spread a little wider, she loved moments like these. “Think of it as a cock-tus.”

“Gay jokes, real mature sis.” Qrow’s grin gave him away and the look in his eyes said he’d seen it coming. It was her usual way of saying hi. “Whatever, new problem, Yang’s doing it too.”

“Other problem, the tribe got word of a recently defected White Fang member doing it as well.” Raven dropped her scroll on the table with an image up as she spoke. Flopping down next to Ruby she continued. “There’s even rumours in some circles of the Schnee heiress doing it.”

“Well, that’s great and all. May we have the pleasure of having any idea what’s going on?” Qrow seemed like he didn’t care as he spoke.

“There’s very little I could find, I spent the past week gathering all that I could. What that got me is two major points, no one has ever seen a persona that couldn’t use one and whenever more than one gathered shit went sideways.” Raven leaned back. “So kid, why don’t you lead me out back and show me what exactly this is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This took way longer than you'd have any idea._
> 
> Now than, firstly, Sanguine Lupin, yeah, not based on any irl mythos (I used one as a base for inspiration, I'll leave it too you to figure that out) I made it up, why? Well that's rather simple, why the hell would a RWBY character have a Persona based on Earth's history and mythos, it just makes no sense to me. Why's it so short? Yeah, I know, it's short by my current standards, I wish it was longer but to make it longer breaks what I have/plan to do so... expect longer after this.
> 
> Now than, about the breaking of some Persona things, No Velvet Room before awakening for Ruby? Uh... I don't recall saying she was a wildcard. Duel elements? Well... I'm the author so I can and I can't manage a cast of 8 MC's.
> 
> I finally figured out how to format this the way I like, only issue is that there's a lot of transference work otherwise paragraph spacing gets way to large, not a problem. My editing software is also shit and wont work with my browser so this is untouched by that, find an error an tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to share your thoughts, I want to see if anyone can guess the elements of the rest of team RWBY.
> 
> Edit: Due to a combination of slipping up while typing and my own extreme difficulty with noticing spelling errors (I can read words most of the time so long as the are the right length and have at least some to most of the right letters) the title was misspelled for a short while, I apologize for this, I am usually better and will strive to be better.


	2. SDC Trains and Manors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persona Users come in groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creatve help from my friend J  
> Chapter page count within doc: 13  
> My discord, [Reckoning](https://discord.gg/N4YM6pD)

It had been a long time since Weiss Schnee had made a public appearance. Her father saying she was simply busy training, lies, he had her running into the ground nearly twelve hours a day. She decided she wanted to attend Beacon and he decided to try and crush her spirit. Joke’s on him, Weiss mused from her bed as she struggled to try and get up, training will only make her better.

Her father had taken every effort to mold her into his perfect daughter but Weiss wouldn’t have it. She’d given up on enough of her own wants and desires, he wouldn’t take this from her. There was much she had given up over the years, her own views on Faunus, her original weapon choice, she would not let this be one of them.

“Mrs. Schnee, your dinner is ready, your father went to his study so it should be enjoyable.” Weiss glanced up and smiled at her butler, Klein had been at the manor for as long as she could recall, she and Winter had at one point referred to him as ‘their Alfred’. “I hear you plan to go to Beacon?”

“Thank you Klein. And yes I do intend to attend Beacon, father disagrees.” Weiss slowly stood from her bed. For all her effort to remain proper Klein could see the pain she was in. “Father is… less than pleased with my choice but as usual he won't just outright deny me.”

“I’ll have to make sure to pack your throwing knife set then miss.” Klein smiled as he spoke, his eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. “No one’s bothered to look for them in years. I can’t wait for the day you have your license.”

“Thank you Klein, I look forward to showing you my licence.” The two of them began walking back to the dining room. Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster on her way out, far too used to all day almost daily training. Stumbling by the door slightly she continued on. Glancing out the window made her pause. The sky was red, what was going on?”

“Klein, are you seeing the same thing I am.” There was silence from around her. Quickly twisting on the spot she found no signs of Klein. “Klein? KLEIN!”

Weiss turned and made her way down the hall. Glancing out another window she marveled at the red sky before looking down at the ground. The horizon just seemed to stop, like there was just an edge to this world. Where exactly was she? As she approached the main hall she heard a sound that made her pause and draw her weapon. She could hear grimm.

“I should have seen this coming, grimm in this manor.” Continuing along her path she reached the main hall, only to find a swirling pool of energy surrounded by Grimm and various other creatures. There were floating women in red dresses, floating pumpkins and incredibly odd winged beings. All of these beasts sat in her home, well, house at least. Weiss took a deep breath stepping into a familiar stance and she got ready to engage the enemy.

Jumping off the ledge she ran one of the winged beings through. Finally noting it’s attire to be… leather straps? Momentarily distracted she almost missed what happened next. Weiss watched in horror as her blade passed through it without doing it any harm. How could she kill them if her blade wouldn’t touch them? Quickly dodging away from a blast of bright white light Weiss found herself in the path of a ball of fire. Backing away led her to one of the Grimm, a beowulf, managing to knock her weapon from her grip.

Another pumpkin beast sent a blast of fire at her. Weiss just managed to dodge but found herself surrounded by Grimm. There was no clear way out, she was cut off from her weapon. As Weiss looked around her she noticed the stark similarity to stories she heard, the most common way a hunter died. As she looked around, her panic rising, she was struck by incredible pain in her head. Nearly dropping to the ground she barely maintained her composure.

_ “Will you simply sit back and watch?”  _ What was happening to her? That voice sounded so familiar but she’d never heard it before.  _ “Will you wait for them to kill you?” _

“N-nagh. No, I refuse.” Weiss felt her legs give out as the pain pulsed. She wouldn’t give these beasts the satisfaction and slammed her feet into the ground, she would remain standing through this. Nothing would bring her down.

_ “Then let us carve our name into history!”  _ Weiss felt compelled to reach out, as though she could grab her weapon. Unbeknownst to her a gem shaped like a snowflake formed just out of her reach.  _ “Let us run free so that we may fight for our beliefs!”  _ Her fingers brushed against the gem and her mind cleared, the pain dominated her senses but she could see what was in front of her.  _ “Let us shatter the chains that bind us!” _

“Make them kneel before you.” Weiss’s voice was quiet at first, just moments before she shattered the gem. “Renegade Storm!”

A towering inferno exploded from behind her. The blue flames swirling with a rage Weiss felt appropriate. From the blazing blue came a new being, the figure of a regal woman, a pair of swords at her waist. Her dress in tatters as though fresh from battle. A crown rest forgotten on her head, off to one side. The woman’s face is covered by a gold mask formed into an angry scowl. Her cape bears the old crest of Atlas, covered by four separate slashes.

“ **Bufu!** ” A blast of ice froze one of the winged beings solid and another sent a pumpkin to the ground. Light rose from beneath her feet at her next command “ **Rakukaja!** ”

One of the Beowulfs managed to swipe at her arm and Weiss felt far less pain than she would have otherwise. Snapping her weapon up off the floor she drove it home in the Beowulf’s chest. Twisting she slammed her blade home in the chest of another beowulf. Diving to one side she managed to stab a passing boarbatusk, or she tried at least, her blade bounced off.

“ **Zio!** ” She pointed to the boarbatusk and watched as a bolt of lightning struck down into the monster. The Boar burst apart and Weiss smiled, if this power worked in the real world then she had a significant advantage over others. Watching as the being behind her, Renegade Storm, vanished, Weiss felt something bounce against her side. Looking down she found the familiar bluish gem.

She moved through the hordes of grimm and other beasts slaying them all as she passed. Sometimes her spells would seem to do far more damage than expected. She made use of her dust but found ice and lightning to be far less useful. Every so often she’d cast the defensive spell again. Beowulfs were simple for her, a few suick stabs and they were dead, boarbatusk were slightly harder due to their armor.

Several times she found herself surrounded by enemies. She often found those fights easy with her semblance, bouncing from one glyph to another and using other glyphs to pin her enemies at the same time. She hovered above the battlefield on a glyph, she felt drained. Physically Weiss knew she was perfectly capable of going on but mentaly she was drained.

“Zio!” Nothing happened, so her spells were limited, she could work with that. Surging towards the center of the swirling pool Weiss found a mostly formed goliath. Rushing in she landed on a glyph, quickly rolling to a different one she unleashed a wave of fire at the goliath. Dancing from glyph to glyph she passed by the monster, each pass was accompanied by an attack.

It took dozens of passes and even more swings of the sword for her to kill the mostly stationary enemy. Along the way she passed several beowulfs, Weiss found herself having to avoid all manner of attacks from them while trying to kill them all. Ducking down she rolled away from a beowulf and drove her blade home into the stomach of a boarbatusk. 

Spinning on the spot she dove back at the goliath. Setting off a chain reaction of fire dust to bath the entire swirling mass in bright glowing orange heat. Blasting the entire center with spikes from ice dust due to her own inability to cast any spells. Weiss watched the beast slowly begin to dissolve, stabbing it once more to be sure she stepped back.

Weiss spent a moment staring at the blackened scorch mark on the ground in the main foyer. She didn’t recall anyone blowing up in the room. Weiss collapsed and slowly fell unconscious. Vaguely she could hear some of the staff panicking and trying to come to her aid. She would have no idea what was going on but as her eye’s closed she caught site of a blue gem hanging off of her belt.

Hours later she’d wake up in her bed, Myrtanaster leaned against the wall next to her bed, well within reach. Sitting up she found that the moon had risen. Her door creaked open and Klein walked in. The butler looked worried and had bags under his eyes.

“Ms. Schnee! You're up, it’s so good to see that you're okay.” The man walked to her side . “When one of the maids found you in the foyer we were all so worried.”

“Klein, how long have I been passed out?” Weiss spoke softly, she almost didn’t want the answer. Klein told her it’d been a few hours, which meant it was likely after midnight. “Klein, go get some sleep and tell the staff I say thank you.”

“I will miss you.” He stood and made his way out of the room. “Your father wasn’t made aware of what happened.”

Once Klein left the room Weiss reached down and grabbed the blue crystal. Holding it for a long moment before tightening her grip with a smile. Even now she could feel Renegade Storm in the back of her mind, always there, always a moment from fighting beside her. She placed the gem on the table next to her bed.

“Thanks Renegade.” She felt a pleasant buzz in her mind in response. She wasn’t alone anymore, nor would she ever be. It was a comforting feeling, that loneliness wouldn’t truly touch her. The world felt a little less empty.

* * *

A young black haired woman watched as her old partner shrunk into the distance. She wondered if she made the right choice but a glance over her shoulder at a scared man ducking down behind the door reassured her. Taking a breath she turned and moved towards the door. Once inside she encountered several people, most looked terrified of her. Pulling her sword, scabbard included, from her back she passed it to the man who looked like he was in charge.

“So you can be sure I mean you no harm.” She walked a little further before dropping down to sit against a wall. “You have nothing to fear, I’ll be leaving at the next stop. I will need that back at that point though.”

“Ma’am, what was it that you were trying to do here today?” There was a hint of something else in the spoken voice. The underlying ‘and why did you stop?’.

“This was supposed to be a routine mission for the Fang, retrive the Dust.” She leaned back as she thought over her words. “Ordinarly I’m against this kind of thing but our stores were running dry and well, you need Dust. Sticking it to the SDC? Nice bonus.”

“And you,” The woman speaking was up against the far wall, clearly still scared for her life. “Why did you stop?”

“My partner for the mission planned to set up bombs, I was okay with that part, destruction of SDC property is nothing new.” She laughed at that point, the sad state of affairs things had come to. “It was something else, he, no we were going too far, he was going to just leave you all to die. I couldn’t support that.”

“He, he was just going to leave us to die?” The black haired woman nodded. Glancing over everyone in the room she continued.

“When he told me to set the bombs I asked him ‘what about the crew?’” That seemed to make some more comfortable. “His only reply was ‘What about them?’”

The trip was spent in silence for the next little while. No one is sure what to say or do. The woman’s sword had been left on a crate after she introduced herself as Blake to everyone else on the train. They passed through a tunnel, Blake found that odd, she didn't recall a tunnel on this route. Glancing up at the windows as they exited she froze. The sky was red 

“What the?” Turning around to locate the others she found no one. Her sword lay atop the same crate as before. Grabbing her weapon and opening the door she found dozens or maybe hundreds of grimm and other creatures. There were beowulfs, ursa and many other creatures she couldn’t recognize. A swirling mass of red and black housed what looked like an over sized beowulf.

Vanishing as a beowulf ripped into a shadow in her place she jumped onto the roof of the train. Drawing her blade Blake moved down to cut through the Beowulf. Twisting in the air after slicing into the beast she sent her blade out on a sort of ribbon, wiping her body around turned the blade into a buzz saw that tore into an ursa. As her feet impacted the ground she was mobile, ducking beneath a swipe from one grimm, the movement far too fast for her to pick up which.

Sliding past another beowulf and bringing her blade up to guard against the… Lantern? Of a pumpkin beast she was shocked as it simply passed through. Finding herself having to choose between rolling right, closer to the pumpkin thing, and left to a beowulf. She chose left. Pushing off with her hands Blake landed on her feet, carrying her momentum she slipped back over another ursa. Her blade flashing through the space beneath her as she moved.

Ducking back as yet another paw swiped through one of her shadows she took full stock of her situation. Leaning to the right as another shadow took a hit, then rolling back as a third dissipated. Jumping up she watched a set of no less than three attacks decimate one of her clones. She had quickly become surrounded and it was only getting worse.

She launched over the next creature to attack her only to have to let another clone take a hit as she threw herself to one side. Fighting by herself didn’t work, she couldn’t handle this. As she moved through the air a throbbing pain spiked in her head. Landing hard on her side she curled slightly. Her weapons clattered to the ground alongside her.

_ “Will this be your end?” _ She gripped her head, the pounding pain felt worse than death. She was going to die here because of this pain, she just wanted it to end!  _ “Will you truly let your justice end here?” _

“I won’t!” That seemed to be the right thing to say as Blake heard a soft chuckle in her mind. Slowly starting to push herself to her feet Blake reached down for her weapon.

_ “Then live!” _ Blake could feel her resolve strengthening. A purple gem formed within her grip.  _ “Crawl from the pits of hell and show the world why they are wrong!” _ She nearly shattered the gem then and there, her pain fueling a rage she’d never felt.  _ “Show them the truth!” _

“Turn them to stone,” The gem shattered and Blake looked up, her eyes glimmering. “Chimera Soul!”

In a blast of blue flame a hulking beast formed behind Blake. It hunched over her. It was dressed in what looked to be dull rags while it’s clawed hands were free. It looked like a monster of some kind but also human. It’s hair is a shaggy mess while the cat ears on it’s head looked over sized and swiveled constantly. Most of the grimm seemed to hesitate at the shining silver pits of light where it’s eyes were supposed to be. The large figure's face was obscured by some type of mask.

“ **Psi!** ” Pink, blue, yellow and black energy flared around one of the beowulfs driving it into the ground briefly. Blake’s grin widened at that turning to one side she brought the side of her scabbard down on its neck, cleaving right through the beast. Flipping over her shoulder allowed her to send the scabbard through yet another grimm, this one dying before she could make out it’s type. Twisting in place she brought a hand up and pointed to one of the weird beasts in the area. “ **Kouha** !”

Bright shining white light surrounded the beast before detonating. The creature seemed to dissolve into some type of goo at that point and Balke turned to attack her next opponent. The beowulf loomed over her and swiped downwards, clearly intending to knock her to the ground. Her form flickered as she moved back to avoid the hit. Taking another step back she evaded another slash.

“Right,  **Psi!** ” The colourful energy slammed into the beowulf cracked back and Blake lunged after it. Drawing her katana back out of the scabbard she drove the blade home into the stomach of the beast. Rolling forward between its legs she left a clone of lightning in her place. Standing back up and maintaining speed she heard the explosion behind her.

Another Grimm came up in front of her. Quickly having to step to the side she ducked under an attack. Taking a hit could end this fight now, she needed to figure out how to end it. Rushing forward she kicked off of an ursa. Midway through a back flip her gaze locked onto the beowulf in the center of the mass of red and black. Nodding to herself she hit the ground running. Sliding between the legs of one wolf and twisting around an ursa she found her path blocked by a winged woman. Chimera had long since returned to the gem and Blake reached down to shatter it.

“Chimera Soul,  _ shatter them! _ ” The familiar figure formed behind her within moments and Blake grinned as the power filled the air. “ **Psi!** ”

Swinging both blades forward she sliced right through the creature. Continuing her run she ducked beneath the dive of a beowulf and rolled to the right past an ursa. Letting her blade slide down into it’s alternate form she fired a volley of bullets into the central Beowulf. Jumping up and over she swung her blade down, letting the long ribbon extend she pulled and twisted. Delivering hundreds of quick blows she hit the ground.

Blake rolled back as soon as she hit the ground just managing to evade another lantern from a pumpkin. Ducking to the side she encountered a beowulf once more. Utilizing a clone she threw herself over it. Once in the air she once more spun herself, making dozens of attacks on the creatures beneath her. Hitting the ground again she turned back to her main target and ran straight for it. Swinging her blade around she found the Beowulf’s arm moving towards her.

As it hit her she watched her blade cleave into its neck. Flying back towards the door she had earlier exited she watched the beast begin to disintegrate. She hit the door and continued through it. She heard someone scream before she hit the far wall, her aura shattering on impact. Groaning, she tried to sit up.

“Ma’am no, just stay there okay, we’ll get you medical help at the station.” Blake felt a pair of hands hold her down as they spoke. “You broke your arm on impact, and while I have no idea how you even got outside your hurt.”

She’d broken her arm? Just how hard had that thing hit if the impact broke both her aura and her arm? It wasn’t something Blake really wanted to think of. In her state of dizziness she felt a voice in her mind, felt not heard. A voice she now recognized quite well, whispering something. Reaching down to her waist Blake gripped the gem and closed her fingers, the stone shattered.

“ **Dia.** ” Blake could feel her arm slowly knitting back together. The bones setting in properly and her skin stitching together. Her voice was quiet. “Thanks Chimera.”

“Wh-what was that!?” Blake’s eyes snapped up to look at the crew, her eyes wide. As far as she knew Chimera Soul was a unique power to her, she couldn’t let this get out. Who knows what would happen if the wrong people found out about her power.

“Please, you can’t tell anyone!” Blake shot to her feet, the blue flames flickering out as chimera reformed into the gemstone. “Please don’t mention me at all, tell no one you saw me.”

“You're scared? Of what, the wrong people finding out or something?” At her nod the speaker grew quiet. “You're probably right to be, we owe you. We’ll keep it on the down low, I can’t promise no one hearing anything but we’ll keep you out of it.”

Blake slumped at that, she’d be able to get away. She could hide now, she could ensure that no others find her. Blake felt her eyes slowly close as she passed out. Blake would awaken hours later to someone shaking her shoulder. Blinking away the haziness she slowly stood.

“You need to leave, the supervisor decided that not mentioning the thing you did was our owed favor and plans to tell the police that you're here.” Blake looked panicked for a moment. The woman glanced around and passed something to Blake, a small amount of cash. “Take this and go, they won’t be able to find you.”

“Thank you.” Blake turned to the back of the car, opening the door she stepped out. “I owe you.” 

Blake hopped off the train and immediately rolled back under as she saw a guard coming up the side. She needed a plan to get out otherwise she’d just be arrested. Crawling out the other side of the train she ducked into the woods. Slowly making her way through until she believed herself to be at a good distance she ran. Blake jumped over logs and slid past trees, never breaking stride or losing speed she ran.

Blake eventually found herself in Vale, quickly determining that she had nowhere to go she considered going back to her parents. That thought was quickly discarded as she caught sight of a familiar poster. A poster of Beacon academy. Maybe she could still help the world, make up for her crimes.

Snatching the poster she made up her mind. Blake turned down towards a cafe, it would take time and work but she had almost a year to work with. She’d go and become a huntress. Some dreams are discarded, some forgotten and some, Blake glanced back down at the poster, are simply put to the side only to come back later.

* * *

Yang Xiao-Long leaned on the edge of the boat, her little sister behind her talking with people. The two were on their way to Vale to pick up some things for their father. Yang caught sight of the light ginting off the red gem of her sisters. A power that no others held.

“We’re about to dock, let’s go Ruby.” The pair moved to the ramps on the side of the boat. Waiting to get off for a moment. Their uncle sent them out to get this thing for their father, some lame excuse to get rid of them Yang was sure. Almos the second the ramp was down the two were off.

“Yang, what are we doing any-” Ruby froze. Tang turned back to her sister to find the smaller girls hand curled around the gem that summoned her persona. Yang was immediately on guard, Ruby only did that when Grimm were around. “There’s a pit here.”

“What?” Pit was the codeword decided upon to describe the place where Ruby had gotten Sanguine. “How can you tell?”

“I can feel it, I don’t know why.” Ruby crouched low and reached around to her back to grab her weapon. The two stepped closer together, their father had told them to stick together in case one of them was sucked into another pit. “Get ready.”

Yang brought her fist up, her gauntlets unfolding, Ruby pulled her scythe out and immediately they slammed back to back. Yang noticed the looks they got, not like it’d last. Yang watched as the world shifted, the people seemed to vanish and the sky bleed into red. Yang halted at the sight of the dock, grimm wandering around alongside those creatures Ruby had mentioned.

“Alright Rubes, how’d’ we do this? Yang took note of the various non-grimm creatures, Ruby had said she couldn’t hurt them until Sanguine arrived. Yang couldn’t hurt them. Yang took note of the swirling mass in the center of the dock.

“Take care of the Grimm, they’ll keep coming so we need to kill that center one.” Ruby fired a shot into a pumpkin headed beast. “That’s what I did to get out before.”

“Right.” Yang’s fist snapped out to impact against the muzzle of a Beowulf. Ruby was off, twisting and turning like a deadly tornado of sharp steel, her persona active and bearing down on everything. Yang ducked under the blow from a pumpkin and rolled under the winged woman to slam an ursa into the ground with a devastating downward swing. Yang leans her head to the right just in time to hear a bullet whiz past.

Blocking a lantern swing with her arm, Yang punched through the pumpkin thing to hit the Beowulf on the other side. If she couldn’t hit it then she’d elect to pretend it wasn’t there. Twisting around she grabbed the same ursa by the ears and slammed it’s face down on her knee before drawing her fist back. Still holding on with one hand she struck true dozens of times, her grin seeming to grow with every hit. Ducking another swung lantern she charged at a beowulf.

“Yang!” Turning her head Yang caught sight of her sister just to the side. “There’s someone else in here!”

Yang pivoted on her right before firing both gauntlets behind herself, both killing the beowulf and launching herself away. Quickly hitting the edge of the group of enemy’s she swept her gaze over the entire pit. Quickly finding the new persona, a black haired girl wielding a pair of swords, she was off. Kicking off the ground she spun herself around to fire straight down. Impacting feet first against a beowulf head she launched further and fired again. The girl was facing her now, eyes wide as Yang flew at her. Yang took notice of an ursa looming behind her.

“Duck!” the other girl rolled forward and Yang sailed right over her head. Driving her fist into the ursa’s head she stalled for a moment before a click was heard. She fired and the ursa launched backwards. Once her feet hit the ground she turned back to the other girl. Quickly snapping her arm out she snagged the ursa as it got back up. “Hey.”

Despite the absurdity of the situation the girl grinned. Yang held an ursa in a headlock and was taking time to flirt. Letting her blade fold down the girl aimed at the ursa and fired a single round. The Ursa died immediately. The pair for them twisted to be back to back as they noticed more Grimm coming in.

“Blake.” Yang responded with her own name, no sense in not knowing the name of those at her back. Blake flipped her scabbard in hand to hold it in a reverse grip as she raised her katana up. “You take the grimm and I get the… other things.”

Yang and Blake moved, each going their separate ways. Yang’s fist blurred forward to impact against a beowulf while Blake twisted and turned like a living whirlwind of steel cutting through her enemy’s. The two would bounce between enemy’s for a short while, each cracking against them and Blake utilizing her persona. Eventually they would be joined by Ruby. They started talking about the situation as they fought side by side.

“It’s no good, I can’t get to the center.” Yang spun over her sister to deliver a seeping kick to an ursa before slamming it’s head into the ground hard enough to crack the concrete. “The grimm are crawling out of those pits faster than we can kill them and everything else is only slowing us down.”

“I can stay back to distract the Grimm while you two move forward.” Yang brought her fist up, eyeing the grimm like prey. To her, they were. The other two nodded and raced off, Ruby launched into the air and seemed to fly through the grimm and creatures without much difficulty while Blake advanced more slowly, fading in and out of place as her clones took hits and she executed enemies.

Yang slammed into an ursa as she watched her sister get surrounded by a multitude of creatures. Some pumpkin things, the winged woman, knights on horses, just horses, a winged knight. Blake seemed to be faring better. Twisting out of the way of another strike she slammed a beowulf head into her knee. Ducking another blow she pulled her fist back and cracked it forward into the ursa’s chest. Ducking back she rolled under another sweeping blow and came back up to see Blake and Ruby off in the distance.

She watched as a bolt of lightning hit Blake, the faunus crying out and collapsing while a ball of fire surrounded Ruby. The silver eyed girl also collapsed, the two were surrounded and knocked out for now. There wasn’t much Yang could do as another beowulf blocked her path. The world seemed to pulse and Yang felt pain unlike anything else. It overwhelmed every one of her senses.

“ _ Really now?”  _ Yang didn’t recognize the voice, not that it mattered as she ducked another blow and ruthlessly slammed the beowulf into the ground.  _ “You're just going to sit here and watch them die? Pathetic.” _

“No!” Yang turned on her heel taking a heavy blow from an ursa. The pain not even registering past her blinding headache. She grabbed it by the arm and ripped it clean off. “I won’t let them!”

_ “Hm, That’s better. Now then,”  _ Yang rocketed forward snapping the neck of a beowulf in one quick movement. _ “Let us burn them to the ground!”  _ Yang’s hair ignited as she cracked the ground with another step.  _ “Prove that we are the predators of this land!”  _ Yang let loose a series of punches into a passing ursa.  _ “Show them that what is ours shouldn’t be touched!”  _ Yang punched forward and snatched the forming gem.

“Set them ablaze,” Yang shattered the gem hard enough to send dust flying. “GILDED BLAZE!”

_ “Make them pay!” _ Yang kicked off the chest of one of the enemy grimm. Sailing over the heads of her enemies Yang hit the ground beside her sister. The figure behind her finished forming. A large bear-like beast with short flaming hair and large bulky gauntlets. It’s eyes were made of brightly glowing blue energy and it hovered within some type of smoke cloud, it’s legs hidden from view.

“ **Cleave!** ” The persona’s fist slammed home on one of the pumpkin beasts. Yang rushed forward, rocketing dozens of punches into one of the horses before reaching up and grasping it’s horns. Yang heard the gunshot as her sister blew the horses head apart. Yang blocked a blow from a lantern before reaching out for the pumpkin. “ **Frei!** ”

“There’s too many! At this rate we’ll never get to the center!” Yang growled in reply to her sister's words. If what they were doing wasn’t enough than she’d fight harder.” **Shell!** I think I have an idea, cover me!”

At her command Sanguine Lupin pointed her gun at one of the winged women and fired, the creature burst apart. Blake stepped up besides Yang and cut the legs off of a beowulf. Yang reached out and took Blake’s wrist, the other girl grabbing her own, and spun them around quickly, three full rotations and they let go. Blake landed on the shoulders of one of the mounted knights. Yang caught the sword of the winged knight before it could make contact.

“That all you got?” Yang tightened her grip on the blade. She struggled to hold the blade back but as she tightened her grip it began to bend until she shattered it. At the same time Blake brought her blades to the neck of the beast under her and decapitated it in one swift motion. Yang Found herself dodging an attack only to face another beowulf. Gesturing with a hand as she resummoned her persona. “ **Agi!** Anytime Rubes!”

“Got it!  **Ma-** ” Ruby’s hand swept forward and her eyes glowed with a shining silver light. “ **EIHA!** ”

Yang watched as the dual tone red and black energy of Ruby’s curse spell rose up to hit their enemies. Not one or two, several hundred. Every enemy they had within the pit was hit by the spell. Dozens died on the spot and others stumbled while some even collapsed. The Beowulf in front of Yang burst apart as the energy hit it.

“How?” Blake looked confused as their enemy count dropped from triple digits to only a couple dozen. “What did you do?”

“Maehia, deals the same damage as eiha but it hits all enemies at once.” Ruby looked a little less stable on her feet than moments earlier but seemed perfectly fine otherwise. “Not worth using if there's one or two enemies but three or more and…”

“You have a wide scale attack that can hit entire groups for a fraction the energy it’d take normally.” The three turned to the almost fully cleared path to the center. Blake continued. “Hopefully we all get that.”

Hours later the three would find themself laying on the dock in a circle. Each panting for breath as people walked around them, some glancing at the scene with looks of confusion or smiles. Suddenly they started laughing.

“Oh wow, that was tough.” Ruby slowly tried to sit up only to collapse back down a moment later. “Oh so not happening.”

“Thanks for your help Blake, I doubt we’d be alive without you.” Blake laughed harder at that. Yang cracked a smile at her laughter.

“Thank me? If you two couldn’t take it then how do you think I would do without you?” The three sat in comfortable silence for a while. “Still hurts though.”

* * *

“So kid, why don’t you lead me out back and show me what exactly this is.” Raven stood and turned to the back door only to pause as another teenager walked down the stairs while rubbing a towel through their hair.

“Thanks again for letting me stay Mr. Xiao-Long. I forgot how much I loved having a nice hot shower.” The girl paused at the bottom of the stairs when she caught sight of Raven. “Uh, hi?”

“Ehm, about the White Fang defector.” Tai said, he sounded nervous as he spoke. Raven turned to him. Tai gestured at Blake. “We found her.”

“Of course you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Firstly:  
>  **Shell** Cost: Basically the same as Cleave  
> Light gun damage to one enemy. 
> 
> Damn I love this idea. So, Weiss Blake and Yang in one chapter. I was originally going to spread them out a bit more but that never happened. Why was Blake in Yang's? I couldn't come up with a reason for her to not be involved.
> 
> I'm planning to work on weekly to biweekly updates on Saturdays, I want to get at least 2 -5 pages into the next chapter before uploading the current one so that I have a bit of breathing room. And before you say anything, _WBY's persona do have loose inspiration from irl. Blake's is the most cut and dry of that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, comment and all that jazz. I love hearing people's thought's. hope to see you here again next Saturday!


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing how to channel your own soul over your body makes magic easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from My friend J  
> Chapter Page count: 13  
> Discord: [Reckoning](https://discord.gg/N4YM6pD)

“You’ll have to do better than that in the pits!” Raven barked out as she watched Blake and Yang spar. The two were making liberal use of their personas. They had all quickly realized that training had some random aspects, each persona had some special ability that could happen at a moments notice. “There’s no mercy to the Grimm so why show them any!”

“Auntie Raven’s scary.” Qrow nodded. Ruby was sitting at a table, Crescent Rose lay in front of her fully disassembled. Raven had told her that if it was possible to channel aura into a weapon then magic was only a step up. Ruby was tasked with channeling curse energy, she was far better with curse than wind, into her scythe. “Uncle Qrow I don’t get it. I know the concept should work in theory but no matter what I try it doesn’t work.”

“Really? I mean all you're doing is channeling your aura, I don’t see the problem.” Qrow grinned at his niece's annoyed look. She looked like he’d just stolen her cookies, an adorable look of betrayal and anger.

“No I’m not! It’s not my-” Ruby froze for a moment. She grinned at Qrow. “No I’m not! That’s it!”

Ruby set out putting her weapon back together, rapidly scoping pieces off the table and reattaching them to her weapon in proper order. Overall the process took her three point zero two seconds. Raven whistled at that, clearly impressed. Ruby took a breath and stood up, quickly making her way to a clear spot in the clearing she got ready.

“Okay Sanguine, let’s do this.” She muttered as she reached into herself, feeling around for her persona. Finding her aura waiting for her already off to the side knowing it wasn’t her goal today. Ruby dived deeper until she reached Sanguine deep within herself.

_ “Curse is volatile. Its purpose is to hurt, not to protect.”  _ Ruby had to agree, the power sometimes felt like it had it’s own goal.  _ “You can not have one without the other. A weapon of war is also a tool of peace.” _

The gem on her belt glowing brightly. Ruby reached out and grasped her persona’s power. Red and black energy briefly crackled around her like lightning. Ruby grit her teeth, curse magic was not meant to be a shield and she was channeling it as one. Pushing the energy down and pulling it back in Ruby forced it to follow a path she set. She heard it long before seeing it.

Opening her eyes revealed the bright red glow just out of the corner of her eye. Crescent Rose’s blade crackled with curse magic, the red energy tracing the blade and dancing across the metal framework. Ruby grinned and could feel Sanguine’s satisfaction alongside her own.

“Good work kid.” Ruby turned to look at Raven. The bandit woman held a pair of simple daggers. “Now you know it can be done, let’s move onto another problem. You're useless without that scythe.”

* * *

Weiss stumbled back as a blue beowulf slammed into her. It was followed by a dozen more. Slowly the blizzard around her subsided and the beowulfs started to fade away. Weiss was frustrated, ever since finding that pit or whatever it was she’d been trying to hide Renegade Storm from her father. Fearing that the man would somehow find a way to take her away and now she was also hiding it from her sister.

“Your footing was off and you seem to have forgotten lightning Dust.” Weiss’s sister, Specialist Winter Schnee, stepped out from where she had been observing Weiss’s combat abilities. “However, despite both of these things you have made an improvement since I last saw you.”

“How did you convince father to let you oversee today's training?” Weiss had been wondering that all day. Their father didn’t let the two be alone much anymore, if at all. Winter smiled, one of genuine mischief.

“That was rather simple, he is unaware of my presence.” Weiss had to smile. The simple solution almost always worked with their father. “Now then, training will continue due to your oversight in not bringing proper equipment with you.”

Weiss groaned, Winter was always like this but it still beat twelve hour training days. Back out on the field Weiss had to fight off waves of beowulfs once more. Quickly Weiss got overwhelmed having to spin on the spot and send out waves of fire and ice to give herself some breathing room. Slashing upwards with her blade vaporized a beowulf. Carrying the moment she turned and swiped her blade through another before sending a wave of fire at a third.

Turning Weiss found a beowulf bearing down on her and in a moment of panic she reached down to the gem at her waist. Tightening her grip she shattered the gem. Barely noticing her sister’s look of shock out of the corner of her eye Weiss moved onto the offensive.

“Fry them!  **Zio!** ” Weiss let loose a bolt of lightning that tore right through one of the beowulfs. If her sister had seen Renegade Storm then there was little sense in not going all out this fight. “ **Rakaja!** ”

Brightly glowing energy shined from beneath Weiss’s feet. Raising her arm up she blocked a blow from another beowulf. Weiss could feel the air around her arm being displaced by the blow but felt far less of the impact than she should have. She stabbed Myrtanaster through the roof of its mouth and the blizzard once more subsided.

“”You managed to hide that for quite some time, longer than I expected.” winter stepped down in front of her sister. Why hide such an incredible power?”

“Father. If anyone can find a way to take Renegade Storm from me…”

“It’d be father. Very well, but you must master this new ability.” Winter stepped back. “Now tell me, it’s power seems vaguely similar to aura and dust, have you capitalized on such?”

“I hadn’t thought of that, my apologies sister. I should have thought of such on my own.” Weiss fiddled with her newly reformed gem. “I overlooked something so simple and have wasted time that could have been used training.”

“I imagine it’s harder to see from your own perspective. Sometimes a fresh perspective is needed.” Winter turned and began to lead her sister back into the castle. “Sometimes we can not improve on our own, remember that and you will go far, Weiss.”

“It sounds like you speak from experience.” Winter said nothing as they continued. Weiss felt like she may have spoken out of turn. The two continued their walk until they reached Weiss’s own room. Once within Winter locked the door and sighed.

“I do. Weiss, I want you to learn from your own mistakes however there are some I wish for you to never make.” Winter sat down on Weiss’s bed and gestured for her sister to join her. “Once, years ago, I was an arrogant fool. I believed my record showcased my prowess and ended up on the battlefield with a huntsmen I’d written off due to both his record and attitude.”

“He was incredible, Weiss. His record didn’t do him justice.” Winter leaned forward as she spoke. “I’ll never forget what led to that fight. He informed me that I was reliant on my semblance, that I’d forgotten what fighting with a blade felt like. I reacted in anger and after the fight he told me that I was well on my way to correcting my mistake.”

“What did he see that changed his mind?”

“That’s just it, nothing changed his mind. I proved him right. Weiss when I looked down I held a blade in both hands, for the first time in years I was utilizing my weapon properly.” Winter looked to her sister. “Weiss, listen to the advice of others, if they are wrong it can not hurt you, but should they be right. If they are right then you will find yourself capable of far more than you ever knew.”

“I will be sure to keep that in mind in the future.” Weiss sat in silence for a moment. “If I may ask, is that the only advice he ever gave you?”

“No, we fight every time we meet and each time I come just a little closer to winning.” Winter stood. “Should you ever meet Qrow Branwen listen to his words, he’s rarely wrong when it comes to combat.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Weiss enjoyed the silence for a moment longer. “Sister, I think I should take time to think on what you said, perhaps I can use Renegade's powers in more ways. Thank you for the idea.”

* * *

Qrow had at some point passed out. He was likely drunk if the empty whisky bottle meant anything. The mysterious combat expert, drunk while his sister practically beats his nieces into the ground and calls it training. Raven caught sight of her twin and muttered a quiet ‘of course’ under her breath.

“Alright kid, this isn’t working.” Raven watched as Ruby slumped. She looked disappointed. Ruby had at first resisted the idea of picking up a new weapon style but seemed to come to the same conclusion Raven had. “New idea, you have three months before your sister and friend head to Beacon. If you’ve mastered this to my standard and forged your own daggers by then we’ll get you in.”

“What!?” Raven didn’t turn to look at Tai, she just watched as Ruby’s entire demeanor shifted. The girl spun one dagger in hand before quickly going through the motions Raven had shown her. Her execution was sloppy but she did hit most of the movements. Raven turned and began walking towards the house.

“I give it a month and a half before she meets that goal.” Tai looked dumbfounded as Ruby continued to practice, no one had ever gotten her motivated to train outside Crescent Rose. On one swing the dagger seemed to slip within her hand. “Your daughter’s a leader Tai, leaders solve problems but she’s like Summer.”

“If she doesn’t see the value she wont do it.” Raven nodded and continued into the house. Blake and Yang were sitting at the kitchen table, their weapons lay in front of them. They had grasped the concept quickly with Ruby’s aid but found their elements a little hard to work with. Fire seemed hard to control while both bless and psychic seemed to prefer being shields. Nuclear just wouldn’t hold. “Any progress?”

“I think I can do it but it’ll be a while.” Blake reached down and grasped the hilt of her weapon. Bright white energy briefly climbed the blade. Yang slipped her gauntlets on and stepped up to the door. “But me and Yang had an idea.”

Yang held both fists up to her face. With her eyes closed she took a deep breath and reached inwards for the power. Passing her aura, she found her Persona. Gilded Blaze. Reaching in and grasping the fire within she could feel the Persona’s grin.

_ “Fire born of anger is difficult, fire born of hate is hurtful.”  _ Yang took another deep breath. Her persona was right, anger was difficult if not effective.  _ “But fire born of passion, of determination will always burn brightest.” _

Yang’s eye’s opened, a faint silver glow hidden in their depths as her gauntlets ignited. Bright shining red flames danced over the weapons. With a grin Yang punched forward, a trail of heat left in her wake. Yang cocked her fist back and sent it forward as hard as she would, the ball of fire around her hand bursting outwards. Raven nodded, progress would always be good.

They would spend the months training, day in and day out. Everyday was a challenge. Yang and Blake fought through it all, their persona coming out in full each day as they attacked each other. As they went their movements became more practiced, more graceful, more sure. Blake twisted around Yang’s fist and kicked her leg out to sweep Yang off her feet. Yang crashed into the ground and quickly grasped her gem. Gilded Blaze let loose a blast of fire at Blake. The panther flipped back being just grazed by the flames.

Yang Planted her hands on the ground and practically threw herself into the air. Flipping herself around and firing her gauntlets sent her flying at Blake in a forward flip. Bringing the heel of her foot down in the arc Yang hit nothing but shadow as Blake got out of the way. Firing back again Yang flew forward and slammed her fist down into the ground as it passed through another shadow.

“That’s enough!” Raven stepped up to stop the two. “Good progress has been made, you’ve both improved immensely. Training is over for the day, remember we have work to do still. Ruby, your up.”

Ruby and Raven would spend hours in the yard working on her form and making her a good fighter with the daggers. They spent most of the day out there and when they finally went inside for dinner both had a wide grin. Raven loudly got everyone’s attention.

“Combat wise, Ruby is ready.” That was met with cheers. “Combat wise, but Ruby could you tell me what the other half of the deal was?”

“I have to make my own set.” Ruby immediately slammed her journal down and began sketching out a design. Raven smiled and glanced at her own daughter. Her smile faded into a frown, she was proud of her daughter’s progress but she’d put much more focus on Ruby.

“Yang, tomorrow me and you are going out into the forest. There’s something I’d like to try and teach you.” Raven had never been the best person let alone mother but one thing no one could dispute was that she was fair. The strong survive and the weak die but even the weakest deserved a chance at true strength.

“Mom what are we doing out here?” Raven turned to face her daughter. She saw Yang flinch back at the glare on her face. “I know you came back for Ruby and that’s cool and all but…”

“Stop. I did not come back for Ruby. My original intent was to aid your father and my brother to keep her alive and to get you out of here.” Raven hadn’t thought of what she would need to say and found the words to be difficult. “Yang, I have found four groups of persona users in recorded history. The first fought off a demon infecting the people of an island with an illness. The second destroyed a beast that kidnapped children in the southernmost parts of Mantle. The third fought in the lands of dreams to save all of Atlas. The fourth, they pushed back a threat targeting all of Sanus.”

“Okay.” Yang still seemed unsure. “But why would you take me away from here? You know I would stay to protect Ruby.”

“I know Yang. You don’t get it do you?” Yang still looked unsure. Raven could see the anger building. “Everytime persona users spring up the issue they face gets bigger! First an island and most recently the biggest continent on Remnant! What’s next Yang? What’s the next step up from that?”

“The world?” Raven could see the realization spread across Yang’s face. “Why wouldn’t you say anything!?”

“Your father would try and keep her uninvolved, bad idea based on my understanding. So I decided to make your group as prepared as possible.” Raven placed her mask on a branch at the edge of the clearing. “Which means seeing if you inherited one of my talents and training it if so.”

“And if not?” Raven smirked as she turned around. She knew exactly what would happen should Yang not have this talent.

“We go back to plan A sooner and I make you into the deadliest warrior possible.” Raven walked forward and channeled the energies through her body, the change waiting to happen with eager delight. “By the time you're done at Beacon I want you punching Nevermore heads off.”

Raven vanished in a whirlwind of invisible power and feathers, in her place a raven stood. Yang nearly jumped when she saw the transformation. Raven spread her wings and kicked into the air. Circling the area for a few moments she came in for a landing. She was human before hitting the ground.

“That is what I plan to teach you.” Yang looked starry eyed, all she did was turn into a bird. Maybe teaching Yan the skill would be easier than expected. Raven smirked, teaching was easiest when one wanted to learn. “The first lesson is finding the magic. You must delve deep within yourself, magic is in all of us but we must find it.”

Raven watched Yang, the blonde sitting on the ground with her eyes closed. A lesson she likely learned from the Branwen aura ritual where she had to find her aura before it would be activated. Yang reached into herself, fumbling through her aura and trying to reach the deepest pits of herself.   
  
_ “Not here.”  _ Gilded spoke within her mind, Yang stepped back unsure of what to do now.  _ “The deepest parts of the soul.” _

Yang turned to her aura, a swirling mass of brightly glowing golden heat. She poked at it and felt it push back with twice the force. Her semblance was an expression of who she was and yet no one could ever decipher it’s meaning. Pushing hard she felt it fighting back, overwhelming her semblance was truly impossible so she didn’t even try. Absorbing the impact her aura pushed back and Yang took it, the power was hers it would bend to her will.

Yang slammed into her aura with every ounce of will she could muster and slowly, ever so slowly it buckled. On the outside her hair ignited and Raven watched as her face screwed into a tight knot of concentration. She pushed against it more and more, she could feel it pushing back but she kept at it. Eventually the outer barrier cracked and she slammed through.

**_“What is she trying?”_ ** Raven didn’t recognize the voice coming from her daughter but she could feel it’s power, a familiar power. Raven smirked at it.  **_“Answer me!”_ **

“No.” Raven rose her arms and blocked the sudden strike from the entity within her daughter's bdy. The being snarled at her and twisted around to attack again. “You abandoned us and yet when we do something you don’t like you come back?”

**_“What is she doing? My gifts were taken for a reason.”_ ** Raven watched the yellow gem of fire fade and grinned at the being again.  **_“You will tell me!”_ **

“You can’t control her can you? Not truly, not anymore.” Raven back stepped away from another swing, dozens more following. “You're scared, not of us, no. You're scared for us, why?”

**_“You know nothing!”_ ** Each word was accompanied by another swing.

“Do I? This is the third time I have spoken to you but why is it now that you show fear?” Raven ducked a blow and slammed her own fist home in her daughter's stomach. “We are your children aren’t we? You wish for us to live and yet you fear us gaining power. You fear Persona.”

**_“I fear nothing!”_ **

_ “Is that so?”  _ A towering inferno of blazing azure rose behind Yang’s body. Stepping out of the flames was her persona, Gilded Blaze.  _ “You fear much, God of Darkness. Not me or the power I am, you fear why we are needed.” _

“It makes me wonder though, where is your brother?” The being actually stopped at that point. The look on it’s borrowed face is one of sorrow.

**_“He does not care. He sees himself as above all but his rules.”_ ** Raven expected this, magic was a touchy thing. What she had not expected was the sorrow, the genuine sorrow being shown.  **_“We were young and foolish but my brother has not learned. She seeks power, why?”_ **

“That’s for her to tell.” The being turned to Gilded. The persona seemed more than willing to answer.

_ “We seek the safety of what we love. We seek the protection of what is ours.”  _ The being nodded. Some agreement had been struck in those moments.

**_“If she can claim it, it is hers.”_ ** Slowly his presence began to fade. Ever so slowly Yang began to fall.  **_“Remember, should you call for me and my brother I will fight for you.”_ **

“We’ll be sure to.” The being faded and Raven caught her daughter. Hair still aflame and eyes a shining crimson. Her journey was not yet finished and Raven would be damned if she ended it.

Yang continued pushing against her aura until eventually it pushed back. Yang kept pushing with everything she had until eventually she was forced back out. With a growl she got ready to dive back in. She would do this, had to do this. Trying to push again she started making progress. Once more though she was pushed out. Yang let out another growl.

“ **Frei!** ” Yang called out and was surprised to see the bright blue energy flare against her aura. Blow after blow she slowly moved through it until she found it. She found a spark of energy, a spark of power. Yang blinked slowly, the world coming back into focus. Swirling around her hands was an invisible force, a strength she didn’t know existed.

“Good. now let’s get started.”

* * *

Weiss sat cross legged on her bed, once more meditating. She had been diving into her mindscape for years, ever since she had been instructed on how to trigger her own aura. She felt her aura once more envelop her, shielding her and locking her in place. She was looking for Renegade Storm and would not find her with this happening.

“I understand it is your purpose to guard me however I must once more ask, let me through.” No reaction, once more her aura remained wrapped around her. Weiss was starting to get frustrated with her current affairs. She pleaded for longer and still nothing happened. “I’ve had enough. You will let me though, you are my aura, my soul and what I say is final. Now MOVE!”

Slowly a tunnel in her aura formed. Weiss smiled as a glyph formed under her feet. Walking forward she felt the glyph following her. Weiss delved deep within herself, deeper and deeper she went. She needed to reach Renegade, she absolutely had to make it there. Eventually she reached her person and just basked in the power. Standing from her bed Weiss grabbed her sword and got ready to channel her power.

_ “Ice is cold and jagged. Ice is frigid.”  _ Weiss couldn’t help but think of her own family and how far apart they all felt at times.  _ “Ice is also beautiful. Ice is also hope.” _

Weiss’s eyes snapped open, a faint silver flicker within them. Twisting her body and swinging her sword left a faint blue shimmer in its path. Weiss turned and brought her blade down into the flour. A wave of sparkling clear ice lanced out in front of her. With a wide grin Weiss glanced down to her brightly glowing gem. Maybe she should figure out lightning.

Walking from her room she set out to the training field. She would send someone to clean her room and get some practice in for the day, there was always room for improvement. Weiss paused when she arrived at the training field. What she saw couldn’t be real, her father never touched the field. Weiss couldn’t help but wonder what he was after.

“Weiss.” The sneer on his face did not match the false tone to his voice. “If you still wish to attend Beacon then I have a task for you. Make no mistake, this will be difficult and I highly doubt you will be successful. Once you have failed we will discuss where you will actually be attending.”

“Of course father.” He thought she’d back down after a measly threat. She would succeed, she was as sure of that as she was of the hum in the back of her mind. “And should I succeed?”

“You won’t so I fail to see the point in discussing it.” He must have seen the challenging look in her eyes because a moment later he relented, trying to make her think she had won. “If you succeed, Beacon will be waiting. Is that agreeable?”

“Thank you for allowing me to attend Beacon Academy father.” Weiss almost smiled at the look on his face. He had always hated confidence and there was nothing more confident than Weiss in that moment, after all she had far more tricks up her sleeves than he knew. “What is this test father?”

“Come, I believe it would be easier to show you.” He turned and left the training field, Weiss close on his heels. The man had rarely overseen anything Weiss did, simply waiting for reports, so anytime he got directly involved Weiss made sure to behave in exactly the way he expected. Eventually they reached a rather large room, a testing field if Weiss recalled. Within the actual room was a large suite of armour with a sword. “You will be fighting that. Defeat it and Beacon is where you’ll go.”

“You believe I can’t beat it.” Weiss watched her father nod. This time she did smirk, Renegade laughed in the back of her mind,  _ “Lose? To that.”  _ Weiss couldn’t help but agree, it was laughable. “Very well. I look forward to seeing it’s summoning glyph.”

Before anyone in the room could speak she made her way to the door. Passing into the testing grounds she got ready to fight. With Renegade at her side she couldn’t lose, even if she would avoid summoning her persona in this battle. As it would later turn out, she didn’t need the aid of her persona having defeated the Arma Gigus herself with relative ease. If this was what she could do on her own what would happen with a team?

* * *

Blake hadn’t done much delving into her mind in a long time. Some of the elder faunus in the Fang had denounced it as a human practice and saw little value in it. Blake knew better but she still wished to avoid trouble. Within her mind her aura trailed after her, swirling around her like the shadows she sought to hide in. Eventually she found her persona.

_ “The holy light is not a blade to be wielded.”  _ Her persona’s words rang true within Blake but that was not her goal.  _ “Curse is vile, bless is meant to defend, to use it as a sword.” _

“Is to defy what it’s purpose is for but a sword is also a symbol of hope.” Blake stepped closer. “A sword means protection, safety.”

_ “The holy light is not a weapon, just as a sword is a weapon.”  _ Chimera’s gaze bore into Blake for a moment, her full power crushing down on Blake like a warm blanket.  _ “However a sword is not a weapon just as the holy light is a weapon.” _

As Blake opened her eyes and stood a faint silver glow flashed across her eyes. Grasping the hilt of her sword she watched the shining white energy of bless magic layer over the blade. It felt more sure than Yang’s fire but less stable than Ruby’s curse. Blake knew that in time they would learn more, they would gain strength but until then they were limited.

“Good, each of you can channel one element without summoning your persona.” Raven stood to one side, her usual drill sergeant attitude shining through. “But the question remains, are you ready for Beacon?”

Blake wanted to say yes just as she knew Ruby and Yang did. They were unsure though, perhaps they were ready. However a question remained about how ready they were. How many pits were out there? Where were they?

“You don’t know, good. No one ever does, those that do are lying. Now then, tomorrow we go over your strategies, tonight you three are going to Vale.” Blake watched Ruby and Yang whoop and cheer as they ran into the house. “Belladonna, I saw you looking at my daughter.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Not Yang.” Raven very rarely talked about Ruby as family and even then it was as her niece or simply as Summer’s daughter. “I may not be a shining example but I do love those kids. Hurt her and I skin you alive with a paring knife, clear?”

“Crystal.” Blake paused at the door. “Do you threaten everyone that looks at Ruby?”

“Ordinarily the murderous crow and raven are enough.” Raven pushed past the flabbergasted panther. “Now go, they’re waiting.”

Raven watched the girl rush off into the house to gather her few belongings. The trip to Vale was a reward, their destination a ploy on Raven’s part. If she was right, the Dust shop they were sent to was Roman’s next target, Ozpin wouldn’t be able to deny Ruby access to the school after tonight.

“You know Raven, when you said you were coming I wasn’t expecting this.’ Tai was sitting at the kitchen table. Her brother beside him with another bottle.

“I told you that if they truly needed me, either of them, I would be here.” Qrow snorted from his spot, Raven had half a mind to smack him.

“Most would say Yang needed you from the start, or after Summer passed.” Her brother had always been critical of her. “But they really didn't, did they? They got through it and came out stronger.”

“Strength is what makes the world go round, we don’t like it but that doesn’t make it less true.” One of Raven’s hardest choices had been to stay away after her partner’s death. “The strong survive, the weak die.”

“And the scared run.” Tai finished, the group became far more somber at that. “Summer was right, we are scared. She wasn’t, she kept going out there fighting for the people and what did we do?”

“Hid, moved to covert ops.” Qrow had long regretted his choice but had no real way out.

“Ran.” It was the truth, she ran. That was all there was to it.

“And I just stopped.” Tai snagged Qrow’s bottle. “What happened to us?”

“We got arrogant and at the first sign of trouble we couldn’t handle it.” Raven hated this topic. “But you know what we did right? Those kids.”

“That was more us than you Rae.” Qrow chugged down what must have been half the bottle. “But your right, Ruby’s well on her way to being better than I ever could be. The firecracker’s already taking advantage of the bird thing in ways we never thought to.”

“You managed to coral Yang’s anger.” Raven had to smile at that, neither her brother or Tai had made any progress on that front. “And Ruby trusts you enough to learn an entire new fighting style.”

“Play to their strengths, Yang takes everything head on so you need to do the same with her anger and Ruby. Well Ruby’s got an obsession with weapons, make it about that and she will succeed.” Raven plucked one of the forgotten daggers off the table, a prototype luckily otherwise they would have had words. “She’s quite the smith.”

“We did good didn’t we?” Raven found herself agreeing with her brother. “Coulda been better but in the end they will be better than us, ain't that the whole goal?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” They sat in silence for a short while before Raven decided to speak up.

“I don’t think I can go back.” Raven had been thinking about it for a while. “Seeing the way they look at me, Yang and Ruby, the way they wait for my approval and seek my attention. I don’t think I can give that up again.”

“I don’t think anyone’s asking you to. Rae, you're always welcome in this house. Qrow is too but well I do like that couch.” That got the three laughing. “You know, we faced too much too quickly. They will too.”

“And we’ll be there when it happens.” Despite drinking almost the full bottle Qrow was remarkably sober.

“All three of us.” Hours later they would get a phone call informing them that their children had been arrested. Shortly after they would receive a call from Ozpin stating that all three were receiving a full ride. Raven smiled and glanced at her team, she wasn’t there for all of it but they’d done good, she could tell.

* * *

Jacques Schnee was not a happy man. The Arma Gigas was supposed to be an impossible challenge for his daughter and yet she had beaten it. Clearly the engineers had to be fired, they couldn’t even manage such a simple task. And now that she had beaten it she would eventually learn to summon it.

“Klien! Contact Beacon, it seems Weiss is getting her wish.” Say what you will about him, he was a man of his word. Weiss had beaten the gigas she would go to Beacon. Just what he needed, her out of his control. What a waste of money that was. “Make it quick Klien, she expects to leave tonight.”

Walking back into his study he found Willow, drunk once again. Foolish woman, if only he didn’t need her to have control of the company. Should she die the company went to the heiress, Weiss, falling that should the heir be unable, it went to Winter. Willow was useless to him and yet he was stuck with her.

“Weiss is going to Beacon. Thought you should know your daughter is running off.”

“Beacon?”

“That’s what I said. Now leave woman, I have work to do.” Willow slowly stumbled out of the room.

“She’s leaving?” Willow smiled, a glint of her old self in her eyes as she managed to reach through the fog. “She’s free then, good.”

Willow sauntered down the hall with vigor, this meant a celebration was in order. What a joyous moment in her life. Weiss would finally be free, now if only she wouldn’t come back. Perhaps to get Whitly out but otherwise Weiss should never return to this house.

“Mother.” Willow turned and smiled at her son, she was out of it but she always recognized her children. “Sister is truly leaving? All the way to Beacon.”

“Yes.” Willow had to suppress a laugh, she failed. “She’s striking out on her own.”

“Father isn’t happy about that.” Willow had to agree, her husband was rarely happy unless he had full control of everything. Jacques had lost nearly all control over Weiss now and Willow found it to be a happy occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, "That's not how Persona magic works!" But if you think that RWBY characters who have learned to channel their soul as a shield and shape it into superpowers wouldn't assume it's possible, especially people like Raven then you are dead wrong.
> 
> I did play P5 and P5R, I know I'm fucking with things massively, I don't care though.
> 
> So anyway, I usually try to keep Raven consistent with cannon but it's clear she at least cares about Yang there so she would likely get involved in this shit. The duality I try to introduce with each element is relevant, this isn't just "magic" it's power granted by there truest sense of self, they can't just be "X is Y" because of that. So I came up with that, Ice was hard... Like way harder than the others. I'm not fully happy with ice but Curse is great and Fire hits the nail perfectly for me. Bless was fun. I'm curious what people got from those bits though.
> 
> The god of darkness, well, magic is his gift to humanity after all.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and all that. comment and all that stuff, see you next Saturday.


	4. Legends 1: Sanguine Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Sanguine Lupin, as it's best known.

_ Legends: Sanguine Lupin _

* * *

_ Sanguine Lupin, a name that few in the general public know but try to find a hunter who doesn’t know the name. She was the first hunter, some say the greatest. She guarded a village against the grimm by her own might alone, none helped her. No one else in the village was able to fight, not to the level needed. There are many versions of the story, some claim she was a man, others claim she was a faunus, some say she had silver eyes while even more say she was barely a teen. One thing agreed upon by every last version of the tale however is her cloak, crimson as the blood that would drip from her wounds. It’s said she hunted with a pair of wolves, hence the name Sanguine Lupin, Blood of the wolf, her true name long lost to history. _

_ Sanguine Lupin was a young girl when she learned to hunt. She started with simple game, deer, duck, rabbit, you name it she likely hunted it. She had a bit of a reputation for being a crack shot in her home, one shot to down whatever she was hunting and that made her goods the most valuable. Eventually she would learn of the truth, of what lurked in the woods. On one hunt she would be attacked by a beowulf. That encounter told her that the people of her village weren’t safe, that she needed to protect them. She picked up a sword and set about learning the art. _

_ Over the years she would learn how to fight with a sword and several other weapons. One day she went out to hunt and came back with nothing to show for it. That was the first time she specifically went out to hunt Grimm. No one in town ever saw the creatures, she made certain of that. She would fight everyday and hunt each night, always guarding her home and keeping everyone fed. None know if she had an aura or not, many believed she must have while some say her story predates the discovery. One day she was joined by a pair of wolves, animals she had nursed back to health after finding them being attacked by Grimm. She would continue to fight for years to come until one night she got sick. _

_ The village people learned that night what horrors existed out in the world. They learned of the monsters that they had never encountered. They came to understand just what awaited them in the woods and learned why they had never seen them before. Sanguine despite her sickness had rushed out to fight, her wolves by her side. She fought long and hard, eventually slaying all the invading Grimm, the village could hardly believe it. In the end the fight proved to be too much for her and she succumbed to her wounds. A man, a close friend of hers is said to have taken on her mantle, it is said that he wore her cloak into battle to honor her memory. His name became known, Garnet Rose, although none truly know if he’s real. _

_ Some say that her memory lives on, that even too this day someone wears her cloak and bears her mantle. Some believe her spirit is still out there, fighting for them. Some even say that they can hear the sound of her final battle late at night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know, I know, it's not Saturday, well, this isn't a chapter. I really wanted to write out a more detailed legend for each characters Persona, and this is the first.
> 
> Don't expect the others soon, just thought this would be a fun little piece to do. It's short but that was kinda the point.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I'm gonna get back to writing the next chapter now.


	5. Beacon Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All journey's start somewhere. Some places start many journeys and some bring people together for their's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 13  
> Discord, I’m always logged in so faster response time: [Reckoning](https://discord.gg/N4YM6pD)

“They started it!” Ruby pulled her hands back as the woman’s riding crop smacked into the table. Yang glared at the other blonde from her own spot. Blake looked read to jump from her seat if not for the cuffs tying her down.

“Be that as it-”

“If you want this to continue at all you're going to get those off of her.” Yang nodded to Blake’s wrist. “Otherwise get out, we’ll be out in an hour.”

“Glynda, a word.” The woman turned to the door to find a grey haired man. Sighing, she stepped into the hallway. Her boss, a man named Ozpin held a mug of coffee and a scroll. “Glynda, watch this.”

Glynda watched the security feed as a man walked up behind the red cloaked girl, the blonde at her side elbowed her. The girl turned, her hood falling as she did and she pulled her headphones off.

“Yes?”

“I said put your hands in the air.”

“Are you robbing me?”

“Yes.” Glynda took notice of the girls stance changing

“Bad move buddy.” The blonde spoke without looking up from her scroll.

“Especially with a sniper rifle in your face.” The panther spoke from her own space on the floor beside the girl, idly flipping a page in her book.

“Wha-” The man turned back to Ruby to find the barrel of Crescent Rose in his face. She moved quickly enough that Glynda was certain the camera had missed it. “Oh.”

There was a bang as the man was sent flying out of the room and through the front window. The panther closed her book and stood, the blonde doing the same. The three stretched briefly.

“What’s the plan?” That was odd to GLynda, it sounded like they were looking to a leader but she couldn’t tell which of them it was, likely the panther.

“Find the leader, set up a loose perimeter and keep at least one other person in you L.O.S.” To Glynda’s surprise it was the little red head who spoke. “Watch eachothers back.”

“Glynda, you know what happened last time we tried to assign a different leader to a group who already deferred their loyalty.” Glynda knew very well what happened, a logistical nightmare. “What would occur if that group's leader wasn’t even in Beacon?”

“Nothing?” Glynda knew it was a fool's dream but she still had doubts about letting a fifth-teen year old into Beacon. “We can’t know what would happen Ozpin.”

“Your right we can’t, but are their lives worth the risk of it going badly?” Glynda knew that as a teacher and huntress she would face difficult decisions like this. “She’s ready Glynda, we have to trust that.”

“I know sir, are you planning to rig initiation in their favour?”

“On the contrary, I plan to make things difficult for them.” Ozpin smirked. “I’ll have to look records over to ensure they get a fourth who can work with them but otherwise they will have the toughest challenge.”

The two went back into the room and Glynda set about removing the handcuffs. For a long moment they all just sat in silence. Blake idly rubbing her wrist, not at all a fan of her treatment. Yang simply glared at them and Ruby looked like a bundle of nerves.

“Ms. Xiao-Long, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Rose, that was some teamwork you displayed tonight.” The three seemed to perk up at that, clearly they enjoyed the topic of combat. “I also noticed that you were all fully trusting in Ms. Rose’s decisions, how long have you been working together?”

“What? No, I’m not the leader I just-”

“Ms. Rose, I’m sorry but you are the leader. You took control and dominated the battlefield in such a way that Roman Torchwick should have been caught easily.” Ozpin very rarely spoke with this tone, only when he felt a student was dragging themselves down for nothing. “The others turned to you as leader before you even took control.”

“That’s Rubes for you, struggles in one on one’s and dominates team combat.” Glynda took interest in that and made a note. Her job was to assess their strengths and help improve their weaknesses. “So, what’s next?”

“The three of you are planning to attend Beacon correct?” At their nods he smiled, Glynda knew what was coming and she still rolled her eyes at his words. “Well alright then. Remember the Bullhead leaves next Friday”

Glynda sighed, this was a lot of paperwork she’d have to do. The kids went over some more minor details, gave their statements and were about to be cleared when the doors of the station slammed open. Raven Branwen stood in the doorway, her face betrayed no emotion.

“Where are they?” Ozpin was stunned, he hadn’t expected to see her of all people there. “You said they were clear nearly an hour ago, where are my kids?”

“Mom! We’re fine, just had some stuff to get finished quickly.” Raven’s gaze turned to the three and she froze, rage building on her face as she noticed Blake’s wrist. The woman growled at that but was quickly shoved out of the station by the three kids. “Nope not happening mom. We need to get home.”

The group returned to their island home and set to work packing everything for the next week's trip, they needed to have time to ensure everything was in order. The three adults sat back around their table, a fresh bottle of whisky as they talked over their plans for after the girls left. After a short while they heard the unmistakable sound of things falling over.

“Damn it Ruby! We can’t bring your entire toolbox.” That made Raven pause.

“Why not? If I’m maintaining our weapons I need them!” And that was her cue. Walking up the stairs Raven resolved to help Ruby pack only the essentials, which unfortunately included her full kit for Crescent Rose. The Scythe was too complex to risk using subpar equipment.

“Ruby, bring your kit and a basic one.” The guys heard shuffling around for a few moments before Raven spoke again. “What? No! Beacon has tools!”

“Should we help her?” The two listened for a moment. Everything seemed quiet, which probably meant things were going right. There was a thump and thud and the sound of metal against metal followed by a long loud silence. Then they heard loud laughter.

“Ruby! How did you even manage that!?” The two looked at each other, that sounded like Raven was baffled more than angry. Another series of bangs sounded out “RUBY!”

“That wasn’t me!” There was more shuffling around and they could just make out Blake’s ‘sorry’ from the kitchen.

“You know what, I think they have it handled.” Qrow nodded and went back to his drink. A loud thunk was heard once more followed by long silence.

“Ruby, why do you have a cubic foot of solid titanium?” Qrow turned to Tai at his sister's words. Tai shrugged. After some more time drinking Yang plopped down beside them.

“You are not going to believe the stuff Rubes has in her room.” The three laughed about it for a while. Eventually the other three occupants of the house would come down. Together the five sat around the table and spent the night laughing at each other and simply talking. For a time you’d be forgiven for thinking they were a normal family. Raven smiled at the group, she’d missed a lot over the years.

* * *

“Ozpin sir, you need to find a fourth member for Ms. Rose’s team today, imitation is tomorrow.” Glynda watched as Ozpin once more flipped to another student file. He had grouped them into categories, possible and not applicable, the possible pile was empty. “Sir you must choose someone.”

“I know Glynda.” He set another file down, this one in the possible file. Glynda grabbed it and flipped through, Weiss Schnee. Weapon, rapier, semblance, glyphs. She boasted quite the record and incredible training results but Glynda struggled for a time to see why she would fit with the other three they had found. “Check her training photos.”

Glynda flipped to the back of the folder and froze for a moment. At the girl's waist was a glimmering blue gem in the shape of her emblem. A gem that looked similar to the ones held by the three students they had found. Glynda continued to flip through until she found two images that seemed to be taken one after the other, one clearly showed the empty cylinder of ice dust, the next showed a spike of ice rushing away from her.

“Sir?” Glynda watched as Ozpin put the rest of the flies away.

“I think Glynda that this year will be rather interesting.” Only four files remained on the desk, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. “Be sure the four of them remain unaware of their challenges tomorrow.”

* * *

Yang, Blake and Ruby entered the airship in Vale just as they were instructed. The three watched as other students boarded as well. Some had their weapons on them, the ones that had learned, some didn’t, the ones who hadn’t. Some people talked amongst groups either in hushed whispers or loud laughter, others were quiet and on their own.

“That ones not going to make it.” Yang jerked her head in the direction of a random boy who failed to bring his weapon as he tripped over the ramp.Blake quickly agreed and Ruby looked a little less sure but agreeing nonetheless. Betting on their fellow classmates may not have given them the best image as several scooted away. “Anyway, we got a gameplan Rubes?”

“I’ll tell you later, when there’s less people.” Yang and Blake nodded their agreement. The three set about watching their classmates. Several times they wrote people off as not fitting with their team. A few times they saw someone that might fit but it was always off. A guy with a trident here, a girl wielding a bow there, none of them seemed like they would fit perfectly.

“We’re going about this wrong.” Blake was the one to speak. “We have a close range heavy hitter,” Yang grinned and cracked her knuckles. “A long range marksman doubling as a mid to short range blitz,” Ruby smiled at that. “And me, a stealth fighter scout. What are we missing?”

“A support fighter.” Ruby thought about it for a short while, Blake could heal them but she wasn’t much of a support outside of that. “No one here will do that.”

They watched the group for the duration of their trip. Some people looked like real competition for the twelve first year slots, others looked like they would hardly be a problem. Ruby watched a blonde with a sword at his side rush from one end of the ship to the other. There were others, a hammer wielding girl, a man dressed in green. Nothing stood out to them though. Soon they were at the school, people roaming and second years loitering. Many more airships were dropping people off and leaving so other ships could land.

“Holy shit, look!” Yang grabbed both her companions and gestured to a white haired girl. Blake immediately recognised Weiss Schnee for who she was. Blake opened her mouth to reply, she hated the Schnee name despite how much she was trying to not judge people on their family, but then she noticed it. The crystal blue gem at her waist. “Think she’s got one?”

“Only one way to find out.” Ruby led the other two forward.

* * *

Weiss was having a fantastic day, first she hadn’t had to deal with her father in the morning, second she was able to sit down and read while enjoying a cup of coffee and now she was at her dream school.Her scroll, for Beacon security reasons, operated on a limited range so her father couldn’t even call her unless the paperwork for a direct link was filed. Of course once she landed she noticed several students, one trio in particular got her attention because of how they stayed back and watched the others.

The trio of girls walked past, all of them laughing about something or other. The red head glanced at Weiss and winked while tapping the gem at her own waist. The girl smirked at Weiss’s blush and turned back to0 her friends, each of which had their own gems. Weiss needed to get their attention without seeming out of place. She recalled rumours of a girl that matched the one she was seeing, what was the name again?

“Excuse me, miss.” The girl turned as Weiss tapped on her shoulder. She certainly matched the girl from the news. “Are you Ruby Rose?”

“That’s me.” The girl grinned widely. “Didn’t think word had gotten out.”

“I’m Weiss Schnee. I’m sorry, it’s just I’ve heard the rumours and they're relatively hard to believe.” Weiss paused for a moment. “And incredibly inconsistent, one claimed you to be no younger than sixteen and another claimed you were fourteen.”

“Oh yeah, I can see why that’d be a problem. I’m fifthteen.” Weiss nearly choked, she’d expected her to be younger but to get in two years early. How good was she? “Anyway, this is my sister Yang and our friend Blake. We were just talking about persona and how that impacts people.”

Weiss hadn’t missed the not so subtle way the girl tapped the rose shaped gem at her waist as she spoke the word persona. Weiss was stunned, she thought she was the only one. If others had this power that meant others had gone into those grimm pits. If others were sucked in, how many had a persona? How many were still stuck in them, how many had died in them? It seemed she had another goal for her career as a huntress.

“Hey, you wanna come and talk with us for a while Weiss?’ She could hardly refuse. The four found a secluded area and Weiss was surprised as Ruby took command. “Yang, watch our back. Blake make sure we know before someone else comes at us. Weiss, what’s her name?”

“Renegade Storm.” Weiss found the look of shock and joy on Ruby’s face to be rather interesting. The other girl looked like someone had told her that all the candy in a store was free.

“The Atlisian rebel princess? Awesome!” Weiss wasn’t used to those outside her kingdom knowing the legend. It was important to the history of Atlas, a princess rising up to fight her own family and being executed, but many outside failed to see its importance. “Mine’s Sanguine Lupin.”

“You mean, _the_ Sanguine Lupin?” Sanguine Lupin was a legendary figure in the world of huntsmen, she was said to be the first and maybe even the greatest. Her village didn’t even know about the grimm before her death according to the myths. “That’s incredible.”

“That’s Ruby for you, I have Chimera Soul.” Weiss didn’t recognise the name and felt ashamed of that, she prided herself on her knowledge of myths and legends. “Don’t know her? That's okay, Chimera isn’t really well known outside Vacuo or faunus communities.”

“That’s no excuse. Ever since I gained Renegade I’ve been trying to broaden my horizons, my father tried to make me hate the faunus but…” Weiss struggled over her words for a long moment. “It was easier to pretend than to blame someone I couldn’t see for his actions. I would love to hear Chimera’s story sometime.”

“I’ll be sure to tell the full story.” Blake smiled at her and looked over to Yang. “Yang, persona.”

“Gilded Blaze!” The blonde grinned. “Her story is really unknown, it’s Valian but even then most don’t know her. She set a forest on fire to block the path of some grimm and beat them to death, most think she died doing it.”

The four spent the next half hour talking before heading down to the auditorium. Ozpin and Goodwitch stood on the stage overlooking the students. Weiss felt a certain tension in the air, a feeling that they were being judged in silence. It was likely her imagination but she could have sworn Ozpin smiled when she entered the room with the other three.

“I will keep this brief.” Ozpin pushed his glasses up as he looked out at them. He looked at many of them with pity. “Many of you are here seeking knowledge or strength. Some wish to be heroes, others simply to fight and many simply for adventure and yet some are here because they wish to help. I will tell you today, neither knowledge nor strength will save you. You must choose to save yourself. There will come a time where you will need to choose and knowledge can only carry you so far. There will come a time when you will need to fight and strength will only help you. I look forward to seeing your choices tomorrow.”

With those words he stepped back and began walking off the stage. Goodwitch began giving out instructions on what the potential students needed to do for the night. After a short time everyone was getting ready for the night, they had an early morning. Weiss ended up next to Blake, Ruby and Yang. The four remained relatively silent compared to the noise of the room at large. Weiss groaned and slammed her pillow over her head.

“Don’t like crowds?” Weiss glanced over at Yang, the blonde looked genuine in her concern. Weiss noted that Ruby had a pair of headphones on, likely noise canceling.

“It’s not crowds or even the noise. It’s all the conversations going on, all these people talking all at once, it’s not loud it’s-”

“Too much?” Weiss blinked and nodded, that fit exactly. Yang smiled at her and rifled through her bag for a moment before pulling out a yellow pair of headphones much like Ruby’s. “Sounds like sensory overload, Ruby’s the same. Here, these should help.”

“Oh, thank you but don’t you need them?” Yang laughed and Weiss found herself smiling too.

“Nah, I’m good, noise levels are actually pretty low. Sides, you need them more anyway.” Weiss slipped the headphones on and immediately everything became bearable again. Everything was muted and to her it was peace. Yang was smiling at her again and made a gesture for her to take them off. Weiss pulled the headphones down. “They work?”

“Yes, they do. Thank you again. I’ll be sure to return them to you in the morning.” Weiss laid down to either sleep or wait the noise out. Soon enough she found herself slipping away and next she knew it was morning. She found the headphones laying on the ground beside her.

“Oh hey, I made sure you and Rubes wouldn’t sleep in those but things are a little hectic still.” Yang pushed the headphones back towards Weiss. “Ruby’s wearing hers as she gets ready.”

“Thank you again.” Weiss listened and noted that the noise was nearly identical to what it was last night and so she slipped the headphones on and went about her morning routine. She knew she was likely getting odd looks but given the excessive number of conversations she could still hear somewhat she didn’t mind. Within the hour she stood with Ruby, Blake and Yang in the locker room gathering their gear.

“All I’m saying is that there’s almost no competition here! I mean look, Pyrrha Nikos is like the only one that can keep up.” If Weiss hadn’t seen the footage of Ruby’s fight she would call that arrogance. As it was, Weiss wasn’t sure Pyrrha could keep up. “Look there's twelve slots, we’ll get four of them.”

“Unless there team slots, I mean there’s way more than forty-eight of us here.” Yang raised a good point. “I mean weren’t there thirty-two students last year?”

“Yeah and nearly eighty about six years ago, Ozpin’s cracked down on student counts since then.” Blake pointed out, Weiss had to agree. He had looked into the school’s records and noted that the student count had been cut in half in the last decade. “But still, twelve is less than a third of last year's forty.”

“Eh, not much we can do about it.” Ruby was fiddling with her weapon as she talked. Weiss gripped the gem on her belt while she awaited the call for initiation to start. There was a low buzz as the speakers flared to life.

“Will all first years report to the Emerald Forest cliffside.” Weiss along with the other students began to move towards the cliffside. Once there they were instructed to stand on metal platforms affixed along the cliff. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were placed on specific platforms while the others just chose one. Goodwitch and Ozpin stood in front of them and to one side.

“Good morning students.” Ozpin took a sip of his drink. “As I’m sure you’ve heard you will be getting team assignments, that is today. It is important that teams be made out of people that can work together, that said, the first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years.”

“There is a set of ruins within the forest. A temple within will house relics, your mission is to retrieve one such relic and return.” Goodwitch tapped at her scroll for a moment. “You will be monitored.”

“Remember, the creatures of Grimm exist to kill us. Do not hesitate to kill everything you find otherwise you will die.” Ozpin’s gaze swept the students. “Now for one last announcement. One team assignment has been made already. You know who you are, to everyone else please note that these four are not the first to experience such. Sometimes Beacon gets applications from people who have formed their team already, this is one such case. They do of course need to pass this test to get in however. Now, I hope everyone has their landing strategies ready.”

Ruby watched as the other students were launched into the air one by one. Many projecting their aura, most activating their weapons. Ruby watched as every platform slowly launched it’s student into the air, that is until it was Weiss’s turn. Nothing happened, after several minutes Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were still standing on the cliff.

“Oh no, it appears that four of the platforms aren’t working. Glynda, make a note, we’ll have to fix that.” Ozpin turned and smiled at the four. A mischievous look with a twinkle in his eye. His voice held a challenging tone as he continued. “What are you waiting for? You're already far behind.”

Ruby grinned at him, he wanted them to prove they should have their spot at the school, prove their ability to work together. Beside her she could hear her team getting ready to go. Crouching low she aimed behind herself and fired. A series of glyphs formed in the air beside her while Blake’s weapon flew by her head and the sound of dual shotguns firing filled the air. The four of them surged into the woods off the edge of the cliff. Today they would earn their place at Beacon, today they would prove that they were strong enough for this.

“Was the theatrics necessary?” Ozpin merely smiled and laughed.

“What theatrics?”

Ruby’s feet hit the ground and she immediately broke out in a run. Without her semblance she could feel Blake hot on her heels and Weiss sliding into step beside the faunus. The three could hear Yang just above the trees, an aerial view would be helpful to them, it’d help orientate them.

“Temples east!” Yang rolled into stepp at the back of the group. Weiss had to marvel at how the four of them were moving in sync. “Beowulf's incoming from the west!”

“Grimm aren’t our goal, kill them if you see them but otherwise keep up!” Ruby reached back and flicked her scythe forward. Crescent Rose’s blade slashed through the midsection of the first beowulf to break the treeline. Sliding under the attack of another she heard the unmistakable sound of Ember Celica firing. The group quickly oriented themselves to be running east so they would hit the temple.

Weiss was a little unnerved by how easily she fit into the group. She had just met these people and yet as soon as they were dropped into a combat situation she’s able to run alongside them without any issues. Weiss ducked under the paw of a beowulf and launched herself up and over the heads of her companions to slash the throat of one going for Ruby. The redhead smiled at her as they kept running. Their potential classmates had a massive lead over them so they had to cover as much ground as possible as quickly as possible. They barely slowed down for a long period before Ruby told them to stop and take a break.

“Alright, Yang take perimeter, Blake we could use a check to see if we’re going the right way.” Ruby slid down beside a tree, gesturing for Weiss to join her. Ruby pulled one of her daggers free and began inspecting the blade. “Elements? I have curse and wind, Blake has bless and psy, Yang fire and nuke.”

“I utilize ice and lightning but my knowledge of dust gives me some ability with most.” Ruby looked up and smirked, there was something unsettling about the look she was giving. “And I can reduce damage taken.”

“That’s great! Between that and Blake healing we might not always need our aura’s!” Weiss had to agree, being able to take less of a hit sounded extremely useful in combat. The two sat in mostly silence for a short while before Yang reported seeing nothing and Blake told them that they were slightly off the mark. After getting their bearings they corrected the path they were following.

“Alright, we may end up having to fight more so be ready at all times.” With that the four set off. They encountered few Grimm and even those they did find were dealt with quickly. Some grimm took longer than others while some were far quicker. Eventually they reached a mostly open clearing. Walking up to the temple Ruby froze. “There’s no relics!”

“We need to head back then. Our mission was to retrieve a relic and leave, there’s no relics so we move to objective two.” Weiss did not like the implications of there being no relics, if she hadn’t passed then she would have to go back to Atlas, and her father. As the group turned to use the ruins as a means of escaping they paused.

“Pit.” Weiss knew this feeling, the feeling of something being wrong, like the world had shifted ever so slightly to the left. She hadn’t expected Ruby to be able to sense a pit and yet it sounded obvious. “There’s a pit in the ruins.”

* * *

“Ozpin, that last group stirred up trouble.” Glynda was cycling through the camera’s rapidly, a look of mild panic on her face. “It’s like every grimm in the forest is heading to the temple, and Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, Ms Belladonna and Ms. Xiao-Long are at the temple as we speak- Hold on.”

“What is it now Glynda.” Ozpin turned to find his deputy’s scroll facing him, a looping clip of the four girls playing. On the screen the four would turn and run towards the ruins and simply vanish. It was as if they were never there, no sign of them at all and despite the disappearance starting with their legs they kept moving. “Hm, well now. Glynda, if there is no sign of them in five minutes I want a full search party organized. I want the full staff in those woods within ten minutes, any who refuse are fired immediately without exception.”

“Right away sir!” Glynda turned and brought a hand to her ear, passing the orders on to the staff. It was rare that Ozpin made such orders, even rarer that they proved necessary. Whether they passed or not every prospect was to live through initiation, every last one of them. On his own Scroll Ozpin watched the forest, cycling from camera to camera. If there was a sign of them in the woods he had to find it.

It would only take him minutes to locate the four. Standing together in the ruins each panting and clearly at their limit, much more tired than before they vanished. They were in the middle of the converging grimm and seemed to know it, they were taking stock of their equipment and quickly loading everything up. Ms. Schnee had dropped all of her empty cylinders and loaded fresh ones, Ms. Xiao-Long had swapped her ammo for high payload explosive rounds while Ms. Belladonna had spun her scabbard in hand to a reverse grip while loading a mag of fire rounds. They knew what was coming and knew they had no way out, they were going to go down fighting. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his own earpiece, slipping it on and turning the power on he began relaying orders.

“Cancel the search party. I need full staff convergence on the ruins for a rescue mission, priority one. I need a full medical team in a bullhead, you have five minutes to position over the ruins for evac.” Ozpin was running the numbers in his head as he talked, the readouts from the camera showed the highest aura to be Ms. Schnee at only fourteen percent. “If leveling the forest is what it takes to get them out then level the forest. Nobody leaves until Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long are clear.”

“On my way sir, ETA three minuets.” Glynda’s voice carried over the radio.

“Three? I will be there in one.” By the sound coming from the comms Ozpin was certain Oobleck had already run off, likely as soon as Ozpin began giving orders. Glancing down Ozpin saw that the four were back to back and moving back to stable ground, their best bet at survival.

“I will be longer, I have to retrieve my axe.” Port had been stationed away today, he hadn’t needed his weapon so of course he didn’t have it. “Keep them safe Barty.”

“I would sooner perish then fail.” Ozpin switched his channel to talk to the students.

“All fourth years, there is a situation. Standby for deployment into the Emerald Forest ” Switching back he continued. “Allow the four to fight, trying to stop them will only cause more problems.”

He would not allow them to die on his watch and should he fail then every last grimm in that forest would die with them. Ozpin gripped his cane, while he was eager to enter the fray he knew better, his staff needed someone on overwatch and the fourth years would need to be directed should it come to them. Watching longer he overheard a quick conversation between the four.

 _“Aura levels are low across the board.”_ Ms. Rose seems to have taken monitoring her team's aura onto herself.

 _“Think we can take them out?”_ Ms. Xiao-Long sounded every bit as confident as her demeanor implied, she was likely the one to worry the most about.

 _“Every grimm in the forest? No, enough to get out? Yes.”_ Ms Schnee seemed unusually confident in the group considering she had just met them.

 _“With just our aura and semblance though? I doubt it.”_ Ms. Belladonna seemed to be taking things realistically, at least one of them was.

 _“Then we don’t use just our aura or semblances, Weiss you're defense boost lasts around three minutes, hit us all with it.”_ That was an interesting turn of phrase. What could it mean? _“Take as few hits as possible but Yang’s gonna need the strength, use magic and gun based damage for the boost.”_

Magic? Where could the four have gotten magic? Ozpin’s eyes widened as Ms. Schnee shattered the gem at her waist and summoned some humanoid creature. Quickly ordering it with the word ‘Rakaja’ four times it vanished. Crackling red energy seemed to envelope Ms. Rose’s scythe while shining white light flared along Ms. Belladonna’s. Ms. Rose’s next order was concerning.

 _“Remember, Blake can heal physical wounds, we can’t heal our aura’s though. Semblances are far too important now, only block fatal blows.”_ Admittedly it was likely the right call and would likely be vital to their survival but the fact that a fifteen year old was making that call. The first beowulf broke the tree line and Ms. Rose responded. _“_ **_Shell!_ **”

“All respondents be aware, the four have the ability to summon creatures of unknown origin, one looks like a beowulf but wears a cloak, the other is mostly human. The remaining two are unseen yet, do not engage these creatures.” Ozpin watched as the group got ready for the fight, their weapons at the ready and this strange magic wrapping around their weapons. “I repeat, full staff response, any who are not already on their way have lost their jobs.”

“I’ve almost made it headmaster.” Oobleck’s voice was heavily obscured by the sound of him running through the woods and Ozpin could almost swear he heard the man run through a tree. “We’ll get them out of there.”

“I have my axe! We need to move faster!” Port rarely sounded anything other than jolly or cheerful but right now his voice carried an air of urgency that few ever heard.

“I have the medical team prepped and on the airship heading out. ETA of four minutes or less.” That would be Peach, the resident medical expert and battlefield medicine teacher.

“Good, sir I have the med bay ready and the path to it is clear of every obstruction. I’ve also engaged the lockdown protocols to keep it clear.” Ozpin nodded, Professor Goldshot was not much of a combaten but his dedication to keeping the students safe was invaluable. “I’m bringing emergency ammo reserves and dust alongside me, I took the liberty of looking into their files to grab what was needed.”

“Change of plans, I’m thirty seconds out.” Ozpin watched one of the camera feeds as Glynda ripped several trees straight out of the ground and used them to fly over the hoards of grimm so she would arrive faster. Flicking back to the camera on the four girls had Ozpin freezing in mild horror. The four were completely surrounded and weaving in and out of the hoards, their aura levels appeared stable but he knew that wouldn’t last. He watched for a moment as Oobleck finally broke the treeline, his weapon raised and ready to strike while a pair of trees courtesy of Glynda flew into the clearing. Ozpin brought a hand to his ear.

“All fourth years report to the cliffside, first responders have breached the conflict.” Cycling through the camera’s once more he relayed what he saw. “We have elder grimm advancing at a pace exceeding our own.”

“On our way.” The voices of nearly a dozen team leaders sounded through the comm all at once. “We’ve deployed the third years to guard the first years and the school should the grimm change paths.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This was fun. Originally it was going to be a bit different and there would be an extra chapter between this and the next one but it felt too slow. Poorly paced ya know? So I wrote it as is. What happened in the pit? Well that's simple, the cannon Nevermore fight, nearly exactly.
> 
> so uh... right, Traits! I am taking this P5R feature and running with it so those will be fun. Also I've run into a bit of a problem, I'm considering a pairing for Qrow but it's either Winter or Clover and Winter wont work as I struggle to see her as anything other than Ace/maybe aro while Clover is.. idk, I'm not sure I could write it to work so that may be an issue.
> 
> There's not a lot to say here except maybe... Ozpin wouldn't just leave these kids to die if he could save them, like yeah some have probably died in this test but you bet your ass he tried to save them.
> 
> Anyway, comment and all that. Hope you enjoyed! See you next Saturday (He says already having 3.5K words of the next chapter done)!
> 
> Traits: (Only work with other who have Persona)  
> Ruby: Gravity Well  
> Has a chance of doubling gun based damage from any ally's with any source.  
> Weiss: Dust mage  
> Has a chance to double magic damage from any ally's with persona spells  
> Blake: Aura boost  
> Can reduce damage taken by aura a small amount, can cure aliments rarely.  
> Yang: Rage  
> stats raise when an ally takes damage, does not proc on aura hits


	6. Team Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams are formed. Beacon separates out their students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 13  
> Discord, I’m always logged in so faster response time: [Reckoning](https://discord.gg/N4YM6pD)

“ **Shell!** ”

Ruby watched the beowulf drop to the ground. They knew there would be others, Blake had entered a second pit inbe=tween awakening and meeting Ruby and Yang. Blake had informed them that after collapsing that pit every grimm in the area came running. The four of them had no idea how long they would need to hold out for, nor did they know how they were going to get out but they would.

 _“Ms. Rose, can you hear me?”_ Was that Goodwitch’s voice? Ruby glanced down at her scroll and took notice of the woman’s face on the screen. Ruby nodded. _“Good, help is on the way.”_

Ruby moved to watch the treeline again. Another beowulf came crashing through, quickly followed by an ursa, then another, and another and another. Eventually it was a seemingly unending wave of Grimm, the beast breaking the treeline by the hundreds. Ruby reached down and grasped the gem of Sanguine Lupin, while she could hit vast numbers of enemies she had to see them.

“ **Ma-** ” Ruby’s gaze swept the advancing grimm. “ **EIHA!** ”

Without pausing as her persona faded back into her she swung her scythe around behind her and fired. The multi hundred thousand kilometer per hour projectile’s recoil blasted her forward allowing her to execute a spin in the air and drive the blade of Crescent Rose down and through a pair of beowulfs. Behind her she could hear her team.

“ **Bufu!** ” Weiss’s blade met the chin of an ursa, then met its brain as a beowulf froze from the ground up. A glyph formed in front of Ruby and a beowulf bounced off of it. Weiss surged past and slashed across its stomach before impacting a glyph and bouncing back to make a similar attack. Blake rushed through and cleaved into the beast head before grabbing Weiss’s arm and throwing her into the air. Weiss was nearly startled as a falcon launched past her head and into the air.

Weiss twisted around in the air and landed on a glyph. Tilting her platform she changed it and was launched away. Spinning herself around she stabbed her sword through the eye of a beowulf. Ducking a blow from anursa she watched as Gambol Shroud flew past. There was a bang as the trigger was pulled and the weapon swung around and into Ruby’s waiting hand, the two of them yanked the beowulf further until it’s face met the hilt of Myrtenaster.

“ **Kouha!** ” Brightly glowing white light enveloped another beowulf. When the light faded the grimm was gone. Out of the corner of her eye Weiss saw Yang appear in the air in front of an ursa to deliver a devastating punch to it’s side before she seemed to vanish. “ETA on that help!?”

Ruby rolled forward to avoid the lunge of an ursa. Coming up in a three point stance she swung her scythe behind her, just managing to hook it around the neck of the beast, before firing the weapon. There was a crack as Yang’s fist met the clawed swing of a nearby beowulf. The blonde swung a series of quick jabs into it before firing her gauntlets and blasting away with the recoil. Ruby turned just in time to see a beowulf coming down on her. Unable to react with a counter attack fast enough she let the glow of her aura spread over her body.

The beowulf’s head cracked forward as Oobleck appeared from the treeline, weapon drawn. He pulled back and swung again, slamming home on the back of the wulfs head and slamming it into the ground. Oobleck rushed forward to block another swing from an ursa.

“Now.” Blake vanished as an ursa slashed through her shadow. Oobleck drew back his weapon and cracked it against the beast. Ruby reached down and shattered her gem, Sanguine Lupin rose out of a swirling pit of flame and Ruby pointed at a hoard of ursa.

“ **Maehia!** ” several of them went down all at once. Yang crashed into the side of one while a spike of ice rose from a glyph and impaled another. Yang turned and slammed her fist into the side of another before launching up and delivering a blow to its chin. Rolling back she avoided another blow. Ruby turned as she heard crashing from the forest. Her eyes widened as she watched what emerged from the treeline. “DEATHSTALKER!”

Yang turned and saw the beast. With a scowl she launched forward kicking off the head of a beowulf and firing behind her she surged into the air. Yang transferred in a swirl of magic and soared even higher as a falcon. Ruby spun her scythe around, delivering slash after slash to the enemies grouped around her. Blake slips through the whirlwind to land next to Weiss. The pair duck the blow of an ursa and bring their blades up through it’s torso. Nodding to each other they pulled in separate directions.

“There are multiple deathstalkers incoming girls. Be ready to run!” Oobleck moved to help Ruby with the beowulfs and ursa that seemed to be quickly overwhelming her. Before he could react a beowulf managed to slip by and deliver a heavy blow to Ruby’s side. The girl bounced off the ground and slammed into a tree. Her aura shattered on impact with the tree. “Ms. Rose!”

Weiss wiped around just in time to see a pair of tree’s crash down into the first deathstalker. Professor Goodwitch landed beside Oobleck and told Ruby to stand down. Crimson lightning arcs around Ruby’s arm and she winces before it flares and a red and black mass of energy wrapped around the limb like her aura would. Raising her arm Ruby blocked the slash of a beowulf. Swinging her scythe up she cleaved it in half.

“Not happening. My team is out there and they need me.” Ruby glanced at the second deathstalker. “Anytime Yang!”

There was a screech before a blur shot down from the air. Just before it hit the deathstalker it transformed back into Yang. The blonde had her fist drawn back and was ready to launch it downward. There was a crack of thunder as Yang’s fist rocketed forward. Upon contact the deathstalkers head caved in and it’s face cracked into the ground. There was a distinct kraboom as Yang fired her gauntlets. Flipping through the air she landed beside her sister and watched as her shotgun blast finished the creature. Yang winced and reached for her arm. Glancing down she confirmed her suspicions, that blow had broken the limb.

“Peach where’s that evac!” Glynda watched as Weiss took a blow to her side that shattered her aura. “Schnee and Rose have broken aura’s-”

“Same here.” Yang pulled back her good arm and fired an explosive round into a group of ursa. 

“And Xiao-Long has broken both her aura and arm.” Glynda looked back to the teen as she uprooted another tree. “That was incredibly reckless.”

“It was.” Weiss stepped up beside them. “Blake wont be able to heal that yet, she’s in a pinch.”

The group watched as Blake repeatedly sidestepped attacks. Her clones took hit after hit for her as she slowly moved back. Sometimes she would block a blow or deliver one. Ruby took aim and sniped the head off of one beowulf. Ms. Schnee couldn’t fire any dust or utilize her semblance with a broken aura so she fired off waves of magic ice into the hoards.

 _“Less than thirty seconds, clear some space!”_ Glynda watched as a beowulf batted Blake towards her. Taking a breath she turned to the treeline.

“If you insist on fighting, watch my back.” Glynda flicked her wrist and uprooted several trees from the earth before tossing them to the side. “It appears I’m making good on that order Ozpin.”

 _“Someone request back up?”_ A nevermore crashed into the middle of the clearing and the deafening bang of Ports weapon firing filled the air. Goldshot’s voice filled the comms. _“Incoming ammo dump!”_

Glynda heard the sound of the four students loading the ammo into both their weapons and storage moments before she heard the dual turrets of Goldshot’s favorite bullhead spin up. As she uprooted several more trees she heard the incredible amount of gunfire fill the air. Weiss swiped through the air to create a wave of ice to block the grimm out.

 _“Perfect! Get them aboard!”_ Glynda turned to the children and directed them onto the landing bullhead. The four climbed up the ramp just as it took back off. Turning they took aim and began firing into the hoard. Glynda watched Ruby pull the bolt back on her rifle before firing, then again, and again, and again, and again.

 _“They're giving you an opening! Get on!”_ Glynda turned to her colleges and quickly tossed the both of them up into Goldshot’s bullhead before swiftly joining them. Glynda could hear Ozpin’s relief through their comms and heard him order the fourth years back to the school. Now they needed to figure out what had drawn the grimm in.

 _“Glynda, permission for one attack run at Ms. Rose’s request.”_ Glynda granted the request and watched as Peach’s bullhead swung around the clearing. She wasn’t sure how she heard the attack being called by Ruby but she saw the results.

“ **MAEHIA!** ” That red and black energy swirled around every grimm in the clearing and several were killed instantly.

* * *

The four were laying in beds on the medical bullhead, each out of breath and in various states of injury. Balke had been drained through the fighting far too much to make use of dia so they had to heal normally for now. AS they lay there watching the medical officials do emergency field work on them Weiss began to laugh. The others quickly joined in.

“We’re alive, holy shit we’re alive!” Yang’s voice was filled with mirth as she spoke. “I figured we’d make it but holy shit.”

“I look forward to the next four years alongside you three.” Weiss smiled at them all.

“How do you figure?” Blake groaned as she spoke, that last hit did more than she thought. “I mean what if we didn’t pass?”

“Oh please, after that? We got in.” It was the most confident Weiss had ever felt. The four laughed together a bit more.

“Yang that dive punch was epic! Was Rage active?” The blonde nodded at her sister.

“How many times did Gravity Well trigger?” Ruby told them that she felt it nearly two dozen times. A cough in the doorway interrupted them. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, a first aid kit strapped to her back and a pair of short swords on her hips. She had brown hair and a pair of sunglasses.

“The four of you are lucky to be alive. Ms Schnee, you broke your leg and three ribs not to mention the blood loss. Ms Xiao-Long, your only injury seems to be that broken arm. Ms. Rose, you somehow only broke one rib and Ms. Belladonna you sustained minor injuries, bruising and minor blood loss.” The woman walked forward. “My name is Peach. Now one of you has some kind of healing ability?”

“Dia.” Blake spoke. “It heals exhaustion and physical injuries but wont touch our aura, but I’m drained spiritually so I can’t cast it yet.”

“Hm, just as well. Depending on it’s effectiveness you may not miss your first week of class.” Peach walked around the room, looking all four of them over. “As it is, you're missing the assignment ceremony, the rest will do you good and I presume will help that spiritual drain?”

“It will.” Blake nodded and leaned back. The four had nearly died in those woods. But Peach seemed confident they had passed and that was what they latched onto. The four of them had gotten hurt but they were certain they had shown just how strong they were and just how strong their will was.

* * *

“I want every deathstalker within ten kilometers of my school dead.” Ozpin hung up the phone, he’d made the order and knew it’d be added to the job board. Three deathstalkers in one day was ridiculous. Glancing at his monitor he watched the footage again. He watched as the four girls with less than fifthteen percent of their aura took on a full hoard of what must have been hundreds of grimm and actually pushed back. He watched as Ms. Rose mowed down rows of them, as Ms. Xiao-Long zipped around the field as a falcon, as Ms. Schnee sent waves of ice through the hoard after losing her aura, as Ms. Belladonna healed injuries with a signal word.

“Sir. The ceremony is starting soon, do you want to delay it?” Ozpin shook his head and stood from his desk. Following Glynda down to the auditorium he prepared to give his congratulations, sixteen students had gotten in this year. Once there he let the normal beginning’s play. Taking a deep breath he stepped onto the stage and made the first team.

“Roy Hunter, Steel Nave, Carmine Jade and Misty Ebon. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team HCNE (Hurricane).” Ozpin smiled at the group, three faunus was an uncommon combination. “Lead by Roy Hunter.”

“ Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL.” Ozpin nodded at the group. “Lead by Cardin Winchester.”

“Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR.” Ozpin smirked at the group. “Lead by Jaune Arc.” He offered his congratulations to the stunned young man.

“And finally our final group of students.” Portraits of the four appeared on the monitor. “Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long did not retrieve any of the relics. Instead they risked their lives in combat and proved their ability by fighting well past the limits of their aura’s to the point of injury and continued to fire into the hoard after being evacuated so that they may buy time for their future teachers to escape. Beacon Academy owes them a debt of gratitude.”

“For this reason I would like us all to take a moment of silence to thank these four for their service.” After nearly a full minute of pure silence he went on. “They will be known as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose. They will be given their first week off to recover from the many broken bones suffered through today’s procedure. Unfortunately they were also unable to acquire partners due to their launch platforms malfunctioning, and so, Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna will be partnered while Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long shall be partnered.”

Ozpin smiled as he watched his students mingle, the new first years gathering with the second through fourth years and simply talking. The popular topic was about the days events, the partial lockdown, the calling in of the fourth years, the third years playing security. By far the most popular topic was team RWBY and the fight in the woods, many wondered if footage of the battle would be released or not and many wondered how extensive the teams injuries were. The rumour mill would frenzy for the week.

“Sir, you are aware that they should be fully recovered in three days' time at worst due to Ms. Belladonna’s healing abilities.” Ozpin smiled at the deputy as she spoke.

“I find that no one informed me of this prior to filing the paperwork. It’s unfortunately that I will likely be unable to correct this before the week is out.” Ozpin took a sip from his mug and smiled. “I think they’ve earned a little time to recover, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Glynda watched the footage of the fight once more, focused on after the four were on the airship. She watched as Ruby blew the head off of a beowulf that had been sneaking up on Glynda. “I think they have earned a little time.”

The two turned back to the celebrations. In the end they had accepted an extra four students into the first year program. The class would do well, they would go far but first he had something he needed to do. Ms. Rose and her team demonstrated powers that he’d never seen before nor did he know of their origin. Walking out of the room he resolved to meet them down in the med bay.

* * *

Ozpin steeped into the medical wing and was directed to wait for a moment. The nurses were watching the four he’d come to visit. Blake stood in front of the other three. The cat faunus reached down to her waist and gripped the gem resting there. With a smirk she shattered the crystle.

“ **Dia.** ” The massive creature seemed to lean forwards slightly and a green burst of energy enveloped Yang. Slowly her broken arm knit back together, it didn’t quite heal fully but it got close. Blake looked annoyed. “ **Dia.** ”

“Thanks Blake.” Yang stretched her now fully healed arm out. Standing from the bed she walked around the room. One of the nurses turned to Ozpin.

“She’s cast it twice on all of them. Despite Ms. Rose’s complaints she hasn’t healed herself yet.” The nurse went on at his questioning look. “Ms. Rose insisted that should one of them have to wait it’d be her, Ms. Belladonna disagreed.”

“Ahem, hello girls.” The four turned to him. Each moved to stand at attention. “If you’ve seen your scrolls, your team and partner assignments have been completed. I see that you're healed, you’ll have the week off so I request that you spend the night here in case there’s any complications. Now, could you explain to me what those creatures were?”

“Persona, it’s, they’re us. Our truest sense of self, the real us,” Ruby seemed to struggle to find the words for a moment. “They’re who we are, every part of us, to have a persona is to have no doubts in who you are.”

“It’s hard to explain, headmaster.” Yang placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “We’re not even sure how to start explaining.”

“Hm. Is this a power you are willing to make use of in training?” The four glanced at each other. The four seemed to consider it before nodding. “Good, I’ll be sure to alert Glynda.”

He turned to leave the four to their own devices. He presumed they would spend much of the night talking about how much of their abilities to use, or simply talking. He didn’t know nor did he really believe it to be his place to know. Stepping out of the room he had a quick conversation with the nurses and doctors about the students before moving on to his own office. He had much work to do, he needed to contact Qrow and possibly Taiyang to get the full story.

“Will we summon our persona’s during training or simply utilize their abilities?” Weiss turned to their leader. The three members of team RWBY had decided to let Ruby have final say on things like this, they knew she would listen to them. “The staff are aware however it is doubtful the other students know anything on the matter.”

“She’s right, there’s no way the staff told the other students. That’s up to us.” Yang fell back into her hospital bed as she spoke. “I mean, they're pretty personal, I’m pretty sure it’s illegal or something for them to talk about it.”

“Purely speaking by the letter of the law, it wouldn’t be but it could be an invasion of privacy.” Blake had opened her scroll and began flipping through something. “Still, it’s our call so how are we doing this, leader?”

“Our persona is as much us as our aura and semblance. We use them.” The team smirked at each other, their classmates had no idea what trouble they were in. Their first combat class would be a blast for the four. Ruby let the red energy crackle between her fingers as her team chattered about combat class and their plans. The nurses seemed nervous as they talked.

* * *

The rumor mill at Beacon was talking almost exclusively about team RWBY before they even left the med bay. Some said that the four were on the verge of death others thought they had simply exhausted themselves. The four walking out of the medbay seemingly uninjured certainly played into the rumors as now no one had any means of knowing what had happened. The four had gone straight to their dorm to start unpacking and getting themselves settled in.

“Should we talk about the pits? Between the four of us we’ve been in what? Six?” Yang was the first to breach the topic, she was right though, they did need to talk about the pits. “So what do we know about them?”

“Maybe we should start with where they were.” Blake suggested. Once her team nodded she went on. “The first one was on an SDC freight train, the second at the airport of Diance Port.”

“Right the first one for me was at my mom's grave site, then the one where we met Blake was the Vale docks.”

“The foyer of my home housed the one I first went into.” That gave the other three pause. They all felt that there was something wrong with that. “Coupled with the one at the ruins, what did they have in common?”

“Well, the ruins used to be someone's home, mom’s grave site is a place of sorrow. The tragedy from years ago still has people weary of the docks.” Ruby rolled off her bed and onto her feet as she thought it through.

“The airport is the primary source of racism and borders the forest while that particular freight train has been hit many times in raids.” Blake paused as an idea struck her. “Hold on, each of them has a way of spawning grimm and seems to have some monster grimm at the center that collapses them when killed.”

“Negativity, they form in places of great negative emotion.” The implications of one being in Schnee manor went unsaid. “That would make sense, too much sense, but it means these pits are likely forming all the time.”

“Then it’s up to us to crush them when we find them. Those monsters in there can’t even be touched without a persona.” Yang’s fist slammed into each other. “Sounds like it’s exactly what we signed up for.”

“Yes, it does, doesn't it?” Weiss frowned as a thought struck her. “However, we are still in training, we’re barely ready for these pits as is and they seem to be getting more difficult to deal with.”

The four would spend much of their time getting the room ready talking about the pits. Topics including their persona’s, the grimm within a pit, the places pits may form. They talked for a long time before deciding to head out for dinner. Changing the subject they moved to topics about themselves. They entered the cafeteria while Yang was in the middle of one story.

“-and then she comes out covered in ash. She’d blown another one up!” The girls were laughing while their leader grumbled about it not being funny. “We still haven’t got the garage back in working order.”

“It’s not funny!” The rest just kept laughing. “Fine, who wants to hear about the first time Yang got a haircut.”

“You wouldn’t!” Ruby simply smirked and opened her mouth to start the tale. Yang dove at her sister and said girl simply ducked out of the way and laughed. “RUBY!”

The student body watched as the redhead dashed over to a table and slid into place, quickly joined by her teammates. Yang growled at her to not tell that story. Ruby joyously told her other teammates all about the trip to the hairdresser, all about how Yang’s eyes turned crimson as soon as the stylist touched her hair. Yang was practically begging as Ruby reached the part where her hair caught fire.

“And then, from like three feet away the scissors melt!” Yang’s head slammed into the table with a groan. “And the stylist just turns to dad and goes ‘So uh, your gonna pay for those right?’”

“No way.” Blake nearly choked at that point. “You're telling me he was that calm when a kid was on fire?”

“I know right! It probably helps that we’re hunters kids but really? Kids on fire and you're more concerned with your scissors.” Ruby’s laughter was infectious. “But that’s not even the best part!”

“Oh brothers, what did she do?” Weiss had, despite her best efforts, been roped into this mess. The Schnee’s own laughter joined her teams at almost every joke.

“That’s the best part, nothing! She didn’t even try to stop her semblance.” Ruby laughed again while Yang groaned. “She just sat there.”

Of course rumor would spread about their appearance in the cafeteria. The four would hear many stories of what people thought they were doing from their dorm neighbors. The four laughed some off but then they heard one that Made Blake flinch. Weiss narrowed her eyes at that while the others looked nervous. Blake looked ready to bolt.

“Just ignore that last one, Cardin’s saying that about every faunus.” Nora continued babbling to them about the gossip ring in the school. Blake frowned at that.

“Nora, him saying that their members of the White Fang about every faunus doesn’t make it better.” Weiss stood and gestured for the team to follow her. “It only makes him look more racist, that is the only difference.”

“Weiss?” Weiss ignored her leader as she dragged the team into their dorm. The door slammed behind them. Weiss turned to the three of them with a scowl. “Weiss?”

“Would someone care to explain?” Weiss’s glare grew harsher with every second that her team didn’t answer. “Blake, I figured your past was a touchy topic. All I want is an explanation, even if it’s just that you're not comfortable telling me everything.”

“I’ll tell you everything Weiss just… to be clear, you don’t hate faunus right?”

“What? Of course not, I hate my father.” Weiss looked offended at the meer concept. Like her hating faunus was the most offensive thing you could say to anyone on the planet. So Blake spun her tail, spoke of the Fang’s old righteousness and the core ideal that it’d upheld and inspired her with. She spoke of it’s fall from grace, of the change in leadership and the change in attitude that brought. She told Weiss of how she thought it was working, how for a time she agreed. Weiss listened to every word and kept quiet all the way through the story.

“After that I met Ruby and Yang at the docks.” Weiss was silent for a long time, too long. Blake shrunk in on herself slightly.

“You left.” Blake nodded and Weiss seemed to take a deep breath in. “You gave up everything you’d ever known when you realized what was truly going on,” Blake opened her mouth to respond. “And yet you think I’d hate you.”

“Weiss-”

“No you listen to me. You gave up everything. Blake you're seventeen and you threw your entire life out the window because you valued your ideals above all else.” Weiss had stalked across the room as she spoke and was now leaning over Blake with a scowl. “That’s something to be admired.”

“Weiss.” Blake’s voice was quiet. “You- really?”

“Lying is beneath me. I wish I could have that strength.” The four sat in silence for a long moment after that before Ruby leaned over and pulled Weiss into a hug. “Ruby! Wha-”

“You do. We all have that strength.” Ruby’s voice was barely a whisper. “That’s what our persona’s are, us knowing and refusing to give up who we are.”

“Renegade only came when I needed her most.”

“Yeah, but she stayed.” Yang stood from the bed as she spoke. “She stayed Weiss, she is you and I’m fairly sure that if we faltered for even a moment in who we are then our persona wouldn’t be much help.”

The four grew ever closer over the full week. Slowly opening up more and more. Weiss told them of her father, the hatred he brought into their house, for it would never be a home. She told them of how he directed that anger at his children, made them feel as if it was their fault. She told them far more than she had expected to. She even went so far as to tell them about her fears growing up, the White Fang. Ruby and Yang talked about their own childhoods, both the joy from their family and the difficulties of being hunters kids.

The sisters talked of how people assumed they would be the best. The stress that was put on them when they were expected to just be the top of their class. Yang noted how she got second in the rankings once and it nearly destroyed her reputation. Ruby spoke of how many people assumed wielding a scythe was easier than it was, how they just brushed all her effort off. Weiss and Blake felt that it was typical, when there were people like Yang and Ruby others would always try to drag them down.

“That’s despicable. Acting as if your achievements were meaningless because of who your parents were.” WEiss recognised that Ruby and Yang’s story was fairly typical. People of higher standing, regardless of how they got there, were always expected to just be that good. “To ignore all the work you put in.”

“It’s worse for Ruby, some who’ve heard of team STRK and Summer Rose assume that’s how she got in.” Blake growled out. Weiss paused to look at her. “Older huntsmen are better but even then.”

“Work hard to be at the top and then prove you deserve to be there and all they’ll see is someone with talent or luck and nothing more.” The four laughed together at that. “I suppose that’s simply the way it goes.”

After a week the four believed they knew each other fairly well. They made regular use of the training fields to learn each other's combat styles and to learn how to mesh them together. Their first few classes included teachers making sure to let them know what they’d missed but then it was time for their true test. The class to end all classes, combat class. They didn’t go first but all four would be fighting that day to establish a baseline. Glynda had a different pair engage to demonstrate the purpose of the class.

“Now then, I believe we should start with Ms. Rose.” Ruby’s smile grew ever wider at the opportunity to fight. “I assume you will be using all at your disposal?” Ruby nodded. “Very well then, your opponent?”

“Any full team.” Ruby glanced at her team mates for a moment. “I’m the youngest one here, I think I should prove why I deserve that slot.”

“Team CRDL is the only group that has not engaged recently, is that agreeable?” Glynda first turned her gaze to Cardin, the boy gave a cocksure grin and nodded.

“Oh, that’s convenient.” Ruby’s own smile turned predatory. Ruby bounced on her heels in the arena moments later. Crescent Rose strapped to her back and her daggers tucked into a pair of holsters hidden by her clothes. Her persona gem shined with light, eager for the fight. Team CRDL stood across from ehr, their weapons drawn.

“I know you got in early but you are really arrogant enough to think you’ll win this?” Ruby only smirked in response.

“Oh but think about it, if you win then congrats! Four seven-teen year olds beat up a fifth-teen year old.” Cardin’s smile fell at that. “But if _I_ win?”

“Start!” Ruby yanked her weapon free as soon as Glynda initiated the match. Twirling it around herself in a needlessly showy way she slammed the blade into the ground in front of her. Team CRDL seemed startled at the sight of the weapon, it seemed they hadn’t believed the rumors. Cardin was the first to recover, quickly directing his team forward he seemed to be looking for an opening.

The battle went on for a short time. Ruby would block blows before swinging her scythe around and slamming the end into cardin’s chest when he moved to attack. After a period of time booing began form her own team. The rest of the class stared at the three in bewilderment.

“Come on! Just kick their asses already!” Yang called out.

“Other people want to fight too, stop toying with them!” Blake yelled out.

“I thought we were going all out!” Weiss’s words made Ruby pause.

“Fine, ruin my fun.” Ruby’s hand snapped down to the gem at her waist. “Run wild, _Sanguine Lupin!_ ”

The only sound in the room was the crackling flames. Most looked shocked at the beast Ruby had summoned. Ruby let the power of curse flow through her, the blade of her scythe sparking with energy as curse magic wrapped around it’s edge. Both Sky and Russel fell back while Dove was clearly shaking. Ruby held the scythe to one side and tilted her head away from it. When she spoke Sanguine spoke as well.

 _“What’s the matter? I thought it was arrogant of me to think I could win.”_ Ruby leaned forward, her legs bent low as she crouched. Her scythe held behind her now. _“I thought this would be easy for you.”_

“Wh-what is that thing!” Sky scooted back before scrambling to his feet and trying to put as much distance between him and it as possible. Wh-what the fuck!”

“Some type of grimm?” Cardin stared up at the wolf beast and watched the blood drip from it’s cloak. “How are you controlling that thing!”

“ **Shell!** ” Cardin felt the impact of a bullet on his aura. Ruby rushed forward and drew her scythe back.

“Ms. Rose. I think that’s enough.” Ruby glanced at the teacher with a frown. “I had forgotten your persona’s likeness to the grimm. Call it back to yourself.” Slowly Sanguine Lupin began to fade away. “Good. I didn’t think it would cause such a problem.

“Sorry Ms. Goodwitch.” Ruby spun her scythe around and deposited the large block to her back.

“No, this is my fault. I should have foresaw that full unrestrained use would cause problems.” Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “As it is, you win this match Ms. Rose. Now then, class.” Everyone snapped to attention. “It will be up to team RWBY to explain this power to you but do be warned no one, not even they, know what it is. Not fully at least.”

“Sorry guys. We’ve got no clue on any of this.” Yang kicked her feet up. “Can’t help you much.”

Rumors would kick up again as people wondered about the other three’s persona. People had asked them and while Weiss seemed ready to answer Yang would sling an arm over her shoulders and laugh before saying something about spoilers. Blake would simply smirk and walk away while Ruby would always smile at those asking to see hers before shattering her gem.

No one was ever ready to see Sanguine, the beast was terrifying in ways few expected. Ruby had quickly caused the adding of a new rule to the school rules. No summoning of your persona within the halls or restricted classrooms. Ruby found the rule boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write but like... Fight could be better.
> 
> So, once more, I'll see you all nest Saturday, hope you enjoyed, comment and all that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Legends 2: Renegade Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Renegade Storm, as it is known.

_ Legends: Renegade Storm _

* * *

_ Renegade Storm, well known within Atlas as what might be their darkest moment. A princess of the land, next in line for the throne, she made her displeasure at the way the kingdom was run clear from an early age. She was known for taking part in rally’s and sometimes even riots. She was also the only known member of the ancient royal family to be welcome within faunus communities. She was beloved by the people she fought for and hated by those her father said mattered. Someone should have thought of what that could mean. _

_ Well into her teens, roughly around sixteen should the historic text be reliable, she seemed to have moved on from her childish attitude. She seemed to understand her family and why they did what they did. She was known to speak for her family and against those that would attack them. She was still welcome within faunus communities, that should have been a clue to what was really going on. Someone should have seen, but they were blind. _

_ A rebellion blossomed. The people who were unhappy with the current royal family rose to fight them at every turn. Supply runs would be sabotaged or attacked, royal guests were taken hostage or told to pay a toll. It was chaos and none knew how it’d started. One day the Rebel leader would make an appearance, her cloak resting in the still air as she told the people to be ready, a storm was coming. Many laughed it off, the rebels couldn’t do anything to anyone. They’d be fine. _

_ The castle had been attacked. The leader of the Rebellion was present and the princess was nowhere to be seen. After nearly two days of battle a stray guard captain managed to capture the rebel leader. For reasons that remain unknown to this day she ordered the entire rebellion to flee once she was caught. No one dared to take her hood off for the several days she was held. Her trial was held publicly, her following execution done in the main square. We have records of her last given words. _

“You may have stopped me but a storm has no end. We will rise back up, the people you’ve denied will rise to fight you again and again. Even if you kill me here today someone will rise to take my place, that you can be certain of. For so long as those in power beat down the people of this kingdom we will stand and fight. You can not stop us.”

_ After her speech they pulled her hood back to reveal a shock of white hair. The rebel leader was in fact their missing princess. Many wondered why she would betray her kingdom while others would point out that she hadn’t, not truly. Her rebellion is said to still be active in Atlas, although none know how or why. _

_ Her words proved true when for the next two hundred years a rebel leader dressed exactly like her would rise. No one ever caught her and some thought she was the renegade princess. Renegade, betrayer of her nation, rebel leader. Storm, what she had likened herself and the rebellion to. And so, a legend was born, a story to tell to children formed and the world moved on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Another legends chapter!
> 
> So first, two things meant for last chapter. Ruby's scythe standard round, I ran the numbers and to my best estimate those rounds travel at 59.4 times the speed of reentry. Yang's dive at the deathstalker, Paragon Falcon's have a dive speed of over 300 kilometres per hour.
> 
> Anyway, now then. Renegade was one of the more fun ones to write I guess you can see why? But yeah, all the legends are finished and take roughly a doc page each.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a reputation can be changed in an instant, sometimes it's the wrong reputation changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 13  
> Please look at the end note.

Weiss stared at her class schedule for a long moment. They’d only gone to Grimm studies, Dust Basic and combat class on Friday so they had no idea what their schedule was like. She had no idea what these classes were. Basic Survival, weapon maintenance and craftsmanship, she recognized none of these.

“History? Oh come on.” Ruby groaned from her side. “At least we have first aid with Peach today.”

“Ahem, could someone explain our schedule to me?” Weiss once more looked over the sheet. “I had expected things like math and history and grimm studies were a given but the rest is lost on me.”

“Oh hey no problem Weiss. So some are pretty clear, like weapon maintenance while others are a little more obscure.” Yang pointed around the schedule. “Executions is kill methods, teaches about some of the harder to kill grimm and how to do it. Stealth and covert ops, huh, that’s new, Signal had one but I didn’t think Beacon did.”

“Oh gods please tell me Qrow doesn’t work here now.” Blake groaned and snatched the paper away. “Of course he does.”

“That’s weird, there’s supposed to be a leadership class or something. Jaune’s in it.” Ruby was reading over Blake’s shoulder. “Huh, I’m in advanced weapon maintenance too, weird.”

“Well to be fair, they do base a lot of your class placements on your combat school grades.” Weiss had noticed that she had been omitted from the only economics class. “So I’d assume you did well at weapon maintenance?”

“Did well? She practically ran the forge at Signal.” Yang laughed at the look on her sister’s face. “Doesn’t explain the leadership thing though. Oh sweet I’m not in Transportation!”

“You already have a pilots licence Yang, a basic one but you have it.” Ruby had leaned across the table to get at the food on her sister's plate. “Blake, you skip out on any classes?”

“One, I’m not in stealth.” There was a pause. “I’m gonna go, Qrow won't like it if I’m not there.”

“Probably the right call.” The group continued looking their schedule over while other students moved about. They laughed over bits of the schedule and groaned at others. Eventually Weiss checked the time. “We have Stealth and covert ops in ten minutes, we should get going.”

“Ugh, this is gonna suck.” Ruby was the one to speak but her team quickly agreed. Grabbing their stuff they began to make their way to the designated classroom. Snatching their weapons from their lookers on the way as per the class instructions. Once in the room the four worked to make themselves scarce. Later their classmates came in and took their seats. Qrow stepped into the room and glared at his students.

“Schnee, good effort, at least you tried but I can tell your at the front. Belladonna, top of the door is a stereotype.” Qrow glanced around the room one last time. “Xiao-Long, hiding in the rafters is typical, pick something else. Rose, out from under the desk.”

“Well, good thing I was never under the desk.” Everyone's gaze snapped up to see Ruby longing in the rafters of the room, laying back flat with one leg swinging idly in the air. She smiled down at her uncle. “You losing your eyesight old man?”

“Alright alright kid, get down here so we can start class.” Qrow waited for the class to settle, including his nieces team. “Great, can anyone here tell me the importance of stealth to a huntsman.”

“There isn’t any, we fight the grimm. Why hide from the grimm.” Cardin was the first to offer an answer. Qrow glared at him for a moment before stating that he was wrong.

“Stealth allows you to gather information on the enemies you are facing.” Steel answered with a smirk. His silver hair standing out amongst the class. “I’d rather fight a pack that I know what’s in then an unknown.”

“Exactly. It is not the grimm that kills us, it is the unknown.” Qrow slammed his hands on the desk. “Remember that, it is what you don’t know that will kill you nine out of ten times. Can anyone tell me other reasons for stealth to hunters?” No one raised their hands at that. “Belladonna, I know you know this.”

“Hunters face more than just the Grimm. We are also the primary counter terrorism force around the planet.” Blake glanced over at her team as she spoke. “It’s our job to keep the peace, weather that’s fighting the grimm or people that would draw them out.”

“Good, now then. Why did I catch Belladonna but not Rose?” No one raised their hands at that and Qrow smiled. “Rose?”

“I didn’t go where you’d expect me but I also didn’t go where you’d expect me not to.” Ruby leaned forward and rested her head on her hand. “A middle ground. The shadows may be the best friend of a thief but they’re the first place people look.”

“And that’s the lesson, know your enemy, yourself and what they know of you and you can and will hide from them.” Qrow turned to the board and wrote something down. “Know yourself. So for today’s assignment I want you all to look at this room and choose where you would hide on a whim. Team RWBY, three of you already have this lesson, I know cause I taught you. You are to tell me the signal best hiding place in this room and why it’s terrible.”

For a long moment no one moved. Qrow yelled for them to get off their asses and that seemed to motivate them. Team RWBY began wandering the room, observing parts of it and talking amongst themselves. Qrow watched them for a time, seeing them comb the room for every possible hiding place and he wondered for the first time if they would get the answer. Taking a swing from his flask he turned and left the room. He had places to be and reports to file, he had a feeling that this class would be the end of him. His scroll rang.

“Hey Rae.” Holding it to his ear as he walked he listened to his sister's words. “No, their good. No Rae, I swear both your girls are just fine. What? No, Ruby scared the shit outta the class bully already, he won't touch her.” Qrow paused as he passed the message board. He growled lowly at what he saw. “Rae, I’ll have to get back to you.” Ending the call he reached over and ripped the flyer down.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang roamed the room fort a few minutes before finding several candidates for the best spot. Quickly taking photos and jotting notes down they moved on. Heading to the cafeteria to begin their break they talked about the class and what it would be like. Ruby and Yang shared stories of their time in Signal and Blake told Weiss of her short time working with the man.The doors to the cafe banged open and they were met with silence as everyone stared at the four of them.

“Seems that word has spread.” Weiss took a seat at her teams seemingly favorite table. She turned to her team with a smirk. “I told you spending the weekend isolated was likely a bad plan.”

“Yeah yeah, you warned us. No need to rub it in.” Yang took her own seat. The group quickly noticed several students moving away from them within the Cafeteria, some leaving all together. Yang frowned at the ones that got up and moved away. “What’s with them?”

“Our leader did take a full team on for her first fight, perhaps they feel inadequate.” Weiss’s explanation sounded reasonable but Yang felt as if there was something they were missing and Yang didn’t like the feeling she had. “It would seem that garnered quite the reputation.”

“I’m, I’m gonna head back to the dorm for a while.” Yang stood and made her way out of the room. Her team just glanced at each other before Ruby shrugged and went back to her own activity. Yang stalked the halls, making her way past multiple message boards and glancing at every whispering student. Eventually she reached her team's dorm and froze.

Yang growled at what she saw. A piece of paper was taped to the door. Yang reached out and pulled the note down. Opening the door to make sure nothing was in the room she locked the door and turned to JNPR’s dorm. Ren opened the door almost immediately after she knocked.

“Did you see who did this?” Yang held up the paper and while Ren gave no reaction Yang could see the gears turning in Nora’s head.

“No.” Ren turned to meet her eyes. “When you find out who did let us know.”

“I’LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!”

“Great, I locked our door but I’m not sure my team have their keys so take this.” Yang dropped a key into Ren’s hand and turned to leave. Yang gripped the paper in one hand and glared at everyone she passed. She knew her eyes had likely long since shifted to red and that would not help this growing reputation of her teams. Making her way to the teachers lounge she slammed the door open.

“Goodness, whatever has you so worked-” Yang slammed the paper down and Goldshot caught sight of a few words. “Up. Where was this?”

“Taped to my dorm door.” Goldshot’s entire attitude had shifted the moment he saw the page. He stared down at the page, it held only seven words and a poorly done image of Ruby Rose but his gaze focused on two words. Grimm bitch.

“Well then, let’s go retrieve Glynda.” Goldshot stood from his seat. Adjusting his sleeves he snatched the paper up and strolled form the room. “It would seem we need to… educate someone on the matters of interaction with classmates.”

The two walked down to the combat class and strolled into the room to find Qrow already there. He was pacing the room with a scowl, his own paper held tightly. Qrow looked up at them upon their entrance and his glare harshened at the sight of the paper in Goldshot’s hand.

“You found one.” Qrow walked over and took the paper from his fellow teacher. “Fucking bastards.”

“Thank you Mr. Lark.” The door to Glynda’s office opened and both she and Sky Lark stepped out. “I’m glad you came to me and while I would prefer you had come last night your cooperation is appreciated.”

“You mean Winchester did this?” Yang was the one to speak. Sky flinched back and quickly spoke his confirmation. Yang turned to leave and Qrow grabbed her arm before she could move. “Let me go.”

“No Yang, you're angry. I get it, we all are but you can’t go at him.” He held her gaze as he spoke. “Not like this, you’ll only prove his point.”   


“Then what am I supposed to do? Just let it slide or maybe turn a blind eye and pretend that he isn’t calling my sister a monster.” She glared at Qrow. “You know if nothing’s done and Blake sees one of these she will kill him.”

“I know, and we’re doing something about it.” Qrow looked back to Glynda. He seemed unsure of what to do.

“Cardin Winchester will be facing the harshest punishment possible and given one warning. Should he keep up this behavior then he will be expelled and blacklisted from the academies.” Yang winced, that sounded far worse than she thought they would do. Did they even have the power to blacklist someone? There’s no way they could actually do that.

“Alright, Yang, go back to your team. We’ll deal with this.” Yang nodded and turned to leave the room. Once the door closed behind her she bumped into another girl. The other girl fell backwards and Yang moved to help her up. The other girl appeared to be a rabbit faunus.

“Sorry about that. You good?” The girl dusted herself off and muttered a quick assurance. “Great, sorry again but I’ve gotta go.”

“Wait! Are you Yang Xiao-Long?” Yang nodded at the girl. “My name’s Velvet, can your team really summon creatures?”

“I mean, from one point of view yeah but to us we’re just drawing power from who we are.” Yang continued to walk away.

“I just wanted you to know that not everyone's buying into the rumors floating around.” Yang paused to glance over her shoulder for a moment.

“Yeah, thanks.” Yang smiled at Velvet and turned away before walking away. She had places to be and classes to go to. She also needed to keep herself under control, the teachers would handle Cardin, she had to trust that. If she couldn’t trust the teachers then nothing would ever get finished. At some point she came across Cardin.

“How long do you think that little freak will last?” Yang kept walking. “I mean there’s no way they're letting a grimm study at this school.” Yang’s eyes grew crimson once more but she kept walking. “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

“Really? I wasn’t talking to you.” Yang turned to glare at him over her shoulder as she spoke before continuing. Cardin reached out and grasped her arm. “Get your hand off of me.”

“Whoa, no need to be so frosty.” Cardin’s smirk was cocky, Yang wanted so badly to punch him.

“There isn’t? So you didn’t spread a potentially life ruining rumor about my little sister?” Yang turned to face him full now. “You didn’t convince half the school that she was nothing more than some grimm cultist or something trying to tear us down from within? I’ve seen the flyers Cardin, I saw the blog post. You better hope the teachers deal with this before my team sees it.”

“And what do I have to fear? The Schnee bitch? How about the animal? Or the grimm walking around like a human? They can’t touch me.” Yang leaned forward and began walking towards him. Cardin slowly backed into a wall.

“You're lucky I found out first. If Blake had seen this all earlier you’d already be dead.” Yang slammed a fist into the wall beside his head. Ember Celica clankled against the wall as her fist went through it. “If Ruby had seen it first? I’d’ve fed you to the grimm.” Yang turned on her heel and kept walking. She ignored Cardin’s shouts in the background. She ignored the other students watching her, she ignored the ones staring at the hole she’d put in the wall.

“You know, I was expecting to need to step in.” Yang whirled around to face Ozpin. The man calmly took a sip from his mug. “All things considered, you handled that quite well Ms. Xiao-Long.”

“I still got angry. I wanted to hit so so badly.” Yang glanced down at her hands. “I’ve gotten better but how can I fight the grimm if I let my anger rule me like that?”

“Do not allow the grimm to tarnish negativity. Hate, anger, sadness, greif, worry, panic... fear. They all attract the grimm yes but we could not live our lives without them.” Ozpin took another sip from his mug. “We must not allow the grimm to take that from us. Our emotions are our own, remember that. You are not ruled by your rage, you rule it.” Ozpin turned on his heel and left Yang alone in the spot.

“I rule it?” Yang stared at her reflection in a glass cabinet. She stared into the mirrored crimson eyes. Yang took a breath in and closed her eyes, by the time she reopened them her eyes were back to amethyst. “Yeah, okay Ozpin. Can’t just make sense can you?”

* * *

Blake stared at the flyer in her hands. Everything felt numb, people thought like this? People actually thought her leader was nothing more than a creature of grimm. Slowly the numbness gave way to anger. Ruby was why Blake was still alive, she owed the girl her life and people were going to treat her like this. She had to do something about it, she had to make them stop. As she turned to leave the room she had found herself in she ran into Oobleck. The man glanced down at the paper in her hand and frowned.

“Ms. Belladonna, I must ask that you remain here with me.” Oobleck looked her in the eye. “We should have a discussion.” Blake couldn’t just say no despite how much she genuinely wanted to.

“I see you’ve found one of the flyers. The staff have spent much of the morning attempting to collect them all. I will let you go in just a moment but first I must ask you.” Blake turned to the man as he spoke. She was hoping to have left already. “What is most vital to you? To your life?”

“To my life?” Blake thought back on it. She didn't really know, she recalled something from before meeting Ruby. “The truth, no matter how little people want to hear it. With the truth comes justice.” Blake glanced down at the flyer in hand. “This, this isn’t justice. They're wrong and-”

“And they must be shown that.” Oobleck smiled at her. “A good answer, not the one many would give. The truth is messy however and sometimes people can not cope with it. I find oftentimes those that answer the way you have are simply looking for an answer even when the answer to them is simply… to live.”

“You’ve had this talk with students before?”

“Many times, and I doubt this will be the last.” Oobleck smiled at her. “Well, you know unless I die before the year is out. Tell me, what would you do to the perpetrators should you find them?”

“I’d… I’d show them that Ruby isn’t to be feared like that. That they don’t need to worry about whether or not she’s grimm.” Blake crumpled the paper in hand. “Even if I had to give them something to truly fear, something that they need to fear.”

“Fear undeserved causes strife, strife causes pain and hate.” Oobleck looked like he was waiting for her to continue.

“Pain and hate bring the grimm.”

“But fear, true unadulterated fear does not cause strife, it leads you away. Keeps you from acting against it.” Blake felt shame at her previous thoughts. “And yet, it brings less grimm. Do you know why?”

“If you truly fear something you don't want to confront it.” Blake eventually answered.

“Right you are.” Oobleck turned back to the door. “Rousing discourse Ms. Belladonna but I’m afraid it must come to an end. I have places to be and you have a team to meet back with.”

“Right.” Blake watched the man leave the room. Glancing back down at the flyer she steeled her resolve. She wouldn’t give them something to fear but she would teach them the truth. “Fear.”

* * *

After Cardin had been dealt with, he’d been barred from even interaction with team RWBY, things began to settle down. People were still wary about facing RWBY in combat but that could be the entire powerset no one else had. The team grew their own reputation as ruthless battlers that drew fights out longer than needed. Some got angry by that until Jaune explained that they learned far more from a drawn out fight than they did in a short one. The team became known throughout the school for their personas.

People took notice of the groups combat abilities and very quickly stopped trying to fight them in team on team combat. No one ever beat the four in full team fights. The way they could play off each other, take hits to their bodies rather than their auras and simply heal the damage. They were quickly becoming known throughout the school, several upper years talked about taking them on.

Their other classes went much the same. Ruby and Yang lead the survival class by a landslide, literally, they were the only ones to pass the landslide test. Weiss led in all things Dust, to a ridiculous degree. Blake didn’t dominate any classes but she was up top with her team in all of them. Of course there were naysayers, people who claimed they were so lucky to be blessed with such ability. As if the nights wasted away studying, the mornings of waking up at their desk were all meaningless. They worked hard to maintain their place in the school and slowly people came to realize that they were the goal.

“When you mix fire and gravity dust what do you get/” Ruby scratched her head, she didn’t work with Dust much. She may have crafted most of the team's ammo but Weiss mixed the Dust. “Uh, nothing?”

“Catastrophic failure.” Weiss was sitting on the other side of the room doing her own homework. “In mass quantities for heavy artillery it makes Meteor Dust but in ammo applications it will detonate.”

“So it’s a heavy ammunition blend?” Yang was studying on her own bed. “So if we could manage to say make some and split it up…”

“Are you attempting to convince me to put Meteor Dust into shotgun shells for your weapons?” Yang’s grin was all the answer she needed. “Theoretically it could work. We know Lightning Wave Dust does, for as little control as that had, and it is also heavy artillery Dust. It would take an absurd timeframe to work out the kinks however.”

“Wait, you can’t mix Gravity dust with Energy Dust?” Ruby sounded affronted. “How does that make sense, my gravity rounds use Energy in the mixture to trigger the final combustion.”

“Energy is a catalyst, it’s not mixing with the Gravity Dust so no new effects are formed.” Blake chimed from her own end of the room. “And Weiss, we have four years here at Beacon, Meteor Dust shells would be stupidly useful to us in the pits.”

“Yes of course. Your right, that kind of firepower would make our lives far easier.” Weiss glanced down at her own work once again. “I’ll see what I can do with my free time, however the actual recipe for Meteor Dust is a guarded secret, likely for this reason, so I will first need to reverse engineer it.”

“Okay, I work with sniper ammo, this is just wrong.” Ruby sounded like she was getting more and more frustrated. “Gravity based fifty cal ammunition is an impossibility due to the collapse of the dust upon triggering. How stupid was the person that wrote this?”

“Very it would seem. We’ll have to each look through for any other errors than.” Weiss flipped her own copy of the textbook open to find Ruby’s page. The diagram of what would occur showed Ruby’s own method of making the bullet only the result was that nothing occurred. “I have watched you make your Gravity rounds, this is ridiculous.”

“Great, so not only is Dust difficult but we might not even be learning something that’s true?” Yang groaned from her spot. “Well, let’s finish up for the night and talk to Goldshot in the morning.”

Come the morning they would get ready for the day. They’d gather their work and head not to their first class but rather to Goldshot’s office. They had something to do. Quickly the man answered the door and ushered them inside. Ruby was the first to speak.

“Professor. The textbook is wrong.” Ruby paused, she expected him to interrupted her but he simply gestured for her to go on. “We don’t know all the points it’s wrong at yet however the chapter on preparing Dust rounds list fifty cal Gravity rounds as an impossibility. I use those rounds.”

“Ah, I see the issue. The text book appears to be ten years out of date.” Goldshot flipped through the book for a short while. “Hm, it appears worse than I thought. There’s no mention of Lightning Wave at all, nor most heavy artillery types. Which makes me wonder, where did you four learn how to craft Lightning Wave?”

“Eh, that’s a funny story actually.” Ruby winced under her teacher's gaze.

“I have a sample of almost every Dust type produced by the SDC, from that I was able to extrapolate the exact measurements needed between Lightning, Water and Earth Dust.” Goldshot didn’t look impressed at that explanation. “Do you not believe me? I could get any type of Dust I want delivered at a moment's notice.”

“No, students aren’t to handle heavy artillery Dust.” Goldshot glared at the four of them. “However, there is no rule when it is personal property and unlike most teams you four purchase your own equipment. The most I can do is ask that you work with supervision and within the Dust rooms.”

“Of course sir, although I must ask, are there any rooms capable of handling Meteor Dust?”

“Why would you- Of course you are. We have one, however Goodwitch must be present if you are working on replicating Meteor.” Weiss spoke her own agreement and the four left together. They had their own classes to get to and Goldshot had his own work to do. “Great, now I need to talk to the others. Brothers, I hate the resourceful ones”

Team RWBY made it to their next class with relative ease. No one really got in their way and no one stopped them. Of course they heard people talking about their persona’s but they could do little about it.

“So the Vytal tournament is coming up.” Yang stretched her arms out behind herself. “How are we going to handle that?”

“Hiding our persona’s is out. Our classmates would assume something is wrong.” Ruby ran her hand over the top of her gem. “There’s no sense in not going all out right? But that’s not until next semester, isn’t there some kind of dance coming up?”

“Not for us nope. We’re hittin’ the town!” Yang pumped her fist as she spoke. Weiss looked exasperated and Blake grinned.

“Why would we be going out that night?”

“I don’t like formal public events and neither you nor Ruby do well in the setting that a school dance brings.” Weiss struggled for a moment as she tried to counter Blake’s logic. “Besides, Vale has one of if not the best arcade there is.”

“An arcade, joy.” Weiss muttered out. “How exactly is an arcade better than the school dance?”

“Easier to focus on what you're doing and the music tends to drown things out.” Ruby cut in between her two teammates. “Plus the cabinets aren’t actually all that loud, you can only usually hear a few of them.”

“Wonderful.” Weiss rolled her eyes at the idea but found herself excited to go anyway. A normal activity she’d been denied as a child.

“Great! It’s a date then!” Weiss choked and Blake tripped over her own feet as Yang yelled that out. Weiss sputtered for several moments before finding her voice.

“Wha-WHAT?

“I mean, if that’s cool with you guys, otherwise it can simply be friends hanging out.” Blake could tell Yang was just rolling with things now however. The blonde had likely decided on the spot to make it a date.

“No, it’s fine with me but who exactly was who’s date?” Blake swept the group to gauge their reactions. Yang’s smile seemed to falter ever so slightly, Weiss looked mildly lost at the prospect of choosing and Ruby looked ready for something.

“Why do we need to choose?” Oh that was not fair. Blake stared at her leader for a long stretch of time after she’d spoken. “I mean, really, why choose?”

“Your absolutely right sis, why choose?” Yang smiled even wider as she spoke. “So, what d’you think?”

“I think.” Blake paused as she thought it over. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to this.” Weiss was smiling despite her words. “However, should my father hear of it we need him to think it was just friends hanging out.”

Blake watched Weiss and Ruby walk away a little before leaning towards Yang with a smile. “So, you did mean that as a hang out with friends thing right up until Weiss’s reaction huh?”

“Eh, yeah. Didn’t think she’d go with it though.”

“It’s good that you thought of it though, none of us do well at that kind of thing.” The pair continued on their way after that. Blake spent the day practically bouncing in her seat. Hours later the four were free and Yang was working on planning the date. Planning a date for four, as it turned out, was a lot harder than one would expect. Blake eventually joined her and made little difference.

* * *

“Should we tell them?” Jaune looked to his team. The four of them were in the cafeteria for their lunch break. Somehow their lunch break didn’t line up perfectly with RWBY’s so they were alone. “I mean, it does concern them.”

“I don’t know Jaune, do you want to explain?” Nora was practically laying on the table as she leaned over it at him. Jaune winced at the idea. “I thought so.”

“Pyrrha?” Jaune looked hopeful, Pyrrha looked panicked as if she was looking for a way out. Her eyes darted around the room for a moment as she tried to come up with anything at all.

“Why don’t we ask someone else?” It was meant as a suggestion but sounded far more like a question.

“Pyrrha, you know no one will agree.” Ren glanced up from his own food.

“I don’t know Ren, might work.” Nora got up and stood on the table. “HEY! Anyone wanna tell RWBY that-” The cafeteria emptied immediately. “Huh, guess not.”

“How are we supposed to tell them that they can’t go on an arcade date on the night of the dance if no one is willing to tell them?” Jaune slumped down even more. “Wait! That’s it, if their reputation makes it that no one wants to tell them so then who’s gonna report them?”

“You raise an excellent point.” Ren once more looked up at the group. “However, I will be informing them tonight. They will not listen but I will tell them.”

“Ren feels no fear-”

“I very much fear team RWBY on the field.”

“-so of course he’s the best for this! I mean he faced down an entire pack of Ursa-”

“Again, one beowulf.”

“-for me! Obviously he can do something so simple.” Nora threw her arms up in excitement. “Ohh, it’ll be like an action film!”

“Him crossing the hall?” Jaune blinked. “I know they’re scary but the most they’d do to us is close the door.”

“Why are we so afraid of telling them anyway?” No one had an answer for Pyrrha.

* * *

“Uh boss, you’ve seen the combat class footage right?” A silver haired man frowned as he stared at his scroll. A black haired woman in the room with him. A green haired woman lay on the other side of the room. The three of them had mostly secluded themselves since arriving. “Cause if not, you're gonna want to look at this.”

“Mercury, whatever could be the- Oh.” The woman watched as the footage on the now flipped around scroll played. She watched the swirling blue flames and massive wolf-like beast stand over the girl and obey her commands. “Hm, unfortunately there is little we can do about that. Record it’s abilities.”

“You know what that is, Cinder?” The green haired woman had gotten up to join the others.

“Unfortunately and unlike the maiden powers there is no taking that.” Cinder sat on her own bed and smirked at the other two. “That does not mean it can stop us however. It will simply be a… complication.”

* * *

Ozpin took a sip from his mug and frowned. With Qrow out of the field their enemies appeared to be getting even more careful. His scroll dinged, the message from a number he’d long since thought lost to him. It appeared Raven was back to working alongside him and her latest message was all the more chilling to him. The text was only two words but those words carried far more weight than any other pair ever could,  _ “Haven’s compromised.” _

“Glynda, go over the records from Leo if you would. It would appear I’ve been betrayed once more.” With a thought he added to his message to his deputy. “And inform Ironwood that he is to bring some of his soldiers, I fear we may need them.”   


“Of course sir. But, Leo? He’s turned on us?” Ozpin nodded. He continued to stare at the message as he thought things over.

“I don’t know how Raven acquired this knowledge but we must assume it to be true until such a time as it’s proven false.” GLynda agreed and turned to attend to her duties. “I hope beyond all measure it is wrong however. Why Leo? What could you have possibly gained?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hey...
> 
> I know a lot is going on in the world today, mass protest to end police brutality and such. Not the lockdown protest, those are just idiocy. I don't have much to say, I agree with a lot that's happening cause that stuff needs to end but at the same time I can not agree with things like "Disarm the police." This isn't really something I like talking about because I don't know enough to actually talk about it. I'll also likely never attend a protest cause my god do I not do well in crowds. I do support the idea of the protest even if I don't support all the actions, this should incite change, good change.
> 
> Anyway, Happy pride month I guess.
> 
> This chapter was primarily world building and a little of character moments. Nothing stupidly major, that's for next week. JNPR are minor characters, they are not secondary MC's like in cannon, remember that.
> 
> Also, I have all the Legends chapters done so expect those to come, _Legends 3: Chimera Soul_ should be on Tuesday followed by _Legends 4: Gilded Blaze_ a week later. I greatly enjoyed writing these so I hope you enjoy them but 4 will unfortunately be the last of them. Next Chapter will be fun cause man... did I fuck up the RWBY timeline in ways that make no sense.
> 
> Also, editing is a pain in the ass when none of the programs you use recognize half the fucking names as words!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comment and all that. Even if it's just to strike some conversation or whatever, tell me what you think.


	9. Legends 3: Chimera Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Chimera Soul, as it is known.

_ Legends: Chimera Soul _

* * *

_ Chimera Soul, a lone child living within a village of Vacuo. Her story is not well known outside Vacuo or select faunus communities, she is thought to be little more than a tall tale told to children. A young faunus girl living within a human settlement. She was beaten down and abused for years by the people of that village. They looked at her and saw nothing more than her ears, they saw a monster not a child. _

_ She would live through this hell for years to come. Every day she would suffer pain and suffering, few would blame her had she snapped and killed them all. She had to scrape by, taking what she needed and never being seen. She lived in constant fear of people that should have been her friends and family. Many sneered at her and blamed the grimm on her. Few treated her with anything less than hate and rage but some, some cared for her. A few offered her food and shelter. _

_ She never took their offers, their kindness more than enough but she would not have them destroy their own reputations. She roamed the streets, late at night, when the grimm were most prevalent. None knew how she survived, but the way her eyes twinkled when asked unnerved them all the same. She spent nearly a decade in that village facing all manor of hate until one night, the grimm came and did not stop. _

_ Everyone cowered in their rooms waiting for it to pass. No one dared move and could only hope the grimm would leave. The wails of the creatures kept many up at night but they would not be afraid. To feel fear was to die, they knew this very well. Many found themselves worried, Chimera was still out there. She was in danger, she would not survive this night. None could go out to find her, they couldn’t fight, what would they do? Some called the attack karma, that it was what they deserved. _

_ Come morning the attack was over. The sounds of the grimm long gone. People stepped out of their homes to find the most shocking sight imaginable. Their streets were not empty of the grimm but rather full of them. Some mid-lunge others simply walking and even more appearing to be trying to flee. Not one of them moved. They were all still as statues and as gray. One villager found one with a carving done. _

“No one deserves to die like this, no matter how horrible they were.”

_ Her village is little more than a shambling ruin now but the statue erected in her honor stands to this day, some say it’s made out of the stone of the very grimm she stopped. Her name and everything on the pedestal had long since eroded away and yet the statue itself stands as if new. The one detail that stands out of the gray stone was her eyes, a bright gleaming silver. She was a chimera among men and yet the only person there who truly had a soul. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Chimera Soul was a bit of a weird one. The only one that went through more than four iterations (Gilded actually went through three) I'm happy with how it ended up but wow was it kinda a pain to get there.
> 
> Hope everyone's doing okay, hope you enjoyed it and all that. I'll see you all again on Saturday.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6:30 - Arcade  
> 7:30 - Dinner  
> 8:30 - Vigilante justice  
> 9:30 - cud- Wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 11

Blake had been a jittery mess for most of the morning. Ruby had kicked them all out of the room immediately while she grabbed everything she wanted to bring on their date. Blake honestly had no idea what that entailed because nothing had changed by the time they were back in. Later in the day Yang kicked them out, once more there was no difference.

“I know we’re still going out but are we certain leaving isn’t an expulsion worthy event?” The other three didn’t even dignify Weiss’s question with an answer, each just continuing with their activities. “Alright, I get it. I worry too much.”

“Would Ozpin really expel us though?” The three glanced at Yang. “I mean seriously, would he? Think of how dangerous we could be to him, to everyone? Would sending us out possibly resenting him really be a good idea?”

“Yang raises a point. It certainly isn’t a good idea logicly. But that begs the question, has Ozpin considered that?” Weiss herself didn’t want to consider it but she’d had little choice. The four of them were dangerous and not the kind you would want to risk turning into an enemy. “Is he manipulating things?”

“Doubtful, in theory it sounds like a good move. But in practice? In practice manipulating us is just as stupid.” Blake marked her page and set the book down. “He can’t manipulate us without risking us going rogue but he also can’t not manipulate us for the same reason.”

“I say we drop it.” Ruby hopped off her bed and stood in the middle of the room. “We know our goals and we know how to reach many of them. If he manipulates us then so what? So long as his intentions are wholly good I say let him, neither of us can stop the other.”

The group thought about that for a moment. It was true enough they all supposed, neither side could actually stop the other so why dwell on it? Perhaps if Ozpin manipulated everyone then it would be a worry but until such was proven it would be a minor annoyance to them at best. They spent much of the day getting ready for their nightly activities. Discovering that their gems always hung from their waist, regardless of their being a means for them to do so.

“That complicates things.” Weiss was growing more and more frustrated. “We need some kind of belt to look normal.”

“Well I don’t really see an issue.” Ruby grinned at her team. The three laughed it off and Yang threw a pillow at her.

“Everything you wear includes belts Rubes.” Yang’s laughter cut off with a shrike as Ruby threw the pillow back at her.

“Belts are convenient!” Ruby called out. Yang while still laughing fell from her bed. The rest of the team fell into their own laughter at that.

“The two of you I swear.” Weiss shook her head at the sisters. “Have you always been like this?”

“From my experience, they have.” Blake walked around the room briefly. “Now I believe it is my turn to kick you three out of the room.”

“What? No we are not taking turns doing this!” Despite her words Ruby and Yang reached out and scooped the heiress off her feet and dragged her out of the room. “Put me down! I swear the three of you will be the death of me! That’s my room too!”

“Not right now it isn’t.” Ruby laughed as the door slammed shut behind them. The click of the lock assuring them that they couldn’t get back in. Weiss fumed for a few more minutes. Eventually JNPR’s door would open and the team would step out to see the three in the hall.

“Blake’s turn?” Nora practically climbed over Ren to get to the front of the group. “I didn’t know you could turn having a room into a game!”

“Something like that, where are you guys heading?” Yang slid down the wall as she spoke. Weiss sighed and collapsed next to her while Ruby took her own seat.

“Lunch, then we’re going to start training.” Jaune stretched his arms above his head. “When are you four planning to head out?”

“Around four.” Yang shrugged. “It’s an arcade date, not much of a schedule you know?”

“Not really but sure.” Jaune and his team talked with the three for a few more minutes before heading off. The three sat around for several more minutes before Weiss’s frustration got the better of her.

“She could have at least let us bring our homework out!” Weiss kicked at the door. “I mean honestly, just leaving us sitting here.”

“Kicking the door won't help!” Blake called form in the room. “I’m almost done just give me a minute.”

Once Blake opened the door Weiss grabbed her and yanked her out before slamming the door shut. Ruby and Yang were frozen in shock for a moment before bursting into laughter. Blake huffed and sat next to Ruby, the sisters laughing harder at her mock agitation. Blake pouted for a moment before yanking Ruby into her lap. The leader squeaked. Blake simply smirked at the elder sister who simply stared.

“Blake!” Ruby squirmed in her arms. “Lemme go.”

“No.” And that was how they sat for nearly an hour until Weiss opened the door and let them in. The four sat in quiet anticipation for several hours. Ruby couldn’t keep still in her excitement while her team all shifted about in their own nerves. Eventually the time would come and they’d get themselves ready. Once ready they swung by the armoury to pick up their weapons. School policy meant they couldn’t leave the property unarmed.

Getting off the grounds proved to be interesting. Most of their yearmates ignored them and the older years gave them ten seconds to move on. Avoiding the teachers was a challenge, Goodwitch seemed to actively be looking for them while Goldshot turned a blind eye. Overall it took them nearly an hour to leave. As they left they could see Atlas military bullheads coming over the horizon.

“Looks like Atlas students are finally arriving.” Yang finished attaching the sidecar to Bumblebee with a laugh.

“I don’t understand why they are so much later than the other schools.” Weiss’s tone spoke of annoyance. “It reflects poorly on Atlas as a whole.” 

“Right, cause that’s the issue.” Blake rolled her eyes and looked over the group. Weiss was the only one in anything other than casual wear, mostly as it turns out she didn’t own casual wear. Weiss was instead dressed in spare combat cloths that could pass as casual wear. Ruby was in a simple red hoodie and jeans with a half assed belt, it just hung down her leg. Yang looked pretty typical, just her style while Blake was dressed in her favorite leather jacket.

“Come one! It’s date night not complain about Atlas night.” Ruby groaned from her place in the side car. Blake joined her a moment later and the two set about annoying their team into hurrying up. Yang slung her leg over the bie and smirked at Weiss.

“I don’t recall agreeing to ride this deathtrap.”

“You know you want to.” Yang leaned over the handlebars with her smirk. Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms but Blake could see her resolv breaking and by Ruby’s giggling she could as well. “Come on Ice Queen, you can’t fool us.”

“Fine! If anyone hears of this I was coerced!” Weiss slipped into place behind Yang and the four put their helmets on, colour coded of course. “If we die I am killing all of you.”

“Of course you will.”

* * *

“Oh my god Ruby.” Yang was laughing as the four left the arcade. Their date had lasted for hours and included dinner, unfortunately, despite plans, at the arcade. “You actually did that.”

“Beating the kid who insulted Weiss’s DDR skill like that.” Blake was laughing too. Ruby simply smiled and shrugged with her soda cup tilting to one side. “I knew you were good at it but that was incredible.”

“Was it really necessary to do it in a handstand?” Weiss tried sounding exasperated but the smile on her face gave her away. “A perfect score on the hardest song on the hardest difficulty wasn’t enough?”

“What can I say? When you're this good you gotta add some challenge to it.” Ruby spun on her heel to walk backwards in front of the group. “A perfect score while standing? Psh, people have done that before.”

“Throwing his words back at him when he asked you how you did was a nice touch.” The four laughed again. “Like it’s hard, only you Ruby, only you.”

“What? It’s easy.” Ruby froze and whirled on her feet. She seemed to be tracking something. “You see that?”

“See what?” Yang’s voice was quiet, she may not know what was up but she clearly trusted Ruby. Blake’s eyes narrowed as she saw a figure running across the roofs. The figure was clearly female and normally Blake wouldn’t care but Ruby seemed on edge.

“That’s the same woman that picked up Torchwick.” Blake’s eyes widened. It was hard to tell but everything about the figure aside from her clothes lined up. “Yang, Weiss. Ditch the side car, follow on the roads and track her movements. Blake, rooftops.”

With that they split. Ruby tossed her soda to the side into the trash and kicked up onto a newsbox then off the lamp to drag herself up onto the roof. Blake kicked off and then launched off a shadow clone to land on her own roof. Separating herself from Ruby would allow them to watch each other should this woman see one of them.

_ “We’re clear to go.” _ Blake was glad Ruby had insisted on bringing the earpieces now. Weiss’s voice carried clearly but the rev of a burn engine was clear in the background. Blake watched as Ruby jumped the gap between roofs and rolled to a stop. Their target had paused for a moment before continuing.

Ruby shot her a grin from the other side of the street and bolted. Ruby cleared the gap between two buildings with ease before using her hands as a pivot point to flip onto a chimney and jump to the next one. Once there she climbed up the sloop before sliding down the other side. Blake laughed lightly and ran off and jumped her own gap. Ruby may not have experience in the fine art of freerunning but moving at superspeed for most of your life offered an advantage. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Ruby sliding down onto a balconie before flipping into the alley.

_ “She may have spotted me. Watch my back.”  _ Blake ducked down and watched as the silhouette approached Ruby’s current position.

“Hide, she’s nearly at the edge overlooking your alley.” Blake watched as Ruby ducked into a little gap between some leaning pallets and a wall. A little shuffling and a box seemed to block her from sight. “Good, keep a hand on your weapon and don’t move. She’s dropping down into the alley.”

_ “We’re at the intersection nearby.” _ Blake caught sight of the bike with her teammates stationed right where they said. This woman tried anything and they would have full convergence on her. Blake watched the woman stalk about the alley, she couldn’t hear her but she could tell she was talking.

The woman slowly walked down the alley. She could see many hiding places but to check one would be to leave her back to all the others. She brought a hand to her ear for a moment before nodding. Ruby watched her turn her head to one side.

“No, I thought someone was following me.” Lowering her hand she surveyed the ally once more. “Now then. Come out wherever you are. I have you cornered, there is little you can do to escape so I strongly urge you to step out. Let’s talk.”

_ “She’s bluffing. Don’t move.”  _ Blake’s voice rang from Ruby’s own earpiece. With one hand still on Crescent Rose she was ready to pounce at a moment's notice. The woman walked down the Alley glancing to each hiding place.

“No? Not coming out are we. Well then, you’d do well to stop following me. If I see you again I will kill you.” The woman stood in place for a little longer before nodding to herself and jumping her way back onto the roofs.

_ “She’s gone Ruby.” _ After a few more seconds Ruby climbed from her hiding place. Shaking her arms out she crouched. Rose petals filled the ally. Ruby vanished amongst them and surged upwards and onto the roof. She stumbled as she reformed.  _ “You good Ruby?” _

“Yeah, just not used to that yet.” Ruby quickly regained her bearings and scanned the skyline for their target. Bounding across a gap between the roofs quickly catching sight of the woman again she and her team resumed following her.

_ “Based on her pathing she’s either a parkour enthusiast or taking the most roundabout way to…”  _ Ruby saw the tower looming just as she climbed over the lip of another roof.  _ “The CCT.” _

“Trainee Rose to CCT central security.” All she got back was a low buzz. “Trainee Rose to CCT central security, do you copy?” Nothing. “Either Security is lazy or communications into the tower are down.”

_ “Outgoing communications are down as well.” _ A glance over her shoulder showed Weiss was flicking through her scroll.  _ “Only thing going in or out is passing through. We’ll need to get in touch with the headmaster first.” _

_ “Confirm that the suspect is at least going there first.”  _ Blake’s experience running from and interacting with law enforcement gave her a differing view to her teammates.  _ “As far as we can tell she is likely just a freerunner.” _

_ “She just took a sudden turn straight for the CCT, no deviations.”  _ Ruby sighed, she had really hoped this was just a late night freerunner or simply a scout.  _ “Ruby contact Ozpin.” _

“Headmaster Ozpin, this is team leader Rose of RWBY. We have a possible code silver at the CCT.” Ruby bounded across a few more rooftops. “I repeat, possible code silver at the CCT and potential for a code purple.”

_ “Understood Ms. Rose. Your team are the first responders, gather information on the situation and initiate the shutdown procedures. Backup is on route.”  _ Ozpin’s voice carried through her scroll.  _ “You recall the lockdown procedure?” _

“Yes sir, permission to lock the central unit down?” Ozpin granted her the option and Ruby smirked. “Alright team, as of now we’re responding to a possible terrorist attack. That means we follow mission protocol.”

_ “On your call leader.” _ Blake’s snarky reply came through moments before Yang’s.

* * *

“Hello James. It’s nice to see you however.” Ozpin turned to watch the rest of the Atlas fleet come in. “I do believe I asked you to bring some of your soldiers, not most of the military.”

“When you outright ask for something you would normally caution against I assume it to be extreme.” General James Ironwood gestured behind himself. “That’s why I thought it wise to bring my Ace Operatives.”

“It’s great to be here sir.” Clover, the clear leader of the group, held out a hand. Ozpin reached over and shook the man's hand as well.

“While it wasn’t in my plans it should prove-” Ozpin was interrupted by the crackling of a speaker on his desk.

_ “Headmaster Ozpin, this is team leader Rose of RWBY. We have a possible code silver at the CCT. I repeat, possible code silver at the CCT and potential for a code purple.”  _ Ozpin glanced up at Ironwood and his team. Clover reacted in moments.

“Harriet, you're on scouting. Get there and assist team RWBY as quickly as possible.” Clover turned to the rest of the team. “The rest of us are the emergency back up. Let’s go.”

“Understood Ms. Rose. Your team are the first responders, gather information on the situation and initiate the shutdown procedures. Backup is on route.” A thought occurred to him just as he finished speaking. “You recall the lockdown procedure?” After getting confirmation he gave approval for doing such.

“Aren’t they supposed to be at the dance?” Ironwood frowned at the speaker. “I know it’s good they aren’t should this prove to be dangerous.”

“The four of them were out on a date. While technically against the rules three of them don’t handle public gatherings well.” Ozpin stood from his desk. “Besides, I find it a hard rule to justify so why bother.”

“I suppose that’s fair enough. You wanted to discuss the four of them however?” Ozpin continued walking towards his office entrance. “You seemed pretty concerned.”

“Tell me James, have you heard of persona?” Ozpin smirked into his mug at Ironwood’s confusion. They had much to discuss it would seem.

* * *

Weiss formed a glyph directly in front of herself to block a blast of fire. This woman had demonstrated significant Dust control and talent. Her ability to launch fireballs would have left Weiss envious if it were her element of choice, as it was she couldn’t care.

“ **Bufu!** ” A spring of ice slammed into the woman. She turned her gaze on Ruby and prepped to fire another volley. “ **Rakaja!** ”

Light flared from under Ruby’s feet and the fireball slammed into her. The searing ball of flame startled the leader and sent her to the ground in moments. The woman smirked and prepped to throw another one. The group reacted in moments and Yang slammed down in front of her sister just in time for the flames to harmlessly wash over her.

“ **Tarukaja!** ” Bright glowing energy shined from the ground around Yang. Yang’s grin was mired by Gilded’s own. Slamming her fist together she made her next move. “ **Frei!** ”

A swirl of blue nuclear energy engulfed the woman. Stumbling back the woman sneered at Yang. The blonde met the look with a challenging glare. Another ball of fire splashed against Yang’s chest followed closely by another. The woman seemed to be growing angry with Yang’s lack of a reaction. Suddenly she lunged forward with her fist drawn back, a glinting blade of glass forming as if she planned to stab the blonde. Yang’s aura flared to life in a blast of yellow and the blade glinted off.

“Emergency protocol code silver. Full core lockdown.” Ruby was standing now, having recovered from her biggest weakness scoring a direct hit she was issuing commands. “Authorization Trainee Rose, designation Lupin.”

“Welcome trainee Rose. Lockdown procedure ready, security code?” Weiss nearly stumbled when the computer responded. She had been unaware that the system was able to do that. The woman they were facing looked angry and formed another ball of fire as she tried to get past Yang.

“Foxtrot, alpha, omega, delta.” A shutter slammed down between them and the central core room as soon as Ruby finished talking. The woman screamed in frustration and moved to lunge at Ruby. A blur of bright yellow lightning cut her off and seemed to punch her right across the room.

“Heard you kids could use a hand.” Harriet Bree smirked at the kids. Ruby grinned and reached to her own gem.

“ **Eiha!** ” A swirl of red and black energy flared around the woman and ruby kicked off the ground. Spinning through the air she gripped Crescent Rose and slashed through where the woman had been standing. She dodges back and Ruby growls, her next swing once more missing but the blade of green that leaps through the air doesn’t. Harriet pauses at the flash of silver light in her eyes.

“Oh, we’re doing that then?” With a flick of her wrist Weiss engulfs her side of the room in jagged spins of ice. Once more Harriet notices the silver light. Yang’s flame engulfed fist nearly slammed down on the woman only to leave a wave of fire spreading across the floor as she missed, that silver light once more prescient.

“Wha-” Harriet’s form flickered as she leaned back to avoid a fireball. Lightning arcing from her form she took that brief moment to survey the scene. The woman stands with another fireball building, Yang’s jumping back as blue energy seems to swirl around her weapons. Blake has thrown her weapon, the bright glow around it nearly blinding.

The room lays in disarray, scorch marks litter the ground and bullet holes are everywhere. One side coated by puddles of water and jagged spires of ice while one wall had been cleaved into by that green energy. Harriet didn’t know what to make of it. Rushing past the four students she delivered a devastating punch to the woman and marveled at the blast of ice that followed her. Ducking back she evaded another ball of fire only to hear a scream behind her. Whipping around she found Ruby once more on the ground.

“Guard formation!” At Blake’s call the remaining members of team Rwby whirled into action each standing around their fallen leader. Weapons at the ready, each with a swirling mass of energy in differing colours wrapped around their weapons. “Yang.”

The blonde suddenly lunged to the front of the group and let a ball of fire impact her chest. Harriet dashed around to push the woman's arm ever so slightly so the nest one impacted a wall rather than anyone else.

“Are you stupid! Do you know how much damage fire can cause?” Harriet ducked a swip forma glass sword and dashed back to avide the explosion of heat that filled the space between her and the woman.

“To me? None.” Yang dives left and takes another ball of flame. Spinning on her heel the blonde rockets off to deliver another punch. Her fist went through smoke as their target seems to vanish.The five in the room stand together for moments as the smoke slowly dissipates, once it’s clear there’s no sign of the infiltrator.

“What the hell was that?” Harriet turned to face the student team. She’d heard rumours of course but that was different. The ability’s shown by the students were unreal and Harriet had a hard time believing her eyes after seeing them summon their persona.

_ “Harriet, come in. Whatever was blocking the signal seems to have lifted. Report.”  _ Harriet brought a hand to her earpiece as Clover spoke. She took a look around the room one last time before answering.

“The situation is clear. Target got away.” Harriet paused as Ruby climbed to her feet. “The core is secure and team RWBY are uninjured.”

_ “Good, we’re five minutes out. Hold it down until we get there.” _

* * *

“You can’t be serious.” Ironwood stared at Ozpin in disbelief. “A magical power that no one else has. You expect me to believe they just stumbled across grimm like beings that grant them power.”

“Yes.” Ozpin started his fellow headmaster down, he hadn’t anticipated this reaction however much sense it made.

“No, just no. Ozpin they should be in a cell. They could have only gotten that power from Salem and you expect me to just sit back and trust that they are on our side?” Ozpin said nothing. “You do, you actually do. Ozpin they are literally summoning our enemy to fight and you think they aren’t working against us?”

“They are not James. Their power comes from within themselves.” Ozpin watched as Ironwood opened his mouth to reply, he wasn’t done however. “Historically speaking there have been four groups of people using such abilities. Four James, each time fighting against a force of darkness that threatened humanity.”

“That is besides the point!”

“No, it is precisely the point James. I have lived through all four events, I have seen all sixty-eight personas summoned by those users and watched as they fought for humanity.” Ozpin set his mug down as he continued on his triad. “I have watched and mentored all twenty-eight users along their quest and I will not hinder Ms. Rose and her teams just because you're paranoid.”

“I’m paranoid?” Ironwood looked like he was getting angry. “I’m starting to wonder if I’m the only one who actually wants what’s best for the world.”

“And that is precisely why Qrow refuses to trust you with information. Do you not see it James? There is no evidence against those four girls and you already want to send them to prison. They are no older than seventeen but you insist that they need to be locked away.” Ozpin had rarely raised his voice against his own companions but found himself unable to lower his voice. “They are children James, powerful children. Who do you think they will go to if we follow your plan?”

“So what do you propose we do?” James still looked angry but at least he was listening. “How should we handle the situation?’

“Firstly, we send team RWBY on a training mission, one of my choosing. Then we contact what remains of team STRQ and have them battle RWBY in the festival, RWBY have an advantage however we can’t make it seem as if we hate their abilities.”

“Where would this mission take them?” Ozpin smirked and turned to face a map within the room.

“Why James, that’s easy.” He tapped a point just north of Atlas. “We send them to the last known doorway into the dream realm.”

“The Errant Chasm? Ozpin that’s suicide, no one has ever gotten down it, not once have we come close to the bottom.” Ironwood frowned at the map. “How do you expect them to make it?”

“They already have the key, the question however, is the lock still there?” Ozpin’s brow furrowed as he thought this plan over. “At best they should return the day of the tournament.”

“At worst?” As he spoke Ironwood could feel the temperature drop. It was as if the very air felt the weight to Ozpin’s next words and left them in grim silence.

“They don’t.”

* * *

Cinder growled as she collapsed back into her bed back at Beacon. The students were supposed to be at the dance and yet an entire team intercepted her on the mission. They were lucky Watts could get through security from a side panel, the core would have been faster but this would work just fine.

“They’re not a problem. Wasn’t that what you said boss?” Cinder turned her glare to Mercury, the assassin laughing quietly. Emerald looked offended at his words.

“Do you want to die?”

“No, he’s right. I should have paid attention to the four of them.” Cinder stood up and glared out the window. She had nearly been caught tonight and there was no one to blame but herself. “We should have known the ins and outs of their powers. The blonde is completely immune to fire.”

“Alright then, that’s terrifying.” Mercury turned back to his scroll. “I can pull up their records and see what they’ve got.”

“Do so. We can’t afford to be blind sided by them again.” The three sat in silence for a few hours before Mercury dropped his scroll. Cinder grinned at the information he shared with them.

* * *

“Master, I can still feel Remnant. They need us.”

“I know my dear, but there is little we can do at the moment.”

“I could reopen the gate but the power that would take is immense.”

“And pushing through this false reality isn’t possible just yet. How unfortunate for us.”

“We still have her wildcard, it holds enough power.”

“That power is not ours to use Lavenza. It is terrible that the chains of fate have barred her from that potential but it is still her power.”

“I understand, what can we do then?”

“We wait. The trickster has saved us once before, I believe he can do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a weird kind of pain in the ass to write, everything flowed right but nothing flowed to the length I was shooting for.
> 
> Edit: To briefly explain the pronoun game a the end there, cause I forgot at upload. Yes I know it's a stupid troupe and that it's frustrating on a level that is frankly inexcusable in most cases. Here it is 100% the right call as both Lavenza and (Spoilers, I guess?) Igor know exactly who they are referring to with no doubts and inserting the name is clunky and not how people talk. The original version included the name, but it didn't work, trust me on that. Also, I just don't want you knowing who she is yet even though there is little reason to hide it, there are like 4 answers someones gonna know.
> 
> Like, if you talked with a friend about your friend Rich past the initial, "This is who we're talking about" or he just left kinda thing would you say his name? Not likely.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed an all that! I'll likely have the next chapter ready in a week but it may take an extra week. Thanks for reading.


	11. Legends 4: Gilded Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Gilded Blaze, as it's best known.

_ Legends: Gilded Blaze _

* * *

_ Gilded Blaze, a Valian fairy tail and yet many believe it as truth. Some argue that there is no point to the tale, no lesson learned that was not prevalent in their society, nothing gained. Others argue that not all tales need a point, not all journey’s teach a lesson, that sometimes the story itself is all that matters. Gilded Blaze grew up in a town that would later become the capital of Vale. She was known as an angry child, ready to fight anyone and everyone at the drop of a hat. _

_ She was known for her love of fire and how often she fought others. Many would berate her for this tendency, either that a lady should do neither or that both caused unneeded strife and negativity. They claimed to be trying to prevent grimm attacks but the girl ignored their warnings. She took to the woods after a while, she would train her body day after day until one day someone challenged her to a fight. She punched him once and won. The village didn’t like that. _

_ Eventually after far more training, in secret as she’d been banned from such she noticed a growing populace of Ursa. Trying to warn the village proved fruitless as they wouldn’t trust her word. With the village not trusting her she set out to take care of it herself. She hoarded fire dust and trained her body to perfection. One day travelers would offer the same warning that she had only she knew it to be far too late. On the eve of the impending invasion she set out to start her plot. _

_ She did not do it for the village, she did it for her family. The village had proven their lack of worth to her but someone had to protect her family. She set out and waited, watching as the Ursa approached. She watched as the border guard raced back to town to warn everyone and she acted. By the time the guard arrived she’d already set her trap. The guard watched as she stepped back into the woods and a wall of fire erupted between them and her. _

_ Legends say the fight lasted hours. She beat every invading Ursa into the ground with her bare hands and what appeared to be a golden knife flirting in the fire light. When they finally reached her she looked like a ball of golden yellow flame as she continued to beat the grimm down. She refused to leave until every last Ursa was dead and chased after one into the woods. _

_ That was the last people saw of her. To them she was a demon, a ball of gilded fire chasing through the woods like a wild blaze would. She hunted the Ursa down and eradicated every last one she found. Stories all over the world make mention of her but no connection was ever confirmed. _

_ Sometimes the greatest hero is not the one fighting for everyone but rather the one simply fighting for their family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> There's not much to say tbh. I had fun writing this but you should look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Mission Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most teams go work with detectives or fight some grimm, team RWBY? No, they get to go to the only place in all of Remnant with a 100% fatality rate, god damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 12  
> I'll be taking the next week or two off from actively trying to meet a deadline for this, may upload other works (Mostly of Kipo)

“Are you certain of this?”

“Yes sir, whenever they used that power without summoning their eyes glowed silver.” Harriet was standing straight as she spoke to Ironwood and Ozpin. “I know the stories of silver eyes and all that but only Rose has silver eyes.”

“That raises a question then.” Ironwood looked to Ozpin for a moment, the two seeming to think the same time. “What exactly are we dealing with?”

“My own knowledge on the nature of persona is limited. All I can say for sure is that each of the previous groups were headed by what is known as a wildcard, those wildcards could summon more than one but not at the same time.” Ozpin brought his hands together as he thought it over. “Each of them had their eyes glow a different colour when utilizing their power. Orange, purple, violet, blue It’s always just been the wildcard however.”

“Sir, if I may interject?” The two nodded and Harriet continued on. “It was only ever when they used their power without summoning their persona.”

“That offers us some theories at least.” Ironwood looked at Ozpin, their thoughts both centered on two topics. The silver eyes and the maidens. “Was there anything else?”

“Just one thing, are you actually sending them to Errant Chasm?” She was met by silence. “Why?”

“Errant Chasm is the last resting place of the second most recent group and the only accessible point for any of the fours quests.” Ozpin glanced down at the map. “I believe this mission is of the utmost importance.”

“But sending them in alone?”

“Unfortunately we believe that the reason why they may succeed is their personas, which means any guide would only hinder them.” Ironwood did not look happy as he spoke. “However, I can not send them on a suicide mission without at least preparing them. They will be going to weapons development for upgrades and spending a week in the training room to ensure they understand their weapons.”

“The least Atlas can do.” Harriet turned on her heel and began to leave the room. She didn’t really do friends but she had a soft spot for kids. “If they die out there I will tear the kingdom to the ground.”

“I assure you Ms. Bree, I will be right beside you.” Ozpin’s cold glare almost made Harriet bolt at full speed.

* * *

Team RWBY stood in the mission hall. Today first year teams would be getting their first assignments, the posted missions went from mundane to active hunter duties. Things like shadowing police and escorting travelers all the way up to protecting towns and stalking grimm nests. Ruby scrolled through the missions while talking to her team.

“What about this one?” Ruby turned to let her team see the assignment.

“An Ursa nest in the southern borders of Vale?” Weiss frowned at the mission. “I don’t see why not but Ursa just seems so…”

“Ordinary, easy, mundane.” Blake looked the mission over. “Which means we would be dragged into a pit knowing our luck.”

“That’d be such a pain.” Yang stretched her arms above her as she thought of their times in the pits. “Go ahead Ruby.”

“Alright! Looks like we’re going to- Huh?” Ruby blinked at the message that had popped up. “This team has already been assigned a mission? How? No one else has my passcodes.”

“That would be my doing girls.” Ozpin walked out from behind the screen. “We have a mission that I believe will require your… talents.”

“Sir.” Weiss was looking at the mission assignment her team had gotten. “Errant Chasm? No one’s ever survived that trip.” 

“Be that as it may, I have reason to suspect you’ll do just fine.” Ozpin took a sip from his mug to hide his smirk. “After all, none of them had personas.”

The four watched him walk off for a moment. Ruby frowned, she had the sense that there was something else he wasn’t telling them. It was almost like he wanted them away from the school, Ruby didn’t like it. Turning to her team she could see that they thought the same.

“There’s something in that Chasm, he knows there is and he wants us to get it.” Blake glared at the mission board now displaying their assignment. The assigned huntsman section had been labeled as classified. “Why does he want it though?”

“I don’t think he does. Honestly it seems as if he wants us to have whatever it is.” Weiss flipped through her scroll as she spoke. “You said your mother found evidence of four other groups? Then who's to say others haven’t.”

“Mom only looked for like a week, Ozpin’s had years.” Yang tapped the mission log closed. “I guess we can trust him to know something at least. If there's something there that can help us we gotta get it right?”

“Probably, whatever it is must be dangerous as well.” The four turned to leave. There was little point to being in the mission hall if they had a mission. Blake still didn’t like what was going on and voiced such. “Can we really trust Ozpin though? We’re already sure he’s manipulating us and now this?”

“It is a concern although should we truly be concerned that he’s manipulating us or that he seems to be trying to get us more power.” Weiss stalked into their room ahead of the others. “While I disagree with the idea, power corrupts.”

“Power can only make you more of who you are.” Blake trailed in at the back of the group. “You can always see that when you look back on the truth.”

“Ugh, philosophy really? Is now the time for that?” Yang groaned as Blake and Weiss looked at her. “Damn it.”

“What could he possibly want us to find in the Chasm though?” Ruby’s tone made her frustration clear. Flopping down on her bed she continued. “What? Some way to teach our persona new skills? Some kind of strength boost.”

“It’s a problem we will likely have up until such time as us finding the objective.” Weiss almost growled at the thought. “This mission will take all the way up to and possible during the tournament.”

“Better call home then, since we won't have the chance soon.” Blake grinned at her team leader. “I’m sure Tai and Raven would love to find out where their three kids are going.”

“Three?” Weiss glanced between her three team mates.

“I’m certain the only reason they haven’t adopted me is the idea that I may date one of their daughters.” Blake grinned at the sisters. “Then I went on a date with both.”

“Yeah, I’ll go call dad.”

* * *

“Raven, I’m going to Beacon.” Raven looked up from her paper. Witha frown she took in Tai’s posture and attitude and the glare of death on his face. Sighing Raven set the paper down and turned to her… ex-husband? Did they ever actually divorce?

“Tai, what’s going on?” Tai kept walking towards that door. “If you leave this house without explaining I will take the kids this time.”

“Raven, we both know you couldn’t leave without them anyway.” Tai’s hand left the door knob and he turned back to her. Settling down across from her he seemed troubled. “Ozpin’s sending the girls to Errant Chasm for their mission.”

“What?” Raven stood so harshly her chair clattered to the floor. Pacing the room she began muttering to herself. “Why now? Because of what’s happening with Haven? No, couldn’t be, he’d want the big players close. My involvement? No that makes no sense, this is exactly the wrong move to make because of me. What’s he after?” Raven paused. “Past users? That’s certainly a possibility.”

“Rae, what do you mean  _ why now _ ? What’s going on with Haven?” Tai watched her pace the room for several more minutes. “What’s happening Rae?”

“Right, you weren’t inducted into the cult.”

“Cult!?” Tai looked panicked as he spoke.

“Not literally. Ozpin… Ozpin’s a little older than you might think. There’s this woman he’s fought for pretty well his entire life, a woman named Salem.” Raven watched Tai gesture for her to go on. “This war is, well it’s been thousands of years since it started. There are some big players in this, those with Silver eyes, highly skilled hunters that Ozpin chooses and-”

“Silver eyes? You mean he’s going to drag Ruby into this!?” Tai nearly threw the table to the side as he stood up.

“No, despite my misgivings with Ozpin he gives a choice. Salem however does not. She controls or manipulates the grimm somehow and-” Raven was starting to get frustrated with the interruptions.

“Those with silver eyes.” Tai collapsed back into his chair. “Oh gods, she’d do everything she could to kill Ruby wouldn’t she? That’s how Summer died?”

“That’s Ozpin’s best guess.” Raven drummed her fingers on the table. “That mission I went on earlier involved visiting Haven. I was to check the lay of the land and prep to be a part time spy for Oz while Qrow worked at Beacon. What I found ended that, Lionheart betrayed Ozpin and joined up with Salem.”

“He just… He betrayed humanity?” Tai’s voice shook as he spoke. “Just turned on us all and joined a woman working with or controlling the grimm?”

“Yes. So I don’t get why Ozpin would send them to Errant Chasm now, they’re big players. They can make or break this leg of the war.” Raven slammed her fist onto the table and stood up. “Why send them off now? Salem’s likely planning to attack during the festival, so why now?”

“I’m more concerned for their lives here Raven.” Tai continued to watch the woman pace. “And how Ozpin can just send four kids into that pit.”

“Oh they’ll live.” Raven turned to face him. Tai nearly flinched at the look in Raven’s eyes, the harsh crimson gaze turning to him in that moment. “And if they don’t then neither will Ozpin."

* * *

Ironwood paced the hall leading to the airdock. He was awaiting team RWBY so that he could issue them their permission orders and had a few things off. Ozpin may have wanted them at the Chasm but neither of them wanted the four unprepared. Hopefully his word in a letter would be enough.

“General?” Ironwood turned and found the members of team RWBY. The four were in their combat gear and each had a backpack on and extra bags slung over their shoulders. “What’s up?”

“Just a few last minute mission statements and orders. Nothing to worry about Ms. Rose.” Ironwood held a letter out to the team leader. Ruby reached out and took it tentatively. “Give this to the border guard you meet then head down to testing. You will be permitted to give desired weapon upgrades to the officers there and even be allowed to work yourselves.”

“Your giving us access to the Atlas labs?” Weiss’s eyes were wide in shock. “The  _ military _ labs?”

“Yes. Afterwards you will be undergoing a mandatory week long training regime to adapt to the changes followed by a test to see if you’ve progressed. Failing to have achieved the desired effect simply means another week.” The four nodded. Ruby tucked the letter away. “Good, remember this mission is council sanctioned and is being run by the Atlas military.”

“Meaning that as per the contract the SDC will owe each of us a predetermined load of Dust.” Weiss smiled at her team. The three of them grinned back. Ironwood knew the ins and outs of that deal and he knew Weiss would take every ounce of Dust the contract allowed. He would do the same.

“It is important that you are prepared. Your pilot for the trip will be using that time to make preparations to the airship.” Ironwood watched as the four shifted in place. “Now get going, Marigold doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Right away sir.” Ruby led her team around and past the general. Once the four were out of sight Ironwood frowned, he had a bad feeling. Something was about to go wrong. Ruby pushed past other students and found a sign with their team name on it in front of one of the ships.

“There you are!” A woman leaned out of the open side door. She was dressed in a standard pilot uniform with her black hair tied up into a ponytail. “I was starting to wonder. You know how late you are?”

“Sorry, Ironwood wanted to talk to us.” Ruby was the first aboard the ship. Her team quickly behind her. “Marigold right?”

“That’s me! Now remember to keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times. We will be going over Grimm territory so be ready for a fight.” Marigold slid into her seat for the flight and began getting ready for take off. “I must also warn you all that an emergency landing is entirely possible. Buckle up kids, we’re just about to take off.”

“Thank you for the warning Marigold.” Weiss took her own seat. The trip would be long but eventually they would reach Atlas and their mission would begin.

* * *

“Alright kids, we’re coming up on Atlas, we’re a little early so we’ll be heading down to Mantle for dinner first.” Marigold looked over her shoulder at the kids. “That good?”

“Sounds great Marigold.” The airship landed and team RWBY stepped out. Ruby turned to her team. “Come on guys, let’s find somewhere to eat.”

“There should be a nice place just down the road.” Weiss pointed to one of the streets off of the main one. The other three nodded. “However, remember that this is Atlas. Faunus can and will be refused service from some places, I’m sorry Blake.”

“Weiss, you're not the one kicking me out of a restaurant so why apologize.” Blake hugged the heiress. “I’m just hoping to not have to deal with your father.”

“Father is going to kill me when we meet.” Weiss snickered. “I look forward to seeing him try to fight the three of you.”

“Give the man some credit, he’s smart enough to not try taking on three huntresses.” Yang smirked at the other three. Stretching her arms above her head she took a step forward to be in front of the others. “It’s not a crime at that point.”

“We know Yang, we know.” Ruby grinned and rushed past her sister in a blur of red petals. “Now come on, I’m hungry and Weiss says there’s good food ahead.”

The three began the walk to the restaurant. Yang walked backwards at the front of the group. None of them paid any mind to the looks they were getting from passersby and instead laughed at each other. While walking they talked about the mission and various preparations they plan to make.

“Hello and welcome. How may !-” The man at the counter froze for a moment as he was the four walking into the restaurant. Weiss’s eyes narrowed in an instant as the man looked their group over. “We don’t serve her kind here, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Her kind?” Ruby’s hand twitches above her weapon. Weiss reached out so her own hand hovered above the leaders. “Care to repeat that, I don’t think you sounded racist enough.”

“We don’t serve the animals here, let alone an armed one.” The sound of metal on metal filled the room as Yang’s gauntlets deployed. “Now, I’ll ask again, leave before things get ugly.”

“Is that a threat?” Weiss pushed herself to the front of the group.

“Schnee, surely you of all people can-” Weiss cut the man off.

“I do not care for your pratle about race. Was that a threat?” Weiss found her own hand hovering above her weapon. “I don’t care for the racism, we’d simply leave and blacklist this establishment in hunter records but you threatened my team.”

“So you're the leader of this group? Then get them out.” Weiss almost laughed at him. She knew Blake would rather leave and she could feel Ruby was itching to fight. Stepping back Weiss gestured her leader forward.

“Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY.” She smiled at the man while her hand wrapped around her weapon. “Visiting Atlas on official huntsman business. I believe my partner asked if that was a threat, I hope it wasn’t after all, we both know you can’t.”

“Again ma’am, I have to ask you to leave.”

“We will, but you know what I think my team deserves an apology.” By now they had the attention of everyone in the room. “I mean, we put our lives on the line to protect people and that’s how you view our faunus teammate?”

“Get out.” Blake reached out and placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. The redhead glanced back and the cat faunus and Blake shook her head. The four turned to leave but not before Weiss updated the huntsmen register of good rest locations.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with that. No one should.” Yang turned to Blake as she let her weapons collapse. The blonde’s eyes were crimson as she glared back at the building. “We’re training to protect people and that’s how they’ll treat some of us just because they’re faunus?”

“I know Yang, it’s not fair.” Blake’s voice was quiet as she spoke. “The world rarely is, but we have to fight for change. No one can see the truth unless they’re shown it.”

The four roamed the town for a short time just trying to find somewhere to eat. Quickly they realised that several places wouldn’t let Blake in at all. Eventually they found a place willing to let them in. Settling in they set about their final night before their mission. Other faunus within the building took note of the group, some scowled at Weiss others looked on in shock.

“You kids doin’ okay?” Their waitress leaned over one of the seats. Ruby smiled at the woman and gestured to the plate in the middle of the table. “Another order of nachos, comin’’ right up.”

“Damn Rubes I knew you could eat but this is a little much.” Yang stared at the former plate of nachos and Ruby’s own meal. Ruby simply punched her sister.

“We’ll be on provisions for at least a month Yang.” The red head went back to eagerly awaiting her next plate of nachos.Weiss scoffed at her leader, the amount the younger girl could eat was baffling. Blake smiled and went back to her own meal. They needed to take every moment.

“We have a week before then Rubes!” Ruby hissed and pulled the now freshly delivered nachos closer to herself. Yang laughed and reached out to grab some only for Ruby to pull them further away. “Alright alright, they’re yours I get it.”

* * *

Ruby’s fist impacted the ground. Her team lay scattered around the virtual; training room. Her weapon upgrades were proving difficult, each of them had chosen some type of upgrade to their gear. Crescent Rose’s blade could be turned to the opposite side of the handle. Ember Celica could plant a set of explosives without taking ammo space. Gamble Shroud had been reinforced while it’s blade had seen improvements. Myrtanaster’s chamber could be flicked to the side to allow for quick single reloads in the middle of combat.

“Ruby, we have five days. I’m certain we’ll get through this without any more complications.” Weiss was leaning back against a wall as her leader vented. The redhead glared at her teammate.

“This should be simple, I’ve wielded Crescent Rose backwards before.” Ruby picked her weapon up and flipped the blade to be the right way around. Yang piped up from her own place in the room.

“You’ll get it sis, maybe just take a break.” Ruby sucked in a breath and turned to her team, quickly flipping her weapon away. The other team in the room was laughing among themselves.

“Or maybe you just need an outside perspective little lady.'' The four turned to find Flynt Coal, his team's departure for the tournament delayed due to familial reasons. “Just thinking, it’s not the same as wielding the weapon backwards, the balance shifts.”

Ruby spun the weapon in hand again. Letting it unfold she flipped the blade and tested the weight. He was right, it was subtle and unnoticeable unless you were looking but the balance had changed. Between the nervous energy of their first mission and her stress over getting ready she hadn’t even considered the possibility.

“Thanks Flynt.” Ruby spun Crescent Rose in hand and switched the blade around as she did so. Executing a series of swings and changing the direction of her blade throughout the test. Ruby grinned at her sweetheart. “I think we’ll be just fine, right guys?”

“Definitely.” Yang’s grin went unmatched in their group. They may not have been ready but they knew they would be. The four had a week to train and one of the best faculties to do so in. For days on end they were in that room sparring and training and as the last day before their mission approached they took other steps to prepare.

They spent many of those days with Flynt and Neon, the two laughing right along with them as they all worked. The two Atl;as students working to earn their way into the tournament while RWBY worked on their mission. The six got along well and often trained together before Flynt and Neon ended up going to Vale for the tournament.

“We’ll need to fill our full quota.” Weiss glared across the table at her father. “Meaning, as per the contract, the two quotas we’ve been working under the military for and one for while we’re out on our mission.”

“Your mission will take two weeks?” Jaques leaned forward at his desk. “Come now Weiss, you really expect me to believe that? Either way, you may pick up your own supply.”

“Apologies but I said our full quota father. My entire team is taking the full amount of Dust owed to us.” Weiss smirked at the look on her father's face.

“What? Your team doesn’t even use Dust beyond their ammo.” Jacques leaned back, despite his attitude it was clear that he wasn’t expecting that from Weiss. “I thought you of all people would have decided against supplying the animal.”

“Firstly  _ father _ , I will not tolerate you speaking of my girlfriend like that, any of them. Secondly, we are huntresses.” Weiss found great pleasure in the look on her father's face. “Is there a problem father?”

“Girlfriend? I like to think I’m progressive enough,” Weiss snorted in laughter. “To be okay with that but to date a faunus? Let alone more than one girl.”

“Well, it’s a good thing it’s not up to you isn’t it?” Jacques continued to glare at her. “Now then, I will be picking up all twelve full orders in the morning.”

“If you continue on this path you will be cut off.” Jacques lost his superior look at Weiss ever present smirk. It was evident the man was used to being on top and didn’t know how to react when his daughter refused his demands.

“It’s a good thing Ruby thought to drain my accounts then.” Weiss’s smirk grew ever wider alongside Jacques’s look of anger. “She’s so considerate, always looking out for us like that.”

“So you’ll simply abandon your family, your purpose?” Jacques acted as if he still had the high ground but the waver in his voice made it clear he’d been thrown for a loop.

“Yes.” Weiss stood and walked towards the door. “I’ll be picking up our Dust in the morning.”

Jacques watched Weiss walk out of the office. It would seem he’s lost both his daughters now. Winter ran off and joined the military and Weiss had chosen a faunus over her family. He’d make her pay, one day she would come to regret this and when she crawled back to him she would find nothing. He’d make certain of it.

“Melisa, do me a favor and freeze Weiss’s accounts.and while you're at it lock her out of the SDC.” Jacques grinned to himself. If his foolish daughter wanted to side with a beast he’d show her exactly what he thought of that. “No more pulling funds, no more access to Dust storage. None of it.”

_ “Right away sir.”  _ Jacques could hear the woman typing on her end of the call.  _ “May I ask why sir?” _

“It seems my daughter is going through a period of rebellion."

* * *

Weiss snuggled closer to Yang as she and her team lay in their shared room. Tomorrow they would make their final preparations and leave for their mission the day after. The four were simply laying in bed together as they found little to do. Ruby sat up and turned to them.

“Maybe we should talk about things, nothing bad.” Ruby practically bounced on the spot. “Just, we need to figure a couple things out before we go on this mission.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Yang’s arm shot into the air. “I am not banging my sister, cool? Good.”

“I’m certain that is not what Ruby meant.” Weiss looked up at Yang before sighing and turning back to the leader. “Clearly something’s on your mind Ruby.”

“I don’t get romance.” Weiss looked to Blake and Yang at a loss for words. “I just don’t get it, I don’t know what to do and I feel lost trying to figure it out.”

“Ruby, the only thing that matters is that you show that you care, you don’t need to get romance for that, you don't even need to feel it.” Blake pulled the girl down into her lap. “This kind of thing takes work Ruby but Romance isn’t what matters.”

“Ruby, showing you care is what matters and that doesn’t require romance.” Weiss leaned across Yang and Blake to reach Ruby. “Knowing you care will always be enough okay?”

“Alright.” Ruby pulled the others closer, well other than Yang. “I think I get it.”

“Good, cause otherwise they’ll have to love you to death.” Yang smirked at her sister. “But not me, I’ll be laughing as you suffer.”

“Gee thanks sis.”

* * *

“It is almost there!” A blonde girl stood in a circular room, doorless cells lining the walls. One arm outstretched towards a section of wall while power flowed at her fingertips. Suddenly the power died away. Lowering her arm she frowned at the wall. “I’m sorry master, it seems I’m unable to open the gate way even with the corruption cleared.”

“Hm, and Lavenza my dear, why must you open the gate?” Lavenza turned to face the man, dressed in a full suite with one leg over the other as he sat in the large office chair behind the desk. His long nose angled downward as he spoke. “What about this demands you open the gate?”

“I am the one who closed it.” Lavenza turned back to the wall and held up one hand. “I am the one that condemned them to this fate without our aid. I must open the gate. I did this to them and I must ensure they receive our aid.”

“Very well then, but remember the lessons learned by the wildcards. Recall the powers the trickster held.” Lavenze turned to look over her shoulder. “The one pivotal lesson behind their success Lavenza. You are not alone.”

“Master?” Lavenza watched a pair of cards float in the air above the desk. One decorated by a top hat and flaming mask looked to be ethereal while the other was solid and blindingly bright. The man at the desk smiled at her.

“I do believe we have friends, wouldn’t you agree?” The card of a top hat vanished with a chime. “After all, the Velvet Room is still shaped by the Trickster.”

There was a pulse in the air and Lavenza felt a familiar presence fill the room. A deep booming laugh echoed around them and blue fire swept the floor. The man at the desk merely watched as the book in her hand glowed with a wild power. Lavnza turned to one cell in particular, the gleaming zero above it glinting with the flames.

“Perhaps he may have a solution.” Lavenza smiled at the thought. She was hopeful now and hope was a power greater than any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to write, like honestly, I struggled with it a lot and I think some area's could be expanded, but eh.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and all that. As said at the top, I'm taking a week or two off.
> 
> Quick show rec, Kipo and the age of the Wonderbeast, watch it, it's great. (Only on Netflix btw)


	13. Errant Chasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY arrives at their mission location and find that things are odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 15  
> check bottom note for custom skill descriptions.  
> I have another RWBY one shot planned so next chapter might get delayed

“Defend the gate!” A blonde boy slashed a dagger across his arm. “If the shadows reach that they reach the Velvet Room!”

“Damn it! Scarlet’s down!” A girl stood on a hovering tower called out to the others. “I don’t know if Iverstand can take another hit here!”

“We’ve got your back Jess!” A boy reached out and drove the blade of a dagger into his hand. “Winter!  **Diamond Dust!** ”

A blast of jagged ice engulfed one of the approaching shadows. Several more blasts of energy, some green, some red, others black and red and some more were bright white. The fight would rage for hours upon hours, the six persona wielders raging across the battlefield and fighting to their last stand.

“Summer!  **Blazing Hell!** ” A dome of pure heat and fire rose from the ground to engulf their enemies. The red haired girl turned her gaze to the side and pointed her persona that way. “ **Inferno!** Oak! Things could stand to get a little wild!”

“Gotcha!” The blonde who seemed to lead the group slashed his hand. “Come, Ozma!  **Makarakarn!** ”

A wall of light sprung up in front of the girl on the tower. The group was battered closer and closer to the gateway behind them. The wave of enemy shadows rippling through the caves and getting ever closer to it. They blasted out waves of elemental magic to knock the shadows back.

They held for hours upon hours before the first of their ranks fell. A black haired girl fell first, her persona, Autumn, fading alongside her. The lantern of a Jack O’Lantern had cracked through her skull and left her laying on the ground unable to do anything.

“Jacklyn!” The blonde from before stared in horror as his friend collapsed. “No!  **Hells Gate!** ”

A door slammed down in front of the enemy group and opened. Once the steel gate swung open a stream of devastating crimson and black flame engulfed the advancing shadows. The tide of energy remained for moments before the gate faded. Most of the shadows were gone. There were six of them and now one was dead.

“Oh god, this is it isn’t it?” A black haired boy stared at the body of their team mate. “We’re going to die, oh god.”

“If we die here we take every one of them with us!” A girl with bright pink hair stood. Quickly spinning a blade in hand she jabbed it into her thigh. “Come, Spring!  **Heaven’s field!** ”

A beam of bright light blasted from the ground over every enemy and the persona users. While the user's wounds healed the shadows screamed in agony, several bursting apart as the light tore through their bodies. The pink haired girl was left panting for a moment before turning on her heel and ordering another attack.

“Thanks for the pick me up, Scarlet!” The girl on the tower, Jess, called down. “Heads up team! We’ve got a big bad incoming!”

“Salem.” The blonde, Oak, growled out, he drew his blade over his palm once more. “Keep her busy, if we die here-”

“So does her goal, we know.” Scarlet turned to face the next wave of grimm and shadow. Oak stood in the back, closest to the Gate while Jess hoovered high above them. The red haired girl grinned as she flipped her dagger through the air and the black haired boy crouched low, one hand pressed into the dirt.

“Hel, Gale, keep her busy. Full offense.” The two nodded and Oak turned to the rest of the team. “Scarlet with me. Jess focus on healing.”

The five took one last look at each other, all of them knew deep in their hearts that this was their last fight. Salem wouldn’t leave this field until they were all dead, persona users were dangerous and none more so than a Wild Card like Oak. With screams of rage and holy fury they met Salem’s forces head on, the blade’s of their ritual daggers spinning in deadly arcs as elemental energy lashed around them.

* * *

Ruby sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Her team’s mission started today and they had to be up early, Marigold insisted on leaving right after breakfast. She smiled at her girlfriends and sister before smirking. Immediately she pushed with one foot until Weiss fell off the side of the bed.

“Gah!” Weiss slammed into the ground. “Ruby!”

Ruby laughed as Weiss’s head poked up over the edge. The scowl on her face grew as Ruby continued to laugh before it morphed into a grin. Weiss reached out and grabbed Ruby, the younger girl's laughter died as Weiss grabbed her. Weiss yanked the leader right off the bed. 

“What are the two of you up to?” Blake rolled over and looked down at them. The cat faunus scoffed at the two as they smiled at her. “I know you said we needed to be up early Ruby but this seems a little much.”

“Showers and stuff.” Ruby scurried to her feet. Stretching her arms out she glanced down at her still sleeping sister. “I call first shower!” She vanished in a swirl of crimson petals.

“Ruby! Annnnd she’s gone.” Weiss flopped back onto the floor with a groan. Blake laughed at her misfortune. Weiss scowled at her and rolled over. “You and I both know her and Yang will use all the hot water.”

“Yeah, but she’s adorable.” Blake smirked down at Weiss again. The Schnee heiress glared up at the faunus for a moment longer. The two continued to bikker until Ruby finished her shower. Weiss was on her feet within seconds and within the bathroom. Ruby, still drying her hair, stared at the door.

“She… She knows that she took no clothes right?” Blake shrugged. Ruby sighed and finished before moving to kick Yang off the bed. The blonde fell down without waking up. Blake groaned and climbed down herself to nudge Yang awake. It would take a couple minutes but eventually Yang awoke.

“What? It’s like four in the morning.” Yang rolled onto her side, Ruby smirked at her and tossed her towel across the room.

“I know, we need to leave at eight so we need to get ready.” Yang stared at Ruby for a long moment before groaning and falling back. Blake laughed at her antics and the three waited for the bathroom to be available again.

“Why are we waiting?” Yang lifted her head up to look at the door. “What does she have to hide?”

“Not the point Yang.” The four had four hours to prepare for their mission. Four hours to gather everything they would need and to utilize the accommodations they wouldn’t have for almost a month and a half. They would have to make the final checks and hours later they stepped up to the launch platform.

“You four ready for this?” Marigold was leaning against the bullhead. It’s wings lined with guns and the interior looking far more like a small medbay than an airship. Ruby placed a hand on the doorway and climbed into the ship before turning to help pull WEiss up. She took note of some of the equipment. “I only took what I knew how to use and the things you requested.”

“Good, equipment we can’t use is a waste.” Yang climbed in and lifted Blake up. Marigold stepped into the ship and turned to the front. “How far out will you be?”

“About three hours trek, there’s a storm rolling in, you should be able to find cover beforehand but me? Not a chance.” Marigold smiles over her shoulder as the engines shudder to life. The ship slowly lifted up before it blasted outwards into the wilderness. “I’ll be at the nearest refueling station just east of the drop off point.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Weiss leaned over the two pilot seats to stare at the Atlisian tundra. “Wait the storm out, even if it lasts after our deadline.”

“That’s the plan, missions delayed until the storms end as far as I’m concerned.” Marigold’s gaze was locked on the horizon, the blackening sky far far into the distance. “Remember, you’ll be out of CCT range so your only option is to talk to me.”

“Your our ears in the world, got it.” Yang nodded once at her. The remainder of the trip would be spent in silence. All five kept their eyes on the brewing storm in the distance, they all felt the weight of that cloud. After passing over the barren landscape for hours their bullhead began lowering to the ground. Team RWBY sorted through their bags and grabbed their vital supplies.

“You may have new clothes but you will freeze if you're not careful.” Ruby smirked at the pilot. “Oh no.”

“Landing strategies.” Ruby opened the door and turned to look at Marigold one last time. Yang stepped off the edge. Tilting mid fall she spun once and fired her gauntlets to maintain airtime while slowing down. Blake drew her weapon and dropped out of the ship. Half way down she threw the blade upward and it caught around one of the steps, slowing her fall she then bounced off several clones. Weiss stepped onto a glyph and launched herself down a series of them.

“You know I hate it when you do that.” Marigold watched as Ruby tipped backwards and vanished over the edge. “Of course you do.”

* * *

Ruby’s feet hit the ground and she came to a running stop. Weiss, Blake and Yang were already on the ground. The four of them shivered for a moment before letting their aura’s flare across their bodies. Ruby tugged at the strap of the duffel bag slung over her shoulder, each member of the team had something, Blake and Weiss had a backpack each and Yang held two duffel bags.

“Alright, where are we heading from here?” Yang dropped the two bags and stretched her arms above her head. The four surveyed their surroundings, under the light no Grimm could really sneak up on them. Sabyrs weren’t stealthy in most settings and the ground was too hard for centinels. Teryx’s, while a minor problem, weren't hard to spot.

“The area map we studied said there should be a cave entrance around three hours east north east from here.” Ruby spun on her heel. And pointed in a direction. “That way.”

“Close.” Weiss was holding a compass. “Incredibly close, that’s northeast.”

“Let’s go then.” Ruby nodded to the others. Gathering their bags up and being sure to keep their aura’s active they began the long walk to shelter. Ruby cracked her neck and tossed her own bag to Blake. Bouncing lightly on her feet Ruby burst apart briefly and swirled around the group. She ran ahead of the group and circled back to behind them only to repeat in the opposite direction.

“Nothing around us.” Ruby reappeared walking alongside her teammates. “And our goals a half hour out.”

“Then another half hour to shelter.” Yang kicked at the snow and looked over the horizon. “Storm’s picking up speed.”

“Let’s hurry up then.” Weiss started walking faster. “We do not want to be outside in an Atlisian storm.”

The four eventually reached their first stop and Ruby kicked some of the snow to the side. She called her team over and they began to clear more and more of the snow, slowly uncovering the ground beneath their feet. A sheet of near crystal clear ice was all that stood between them and the nearly four kilometre chasm. A solid mass of ice just over four feet thick topping off the most deadly place in Remnant.

“Well, we’re here.” Blake stared down into the Chasm. Her gaze never left the seemingly bottomless pit until something caught her eye. A deep albeit dim blue glimmer within the chasm. The blue light caught her eye. “Are you all seeing that?”

“Yeah...“ Yang frowned at the light as it faded out. Seconds later it seemingly faded back in. Like a heartbeat it pulsed, in and out. “That’s odd, there shouldn’t be any light down there.”

“Hold on.” Weiss crouched down and stared intently into the chasm, watching the light for almost a full minute. “It fades from north to south, meaning it’s not emanating from the chasm floor but rather a cave off the side.”

“It looks…” Ruby’s eyes lost focus for a moment. “Familiar?”

“Familiar? How so?” Blake looked up at her leader. Ruby had frozen and her eyes slowly went wide. “Ruby are y-”

(===)

Ruby suddenly found herself in a room, a simple shell of what could have been a prison cell. Three walls, a floor and a ceiling. Instead of a door there was a stone archway with an open gate. Outside the gate was a bright glowing blue floor, a dark desk like shape in the middle of the room and the shadowy silhouette of a girl standing just in front of the gate.

“I’m sorry.” The girl held one hand outwards and her arm glowed. “I- I have to do this, your world can nott be exposed to the threats of another.”

Slowly the gate began to close, Ruby tried to lurch forward but found her feet stuck to the ground. She watched the book in the girl's hand begin to fade, it’s energy surging into the gate. Ruby heard a sob come from the stranger.

“Please forgive me.” The girls outstretched hand slowly closed into a fist. Ruby watched as an old man was thrown across the room in the background. A cat like being was sent away by that same man.

_ “What are you doing?” _ The girl's head turned slightly before her features hardened. She turned back to Ruby and now the young huntress could make out her face, her blonde hair, her golden eyes. Ruby caught a glance at the cover of the book in her hand, A single rose, it’s petals falling into the wind.

“I’m sorry.” The girl let go of the book and it hovered in place. With her now free hand she pointed in a direction. “Curse will be easiest with your compendium.  **Eigaon!** ”

A blast of red and black energy lept from her hand and impacted something Ruby couldn’t see. With the gate nearly closed Ruby finally pushed forward, reaching out and gripping the bars she opened her mouth to say something. Say anything, her mouth wasn’t working.

“Let me help!” Finally the words came free. The other girl smiled at her and shook her head.

“You already are. Awaken your power, find your team.” The girl turned her gaze to the book as it faded from sight. “I am truly sorry my Huntress, but I must lock the gate. He can not be allowed access to your realm.”

The gate slammed shut and Ruby felt like something was yanking her back, trying to pull her out. Her grip tightened, she had no idea what this was, what was going on but she felt like there was something wrong with leaving. It was like she was supposed to be here. Ruby watched as a blade of energy fell upon the girl's head.

“Go, fight, defy fate and win.” The blade made contact with her head. “That is the way of a Huntress.”

The girl split in two. Two identical girls fell to the sides and Ruby’s grip slipped. She was yanked back and out, left to stare in horror at the two small children that had once been one person.Just before she was pulled free she heard a voice.

_ “Interesting. Huntress was it? Don’t worry, once I take care of a little pest and win this ‘game’ I’ll come for your world too. I expect to see you soon.” _ She snapped upon in her bed, breath short and heart beating as if she was in a fight.

(===)

“-KE UP! RUBY!” Ruby felt a pair of hands on her shoulders shaking her. Ruby blinked and looked around, they were still above the chasm. Ruby glanced down at the light and watched it pulse for a short while.

“You okay Ruby?” Yang had dropped their bags and was leaning over her.

“Yeah, I just, that light reminded me of something and I just found myself back there.” Ruby ran her fingers along the ice. She knew what had to be done but not how or why. She didn’t know how she knew. “We need to get down there, to that light.”

“Ruby that’s suicide. There’s no known path to the bottom, it’s a maze of tunnels and everyone who enters inevitably dies, no one is ever seen again.” Ruby’s eyes narrowed at the blue light as Weiss spoke. “We can’t possibly get down there, maybe we can get in and out but to reach the bottom? It won't happen.”

“We can try.” Ruby stood and made to move towards the cave they would use as shelter when Blake called out to them. She was crouched over a different part of the ice sheet. Ruby, Weiss and Yang moved over to her. Blake was crouched just in front of an intricate carving, a symbol with a stylized V at the center.

“How recent is this?” Weiss ran her hand along the carving.

“Based on conditions and ice layering? A week at most.” Blake looked confused at the ice.

“I’m sensing a but.” Yang was still standing guard, ready for anything.

“The area’s under watch, no ones been on top of this ice sheet in nearly twenty years.” Weiss’s words were barely a whisper. The group stared at the symbol for a long moment. Ruby ran a hand along the V.

“I’ve seen this before.”  _ A flash of blue light, a golden etching into the stone floor. _ “I- How? What is this?”

“Your right Ruby.” Blake’s eyes narrowed at the symbol. “We need to get down there.”

“Well, we should head to cover first.” Yang pointed to the coming storm front. “It picked up speed again.”

“Right, that’s also our entry point for the Chasm.” Ruby stood and walked back to their bags. “Let’s go.”

The four made the half hour walk to the cave in short order, not much being said between them. Eventually they reached the cave and managed to scavenge some supplies for a fire from the little bit of nature around them. A simple burn Crystal would provide enough heat for the night.

Ruby and Yang set a tarp up over the entrance to block out the wind and used some of the rocks nearby to build up a little wall in case there was too much snow. Then from there they set up for dinner, they were supposed to wait the storm out and wait for Marigold before moving on. They’d been gone for nearly three weeks at this point.

“How do you think the tournament’s gonna go?” Yang was laying on her sleeping bag on one side of the fire. The team had surrounded it. The crackling flame helped drown out the fierce wind and distant howls of the Grimm.

“JNPR is probably going to win.” Weiss was laying in her sleeping bag. “With Pyrrha fighting and Jaune’s strategy they can take on anyone.”

“Sucks that we can’t show them up.” Yang laughed. “Could you imagine that? Gilded going against Nora.”

“One of the strongest in Vale against Gilded? That’d be interesting.” Blake Shuffled around to look each of her teammates/girlfriends over with a smile. “Not much of a fight if you ask me.”

“Guys, we need to be up early, remember? Sleep.” Ruby yawned and the other three muttered their agreement. Come morning the storm would have passed and they could explore the caves. They just had to await word from Marigold then they’d get going.

Come morning they had to gather more firewood and set the entrance of the cavern to be a sort of beacon to any search parties. With that done they gathered their things and waited. Weiss had a duffel bag at her side, full of Dust based guid beacons, breadcrumbs as they were called.

_ “Squadron R.W.B.Y come in.” _ Marigold’s voice came over their coms.  _ “This is Marigold, designation O-967 Delta Pilot.” _

“Is the official speak really needed Marigold?” Ruby waited for a few moments before groaning. “Fine, this is squad leader Rose, designation Lupin.”

_ “Right, two key details. Mission’s clear for official start.”  _ Marigold paused for a moment. Ruby sighed and made a hurry up gesture, much to her team's laughter.  _ “And another storm’s rolling in, our deadline hasn’t changed but you have a week and a half before the storm hits.” _

“Something doesn’t want us leaving.” Blake’s eyes narrowed at the cave entrance. The others watching her. “I don’t know why or how but something wants us here.”

“Blake, you're talking about divine intervention.” Weiss brought a hand to her head and sighed. “You know how crazy you sound?”

“Trust me Weiss. We summon the embodiment of our deepest sense of self and get sucked into other worlds that spawn Grimm.” Blake walked around the still smoldering fire. “Previous users have fought off demons and pseudo gods, anything could be possible!”

“She’s right. We know persona users fight things that others can’t imagine, we can’t rule anything out.” Yang’s fist slammed together as she spoke. “We have to be ready for something like that.”

_ “Watch out for centinels, should be the only Grimm in those caves.”  _ Ruby sent out her own reassurance and turned back to her team. The other three had finished gathering everything up.

“Let’s go.” Ruby began walking down the cave, deeper and deeper into the most unknown cave system on the planet. She didn’t know what they would find, all she knew was that they had to get to the bottom.

It would be nearly a week before they found anything. Only aware of what time it was by their watches and Marigold letting them know when night had fallen. They had also seen at least two dead ends and marked both. Eventually they reached a point with something while looking for a place to set up camp. Yang was crouched next to a hole in the ground.

“Centinel tunnels.” She looked up at her team. Weiss kept a hand on her weapon while Blake had hers in hand.

“We need to be careful then, if we’ve hit Grimm territory.” Ruby and her team walked around to look at the holes in the walls. “What do we know about centinels?”

“Strong armor, weak underbelly. They bleed acid so fire Dust is a must.” Blake dropped the mag out of Gambol Shroud into her hand and loaded a new one in response to Weiss’s words. “Do not cut between the segments, the acid blood sprays out from both ends as it fades away.”

“Whatever god made the Grimm was sadistic.” Yang tapped the ground and let her gauntlets fully deploy as she spoke. The right loaded with standard rounds and the left with burst fire rounds. Ruby snapped a fire mag into Crescent Rose and Weiss spun her Myrtanaster’s chamber so fire was in the active slot.

“Kill on sight then. Any other Grimm native to Solitas we should worry about?” Ruby glanced at Weiss, the heiress had done the best in Grimm studies.

“Sabyr, teryx, geist. Of that list we should only really need to worry about geist, most others are airborne.” Weiss set another beacon down as they exited the chamber they were in, the arrow on top pointing the way they came. “There’s goliaths as well but they wouldn’t fit down here.”

“Good, centinels and geist.” Ruby paused. “How do you beat a geist?”

“The mask shows up on what they possess, hit that to hurt it and draw it out.” Yang called back to her sister. “You should sever the links between it’s main body and it’s chosen arms and legs.”

“Bust it’s arms and legs up and it’ll be trivial.” Ruby kept one hand on her weapon as she walked down the cave path. Her eyes dart around the cavern, dimly lit by their persona gems. As they walked the centinel tunnels became more and more frequent. There was a feeling of unease that grew the deeper they went, a familiar feeling.

“There’s a pit here…” Weiss stared down the tunnel in horror. Ruby, Blake and Yang mirrored her look, out of everything they knew about pits meant that this would be incredibly dangerous. Weiss walked to the front of the group. “A pit down here would be centuries old.”

“What the hell would we end up fighting?” Yang looked back to Ruby. “I know we’ve slowly gained power with our persona, Agidyne is far stronger than Agi but even then.”

“We’ll have to hope.” Ruby looked at Weiss for a moment. “Do we know if Makajama or Pulinpa work on the Grimm?”

“I doubt Pulinpa will, sorry Blake but Makajama might.” Weiss shrugged and ran a hand along her gem. “All other skills do, even that time we managed to get a shadow to debuff one but I don’t know if you can confuse them.”

“It’s hard to imagine confusing a creature of Grimm.” Blake smirked at Weiss. “After all, if we could really do tha-”

Blake was cut off by a sound just a head of them. A clattering of what could only be a falling rock. The group immediately had their weapons drawn and began to creep around the corner. Ruby was the first around and found a small rat-like creature. Lowering her weapon she grabbed her gem and held it out infront of her. She found a skull rolling across the ground.

Looking around the room they found a full skeleton half buried into the ground. A dagger lodged into one of the rib bones that would have pierced the heart. Yang dropped to one knee and looked the rib cage over. She tracked marks and gouges in the bone to the dagger and stood.

“They were stabbed directly in line with their source. As usual it seems to have not made contact however they then dragged the blade over and pulled it out to stab them in the heart.” Ruby tilted her head at her sister's words, she seemed confused about something.

“Source?”

“Your lack of medical knowledge is astounding.” Weiss scoffed at the younger girl.

“The source is kinda like our heart but for aura. We have no real idea how it works just that it generates and stores our aura.” Blake smiled and pulled ruby into a hug. “Of course it’s also what those that don’t believe in the idea of our soul made manifest use to justify themselves.”

“Don’t believe it? How can you not believe that it’s our soul shielding us?” Ruby looked at her hands and let the crimson glow of her aura flare to life around them. She’d seen her aura, felt it like a warm blanket, there was no way it was anything other than her soul.

“Some have never felt their aura, others have never seen it and few have never been near an active aura.” Weiss leaned against Ruby, the leader seeming unsure of herself in that moment. “Simply, they do not have the experience to truly judge.”

“Hey Ruby.” Yang yanked the dagger free and spun it around to pass it handle first to her sister. “You're the weapons expert here, know anything about this.”

“It’s a ritual dagger.” Ruby spun the blade in hand and took a close look at it, running her fingers along the metal. “No signs of rust, weird for ancient blades. Rune carvings. Definitely a relic of old Atlas.”

“You can tell just by looking?” Weiss looked over Ruby shoulder, curious about the blade now.

“Yeah, the metal work is typical of Atlas, and with the way it’s weighted it has a short tang, typical of metal recycling where a dagger will be made from the tip of a broken sword.” Ruby flipped the blade once. “Or at least, a shortcut Atlas likes to take. But then, I don't recognize the alloy at all, likely containing earth Dust, a terrible choice.’

“Aren’t earth Dust alloys incredibly conductive?” Ruby nodded to Blake.

“More than that the runes are odd, they're in Valian.” That caught the group's attention. “With a sacrifice of blood I call upon my power.” She spun the dagger once in hand. “Spring. You don’t think?”

“That this was a persona user? It seems likely.” Weiss crouched next to the body. Rugby nearly choked and the three turned to her.

“Her name, she…” Ruby looked up at them and twisted the dagger around to show them the carving. “Her name was Scarlet.” Ruby placed a hand gentle on the rib cage. “I’m sorry you died down here, weather alone or not. I’d hope you died a hero.”

Unknown to the four a shadow watched over them. Hovering just at the caverns edge it moved slowly towards Ruby and passed through her. The redhead gasped and her eyes flared with violet light and in her mind she was on a battlefield.

(===)

A pink haired girl stood in a massive cavern, one hand held a dagger while the other was in a tight fist. Blood trickled from her mouth as she faced down the small army approaching. With a glance behind her she saw her team, what remained of it at least. They had a job to do.

“There’s too many! We can’t defend this position.” She heard Jess call from atop her tower of a persona. Scarlet thought that through for a moment and had an idea.

“How many soma’s do we have?” Oak answered her quickly, twelve he said. “Give me one now and leave another with me.”

“Scarlet what are you doing?” Oak called as she crushed one soma in hand, she felt the energy flood her system, restoring both her body and spirit to full strength. She looked forward to the enemies coming, she could feel Salem among them.

“It was an honor fighting beside you all.” Oak made to run forward only for Hel and Gale to grab him and keep him in place. “Both today and against the Dream King. Get to the gate.”

“No! Scarlet you're not doing this!” Oak kept struggling as his team mates dragged him back. “Scarlet! No damn it!”

“She’s buying us time Oak!” Hel steamed from his side as she continued to pull him back. “We have to go!”

“She’s planning to use the Equinox!” Oak kept struggling. “She won't survive that! Please no, don’t let her do this.”

“We know.” Gale’s voice was quiet as he watched Scarlet crouch low, placing one hand on the ground she got ready to fight. The ground around her trembled as her semblance activated. “We know Oak.”

Scarlet smiled as the other four left through the cave behind her. Spinning her dagger once she brought her fist down on the ground. Shattering rock with her semblance she sent it up to the crevices in the roof and along the walls.

“Sorry guys.” She mutters quietly to herself. “But there is no greater honor than dying for your family.”

_ “We will not survive this encounter.”  _ Scarlet smirked at her persona’s words. They were in agreement it would seem.  _ “Then let us go out with a bang. Show them our power and strength. Show them why the Dream King trembles in fear of us.” _

“Couldn’t have said it better Spring.” Sending more hunks of rock upwards she waited for the first enemy to breach the room. The first thing to enter the room was a beowulf, Scarlet smirked and sent a kougaon it’s way. Another dozen beowolfs came in, she simply cast a makougaon to hit them all. “Let’s go.”

Running forward she jumped up and pushed off of the first shadow she saw, a Jack O’lantern. Slashing her dagger through its head caused the weak shadow to burst apart. Flipping through the air she sent a barrage of rocks down on the enemies as they flooded into the room. Dozens were slaughtered at that moment.

“Spring!” Scarlet ran the blade of her agger along her arm. “ **Heat Riser!** ”

Energy flared to life at her feat, she could feel it augmenting her power and defense. She felt faster. Dancing to the side of a swung sword she smirked at the shadow who swung. Dashing forward she stabbed her blade into its chest before bouncing up wards and slashing across its face. The shadow burst apart and made way for dozens of other shadows and Grimm.

Scarlet would continue the fight for nearly a half hour, her power almost completely drained. Standing in the middle of the room and completely surrounded she watched as the enemy force slowly parted. Salem herself walked forward.

“Give it up girl and I will allow you to live.” Scarlet glared at her. “Surrender, you’ve already lost. You can’t keep me from the Velvet Room.”

“You know shit.” Scarlet lifted one arm and slammed every last remaining rock into the ancient woman, all twenty seven tons of what was under her control. Scarlet immediately began prepping for what would come next. “ **Heat Riser! Concentrate!** ”

“What are you doing? You know you can’t stop me.” Salem pushed her way out of the rocks and towards Scarlet.

“I know I can’t.” Scarlet crushed the other soma in hand. Her energy rising back to it’s max she grinned at the ancient woman. “Annihilate them Spring!” She stabbed her dagger straight through her hand. “ **Equinox!** ”

_ “With pleasure!” _ A sphere of bright white light formed in the persona’s hands. Salem froze and screamed as she tried to rush towards Scarlet. The ball of bless magic slowly grew and Scarlet grinned.

“Fuck you Salem.” The energy exploded outwards and filled the cavern with incredibly bright shining light. The screams of shadows and Grimm alike filling the air as they were blasted apart by the single most powerful Bless spell. As the light faded it revealed Scarlet on her knees. Blood trickling from her nose and Salem on her back, her army completely gone from the room.

Salem slowly stood. Her wounds closing themselves. She growled at the still grinning woman in front of her. Walking forward she scooped the dagger up off the ground and dropped in front of Scarlet.

“You’ve achieved nothing.” She stabbed forward, intending to rip the girl's source out only to find the usual resistance.

“I’d disagree.” Scarlet reached up and gripped the other woman’s wrist. Dragging it to the side she laughed. “Do it, kill me.”

Salem growled and pulled the dagger back and stabbed it through Scarlet’s ribs and into her heart. Another dead would make opening the gate that much harder. Standing up she turned to watch her forces trickle into the room. Salem looked down at the woman and sneered, a waste of potential in her opinion.

_ “We fought with honor.”  _ Scarlet smiled at her persona’s words.  _ “The halls of Valor may not recall our name but today we die the most glorious death.” _

“Yeah.” The light slowly faded from Scarlet's eyes. “We did.”

(===)

Ruby blinked away tears as she was left on her hands and knees panting for breath. She looked up to find the shadow in the corner of the room, an incredible fighter who fought for all of humanity and would never be known. Ruby stared in awe at it as she slowly stood.

“You-” Ruby took a breath. “For as long as I live your sacrifice will be remembered, Scarlet. I am beyond honored to wield this power knowing it’s legacy.”

The shadow nodded once and seemed to grin before fading away. Team RWBY was left staring at a blank wall as the specter of an ancient persona user vanished from the world, likely forever. The others hadn’t seen what Ruby had but they all felt the weight of whatever it was.

“I think.” Ruby sucked in a breath as she got her bearings. “I think I know why we’re here.”

“Yeah…” Yang turned to Ruby for a moment. “What was that sis?”

“I saw her last fight, almost like I was her.” Ruby held the dagger with revere. “I saw her last act and why she did it.” Ruby smiled at her team. “She fought an entire army alone to buy her team time to recover.”

* * *

“They approach the gate.” Lavenza stared at the gateway to Remnant. Taking a deep breath she steeled her resolve. “I must open it.”

Holding out one hand she began to draw the energy of the compendium form the gate. She had used the young huntress’s compendium to seal the gate and now she had to remove it to open the gate. Slowly the energy began to funnel out and take the shape of a book. Lavenza had to step back at one point and the compendium was only half formed, the scattering rose on it’s cover gleaming.

“Without a wildcard I’ll never open the gate.” Lavenza frowned at the compendium. “Even if I do get the compendium free.”

“We can’t use her Wildcard my dear, that is her power not ours.” Igor leaned forward over his desk. He looked hopeful on the outside with his smile but in reality he was as distraught as Lavenza.

“Without a wildcard they are alone! We need that power to open the gate and send our aid.” Lavenza nearly broke down then and there. “We need the power of a wildcard for this and we can’t use the one we have.”

“It’s a good thing you have more than one.” Lavenza spun on her heel to face the speaker and froze for a moment. “Hey Lavenza.”

“Trickster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So that week off was definitely worthwhile, took care of the authors block issue and all. So Firstly, three custom skills:  
>  **Hell’s Gate** : Colossal Curse damage to all Foes (Ones in front of the gate) with high burn chance. Cost 25% of SP  
>  **Heaven's Field** : Severe Bless damage to all enemies within effect zone (80 foot radius) Full heal to all allies within. Cost 160 sp  
>  **Equinox** : Apocalyptic Bless damage to all enemies, kills almost anything and ignores Nul, Repel, and Drain. Cost 100% of SP and 50% of HP
> 
> Second, the dream team persona users:  
> Oak (Blonde), wildcard. Persona: Ozma (Hero version who saved Salem, not the one that was king), predominately wind magic. _Hell's Gate is not used by Ozma_  
>  Jacklyn (Black hair). Persona: Autumn. Electric skills  
> Scarlet (Pink hair). Persona: Spring. Bless skills  
> Hel (Red hair). Persona: Summer. Fire skills  
> Gale (Black hair). Persona: Winter. Ice skills.  
> Jess (Blonde), navigator. Persona Iverstand (Based on the girl in the tower myth)
> 
> My chosen idea when making the team, Ozpin and Salem at their best alongside the four maidens.
> 
> Third, I'm back! I'm already three pages into the next chapter so look forward to that, I am! Anyway, this was a tonne of fun to write, hope you all enjoyed. That ending scene took a weird amount of time too, I have no idea but I sat there for like a half an hour trying to write that. Also to be clear, team RWBY is in their V7 outfits as those are my favorite designs for them.


	14. Wyvern's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Pits contain the worst monsters.
> 
> WARNING: Outright suicide takes place in this chapter, in the form of heroic sacrifice however that doesn't make it less of what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 14  
>  **WARNING** : Outright suicide takes place in this chapter, in the form of heroic sacrifice however that doesn't make it less of what it is.

Ozpin frowned as Pyhrra Nikos and Penny Pollendina walked onto the battlefield. He had a bad feeling about this match, something told him it’d go wrong, very wrong. He had no real way to know but he had Glynda prepare emergency orders anyway. All students in the field would have their temporary field status changed to permanent and ordered to finish the mission.

“Are my kids alive Ozpin?” Ozpin turned to find Raven in the room with him. He leaned forward and spun one of his monitors around, on screen was a ritual dagger.

“Yes, their latest check in was delayed as they encountered centinels however they sent this in.” Raven scowled at the screen. “They found a body in the caves, no one else ever has and we’ve sent them just as deep.”

“So they're alive. Good, what did you send them to find?” Any other man would have buckled under Raven’s glare, Ozpin showed no sign of fear.

“Exactly what they are finding, anything on past persona users.” Ozpin spun the monitor back to himself. “The fact that they have already found the remains of one is incredible.”

“Alright, but what do they get out of this?” Ozpin thought over Raven’s words for a moment. Turning he faced the window. Team RWBY had much to gain from their mission, what he didn’t know.

“Whatever it was the past users were guarding.” Raven remained silent and by the time he turned around she was gone. Ozpin turned back to the window, a card slowly spun around his fingers. An intricate golden V design on one side set against a pure blue backdrop. “I Only hope they manage to get there, Remnant depends on it.”

* * *

Ruby ducked back to avoid an explosion of fire from Yang. They had encountered more centinels along their path. Rolling to one side she sent her blade arching upwards, the curse lining the blade tearing into the passing centinel without cutting it. Ruby jumped up and over another centinel and landed behind Weiss.

"Yang, end it!” The blonde smirked and reached to her gem as Ruby spoke.

“ **Tarukaja!** ” Yang glowed with power as the attack boosting skill washed over her. “ **Maragidyne!** ”

Fire erupted out of the ground under the centinels. As the pillars of flame faded away it revealed that none of the centinels had survived. Ruby whirled on her feet to look around the room, finding nothing she spun Crescent Rose into its compact mode and holstered it. Weiss and Blake did the same while Yang made sure to keep her gauntlets deployed. Ruby walked to the other side of the room and collected her dagger, the spare weapon had been knocked out of her hand in the middle of the fight. She sheathed it on her right forearm as usual. Weiss went about gathering her thrown knives up.

“Killing grimm without cutting them in half is a pain.” Ruby groaned as she stepped around a green puddle. Weiss kicked a rock into the puddle and watched it dissolve.

“You know the SDC uses centinel blood to strip rock from Dust.” Blake frowned at that. “They don’t farm it, which is odd considering that my father seemingly has no sense of morels at all but I guess torturing grimm is too unethical for him.”

“The more I hear the more I hate your father.” Blake growled out. “First he treats the faunus as subhuman slaves, then the abuse and now this?”

“I only really started seeing how bad he really was recently.” Weiss found Ruby’s arms wrapped around her. The four of them gathered their bags back up and continued on their path. 

Ruby twisted a pair of daggers in hand, one with the name Scarlet carved in the other with Jacklyn. They’d found the second dagger a short way into the cave just off of where they found Scarlet's body. They moved quietly, trying to avoid getting the attention of more centinels. Each step carried them closer and closer to the bottom of the chasm and whatever was down there. Each step also carried them closer to a pit.

The four of them didn’t know what would be in the pit but they knew it’d be strong, something incredibly deadly. Something they hadn’t seen in one yet, none of them were even sure they could handle one of that strength. It was one pit they were left questioning if they’d get out.

“Alright, now that we’re all depressed why don’t we do something about that?” Yang smiled and pulled Weiss and Blake into a hug. Ruby whined about being left out and Yang laughed before shoving Blake at her sister. Yang smirked as Blake glared at her. “What? We all know Ruby likes your hugs best.”

“You didn’t need to push me Yan-” Blake froze as she heard a crunching sound from beneath her feet. Slowly she looked down to find what she’d stepped on to find half a rib cage. Blake stared down at it for a long moment of silence. “Oh gods…”

“I think we’re getting closer but that’s still terrifying.” Ruby pulled herself closer to Blake. Weiss reached down and pulled a dagger out of the dirt.

“Hel. That makes three.” Weiss turned the Dagger in hand, the name of the persona carved on the other side, Summer. “I wonder how it happened.”

Ruby reached out and touched the dagger. Violet light flared in her eyes and her mind was filled with a scene of a girl on her knees as the light of a healing spell washed over her. Her next words barely a whisper.

_ “Summer,  _ **_Detonation._ ** _ ”  _ The cavern was filled with dull orange light and when it cleared Hel was laying on the ground, her breathing raspy as she struggled. Her fingers twitched but she made no move to stand as what little survived the blast came down on her. Ruby gasped and shook her head.

“I think they might have all died in a battle down here.” Weiss looked around the cavern and found no other bodies. “This area’s too small for a battle with more than one of them.”

“She used a skill that completely drained her.” Ruby gently took the dagger form Weiss and added it onto a chain with the others. “She couldn’t even move after casting it.”

“Must have been one hell of a skill.” Yang was leaning against the exit to the cavern, their path forward. Along their path they would find more daggers and bodies. Names and emotions held within the blades would reveal the truth of one of their fellow persona users. Eventually they found one labeled with the name Oak.

Ruby made contact with the dagger and suddenly the world around the four went white. They could feel every ounce of power of the owner of the dagger. The immeasurable energy that would make one nearly unbeatable. In an instant it faded and they were on the ground, passed out..

(===)

“Your friends were fools.” Salem grinned as she stared down the final member of the team who stood in her way. “The first died to a simple Pyro Jack, the second gave her life for nothing to buy you time. The third made herself into a bomb when overwhelmed.”

“I won't let you though, they gave their lives to stop you and I refuse to let that mean nothing.” Salem grinned at him and laughed. Her sneer never left her face as she stepped to the side to reveal Gale simply laying on the ground as vaguely human like Grimm approached. “Gale? What are you doing! Get up!’

“He can’t.” Salem gestured at the approaching Grimm. “I call them apathy’s, they suck your will out, make you unable to fight, uncaring of the world around you. They were meant to fight persona users like yourself.

“What?” To develop something like that, something that could take their will to fight, take their spirit. It would render their persona nearly useless. To be able to actively deny them access to a power derived from their deepest sense of self was maddening.

“They make it so you don’t want to fight, they take your spirit.” Salem leaned down and plucked Gale’s dagger off the ground.  _ A dagger, Gale carved into the side found lodged in the eye socket of a skull. _ “Without spirit, how can you fight? But her.”

Salem gestured to Jess, her legs shaking as she stood behind him. Her dagger clattered as it shook violently in hand. Oak could see the fear in her eyes, the terror. She wasn’t a fighter, she was their support,, she kept them alive and today four of her allies, her friends, her brothers and sisters were dead. Salem had crushed her innocence in a way the Dream King never could.

“Jess.” The girl turned to him. Oak held his head high as he spoke. “Send me everything you’ve got.”

“B-but Oak! That could kill us both!” Oak smiled at her. Jess still shaking bright the blade to her wrist.

“I know.” He watched as it began to slide along her wrist. Muttering to himself he turned back to Salem. “But at least you won't have to watch me die too.”

“Iverstand…” The persona formed beneath her, the tower carrying her into the air. “This is it.  **Heat Riser.** ”

_ “If this is it for us then let’s make it memorable.”  _ Energy swirled around their leader. Green, blue, orange.

“ **Concentrate. Charge.** ” Towers of energy erupted around Oak and Jess steeled her resolve. “ **Last Resort!** ”

Oak smirked as the energy of the buffing spells swirled again. Rising up in an inferno of energy he felt stronger than what the human body could handle. Jess had one more spell to cast and then it’d be over. One more hit of energy.

“Goodbye Oak.” Jess took a breath and plunged her dagger through her own ribs. Iverstand flickered in the air. “ **_SOUL GUARD!!_ ** _ ” _

Her persona faded and her body lit with power as she cast the spell. Jess glowed for a moment before the light faded and her body fell to the floor, loifeless. Oak felt the rush of energy filling him as she faded, strength he thought should be impossible. His nest move would end it, he’d go back to being vulnerable.

“Ozma.” He placed the blade of his dagger against his arm. Salem looked intrigued, she couldn’t die so what worry did she have.

_ “It has been quite the ride, hasn’t it?” _ Oak smiled at his persona’s words.  _ “One last spell, one last casting. Go.” _

“ **MILLENNIA STORM!!** ”  A tower of green wind energy erupted from the floor. Blasting upwards the now apocalyptic spell blasted into the roof of the cavern, tearing straight into the roof. The energy took chunks out of the rock, slowly but surely blasting into the air until eventually it breached the surface. The cold winter air came through as snow fell into the new chasm.

Oak dropped to one knee. And looked up. The wispy edges of fading Grimm could still be seen, it had worked. He had managed to destroy more of her army than she could have ever imagined losing. Salem was still recovering from the supercharged spell.

“You! You are a fool, you could have joined me.” Salem slowly pulled herself free from the rubble. “You could have let me through but instead all your allies are dead. Now step aside child and let me through.”

Oak slowly dragged himself to his feet and muttered something out as he reached into the pouch on his belt. Salem growled at him, still not free of her makeshift prison. Tightening his grip, Oak looked around the room, only he Gale and Jess had made it this far, Gale’s dagger having been dropped in an earlier cavern..

“What was that?” He could hear the edge in her voice, the anger beneath the surface.

“I asked if you wondered why we used so many sacrificial spells.” Oak looked up and yanked the object free from his belt and aimed at Salem. In hand he held a simple handgun. “Why we were so easy to kill.”

“That won't kill me, you know that.” She pulled another slab off of herself.

“It’d fuckin’ hurt though.” Oak smiled at her and turned the gun, pressing the barrel against his chin. “But it’s not for you. You’ve killed or let five of my friends die, did it ever occur to you that we jumped straight to massive spells like Soul Guard and Detonation?”

“No…” Slowly Oak could see her come to the right conclusion. He scowled at her.

“It was our only solution, you want the Velvet Room, if we all die the door closes.” Oak found some kind of glee in the desperate struggles of Salem trying to get to him faster. “No one gets the Velvet Room, the next Wildcard get’s their own gateway somewhere else.”

“I will make this place hell! I will ensure that if I can’t get into that room then no one will ever use this entrance!” Oak smiled as she spoke. Taking a deep breath he prepared to do what was needed.

“Good.” He pulled the trigger and was met with silence, the world faded away. Salem’s screams of rage were the last thing he would hear in the mortal plane.

(===)

Ruby was the first to awaken, slowly blinking her eyes she lifted herself off the ground and dropped back to her knees. She had never met Oak or any of his team but they each gave their lives to stop this Salem woman. Ruby looked at the six daggers and held them tightly before looking up at the icy floor covering the chasm.

“He… he did this.” Yang was leaning against a wall, Ruby didn’t know when she’d gotten up but she too was staring up at the roof of the Chasm. Neither could fully grasp what kind of power that would take.

“With one spell.” Weiss was still laying on the ground but her words carried to her team. The four of them slowly got up and gathered together. They looked around the chasm to find that blue light form earlier.

“There.” Blake pointed at a cave just above them on the northern wall, a series of ledges made getting to it easy. They began to walk before a pulse went through the air. They were on guard in moments watching as the cave walls darkened. The sky bled to red as the ice at the top of the chasm gave way to the world outside.

“Guys.” Ruby glanced down and took note of the cave floor. Slowly the ground beneath them was turning to lava. “We need to get higher.”

Ruby swung her scythe out and down before firing. As she launched upwards she caught Blake’s weapon and pulled her up. Weiss launched off a series of glyphs and Yang used the recoil of her gauntlets. Ruby’s foot impacted the cave wall and began to slip on the smooth surface. With a grunt of effort she pushed off and higher into the air.

Hooking Crescent Rose onto one of the stalactites, planting her feet on the opposite side she hung in place to survey the cavern. The chasm was filled with floating platforms and caves, each loaded with Grimm, and only grimm. Ruby’s gaze flickered around the area trying to find what they called the alpha. Bursting apart she moved to a different stalactite. Again nothing, until something caught her eye.

“Apathy…” Ruby stared in horror at the group of familiar Grimm, ones she’d just learned of today. “Full Grimm tally!”

“I see beringels, centinels, at least four geist, multiple deathstalkers.” Weiss landed on a glyph beside her leader. “Ruby, there’s nothing but high ends. The four of us barely beat a nevermore back at Beacon, there’s three of them here.”

“Worse, there’s apathy. We’re not equipped to fight something like that.” Ruby looked around, she found Yang on a ledge overlooking the chasm and Blake hanging from her own place. “Get Yang and Blake, we need to find the alpha, we can’t hope to take on everything in this cavern.”

Weiss nodded once and her glyph tilted back in Yang’s direction. Ruby took a deep breath before collapsing her weapon. Almost instantly after she spun herself around and hooked her feet together so her back impacted the stalactite. Once upside down she pulled herself tightly against the rock. Ruby peered down the scoop at the group of apathy.

“Never fired upside down outside of melee combat.” Ruby lined her shot up, taking into account that the barrel was above the scoop. “First time for everything I guess.”

Ruby pulled the trigger and the apathy’s head snapped back before exploding. Moving to the left hse fired again, then again and again. Each shot knocked an apathy to the ground. Each taking care of what Ruby saw as her team’s biggest threat. After the fourth shot she heard a roar above them, a deep terror inducing sound.

“That’s probably the alpha.” Yang was beside her sister now, standing atop a glyph alongside the rest of their team. Yang cracked her knuckles while Blake helped their leader down. Ruby placed its hand on the glyphs edge and crouched down. Blake looked like a cat waiting to pounce. “On three?”

“One.” Weiss spun the chamber of Myrtenaster as she got ready to take off.

“Two.” Yang brought her hands up.

“Three.” Everything happened at once. A series of glyphs shot across the chasm and Ruby shot off like a rocket, her team close behind. Quickly they reached a central platform and looked up. Staring down at them was the massive open maw of the biggest grimm they’d ever seen.

“Shit.” The jaws begand to close, cleaving right through rock at the same time. The four braced, doubting they would live through this.

“ **POSITION HACK!** ” A voice called out from somewhere in the chasm. Green energy flickered around them and team RWBY vanished, they reappeared next to a group of oddly dressed teens.

“Good catch Navi.” the boy in the trench coat called out. “Hey, name’s Joker, this is my team. Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Noir, Mona, Violet and the one to pull you free is up there, Navi.”

As he spoke he gestured to the corresponding people. Pointing up at a hovering triangle shaped ship for the last on. Joker looked around the room for a moment and brought a hand to his mask. Blue flames licked the ground around him and the rattling of broken chains could be heard.

“Raoul!  **Phantom Show!** ” Dozens of the grimm around them collapsed, asleep. “You looked like you could use a hand.”

“Keep the Grimm off our backs.” Ruby spun her scythe around and fired a shot into an advancing apathy. “Watch out for those, they can render your persona useless. If my team can kill that…” Ruby looked up. “Wyvern?”

“No fucking way. They’re extinct, little more than a legend now.” Yang looked up as well. “Oh man, no one’s seen one in nearly a thousand years.”

“Right, what should we know for fighting these things?” Queen stepped forward.

“Grimm are almost always weak to bless, some have other weaknesses.” Weiss answered. “They are also ruthless killing machines bent upon one goal, total human annihilation.”

“Keep them off your backs, got it.” Joker smirked. “Queen, if you would?”

“Agnes!  **Checkmate!** ” Skull grinned as the spells effect washed over the grimm.

“Nice one Queen!” Skull stretched his shoulders out and grinned wider. “One last job right leader.”

“Hit them with everything.”

(<Hours earlier>)

“Trickster.”

“What do you need me to do, Lavenza?” Lavenza shook her head at him. Akira frowned, she needed help and he had exactly the kind of help she needed.

“I can’t ask that of you Trickster, the amount of power this would take could very well destroy your wildcard.” Akira shrugged, not like he was using it anymore, the metaverse was gone. “And, I don’t mean to offend but your wildcard might not be powerful enough. Remnant is almost entirely free from fate and so-”

“Less of her power goes to breaking the chains of fate.” Akira nodded. “So what do you need me to do?”

“You would risk your power?” Lavenza was shocked. A wildcard willing to give up that power. As far as she knew no wildcard had ever given up their power, their lives yes but they very source of their power?

“Whoever’s on the other side of that gate needs help.” Akira nodded to the gate, watching as it slowly reabsorbed the compendium. “Helping people is what the Phantom Thieves do.”

“There is a solution.” Igor’s voice brought the two out of their shared concern. “After all, one strength of the Trickster is his friends is it not?”

Igor reached out and snapped his fingers. Within moments the other Phantom Thieves appeared before them. First to recover from the shock was Makoto, followed closely by the others. Futaba bounced to her feet first.

“Igor, Lavenza, what’s going on?” Makoto turned to the room's inhabitants first.

“Lavenza, why don’t you return to pulling Ms. Rose’s compendium free from the gate, I will explain everything to our guest.” Lavenza walked back to the gate and grabbed the book out of the air. Stretching one arm out she pulled on the energy in the gate, the book in hand slowly forming. “This gate leads to another realm that we of the Velvet Room aid in endeavors much like what you’ve gone through.”

“So those people need help?” Ryuji punched his hand. “Then why the hell we standin’ around?”

“Unfortunately when the Holy Grail invaded here we were forced to utilize Ms. Rose’s own compendium to close the gate way.” Igor held a card out, a fool emblazoned with a scattering rose petals. “And unlike earth wildcards are not born with this power but must be given such.”

“Fate holds less sway there, so the wildcard isn’t born.” Akira smirked at that. “Meaning that they are chosen for that power.”

“Yes. This also means however that she has already awakened to her persona, it is too late to make use of her wildcard properly.” Igor frowned and dismissed the card. “Her journey may end up harder than your own and I fear for her ability to achieve it without the aid of the Velvet Room.”

“Where do we come in?” Makoto found herself looking at the gate as she spoke.

“I’m guessing we need to open the gate?” Futaba stretched her arms out as she spoke. “Sounds like a side quest.”

“Precisely, we alone can not open the gate, that was done expressly to keep the Grail from passing through.” Igor turned to look at Lavenza as she held a complete compendium, one far smaller than Akira’s own. “With the power of a Wildcard, with the aid of hsi team we can open the gate.”

“It almost seems poetic.” Yusuke ran his hand along the archway. “It’s quite the beautiful piece.”

“It’s design is meant to reflect the architecture of the world it leads to at the time while also reflecting the guest.” Igor was smiling again. “I think an overgrown castle is quite fitting.”

“If you can all step forward please.” Lavenza flicked through the compendium and frowned. “Fool, Chariot, Priestess and Magician will hold most sway with her compendium.”

“Skull, Queen, Mona, looks like we’re up.” Blue flame erupted around the four leaving them in their thief attire. Joker placed a hand on his mask and cycled through to his most powerful, Raoul.

“All of you should lend aid to spread the strain however.” Lavenza turned as another wave of flame washed over the group. Holding out her hand Lavenza instructed the thieves to summon their power. With a flare of light the gate began to open. Once it finally opened fully Lavenza smiled and swayed on her feet. “It is done.”

“Wonderful! However.” The group turned to him as he spoke. “It would seem that that world's group of Persona users is in grave danger. I must once more request your aid Trickster.”

“”What do you say guys, one last fight?”

* * *

Joker watched for a moment as the redhead leader of their new allies launched upwards and burst into a cloud of petals. She reformed and launched off a stalactite. She pulled the gem at her waist free and shattered it. Joker took a long look at her persona and watched her cast her skill.

“ **Triple Down!** ” A series of three gunshots rang out through the chasm, the hulking beast climbing in barely reacted but it did react. She fired a shot and spun herself around, the curse energy crackling along her blade as she made contact and bounced off. “ **Sakukaja!** ”

He had his own team to worry about, they needed to handle the other enemies while those four worked. Yang slammed her fist down on the Wyvern’s head. Bouncing away she reached to her own gem.

“ **Freidyne!** ” A blast of blue light engulfed part of the beast. It flinched back and roared at her. Yang grinned at it and caught a passing blade. Yanking it she sent Blake over her head.

“ **Kougaon!** ” A spike of glowing white light launched toward the Wyvern. The beast reared its head back and sent a blast of lightning at Blake in retaliation. Weiss kicked off her glyph and slammed into Blake to take the blast.

Weiss winced as the lightning coursed through her body. She was resistant to lightning, Blake was the opposite. She watched for a moment as her team rushed around to attack, looking very much and being just as effective as a swarm of flies to a human. She sends out a few attacks of her own and glyphs to assist her team but they make little progress.

Weiss looked down at the other group to see them quickly getting overwhelmed. Navi was curled on the ground as apathy approached them and she could see that Noir and Violet were struggling to stay standing. Skull, Queen and Joker seemed unaffected and Weiss stared in shock as Skull shoulder checked one that got too close to Navi.

They needed a plan, at this rate the wyvern would kill them all. Within moments she found herself and her team down next to the newcomers. She turned her head to look at Ruby, the leader’s eyes darted around the chasm. Weiss could see the beginnings of a plan forming in her head.

“What happens to a pit isn’t reflected by reality.” Ruby turned to look at the twelve others in the group. “If we collapse the cavern on top of it.”

“Y-you’d have to clear the ads.” Navi slowly came to her feet. “The four of you can’t do that alone.”

“Yang, buff me.” They all heard Yang call out for the standard attack boost spell. Navi reached up to her mask and yanked it free and cast her own skill to grant concentrate. Ruby took a breath and shattered the gem at her waist. “ **Maeigaon** !”

Joker watched the red and black energy as it engulfed the hundreds of enemies around them. Dozens and dozens of Grimm were destroyed by the wave of energy. With matching grins the Phantom thieves set to work attacking alongside her. Hundreds of Grimm fell to the combined might of the twelve attackers.

“That’ll buy us ten minuets at best.” Weiss set to work on loading the proper Dust rations into her weapon. “What’s the plan Ruby?”

“Pin it, we do that and we can take it out.” Ruby glanced back at them, again. “It’ll take awhile but that’s our best shot.”

“Sounds like a boss fight.” Navi gripped her mask and pulled it free. She vanished into the persona and hovered above them all. “I’ll be on support.”

“Need us to keep them off your back still?” Joker stepped up next to Ruby, the two leaders shared a look.

“I need Skull there.” Ruby pointed to a place on the ceiling. Then moved around to three other points. “Queen there and Yang over there, I’ll blow that fourth point.”

“Got it.” Queen was off immediately, Agnes forming underneath her and carrying her across the Chasm. Skull kicked from the ground and landed atop William’s ship. Joker watched Ruby’s eyes dart around, much like his own with his third eye but there was no magic in her gaze.

“There, there and there.” She pointed to three ledges and the rocks above them. “Collapse the ceilings there and we can establish a defense point.

“Fox, Noir.” Joker smirked at the grin that spread across Noir’s face. She reached up to her mask and waited as Fox moved to his own position. Joker himself cycled through until he reached his best option. “Violet, these things are weak to bless.”

“Got it.” Violet brought her hand to her own mask. They waited for a few moments. Joker knew that this plan hinged on Ruby so he would await her call but he wasn’t sure what they were waiting for.

“NOW!” as she called it out Joker noticed it, most of the apathy were under the rocks they were collapsing. As she fired Joker noticed the ripple of her persona’s power at the muzzle of her gun and saw her bullet impact almost as soon as the trigger was pulled.

“ **One shot one kill!** ” Both he and Noir called. Fox, Skull and Queen were too far away for him to hear them and Yang simply punched the section of roof. Once the dust settled Joker saw that the paths leading to them were all blocked off while the Wyvern roared form the bottom of the chasm, pinned by thousands of pounds of rock. Then he heard Violet call her own attack and blast what little got through into the ground with bless attacks.

They were left in surprising quiet once all the debris stopped falling. Joker looked to his team, they looked ragged. The apathy had hit them harder than he suspected most and yet for the most part they fought through it. Queen turned to the locals once she arrived back.

“What were those things and why did they make us feel so…” Queen trailed off, struggling to come up with the words.

“Weak.” Panther finished. “Almost like before I awoke to my persona, that moment where I almost gave up.”

“Because that is what they were designed to do.” Weiss leaned against a wall and sank to the ground. “A group of past persona users guarded something here and a woman named Salem made those Grimm to counter them.”

“On Remnant the soul, our sense of self, our freedom is everything and those things were designed to take all of it from us.” Ruby’s voice was venomous. “Taking someone's ability to choose for themselves is horrible.”

“It almost sounds similar to what Maruki was after.” Violet chimed in and wasn’t that a punch in the gut. The man had wanted to give everyone exactly what they wanted and the apathy made it so you want nothing.

“The similarities are certainly there.” Queen seemed far more hesitant about the idea.

“It’s remarkable how their methods and goals are opposites and yet the end result is the same.” Fox looked at the fading bodies of the apathy.

Their time to talk was cut short as the heads of Grimm started poking over the edges of the newly made walls. Ruby had a plan, Joker had no idea how it’d go, something about how quiet the Wyvern was being unnerved him. None of the locals said anything though.

“Everyone know the plan?” She got no complaints. “Good. Go.”

Everything happened at once. The team he’d stumbled upon moved with an efficiency it’d taken his own nearly a year to get. Yang launched away and snagged the swinging blade coming past her head. Yanking on the line she threw Blake into the air. Weiss skated forward on a corkscrew of glyphs and Ruby burst apart and rushed forward as a cloud.

The wyvern didn’t move as they delivered attack after attack to it. Joker watched them for several moments as his own team worked. Each of the Phantom thieves were springing between Grimm like they were at a gymnasium. Joker watched for several moments as Yang’s next attack caused her to land away from her team.

A warning left his lips just as he saw the rumble on the wyvern moving. His warning came too late as the monster red back and shook the ruble off of itself. It roared down at them and moved to close it’s jaws around team RWBY, all but Yang. The teeth were angled so that they would go right through the three.

“Joker! We have to move!” Violet was running toward him, was going to run by him but Joker extended an arm to one side and stopped her. His gaze focused entirely on the final member of that team.

Yang Xiao-Long stood to one side, her hair aflame and billowing in an unseen crosswind. A circle of blue flame was at her feet as she watched what was going on. Joker watched as the gem at her side dissolved into a puff of smoke.

“Destroy them!” Yang reached out and the fire around her snapped into a golden yellow blaze. In hand Yang held a new summoning gem. As she shattered the gem golden flame washed up her arms and over her body. Her persona rose from the flames. “ **_Sandralin Violic!_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly:  
> Detonation: Instant death to those in close proximity, colossal physical damage to all others. Cost 100% of hp  
> Last Resort: Doubles the effects of every currently applied buff to an ally, Navigator skill  
> Soul Guard: drains all of sp/hp and kills users. Grants target invulnerability to one ally and boost all damage to apocalyptic, Jess is the only one to ever have it  
> Millennia storm: Colossal wind damage that prevents healing and last for several “rounds” Unique to Ozma
> 
> Did you know Centinel's are the only Grimm in cannon to be shown to actually bleed? I decided that if that's true and their blood is green why not make it acidic. Other liberties with Grimm will be taken, I've already taken another one.
> 
> Also that ending bit, what? You thought I wouldn't do second awakenings? Psh, I have one more legends chapter but that has to wait until all four have that second awakening. Of course the name is almost completely arbitrary and has no bearing on reality.
> 
> And while writing this I realized that Maruki and the Apathy achieve oddly similar things, one is total apathy and the other is a perfect world derived without strife, or otherwise, total apathy. Both would result in being unable to use your persona and both would seemingly make a perfect world to those inside. It's kinda neat how in RWBY this is clearly shown to be a problem while in P5R it tries to cast doubt while still saying "Yeah, this isn't good." Just a neat little parallel I noticed while writing that.
> 
> (Yes I'm using Futaba's original codename, it helps differentiate her from the rest of the team even though I do prefer Oracle)
> 
> I love the way this story is going but I noticed something, I have written around the fall of Beeacon, so... that's a thing. Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Dream Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes stone archways lead to extra-dimensional rooms that exist between dream and reality. Figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 13  
> Next chapter may be shorter than average

_“They will die."_ Gilded’s voice rang within Yang’s mind as she watched the ruble shift _“Will we stand, do nothing but watch?”_

“No.” Yang didn’t hear herself speak but her persona responded all the same. “I’d rather die fighting for them than watch them die.”

 _“You will try to save them then?”_ Yang growled lowly, she wouldn’t try. There was either success or failure. She felt the gem at her waist vanish like smoke. _“Yes. This beast has seen fit to harm what is ours. What we love. It has made the mistake of bringing harm to those we call family. What do we do to those that harm family?”_

“Destroy them!” Yang reached out and gripped her new gem. Yellow Crystal channels laid into a gold base. She could see the fire at her feet shift to gold and she clenched her fist. The metal crunched and bent before the whole thing shattered. Yang felt the heat as the fire engulfed her and brought her new persona out. “ **_Sandralin Violic!_ **”

Her persona was radically different before. It’s short blonde hair seemed singed as embers flickered off of it. It looked like a fairly normal human girl with a yellow tee-shirt, sparks of nuke energy flickered around her. One hand held an axe resting on her shoulder while the other held a ball of flame. With the ball of fire in hand her arm was resting on her knee as she leaned forward. Beneath her feet hovered a fighter jet. The persona’s eyes were pits of golden flame and her grin showed sharp pointed teeth.

The jet’s engine roared to life and it tilted down to scoop Yang up. The two blurred forward, crossing the short distance to the wyvern in moments. Yang had her fist pulled back and just as she made it to the wyvern’s side it rocketed forward, her persona mirroring the action. The wyvern’s head snapped to one side at impact.

“Yang?” Ruby was staring at the woman standing atop a fighter jet. “What happened?”

“I guess my persona evolved.” Yang turned back to the wyvern. Pointing her persona forward she called for it’s next attack. “ **Atomic meteor!** ”

The grin on Sandralin’s face grew wider as she rushed forward, the bomb bays of the jet opening and dropping what looked like an actual nuke on the wyvern. A blast of blue light engulfed the giant Grimm and sent it’s head further to the side. The Wyvern reared back and roared down at them. It’s wings blasted upward and droplets of liquid splashed down on the ground around the chasm.

From the pools Grimm began to rise. Beowolfs and sabyrs stalked across the area now. Ruby’s scythe spun in a wide arc before it’s blade burrowed into the ground. With a series of trigger pulls she blew the heads off a half dozen enemies. The four shared a look before looking up at the wyvern.

“It’s scales are too tough, we’ll never make any progress at this rate.” Ruby spun her scythe around. She had to come up with something, anything. “Yang… did that upgrade make you stronger?”

“I think so, why?” Yang glanced back at her sister for a moment as a bolt of lightning slammed against one of Weiss’s glyphs. The Atlisian girl seemed to realise what Ruby was implying as she looked up at the wyvern.

“You can’t be serious Ruby.” Ruby smirked at her and Weiss groaned. “Of course you are, you made us ride a nevermore.”

“Uh, maybe let her take one hit first?” Blake looked up at the wyvern’s head with concern. “You know just in case.”

Ruby grinned and ran to the other side of the cavern. Weiss facepalmed at this and stepped to the side. Skidding to a stop she turned on her feet and faced them. Yang held her arms up to block the incoming strike and Ruby ran. There was a crack as she ran straight through the sound barrier and bang as her fist made contact with Yang’s block. Yang slid back almost a dozen feet.

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Yang watched her sister's grin spread wider. “Oh no…”

“You're going to hold its mouth open so that we can kill it from the inside.” Yang paled at that. She sighed and looked ast her leader.

“Fine, when are we doing this?” Yang slightly to see the jaws of the wyvern coming down on them. “Now, right.”

Tang waited and let her team get clear. Just as the wyvern’s jaw came down on her she jumped and tucked her legs in. She heard the jaws snap shut and was covered by darkness. The rest of her team stood outside with baited breath, none of them knew what the end result would be.

With a scream Yang began to force the jaws open. Pushing against the teeth with her arms and legs she slowly forced it open. Yang was visibly struggling to hold it open and the team could hear Skull’s voice behind them exclaiming in surprise. Yang continued to push and hold the jaws open.

“Come on!” Yang growled out as the beast tried to force its mouth closed. “Not happening!”

The rest of the team jumped into the mouth. Ruby crouched with her weapon in it’s rifle mode and began to fire into the roof of its mouth. They had to kill it quickly and the head was usually the best way to do it. Blake swung in and slashed downward, her goal to simply cause as much damage as possible.

“Weiss!?” Yang grunted out as she saw Weiss hesitate.

“If you feel for even a moment that you might stop, make sure they get out.” Weiss took a breath and looked up at the wyvern. “If for some reason this doesn’t work I’m going to weaken it’s scales.”

“Good.” Yang growled as she pushed against it again. She was clearly struggling but she held steady. “Idea.”

“Go for it Weiss!” Ruby yanked the bolt back and dropped her mag. Quickly loading another one she set about firing once more. It would take nearly ten minutes, dozens of bullets from Crescent Rose and nearly everything in the mouth being destroyed by Blake but Yang was finally going to give in.

“Get out!” Yang felt her knee buckle. “I can’t hold for longer!”

Ruby burst apart and grabbed Blake as she barreled into Yang and knocked the three of them out. The wyvern snarled at them and Weiss was by their side panting. She loaded a single dust cartridge into her empty chamber. She looked sadly at her team.

“I barely did anything to it.” Weiss was clearly out of breath, her aura flickered lightly as it healed some of her wounds. Ruby looked up at the wyvern. It was littered with wounds and markings but with a glance she could tell it’s armour was almost unaffected. “Ruby I don’t know if we can kill it.”

Ruby’s eyes roamed the raging Grimm. She searched for a weakness, anything they can use, anything at all. The sound of battle in the background as the Phantom Thieves kept the hoards of Grimm off their backs. There had to be something, anything she could use. Suddenly it hit her. The lighting.

“Yang! Common weakness of lightning spitting Grimm!” Ruby shouted out. If she was right, if they could use this then they could kill the wyvern.

“All lightning spitters have a sort of generator!” Yang called back, her eyes anxiously tracking their foe. “If you take that out you either weaken them or kill them! Wait… Ruby! That’s it!”

“If it works on sea feilongs it’ll work here.” Ruby grinned. “We’ll have to time it and we need to be careful, lightning is painful.”

“Then I need to do it.” The other three looked at Weiss for a moment. Weiss gripped her weapon tightly. “I’m the only one here that is resistant to lightning.”

“You sure Weiss?” Ruby watched her partner nod. Ruby turned back to the wyvern and took a deep breath. “Alright, we’ll need to bait it into attacking us with that lightning.”

“No we won't!” Yang scrambled back as the wyvern’s mouth opened. Sparking energy building. Ruby grabbed Weiss and looked to her team.

“Throw us!” Blake’s ribbon snapped out and Ruby grabbed it. Spinning around they gathered momentum and kicked off into the air. Ruby’s hand snapped out and Yang caught her. Yang drew all her strength and launched the pair at the Wyvern. “Ready Weiss?”

“No.” Weiss looked at the Wyvern and her glare hardened. “But we never are.”

Ruby grinned and burst apart. She spun in place to add more and more momentum. Ruby released her and Weiss flew upwards at the grim and kicked off a series of three glyphs, less than a tenth of what it would have taken her on her own. Reading her weapon she aimed straight for the mouth of the giant Grimm.

 _“Well, this is one way to go.”_ Weiss rolled her eyes at Renegade's words. She made it into the mouth of the Grimm. Coming to a stop she saw the glow starting in the back of it’s throat.

“You know, now would be a great time for whatever happened to Yang.” Weiss heard nothing in reply and scoffed. “Of course not.”

Weiss drove her blade through the source of the light and slashed upwards before going in both directions. Severing whatever was making the lightning. Weiss watched as everything stopped for a moment and then the thing she’d cut loose detonated. Lightning filled the space and weiss was blasted backwards and through one of the teeth. Falling to the ground everything went dark.

* * *

Weiss slowly came to looking up at a sheet of solid ice above the chasm. Her team and the Phantom Thieves were as well although they were in more normal clothes. A cat was sitting by her head.

“She’s okay, I was worried that maybe I wasn’t fast enough.” The cat spoke and Weiss blinked. “That Salvation was really cutting it close.”

“You took one hell of a hit.” Yang held a hand out and pulled Weiss up. “Without that lightning resistance you’d be dead.”

“Agh, my head.” Weiss groaned as she reached up to her head.

“Yeah, we all feel like that after a salvation.” The one Weiss assumed was Joker had spoken. “You four ready to explain now?”

“Yeah.” Ruby glanced at everyone in the chasm. “I think we need to stop anyway.”

They sat there for hours, explaining their world and everything they knew of what was going on. They told them about themselves, about their mission, about what they saw when they picked up each of the daggers and by the time they were done the Thieves had their own questions.

“How do you use your persona in the real world?” Makoto tilted her head at the gems at their waist. “Your summoning method remains with you.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Ruby looked confused. “They’re our powers, why wouldn’t we be able to use our powers?”

“Cognition.” Futaba was the first to speak, a laptop on her knees as she typed away. “They already saw powers as a thing they could use in the real world, so their persona’s as their power…”

“Became usable in the real world.” Sumire’s eyes widened. “That simple?”

“Not quite.” Haru looked to their leader and then back at Makoto. “That doesn’t quite explain these past users, only one of them demonstrated a semblance.”

“There's still one other outlier.” Akira stood from his own place. “Our wildcard.”

“Wildcard?” Ruby looked up at him. Something about that was familiar.

“Follow us, the mysteries of this world aren't ours to solve.” Akira stood and began leading the four over to the still glowing blue light only for them to be interrupted by Ruby’s scroll crackling to life.

 _“Squadron R.W.B.Y come in. This is Marigold, designation O-967 Delta Pilot.”_ Ruby answered with standard procedure. _“I’ve got bad news kids, Beacon fell.”_

* * *

Raven glared up at the wyvern hovering around the tower. The only consolation she had in all this was that her kids weren’t there. She stood with her brother and husband directing both civilians and students onto bullheads and sending them off. She looked up and flicked her gaze around the area once more. They appeared to have gotten everyone.

“That looks like the last of them.” She nodded to her brother and the two of them turned back to their own bullhead. Herself, her brother, her husband and three of her daughters friends would be taking that ship back to Patch. She turned to the blonde kid, the leader of his own team. “How are you feeling, kid?”

“She’s dead.” Jaune looked up at Raven with tears in his eyes. “She’s dead and it’s my-”

“No, let me stop you there. It is not your fault.” Raven sat down next to Jaune. “My partner died on a mission you know and for years I kept thinking about it. About what would be different if I’d been there, what I could’ve done, should have done. And you know something?”

Jaune was staring at her by this point and Raven sighed. She never liked this topic, Summer had been her partner, the one to really show her that the rule of the tribe wasn’t always good. Talking about it now was odd for her.

“It never helped. It only ever made the guilt worse, only ever made me angry.” Raven smiled at Jaune. “You need to find something to make you happy even through it all. That took me fifteen years kid, don’t follow my path alright?”

“Yeah…” Jaune looked back at the ground. “I think I can do that.”

“Good.” Raven stood and walked back to her family. “Tai?”

“They weren’t here, they’re safe.” Tai looked up at Raven. “I have to believe that because if I’m wrong I-”

“None of us could take it Tai.” Qrow’s hands were tight on the controls. His knuckles were hite. “I know I can’t.”

The remainder of the flight was spent in silence, the six coming to an agreement. None of them wanted to talk about the tragedy they’d just witnessed and all silently glad that team RWBY hadn’t seen it.

* * *

It was gone, their school, their home. They place where they’d first met, where they’d first got together, had their first date. All of it gone, just like that. They hadn’t even gotten to see it and to top it all off a wyvern was present. Ruby had accepted Marigold’s congratulations on now having a permanent field license with tears in her eyes. They weren’t huntsmen, still only students.

Ruby looked up and found herself surrounded by her team. Each of them wrapping their arms around her. Distenly she could hear Akira sending his team off to some gate. Ruby stared down at her scroll, the overwhelming reality of it crushing down on her.

“We… we failed.” She looked up at her team. “We should have been there.”

“No.” Akira stood slowly and walked towards them. He crouched next to the four and held out a hand. “I know what it’s like to feel like you’ve failed. To question yourself, to look out and see what can only be your failure. I remember hating it, just as I’m sure you do now. Sometimes when everything seems lost, when it feels like the world is against you all you need to do is stand.”

“How?” Ruby looked up at him.

“I don’t know. I think that’s for you to decide.” Ruby took his hand and Akira pulled her back up. “Now come on, let’s get going.”

“Alright.” Ruby followed him up the stone arches with ehr team at her back. He led them straight to the blue light and into a large cavern with a stone archway in the middle, a blue glow seemingly flowing down from it. Ruby felt like she’d seen it before, like she’d passed through it before.

“What’s that carved into it?” Weiss looked up at the stone gate. At the top the same V symbol they’d seen before was etched, but beneath it was a message. A single line in perfect valian.

“Past this gate dreams become reality. Everything you’ve ever imagined is on it’s other side and everything you’ve ever wanted is real.” Ruby read. He hand ran along the gate's edge. “But be warned, the fear, anger and hate of humanity far outweighs the good, the Dream King awaits.”

“And you want us to go through that?” Yang held her fist up, ready to attack if Akira made the wrong move.

“Igor didn’t really explain it too me but the gate doesn't lead to the dream realm anymore.” Akira stepped towards the gate. “He said a group of past users beat the Dream King back and severed the gates connection. Igor stopped that connection form reforming by connecting it with somewhere else.” 

Akira smirked and stepped through. Team RWBY looked to each other and followed. Once through the gate they took a look around the room. The blue everything and deep brown desk were standouts. The golden V symbol on the floor caught their eye second.

“Hello and welcome to the Velvet Room.” the man at the desk waved his hand out at their surroundings. “My name is Igor.”

“Hello my huntress, my name is Lavenza.” The blonde girl bowed with a smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You! I watched you get split in two!” Lavenza frowned at Ruby’s words.

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have seen that.” Lavenza smiled again. “Although, thank you for your offer of help.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you Ms. Rose. I must apologize for it being under such circumstances however.” Igor inclined his head at her team. “I called in aid from another guest of mine. I trust that the Phantom Thieves proved to be helpful?”

“Yeah, I think we’d be dead without them.” Igor and Lavenza’s smiles vanished as Ruby spoke and ruby couldn’t help but feel like she’d say something wrong.

“I’m sorry for that, my huntress.” Lavenza bowed once more. A book with ruby’s emblem on it clenched tightly in her hands. “I want you to know however that your situation is not your fault. The blame for what has occurred lies with me. We should have been aiding you and we were not. We,no, I will offer you everything the Velvet Room can provide to aid you to your quest end. I am deeply sorry for this transgression.”

“What do you mean Lavenza?” Ruby stepped towards the small girl.

“If we had been able to lend you our aid perhaps the recent tragedy could have been averted.” Lavenza looked down at the floor. “I am sorry my huntress.”

“Bullshit!” Ryuji slammed his foot down. “Yalda-whatever woulda just moved through the goddamn gate and you know it!”

“Ryuji’s right!” Haru jumped forward. “While the situation is dire it would be much worse had you chosen to not close the gate!”

“Be that as it may it is our duty-” Lavenza froze as she looked up.

“He was in this room, Lavenza.” Ann stepped forward as she spoke. “You made the choice you had too.”

“Lavenza you saved an entire world from Yaldabaoth.” Makoto gestured to team RWBY. “You can help them now.”

“Lavenza.” Ruby turned to face the girl. “What can you do to help?”

“Unfortunately.” Igor answered. “We are rather limited in what aid we can offer, most of our services can not be done without a wildcard. However…”

“The power of your wildcard is still yours to use.” Lavenza held a hand out to Ruby, a rotating card hovered over her hand. Ruby’s emblem on one side. “The uses for it are relatively limited though. As you have already awakened to your persona we can’t grant you the normal abilities.”

“Of course we do still have your compendium.” Igor smiled as he spoke. “I’m certain we could find a use for it.”

Team RWBY would spend hours in the room getting a crash course on what was happening with Igor and LAvenza. Eventually the Phantom Thieves would need to leave and the four were left to talk with the two ancient beings alone. Igor told them about what a persona was and Ruby frowned.

“But Sanguine isn’t some mythical figure, she was real.” Ruby pulled at her cloak. “My great grandfather going back a few generations was her best friend, we wear our cloaks in her honor.”

“Oftentimes myths are rooted in reality.” Igor drummed his fingers on the desk. “Afterall, humans aren’t a very trusting species.”

“Johanna, Makoto’s original persona is widely debated about how real she was.” Lavenza shrugged at team RWBY’s looks. “We’ve seen Persona’s of real people, of fictional ones, wildly exaggerated real people and everything in between. All that’s needed is for them to be prominent in the collective unconscious of humanity.”

“So… could someone's persona be a comic character?” Ruby looked between the two. Lavenza looked to Igor for a moment.

“I suppose that may be possible.” Lavenza looked helplessly at Igor.

“It’s entirely possible, both Arsene and Raoul are characters from books after all.” Igor paused. “The same character actually.”

“I believe our time is almost up however.” Lavenza smiled sadly at the group. “You four will have access to this room after this meeting however. I will be setting up three main entryways for you to use.”

The four said their own goodbyes and moved back to the gate. Ruby tucking the card she’d been given into one of her ammo pouches. They had a lot to think on and Lavenza had said it’d take her a while to get everything ready. Gathering together once through they went to set up camp for the night.

“That was…” Weiss paused and glanced back at the stone arch way.

“A lot.” Yang shrugged and leaned towards the fire she’d set up. They sat in silence until Ruby kicked a loose rock and watched it clatter to the ground on the opposite side of the cavern. Her eyes narrowed at the rock.

“What do we do now?” Blake looked between the team. “Where do we go? Beacon’s gone.”

“I don’t know Blake.” Weiss hugged her knees to her chest. She watched as Ruby stood and walked towards the rock she’d kicked. “I can’t stay in Atlas.”

“We won’t. I swear to you-” Yang trailed off as something caught her eye. Weiss and Blake’s gaze followed her own to the swirling mass of red and black energy in Ruby’s hand. “Ruby?”

“This is awesome.” Ruby turned and held out her hand. Resting in her palm was a clear crystal, a Dust crystal with a swirling mass of red and black energy at its core. Ruby passed the crystal to Weiss and the four watched as the energy inside remained the same.

“Imagine the possibilities.” Weiss marveled. Turning it over in hand she watched the energy swirl. “This would significantly reduce the strain on us. Using our elements without summoning may not drain us in the same way but…”

“It still takes a hit to our aura.” Yang snatched the crystal and tossed it into the air. “While activating Dust has no drain.”

“Exactly, Being able to use things like curse or bless or even nuke with no risk to ourselves.” Weiss took the crystal back. “Or imagine if it still works like Dust, what we could do with that?”

“Dust mixtures…” Blake trailed off briefly. “What happens if you blend Curse with something like hard light? Or gravity?”

“What about heavy artillery?” Ruby looked over at the cavern entrance. “We all know about meteor and lightning wave Dust, there’s other ones but if we can make more.”

“We could revolutionize the war with the Grimm.” Blake stood and turned back to her team. “Imagine if the Atlas military had our elements, if hunters had bless rounds.”

“My father can’t keep it from anyone…” Weiss looked around the cavern and reached out to take her scroll. “We can’t leave this, find as much as you can.”

* * *

Marigold once more adjusted the straps within the airship. Glancing over her shoulder she slowly got more and more nervous. Those kids were nearly three hours past deadline. They’d achieved their mission when she’d delivered the message of what happened so they’d be on their way soon. She was practically all those kids had left for the moment and she’d been placed as their designated pilot. Taking a deep breath she turned back to the hastily mounted turrets and checked the mechanisms again.

Marigold nearly jumped as she heard a bang behind her. Turning around she found a perfectly circular hole in the ice. From that hole came a blur of multicolourd rose petals. Team RWBY reformed and dropped two duffel bags to the ground with a loud thump.

“Oh thank the brothers, you're okay.” Marigold ran over and grabbed the two bags. Pausing at the sound of glass or crystal bouncing against each other. She looked to the team in confusion. “Explain on the way?”

Ruby nodded and led her team onto the airship. Marigold frowned, she could feel the heavy atmosphere and the grief hanging in the air. These kids would have to deal with guilt over what happened for years to come. She climbed in after them and into her seat. Running the startup sequence she turned to the kids once more.

“Get ready for take off girls, we’re going all night straight back to Atlas Academy.” Marigold flipped the last switch and began to lift off. “One last flight through the tundra.”

“Thanks Marigold.” Ruby looked and sounded tired as she smiled. She unbuckled and climbed into the co-pilot seat. “We found twelve and a half pounds of a new Dust type.”

“New? The hell happened down there, this was a scouting mission.” Marigold waited for the kids to say something and whistled when they didn’t. “No way, new Dust?”

“It was a clear crystal until we grabbed it.” Ruby tossed a red and black gem into the air. “Then it absorbed one of our elements.”

They spent most of the flight talking about their persona with Marigold. The pilot listened to the team talk and marveled in surprise at the things they said. She’d known about their persona’s but had no real idea what kind of power they held. She found herself smiling right along with them as they talked.

“Sounds like you four have a real money maker on your hands.” She paused as the four looked between each other. They looked unsure of themselves there. “Alright listen, I get it. Something that can be more effective at killing the Grimm than anything else, keeping that to yourselves? Morally speaking not the best but well kids, We’ve got no budget.”

“We?” Weiss’s eyes narrowed.

“My final orders were to act as your team's personal pilot from now until you earned your full license.” Marigold laughed as she looked back at the team. “You're stuck with me.”

“Patch.” Ruby said as Atlas came into view. She turned to her team. “We go to Patch and figure things out from there.”

“It would be nice to see Raven again.” Blake leaned her head back.

* * *

“Damn it!” Salem slammed her fist into the table. “Watts!”

“Yes my lady?” Watts flinched back at the glare she sent his way. It was clear to even the least observant people that Salem was angry and having her angry at you was a dangerous game. Watts looked up to try and find something to deflect her rage at and found no one. 

“I need you to find whoever is destroying the pits and eliminate them immediately.” Salem practically growled out. Watts glanced around once more, not knowing what she was talking about. “They have already destroyed seven of them!”

“I will get right on that, but what exactly is a pit?” Watts fell out of his chair and scrambled back as Salem grabbed the table and threw it to one side. As the table cracked against the wall she slowly advanced on him. “I-I’ll get right on it ma’am!”

“You better Watts. Those pits are vital for my plans and each one destroyed is a set back!” Salem flug Watts’s chair to the side and it shattered against the far wall. “Find them! Find these persona users and end them!”

“I’ll get right on that.” Watts scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the room. He barreled straight into Cinder and for once didn’t throw any barbs at her. “I wouldn’t go in there. Salem is far angrier than we’ve ever seen.”

“Mistress?” Cinder pushed the door open slowly, taking Watts seriously for once. Salem turned to face her still seething. “I came with news, I know of the current group of persona users.”

“And you didn’t come to me about this already?” Salem started advancing in on her.

“At the time I didn’t know if they’d be a complication.” Cinder tried to stand tall as Salem bared down on her but struggled to hold her ground. “Once I found out they wouldn’t be in Vale for likely the duration of the tournament I decided to streamline things, get the mission done as quickly as I could to reduce the risk of them returning.”

“And rather than inform me of them as soon as you found out you quietly worked away.” Salem took a calming breath. “Good. silence between us was vital for that mission, we’re lucky things went the way they did.”

“I’m sorry mistress but I don’t think it was luck at all.” Salem turned to face the young maiden. “Ozpin sent them on that mission, one designed to take until the start of the tournament started.”

“He knew we were there.” Salem turned to face her large windows in thought. Scowling as she thought it over. “They’re young, inexperienced and likely freshly awakened. Too valuable a piece to risk this early.”

“He sent them off knowing that we were attacking Beacon.” Cinder froze as the realization hit her. “He had Ironwood send most of his robots back to Atlas. He minimized the damage we could do while protecting his forces.”

“And now the Wyvern is weak, unable to travel and has little to no negativity to feast on.” Salem growled out. Turning to face Cinder she smiled. “It seems that Ozpin hasn’t lost his touch just yet.”

“But what tipped him off?”

“It would seem Ozpin knows something he shouldn’t.” Salem's voice was barely audible past the low growl in her tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Atomic Meteor** : Severe Nuke damage to one foe, will use foes physical weakness/strengths if they are better than nuke strength/weakness
> 
> So, Weiss killed a wyvern, wonder if that'll mater later. Yes, I did make it so Yang's persona rides on a Jet.
> 
> I'm considering making custom Grimm for this and tbh my other RWBY works, things like the wendego or Weheela as inspiration and maybe other things. That will take a tone of research though so don't expect many. Of course there's other things I want to make into Grimm, maybe something like say.. a hydra? or and I love this idea so much more than mythical things, an idea form a Canadian that knows the unending rage of this species, the Canadian Goose. _It's be unleashing hell on them!_ To be serious, the Canadian Goose is god damn terrifying and I'm almost certain they know it.
> 
> The Phantom thieves appearing was a fun thing but ultimately don't expect to see them again, I did start playing P4G so something may come of that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and all that. Feel free to share your thoughts.


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is.
> 
> If that's true then where's team RWBY's home now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creative help from my friend J  
> Chapter Page count in Doc: 8  
> It's... it's been a fucking day, sorry this is late.

Marigold had gotten clearance to land on Patch, something few others cold claim. Marigold slowly and carefully landed in a clearing not far from the address she’d been given. Once she landed she wrote a quick note and locked up. Stepping out she looked back at the airship. The four girls had been told their licenses would last until the start of the new term and that Ironwood hoped to see them at Atlas Academy.

“Alright, let’s check the new digs.” Marigold checked her watch, it’d be a five minute walk but it was still early morning. Stopping at the door she took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open and a black haired woman was on the other side. Her hair disheveled and wearing a bathrobe she stared down at Marigold.

“What.” It sounded less like a question and more like a demand. Marigold nearly stuttered out her answer.

“Marigold Harper ma’am, team RWBY’s assigned pilot.” The woman’s eyes narrowed and her arm moved down the door. Marigold gulped, she was likely reaching for a weapon. “They’re in the ship still sleeping. I just wanted to come ahead and meet you.”

“They’re alright?” Marigold nodded. “Good. Come inside, the idiots will be up in a couple hours and the children will be outback in half that time.”

“Children?” Stepping into the building she found three kids sprawled out on the couch. A blonde resting his head on his hand while leaning against the arm of the couch. A black haired teen with a pink streak was laying across the couch while a redhead sat on the floor leaning against the blonde.

“They lost their team mate in the fall.” Marigold winced. “We couldn’t get them to sleep anywhere but right together.”

“How are they holding up?” the woman, Raven if Marigold could recall, glanced back and sighed.

“Not well.” Raven led her to the kitchen. “We took them in mostly because we knew what it was like. We’ve lost a teammate so we could help. How are my kids doing?”

“Could be better.” Marigold took a seat and accepted the offered coffee with a smile. “They took news of the fall pretty heavily. Blamed themselves, said that they should have been there. It got so bad that they spent fourteen hours straight in the training room back at Atlas while the end mission process finished.”

“Damn it.” Raven’s fist cracked against the table as she stood up. “Of course they blame themselves. Fucking typical. They’ll be coming here when they get up right?"

“Bullhead landed just five minuets away.” Marigold downed most of her coffee. “I was hoping to let them sleep in.”

“Good, all of them need it.” Raven downed her entire mug and threw it out of the window. Her eyes widened immediately. “Shit.”

“That angry?” Marigold smirked at Raven’s glare. “Hey, I don’t judge, we all need an outlet of some kind. Mine’s explosions.”

“To unhealthy coping mechanisms.” Raven nodded at her. “I’ve been trying to curb that.”

“I hear that.” The two sat in silence for a short time. Just enjoying the moment of quiet peace as everyone around them got their sleep. Marigold smiled out at the woods around the house, a quiet day on the island of Patch sounded nice. Marigold frowned at that thought. “Hey Raven, doesn’t Patch have one of the highest replenishing beowulf populations of the world?”

“Yes. It’s quite the annoyance really.” Marigold nodded and stared out at the woods.

“So why is it so quiet?” Raven was on her feet in seconds her weapon in hand.She stepped over to a window and pushed the curtain to the side. Raven’s glare hardened at what she saw, or rather what she didn’t see.

“I’m going to warn the town, get the girls. Don’t let anyone leave the house.” Two minutes later the front door shut and a black raven flew into the sky. Marigold ran back to the bullhead and ran through the sequence to open it up. Stepping into the ship she found them packing their things.

“Oh good.” Marigold locked the ship up and stepped into the controls. “Finish gathering your stuff, the woods are quiet.”

“It’s been so long I hadn't even noticed.” Yang stuffed the last of her belongings into her bag and moved to help the rest of the team. Quickly she managed to get Blake’s bags packed and moved to help Weiss.

“What’s the problem?” Weiss looked surprised at Ruby and Yang’s urgency. The pair looked to each other and Ruby turned back to Weiss.

“The forest of Patch has one of the largest beowulf populations in the world.” Ruby slammed her bag shut. “For them to be quiet means something is wrong. The last time it was quiet I was pulled into a pit.”

“So quiet is bad news. Got it.” Blake hauled her bags up and turned to the team. Quickly the four were ready and they left the bullhead. The short walk was tense as their gazes flickered around the area. Each sound was met with the barrels of guns and wild eyes as they watched out for any Grimm that may come. They take far longer than they should have to make it back to the Xiao-Long-Branwen house.

By the time they walked into the house Jaune, Ren and Nora had gotten up and were moving towards the backdoor. Marigold madea sound to get their attention and Ruby stashed the bags to the side. The three teens in front of them stood in stunned silence.

“Your back!” Nora jumped up and moved to try and tackle them. Ren caught her around the middle. Blake looked over their friends and frowned, something felt off.

“Where’s Pyrrha?” Blake felt her blood run cold at the expressions on the three’s faces as she spoke. Faintly she heard Weiss drop her bags behind her and Yang’s quiet muttering, what stood out most though was the sound of Ruby’s knees hitting the ground.

“No no no.” Ruby wrapped her arms around herself. Blake immediately dropped down beside her. “Should have been there. We should have been there.”

“Even if you were there’s nothing you could have done.” Jaune was the one to speak. “She shoved me into one of the rocket lookers right before going to face the woman who killed Ozpin.”

“ _What?_ ” Blake’s gaze snapped up to the former heiress. She’d expected Weiss to look upset, maybe frustrated but the level of downright fury etched into her features was startling. “She went after a woman who killed Ozpin, a woman who was reportedly controlling a wyvern _alone!?_ ”

“Uh…” Jaune seemed unsure of what to do. He looked to Blake and Yang for help and they both shrugged. “Yes?”

“The absolute bullheaded _fool!_ ” Jaune and Ren took a step back. “The fight was lost! She should have run! There was no way she could have won against that!”

“Is it just me or does Weiss seem oddly angry about this?” Nora was leaning closely to Jaune as she whispered.

“I was never under the impression she knew Pyrrha all that well.” Ren watched as WEiss turned to her team still fuming.

“We are going to Vale and killing that wyvern.” Yang groaned and Jaune’s jaw dropped at the ensuing conversation.

“You just killed one Weiss!” Yang threw her hands up.

“This ones in the open air!” Blake groaned into her hands.

“So? We’ve killed one, we can do it again.” Weiss smirked at the laughter that came form beside Blake at that.

“That’s a terrible measurement system Weiss.” Ruby smiled up at her team and Blake glanced at Weiss. “But we do need to kill it, soon.”

“Actually, Jaune what else happened in Vale?” Blake looked up at the other leader. It was a question they’d had for days and the general wasn’t forthcoming with information.

“Well the White Fang was there, apparently according to Sun one of them even busted into your room-” Jaune paused at the looks on their faces.

“Blake?” The faunus seemed to be hyperventilating and her team was getting worried. Yang put a hand on her shoulder and continued. “What’s wrong?”

“He found me.” Blake looked her team over. “He found me.”

“Blake, who is he?” Ruby looked concerned. Blake took several seconds to calm herself.

“Adam Taurus controls the White Fang in Vale.” Blake’s eyes darted around the room. “He’s kind of my ex, and when I left I’m certain he wanted to kill me on the spot.”

“And he was in our room.” Yang paused and thought for a moment. “I’m not sure how- oh no.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Nora looked angry as she spoke. “Do I need to break his legs?”

“No, but if I had to guess I’d say Yang was remembering the photo of our first date in our room.” Weiss frowned. “A fanatic ex, I'm guessing the one form the train you told us about who hates my family. Can’t blame him. He saw hard proof of Blake being with someone else, three humans to be specific and…”

“One of them’s a Schnee.” Ruby was standing now. “He’s going to want to kill us all.”

“It sounds like the four of you need to watch your backs.” Ren’s hands seemed to twitch to his weapons, a quirk no one else had seen yet.

“We need to train.” They all agreed within moments. Ruby led her team to the side to start going over training plans. Jaune turned to his remaining teammates and motioned for them to head to the yard.

“Not today kids, somethings up and no one is to go outside.” Marigold stepped in front of the backdoor. “Raven’s orders.”

Marigold watched Ruby and Yang drag their girlfriends up the stairs as soon as she finished speaking. Her smile fell as she realised what they may get up to. The other three kids went back into the living room. She wasn’t sure of what they all would be doing but she had a feeling things would change. Over the course of the day they all grew ever more agitated, the unnerving quiet outside was persistent. Raven returned and the four adults met in the kitchen.

“The townsfolk have an idea what’s going on. Beowolfs, especially the ones around here feed on anger and fear, the amount of grief in the air is unfamiliar to them.” Raven’s sword dropped onto the table as she collapsed into place. “For the next couple days things will stay quiet but we need to be careful.”

“Rage follows grief, team RWBY already plans to kill the wyvern in Vale.” Marigold drummed her fingers on the table. “They say they know how, that they did in some pit.”

“Damn it.” Raven leaned back in her seat. “They’re not ready for this.”

“No they aren’t but you know how it goes Rae, no one is.” Qrow downed half his flask. “Fuck though, I doubt we could take a wyvern even with Summer.”

“Wait, who got the final blow?” Marigold told Tai the story she’d been told. “Well then.”

“Weiss landed the final blow.” Qrow began laughing. “Oh man, Ice Queen’s gonna love this!”

“Marigold, did they tell you anything of their plans beyond that?” Raven seemed desperate for information. Marigold frowned, she didn’t get all of their plans but she had some idea.

“They wanted to visit Beacon, and visit Blake’s family in Menagerie before starting their second year at Atlas.” Marigold took a sip from her drink. She thought over the things the kids had said on the flight. “They want to avoid Atlas until then, Weiss’s family is not something they want to be caught up in.”

“Right, and I guess you’ve been assigned as their pilot?” Tai was the only one without a drink of some sort. Marigold nodded in reply and he leaned back. “At least they’ve got some firepower then.”

“Always on the bright side.” Qrow muttered out. The man leaned back and Marigold watched his chair lift up. It sounded like a topic that came up often. “At least someone is.”

A few days later team RWBY and Marigold were off to Vale while JNR made their way to Haven. Once more Raven and Tai were left alone in the house. Raven gripped the handle of her blade, Tai sat across from her. 

Ruby watched from the pilots window as they approached the city, the massive wyvern. The winged monster seemed to be resting on Beason tower, why she didn’t know. Turning to her team the silent question burning.

“It looks… weak.” Yang was leaning between the seats. “It’s younger than the one in the pit but why isn’t it flying away?”

“Could be underfed, I know some flying Grimm struggle to take off without enough energy.” Marigold flipped a pair of switches. “Mouth right?”

“Yeah, that’s how we killed it.” Weiss watched as Marigold flipped a few more switches. Her grin grew ever wider.

“Meteor Dust loaded.” Marigold flipped one more switch and reached up to one last lever. “Hold on kids, things are going to get rough.”

Now they waited and just as the wyvern turned Marigold yanked the lever. The bullhead lurched backwards as the primary gun fired. The group watched the glowing orange ball shoot forward before it exploded into a hunk of flaming rock and surged forward. The wave of flame rolled over the airship. The shot sailed forward and slammed through the wyvern’s teeth.

The commit trail behind the projectile lit the sky up like it was midday. Even on the airship team RWBY could feel the heat from the rock and they watched as it slammed home in the throat of the wyvern, moments later an explosion of lightning lit up the tower. When the dust settled the wyvern was fading from view. 

“Well shit.” Marigold went back to flipping switches and looking at the display’s. “Two problems, one that was our only meteor shell. Two, diagnostics say that it shredded our primary gun.”

“Weiss.” The former heiress turned to face Yang. “I see why you recommended not firing that from Ember Celica.”

“The recoil could blow your arm off.” Blake was staring at the commit trail. “It pushed a ten tonn airship back when fired from an artillery gun.”

“Could?” Ruby looked back at her team. “Blake my bullets travel over thirteen hundred times the speed of sound, a meteor shot would blow my arm off even then.” 

“Right, you four wanted to land near the dorms right?” Marigold watched as each of the four nodded. “Then let’s get a move on, remember we’re down to secondary cannons only.”

Ruby’s eyes trailed the dorm buildings.She knew her team was doing the same, they didn’t know what they were looking for but they felt uneasy. Once they landed the four made their way to their old dorm room, keeping their weapons drawn at all times. The Grimm had infested the place and the possibility of the White Fang.

As they made their way up through the dorm buildings they saw some of the grimm roaming the grounds. They passed by windows that were cracked and others that were gone. Reaching their room they found the door had been knocked in. three of the beds were in pieces and neither of the top ones were in place. Their belongings lay scattered on the floor, some intact others shattered. Blake had frozen when she came in.

Carved into one wall was a message. The jagged uneven letters standing out against the original colour. _“I’ll kill them all.”_ was carved into the wall. Besides the message was a fist sized hole. Weiss kicked at some of the things laying on the ground.

“All of our stuff.” She grumbled. Blake walked in and bent down to pick up the shattered picture frame, held within was an image of the four of them in front of Ruby’s perfect DDR score, the girl still on her hands.

“He was here.” Blake turned to face them, she jerked her head to the wall. “I- you're not safe around me.”

“I’m incredibly certain it’s too late now.” Weiss gently took the image from Blake’s hand and removed the picture. “Besides, we love you and no one can change that.”

“No one and nothing.” Ruby leaned forward and hugged Blake. Once they separated Ruby glanced out the window. “We need to go though.”

The four moved to the door and Yang paused for a moment. Looking back she caught the edge of what looked like a black coat turning a corner. Narrowing her eyes she let one half of Ember Celica unfold to cover her arm.

* * *

“They’re going to Menagerie.” a flickering hologram of a red haired bull faunus growled out at the two that stared up at him.

“What do you want us to do about them sir?” The bull faunus looked contemplative. The silence stretched on and on as no one spoke, the bull because he wasn’t sure of his answer and the others out of fear.

“Kill them.” The bull’s fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword. “You have three weeks, if they’re still alive when I come to kill Sienna I will deal with it.”

The hologram flickered out and the two were left alone in the room. They looked to each other with matching looks of confusion. Neither of them could understand the man's motivations and reasons but they felt a need to trust him.

“I am admittedly a little confused about why we must kill those four.” One said. The other shrugged.

“Belladonna is a traitor, then there is the Schnee, the other two escape me though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meteor Dust hits hard, just so you know, if I shrink the bullet down into something that CR can fire the bullet will be traveling at speeds over Mach 2200, almost 1000 levels of Mach faster than a standard CR round. It moved a nearly 10 tonn airship like 3 meters with the recoil.
> 
> Also, Raven's habit is throwing what's in her hand, not just mugs.
> 
> Again, sorry this was late, I was hoping to upload 12 hours ago but was unable to for reasons and then 2 hours ago I was finally ready to upload. And then I saw my grandmother go outside for a smoke, fine cool. I watched her push the dog back in when she tried to follow, not cool but I wanted to know why. She had the nerve to tell me the dog didn't try to go out and got pissy and defensive when I got angry about the lie.
> 
> So yeah, sorry. Good news though, I'm picking up a second story, this one will have shorter chapters and be updated bi-weekly, it'll also be a RWBY fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading, see you soon. (Two weeks at most, might need a little time to think and plan) Good night to all.


	17. Desert Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is brewing as all sides react and plan what to do next. A sandstorm just on the horizon that will leave everything changed.

Weiss leaned back against the wall of the bullhead. She felt an odd sense of peace with where they were going, everyone there would hate her and yet it already felt more like home than Atlas. It was an odd feeling knowing she felt more at home among those who she had never met than her own family. Weiss paused and glanced to her team, her girlfriends and smiled, this was her real family now.

“Blake, how poorly would it go if I moved the SDC to Menagerie after this was all over?” Weiss laughed at the blank stare Blake fixed her with after that.

“I may be a little hasty in thinking this but very very bad.” Blake looked at her after speaking. She seemed concerned. “Why would you want to though?”

“Menagerie feels more like home than Atlas.” Weiss laughed. “Imagine that, a place I’ve never been feels more like home than where I grew up.”

“Well, from what you’ve said Atlas sounds like a prison.” Marigold called out from the front of the bullhead. “Menagerie is for all intents and purposes the exact opposite of Atlas.”

“Cold in Atlas, hot in Menagerie. Full of old dickheaded elite in Atlas, none of that in Menagerie. Humans in Atlas, faunus in Menagerie.” Ruby counted off on one hand. “And that’s without factoring in the best part, we’re there.”

“Maybe we’ll live down here once this is all over.” Yang said. Leaning back she laced her fingers together. “I mean what are they going to do? Tell Blake she can’t have her girlfriends with her.”

“And if they simply kick Blake out?” Weiss said.

“They won't, my father’s the chief.” Blake smiled. “Moving to Menagerie sounds nice although that’s a little ways away.”

“Always need a plan for the future though right?” Yang smirked as she spoke. Conversation broke out amongst the group. Short and simple talks about Menagerie and the local businesses, things they could spend their summer vacation doing.

“There’s not a lot there, no arcades or anything like that. We have an open air theater.” Blake said. Her smile was clear to everyone as she discussed her home. “There’s the pier and hunting ranges and the grimm aren’t much of a problem. The guard may ask for our help though.”

“I take it that not many hunters come here?” Weiss said. She turned to Ruby, their leader having been taught more about deployment then them.

“Menagerie only really has Kuo Kuana settlement wise, there are others but they’re far smaller, places like Atlas and Vale have far better defenses but attract more grimm.” Ruby said. She looked down at her scroll with a frown for a moment. “If I recall the only real threat is sea feilongs.”

“We’ve got that covered.” Yang said, laughter rang out amongst the group. Yang’s own joining them. Marigold laughed alongside them and announced their imminent arrival. As Kuo Kuana came into view beneath them Blake felt herself growing more and more nervous.

“You okay Blake?” She looked up to find Yang looking at her with concern. Blake took a deep breath in, it’d been a while since she’d set foot within her own home and seen her family. There was an odd buildup of nervous excitement at the thought of being home.

“Just haven’t seen my parents in a while.” Blake smiled at them. “I have an idea for a date too so that may be involved.” True but still a blatant lie.

“Have we really only had the one date?’ Weiss frowned. “It feels like it was so long ago, we’ve achieved a lot in that time and yet we still have so far to go.”

“Other than some affection on the mission we haven’t done much.” Yang said. They sat in silence for a moment longer. “We’ll have to fix that. And hey! This means WEiss has to plan a date when we go back to Atlas.”

“You think I know more date spots in Atlas than you do?” Weiss scowled at their expectant stares. With a groan she gave in. “Fine, I know one maybe two good date spots but we all know how my last suggestion went.”

“It was still a great night Weiss.” Yang said, the blonde pulling her closer with a grin. Weiss smiled back at her before looking out the window. As she watched the faunus around them stare up at the bullhead she felt nervous, a Schnee in the homeland of the faunus. How had they thought this was a good idea.

“Alright girls, we’ve landed. Gather your stuff and get ready to leave.” Marigold kept one hand on the open door control. Team RWBY grabbed their gear and bags, the essentials and stood by the door. “Just say when.”

“We’re right here.” Blake said, clearly taking note of Weiss’s nerves. The cat faunus laced her fingers with Weiss’s own. “You have nothing to worry about.”

Together they signaled for Marigold to open the door. As the bay door of the bullhead opened Weiss saw the gathering of faunus, many looking in shock at her and many more in disgust and anger. Murmurs went up through the crowd as they stepped off the bullhead. Once they were clear they heard the bullhead lift back off to move to the aerial garage space. AS the bullhead left them standing there the murmurs grew louder.

“What is _she_ doing here?”

“Who the hell let a Schnee in?”

“We’re letting racist fuckers in now?”

“Go back home bitch!”

“No one wants you here!” Weiss glanced over her shoulders to find her team glaring at the crowd. She felt Blake’s fingers tightening around her hand before she lifted their linked hands up. The crowd fell silent for a moment. One member of the crowd broke forward.

“You’ll stand with her? Despite everything she’s done.”

“Weiss has done nothing to faunus kind.” Blake’s voice was barely above a growl. “The crimes of her father being applied to her will only ever perpetuate the cycle.”

“She did nothing to stop it.” The man growled out.

“She isn’t even eighteen.” Blake said, an edge in her voice that suggested the man back off. Weiss saw Ruby’s hand move towards her weapon and Yang taking a step forward. “If you think for a moment that a man like Jacques Schnee would ever listen to the words of a child your delusional.”

“Oh you’ll take her side over those she has hurt?” The man reached towards Blake only for Yang’s hand to snap upward to grip his wrist. The man sneered at her. “Typical human, defending the Schnee. You're all the same.”

“I wasn’t defending her, Weiss can handle herself.” Yang pushed the man back and released his wrist. “Blake doesn't like hurting civilians.”

The four of them pushed past him and the crowd before beginning to walk to Blake’s childhood home. Many stepped to the side while some tripped over their own feet trying to get away. Blake glanced over her shoulder at the man. The man flinched back at her gaze.

“Remember what I said about perpetuating the cycle.” Blake said, her glare harshening. “Remember that when all that stands between you and death is Weiss Schnee.”

The four continued along their path, ignoring the murmurings and pointing of those around them. With her head held high Weiss walked alongside her team, seeing the anger in and hate directed at her as nothing more than a product of a vicious cycle, one that needed to end. Weiss was certain her team would do it.

They broke the crowd and ran into Blake’s parents. The two elder faunus pulled their daughter into a deep hug and invited the four into their home for their stay. Quiet greetings were exchanged briefly as they made their way through the streets to the chief’s home. Their path was mostly clear and the few along it moved out of their way.

“So Blake, care to introduce us?” The woman Weiss presumed to be Blake’s mother said. Blake grinned and turned to her team.

“Ruby, Yang, Weiss these are my parents. Mom, Dad,” Blake said, taking a breath to steel her nerves. “These are my girlfriends, Ruby, Yang and Weiss.”

“All three of them?” The man stared down at them and for a moment Weiss felt nervous. He didn’t like her, she should have expected that, why would they? “You were in school for barely five months Blake.”

“What can we say sir,” Yang slung an arm around Blake’s shoulders. “Katnip here’s just that good.”

“We are not calling her that.” Weiss said, she refused to refer to their girlfriend like that.

“I like it! But only if Blake’s okay with it.” Ruby said. She turned to BLake with an expected look on her face.

“It’s the closest we’ll ever get to not being a pun, I’ll take it.” Blake said with a smile.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you three, my name is Kali and this is my husband Ghira.” The woman said, Weiss smiled and held a hand out to her. Kali took the offered hand.

“It’s great to meet you as well.” Weiss said, pulling her hand back after Kali released it. “It’s nice to see that at least one of us had a stable family.”

“Hey!” Yang looked cross but the smile on her face broke the illusion.

“Raven.” Weiss countered.

“Alright fair.” Yang said, she shrugged.

“A story for another time?” The four nodded. “Okay, well come one then. We have lunch waiting in the house.”

As they stepped into the house Blake paused and looked back over her shoulder. She had a strange feeling that there was something wrong. The air felt heavy as she turned back to the house and she felt like their summer break wouldn’t be as peaceful as planned. Seconds after the door closed behind her a figure stepped out of the shadows. The dark blacks and browns of her skin slowly bleed into much lighter tones.

“They’ve landed.” The girl held a hand against an earpiece. She glared at the door as she spoke. “You were right, she brought a Schnee here.”

 _“Return Ilia, we’ll have to work on our plans for this.”_ Turning she shot her whip up and pulled herself to the rooftops. _“Good work,we’ll make sure to deal with them.”_

The next day Weiss had made her way down to the market near the docks. Roaming the stalls, looking for fresh produce and other food items. Quickly finding a shopkeeper who seemed willing to interact with her, she smiled.

“Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find fruits and vegetables.” WEiss said. After a few seconds she frowned when she got no reply.

“What are you doing here?” The man at the stall said.

“I’m here to buy ingredients for breakfast for my girlfriends. Is that a problem?” Weiss may not have an issue with faunus but she wouldn’t roll over and take poor treatment for things she hadn’t done.

“I meant in Menagerie but I’d bet that answered my question.” The man leaned over the front table. “What you looking for specifically?”

* * *

Sienna Khan was a woman of movement, she couldn’t stand the idea of stagnating. She always said the strongest needed to lead, it was why she’d never fully supported Ghira and it was why she had been considering Adam Taurus as the one to take over for her. Recently her plans had changed.

“Someone get Adam Taurus here now.” Sienna said, her voice echoed around the high ceilinged chamber. Anger clear in her tone. “He will answer for this.”

News of Beacons fall had just reached her and to say she wasn’t pleased would be an understatement. Taurus had to be punished for this transgression, she would ensure it. Several of her guards glanced between themselves, none seeming eager to follow.

“If any of you think attacking a hunter academy is a good idea for our cause then you are fools.” Sienna growled out, her anger coming out much more clearly now. “They are our protectors, they defend the world, the idea that they worsen things or contribute is wrong and will only lead to unnecessary bloodshed. Find me Taurus.”

* * *

“Watts, have you made progress on eliminating the persona users?” Salem said, her group meeting in the main hall. Since her previous outburst she had thought things over considerably.

“No, after their mission to Errant Chasm they just vanish.” Watts said. His frustration was clear as he spoke in answer. “Briefly they appear at Beacon to kill the wyvern there, after that there’s nothing. Hiding a trail like this should be impossible.”

“Unfortunate, Cinder you know the names of this group did you not?” Salem smiled at her apprentice's nod. “Is there anything you can tell us that may help us locate them?”

“I admit to not knowing much beyond that, I didn’t look into them as much as I should have.” Cinder said after passing the names of the four on. “I was more concerned with them leaving the kingdom for a prolonged period of time, I apologize mistress.”

“A simple mistake, in the end it is doubtful you could have stopped them regardless.” Salem turned back to Watts. “Have you found anything?”

“Yes, I still don’t have their location however I know they are together. Jacques Schnee has tried to report Blake Belladonna for kidnapping his daughter, General Ironwood has repealed all claims however as they were witnessed talking about the trip beforehand.” Watts said, continuing to type on his scroll. “It seems they were going to someplace called Patch, an island off the coast of Vale but from there I don’t know.”

“Just as well, we’ll have to catch them when we attack Atlas then.” Salem leaned over the table and considered her options. “Is there anything anyone would like to say?”

“I think we should consider getting the relic from Haven next.” Cinder said, Salem gestured for her to explain. “Taurus is planning to target it next and while I disagree he has proven useful to us. Appealing to him now will make him more willing to aid in the future.”

“Excellent idea, while we don’t need him Taurus has proven useful.” Salem said, tapping her fingers on the table. “Retrieve the relic from Haven then we’ll move to Atlas, this group of persona users is dangerous. I always knew that the apathy would be beaten eventually.”

“Are we sure such a change in plans is necessary though?” Watts said, he sounded far less malicious than usual. “Should we really bend over for this man?”

“No, but I believe there is little we can do to stop him.” Cinder said. She brought a hand up and flicked her own scroll open. “He already has everything he needs to do so and I doubt he’d be willing to listen to us.”

“Perhaps we should simply kill him then.” Watts turned back to his work. “If we can’t count on him to work with us how can we trust him?”

“We can’t but so long as his goals align with ours.” Cinder turned to Salem as she spoke. “He wants the persona users dead as much as we do, that can be used to our advantage.”

“Hm, even if he only manages to distract them that will lend us some aid.” Salem weighed the options in her head. “Keeping him alive for now will work however as soon as he proves dangerous he will be eliminated.”

* * *

“Tai, I know we sent Qrow off with those kids but we need to leave too,”Raven said, finally ending her hours-long pacing session.

“Where though Rae?” Tai remained in his seat as he spoke. “I hope this isn’t an excuse to have a second honeymoon.”

“Not the time Tai.” Raven glared at him as he spoke, Tai smiled and shrugged. “We need to find the Summer maiden, we know where three of them are and…”

“And?” Tai said leaning forward. His expression one of curiosity. “What are you thinking Raven?”

“The girls are in a war Tai, they're going to fight Salem but I highly doubt they’ll just side with Ozpin.” Raven took a seat. “They’ll need help, Ozpin is passive in his war, gathering information and striking at opportunities, Ironwood is too aggressive and desperate to use his forces.”

“The girls don’t have either of those options.” Tai tapped his knuckles on the table, he knew Raven was right and it worried him. “So what’s the plan?”

“We get them an army.” Raven said. She drew her blade after speaking. “We find the Summer maiden, get the clan. We have the advantage that the Fang believes in following the strongest, with one of the highest leaders in the Fang after their heads.”

“They may come back as leaders of the Fang.” Tai finished. Raven nodded and slashed downward through the air, leaving a swirling red and black portal behind.

“Let’s go.” Raven pulled her mask on and turned to the portal. Quietly the two walked through, together this time. The Rose-Branwen-Xiao-Long home was silent and dark as it’s occupants went off to war, silently waiting for the day they’d return.


	18. Sea's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY faces a small threat and discovers a tail

Weiss grit her teeth and held a hand out in front of her. A rotating glyph hovering in front of her, a torrent of lightning slamming into the other side. Weiss slid back slightly before resetting her footing. A glance over her shoulder revealed dozens of faunus cowering. Forcing more of her aura through her arm the glyph brightened. She took one step forward and pushed the glyph further out.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Weiss walked through the market, she had procured the things she needed and was now simply browsing to see what they had to offer. She stepped around stalls of simple clothes and traditional things, others with random trinkets and one that sold intricate golden lockets. Weiss paused at the lockets and considered.

“I do have three hundred thousand or so lien of my father’s money to waste…” Weiss said, with a light shrug she turned to the vendor. Quickly looking the items over she frowned. “Excuse me, I’m unfamiliar with your selection, are there any you’d recommend as a gift for a girlfriend?”

“Uh…” The faunus behind the stall counter blinked at her, Weiss smiled. The woman seems to jump out of her daze and gestured to the collection. “Well oridinarly in that case I’d recommend a duo set but given your circumstances I doubt that will be enough. I could place an order for a custom set if you’d like?”

“That’d be lovely, thank you. How much would it cost?” Weiss said. Quickly taking a look over the designs that were on display.

“Would it be possible to get any traditional designs on them? Specifically from Vale, Mistral and Menagerie?”

“Not Atlas?” the woman behind the counter frowned slightly.

“I’d rather not have my girlfriends wear a symbol of a nation that exploits those weaker than them.” Weiss said, struggling to keep the disdain out of her voice. Weiss found her birthplace lacking and felt no pride in it. Weiss opened her mouth to speak again only to hear her scroll ringing. “I’m sorry, I need to take this.”

 _“Weiss you need to come back.”_ Ruby’s face appeared on the scroll as she spoke. _“Something came up.”_

“I’m on my way.” Weiss said. She turned to the woman as she hung up. “I’ll get back to you on that, tomorrow hopefully.”

“I’ll be here Ms.” The woman smiled as Weiss walked away. It was a relatively short journey back to Blake’s home. Finding her team getting their weapons and gear together. Ruby was beside her in moments.

“The sea watch has a problem, there’s signs of a sea feilong near shore.” Ruby said, a hand running through her hair. “Our Dust stores are lower than we think and a storm’s keeping the next shipment back.”

“Of course, did you manage to convert any of that dust into Bless rounds?” Ruby winced at the question and Weiss sighed. “No, okay. What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to need you on the ground protecting the people, you're immune to lightning.” Ruby said. She glanced to one side where Blake was sitting against a wall. “I told Blake to sit this one out, with her weakness for lightning this fight could kill her.”

“Right, you and Yang?” Weiss had a bad feeling about things.

“We can fly so we’ll try to kill it from the air, it’s going to be hard though.” Ruby rolled her shoulders as she continued. “There’s no cavern to collapse, no heavy artillery, just us. Think we can do it?”

“Ruby, I’m certain that not even god can stand in our way.” Weiss said, laughing alongside her leader. “”Nothing can stop the four of us Ruby.”

They ended up spending the next hour and a half standing ready to leap at a moment's notice. At the first indication they’d be out the door and into battle, all it would take is one sound from the coastal alarm. Once the sounds blared through the air they bolted, tree blurs rushing through the streets to the coast. Weiss didn’t recall much of the fight leading up to now, everything moved too quickly and she had to move to block each bolt of lightning.

Eventually she slammed down in front of a group of faunus cowering just in time to bring a glyph up to block another bolt. She couldn’t see what was happening past the bright light of the lightning but after nearly a minute she was left wondering why the blast hadn't let up. She knew with certainty she’d be unhurt byt the lightning but the arcs coming off of her would kill anyone around her.

Weiss grit her teeth and held a hand out in front of her. A rotating glyph hovering in front of her, a torrent of lightning slamming into the other side. Weiss slid back slightly before resetting her footing. A glance over her shoulder revealed dozens of faunus cowering. Forcing more of her aura through her arm the glyph brightened. She took one step forward and pushed the glyph further out.

 _“If you continue your aura will break.”_ Renegade spoke in her mind. Weiss pushed her aura again to expand the glyph. _“If that happens this beast will kill you.”_

“I don’t care.” Weiss pushed her glyph back against the blast as she ground the words out. “The life of one doesn’t weigh the same as many.”

 _“That is your belief? That their lives are more worthy of continuing than yours.”_ The pause after that was almost concerning to Weiss. _“No, as you said more is greater than less. But why you?”_

“I swore to protect everyone, that I would do anything in my power to undo the damage my family caused-”

_“The world will be a better place with us in it."_

“It’ll be even better with them in it.” Weiss was staring at the bolt of lightning so she didn’t notice the blue fire flaring around her. Slowly the flames faded toa lighter blue, their light dimming and their heat fading.

 _“Then let us protect them with our all!”_ The fire flared and Weiss’s gem faded away. A new one forming just in front of her, Blue diamond veins inlaid on pure white stone. Weiss moved her outstretched hand and gripped the gem, her glyph flickered as her hand shifted but held strong. _“Stand for what we think is right, stand for those that cannot, stand against what is wrong!”_

“Show them a true storm.” Weiss’s fingers clenched around the gem and it shattered into dust. The pale blue flames crawled up her legs and around her hand before jumping to the rotating glyph. “ **_Princess Atlea!_ **”

The glyph in front of her spun and shifted, it’s spokes changing into jagged spires of ice and blast of lightning. The glyph flipped to be parallel with the ground and Weiss’s persona rose from it. A tall woman dressed in the garb of the Atlas specialist was left standing there, a pair of swords at her waist, the symbols of Atlas were destroyed, and the jacket had been discarded. The woman had a malicious grin and lightning arced off her body and a cool mist fell around her legs.

She had a pair of broken handcuffs on her wrist and a crooked crown on her head. The lightning slammed into the persona’s chest harmlessly. Weiss looked to the faunus behind her and motioned for them to run.

“Princess Atlea! **Flash Freeze!** ” An arctic blue bolt of energy lanced out and hit the bolt of lightning. The energy of the lightning coming from the sea feilong stilled as ice climbed up it. The feilong jerked as the bolt hit it, ice shards forming along its body. Once Weiss’s attack ended the feilong jerked as a shock of electricity contracted all it’s muscles. As the beast suffered Weiss thought of how much she needed it to die, of the damage it could cause, of those it would hurt.

The former Schnee heiress failed to take note of the rotating glyph behind her, The four primary spokes the head of a dragon and the eight secondary being wings. Slowly coming from the solid wall of energy was a roaring head, an incredibly familiar head. In Weiss’s mind she saw the fight within the Errant Chasm, the moments that almost cost her everything she loved and the moments that held victory.

With a final push she recalled calling for the final attack that would end it. With that the wyvern’s head was fully formed letting loose it’s own blast of lightning to meet the feiling's next bolt. Weiss jumped up, dispelling her summon and landing on her persona’s glyph. Tilting forward Atlea carried Weiss into battle much like Sandralin. Joining her two teammates in the battle Weiss called on her power for dozens more bolts and watched as a blade of curse energy slammed home in the monster's chest.

“Think we’ll have to do that again?” Ruby said between breaths. Their younger leader was leaning lightly on her scythe having used far more energy staying in the air than normal.

“No, feilong attacks are rare out at sea, on the shore they may have one or two a year.” Weiss said, she still found this attack highly unusual as she knew Menagerie had already dealt with one feilong this year. “What we need to worry about is pits, if there are any.”

The three of them continued talking about the possibility of another attack and pits as they walked back to shore. Standing atop a series of Weiss’s glyphs they saw the forming crowd before ever making it ashore. Many faunus were staring at Weiss, not her team, just her. Once they made landfall it was to cheers and expressions of thanks. Weiss got many from those she stood in front of.

Once they’d managed to get through the crowd the four made their way back to their final team mate/girlfriends home. Something felt off in the air as they walked, Ruby being the first to notice, the wolf-like nature of her persona having impacted her senses. The redheaded leader’s eyes flickered to the side and then up to one of the neighboring rooftops as they moved through the town.

“We’re being followed.” Ruby said, her voice low. Her eyes trailed the rooftops for moments. Ruby wasn’t sure what exactly she was looking for, maybe a number of people or who they may be, but she was sure they didn’t know they had been discovered. “At least one, I think they’ve been following Weiss all day.”

“You think it’s White Fang?” Yang’s voice was quieter than Weiss thought possible for the blonde. “Or just general fanatics unhappy with her?”

“Fang, definitely White Fang.” Ruby said, her eyes still never leaving the rooftops. “I’m pretty sure they were following Blake too.”

“Taurus’s goons?” Weiss said, she wasn’t certain of the organization as a whole but she knew how Adam Tarus felt about them. The bull faunus would likely kill them at first chance just out of spite. “We should talk to Blake about this.”

“Then let’s go.” Ruby said, letting her gaze fall back to the road. Her two teammates falling into step behind her with practiced ease. Most stepped out of their way even if they were already far to one side. “If Taurus wants to be a problem we’ll have to deal with him.”

Once they reached the Belladonna home Ruby slammed the door open. They had the door shut within moments of entering the building and turned to find Kali and Ghira looking at them. Ruby reached up and locked the door.

“What’s going on? You three seem panicked.” Ghira said. The hulking man standing slowly from where he had been resting.

“White Fang members have been following us all day.” Weiss said, walking past and into the kitchen. “We’re certain it didn’t start today.”

“Why would White Fang members be following the four of you?” Kali said, she looked surprised at the notion. “Besides the obvious you’ve done nothing against them.”

“Not the Fang, Adam Taurus.” Yang said. She fell into one of the chairs in the main room as she talked. “Trashed our room back at Beacon and left us a message.”

“Adam? Adam is having you followed?” Kali sounded shocked. “I suspected that he wasn’t on a good path but that he’d take it this far.”

“Carved a note into our wall, said he’d kill us all.” Yang scoffed. “Like we’d let him. After what he's done to Blake-”

“What did he do to Blake?” Kali said, her voice a low growl. At Yang’s confusion she repeated herself. “What. Did. He. Do. To. Blake.”

“We don’t know.” Yang raised her hands defensively. “Look, We’ve known Blake for nearly a year now, we’ve never seen her worried, sad and angry? Yeah but worried? Not once then we go back to our dorm and see the message and she has a full on panic attack, we calmed her down but she was still mostly panicking most of the way here.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Kali flexed her fingers. “I’m going to kill that boy, slowly. Threatening to kill my baby is one thing, her girlfriends another but to cause her panic attacks.”

“I’d say get in line but I think the line starts with you.” Yang said. Leaning back the blonde looked over the back of her chair at Ruby. “What do you think Rubes?”

“We’re not supposed to take the law into our hands.” Ruby stalked her way around the room as she spoke. “But he hurt Blake, so I don’t care.”

“We need to talk about this though.” Weiss re-entered the room. “And we need Blake for that.”

“I’ll go get her.” Ruby stood as she spoke and climbed up the stairs. Weiss and Yang in the meantime sat with Ghira and Kali.

“You're certain he wants to kill you all?” Ghira said, his hands balling briefly.

“Not exactly, he did say he’d ‘Kill them all.’” Weiss said. The former heiress fell back into her seat. “He may be after everyone Blake loves.”

“Including us.” Kali’s voice was low, almost in acceptance. “He wants to make her surfer.”

“He does.” The group turned to find Blake standing at the bottom of the stairs. “He’s unhinged and I think finding that photo of us was the final straw.”

“So who could be following us?” Ruby said, taking her own seat.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought anyone in Menagerie would be loyal to him.” Blake started pacing as she spoke. “The only person I can think of is Ilia, she left to come here a few days before I ran.”

“Think it’s her?” Yang said, leaning forward in her chair.

“Only one way to know for sure right?” Blake sighed. “I’ll have to try and talk to whoever it is tonight.”

* * *

Blake leaned against the railing on the balcony. Overlooking the town below she smiled. There was just something about being home that made her happy, maybe it was how her team already saw it as home or maybe it was just being home again. She sighed and laid her head down briefly.

“I know you're there.” Black turned to face the house. “We both know why you're here and who sent you, just stop hiding. I did teach you everything you know about stealth.”

“Not everything.” A young woman stepped off of the roof, her skin shifting colours. “Why did you bring them here?”

“They wanted to meet my parents and Atlas isn’t exactly welcoming.” Blake turned to face the other woman, leaning back against the railing. “Weiss was practically disowned and don’t get me wrong, Patch is great but there’s not much to do there.”

“You really trust the Schnee.” It sounded far more like an accusation than a question and Blake could see the glare forming on Ilia’s face.

“No, I trust Weiss. I trust her with my life, to have my back in a fight.” Blake said. Pushing off the railing she grabbed her gem and spun it in hand. “These represent us, an oath we made to ourselves. Without that oath there’s a power that we lose.”

“An oath? That she made to herself.” Ilia sneered at the stone. “That’s not something you can ever trust.”

“If we break that oath our persona suffers.” Blake crushed the gem in hand and Chimera loomed over her in a burst of heat. “Mine was for truth and justice, Yang’s for family, Ruby’s was the glory of action and Weiss swore an oath to stand for what she knew to be right.”

“She’s still a Schnee.” Ilia’s voice was low. “He claimed you betrayed faunus kind as a whole, that you're dating all three of them.”

“I am.” Blake said, frowning at the change in topic. “Ilia you have to know that whatever Adam is planning wont go the way you think.”

“You choose them.” Ilia said, voice quiet. Blake paused at that. “A bunch of humans.”

“Ilia-” Blake watched the girl launch herself from the balcony and swing away. “Wait."

Blake’s fist slammed down on the railing, something about what Ilia said worried her, the way she said it seemed off. She couldn’t help but feel like there was something she should have known and just didn’t. Now she had to hope the others would be able to talk her down, clearly she couldn’t.

"Damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Flash Freeze** : Severe Ice damage to all foes, high chance to inflict shock.
> 
> Sorry it's late, with solstice of Hero's starting last week I had to grind out the magnificent armor and the bright dust for the elemental glow ornaments then I got roped into play crucible with Sunshot (That was a fuckin' _blast_ )
> 
> So yeah... Next chapter should be next week but I'm like 1500 bright dust off of the ornaments (In this process though I got 500 legendary shards, so yay?) But anyway, Ilia's going to be a little fun to write for this section. I'm not great with romance at all so it may not end up being great but meh.


	19. Words of a Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia starts talking to her targets.

Ilia stalked into the small room to meet the Albain brothers. The sneer on her face made her thoughts clear to any watching. The chameleon felt like her blood was boiling in rage as she stalked her way through the building. Three humans, maybe she was fine when she thought she’d never stood a chance but to find out she did and get passed up for three humans.

“Gods damn Schnee bitch.” Ilia grumbled under her breath. “Why would Blake go for _her!_ She’s just some racist elite. How could Blake ever degrade herself like that?”

“Ilia, did you find what we needed?” Ilia scowled at Fennec as he spoke.

“No. All I got was that she is dating her team.” Ilia said choosing to omit the bit about persona. She had no idea what Blake was talking about and didn’t want to pass incomplete information on.

“A shame. Move on to the others then, one of the four will crack and reveal something.” Ilia doubted it but she had little say in matters.

“Even the Schnee?” Ilia said, her voice filled with heavy contempt. Fennec and Corsac looked to each other for a moment.

“While Weiss Schnee is no friend of the faunus she is innocent of her father's crimes and should not be considered our enemy.” Corsac said, frowning as he spoke. “However both Sienna and Adam disagree.”

“I’ll talk to her. Which ones supposed to be next?” Ilia said, glanced down at the image and looked back up confused. They really wanted her to go straight for the leader. “Really?”

“Yes, she’s the youngest so she should be the easiest to crack.” Ilia stared at Fennec for a long moment. She couldn’t comprehend that level of stupid, leaders are almost always the hardest to crack. Especially without something over them. Ilia watched them leave the room and glanced down at her scroll. 

“Yeah sure, the easy one.” Ilia sighed and pocketed her scroll. Turning she made her way back out of the room, she’d need to spend at least a day following the girl. These conversations had to be done alone, for some reason. “I’ll get right on that. Totally won't fail, no way, not going to happen.”

”I should've just gotten a job.”

* * *

Ruby walked down the main road of Kuyo Kuana. After the events of the previous day she had decided to get a clear head of the city’s layout. All the while keeping her eye out for her team's new shadow. This Ilia girl Blake had told them about had been following her around since she left the house. Now she needed to find somewhere isolated to talk to her new stalker.

“Let me guess, you already knew I was here.” Ruby laughed at the girl as she stepped out of the shadows. The two were alone in the alley.

“Sometimes persona traits carry over, mines a wolf so my hearing and sense of smell is pretty good.” Ruby said, with a grin she ran her thumb along the edge of her gem. “If it makes you feel better Blake can’t hide from me either.”

“It does actually.” Ilia said. Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. “Why Menagerie?”

“Outside meeting Blake’s parents?” Ilia nodded and Ruby leaned back. “I don’t really know, after Beacon fell it was weird, felt like we’d lost our home and now we had to find somewhere to call home. Atlas wasn’t an option, Weiss will never be able to think of it as home and Patch is nice and all but with Vale in ruins there's nothing there.”

“How did…” Ilia froze for a second, that wasn’t part of her investigation. On one hand Ilia knew she wouldn’t get anything out of the girl, on the other if her boss found out she didn’t try. “How did you four get together?”

“Chance really, Beacon had a school dance and both me and Weiss have sensory issues in crowded places. Sensory overload is really not fun so Yang decided to go somewhere else.” Ruby smiled as she spoke. “She commented about it being a date, you know that phrase and Weiss thought she meant actual date. Then it was an actual date.”

“What’s next?” Ilia said. At the look of confusion Ruby sent her way Ilia continued. “What do you do next? Where do you go?”

“We save the world.” Ilia blinked, Ruby sounded confident in that. The young leader sounded certain that her team would. “We move on, fight the monsters around the world and destroy any and every one of them we find.”

Ruby flipped her gem into the air and caught it. She stared down at it for an uncomfortable amount of time before looking back to Ilia. Deep blue flames licked across the ground at Ruby’s feet and her eyes seemed to glow for a moment.

“Blake told me she said something about our oaths?” Ilia nodded, her eyes never leaving the wisp of flame. “I swore to paint the halls of valor with my actions and to bathe the ground in the blood of my enemies.”

“That is the most terrifying thing you could have said.” Ilia said, earning a bark of laughter from the other.

“I guess it is. But my oath doesn’t mean what you think it does, I swore to never stop, to fight every battle like it was my last and to win.” Ruby paused to drop her gem back into place, it simply hovering against her belt. “I don't care if people remember me but I want them to remember what I did.”

“Sounds like a pain.” Ilia said.

“You're going to talk to Weiss and Yang aren’t you?” Ilia stopped and Ruby smirked. “You are. You're looking for something from us and not getting it.”

“That’s not-”

“What does Taurus want?” Ruby’s smirk was gone and she was glaring at Ilia.

“Taurus? I’d thought you’d use his first name.” Ilia scowled. “Humans and fighters preach honor and respect-”

“Honor has no place on the battlefield.” Ruby said. She flicked a dagger out and spun it once in hand. “Respect is earned. If you go into a fight with honor and you're defending someone, even yourself, honor will only bring pain and death.”

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” Ilia said, she looked shocked. “I thought honor would matter to you in some way.”

“Not familiar with hunters, are you?” Ruby leaned back. “All that matters is the job and getting it done, protecting the people of Remnant.”

* * *

“I guess it’s my turn?” Ilia rolled her eyes at the smirk on the blonde's face. “Joy, what do you want to know?”

“I’m not going to get what I’m after am I?”

“Nope.” Yang said popping the p. Ilia sighed.

“Great. Can you tell me anything about this oath then?” Ilia took her own place leaning against the railing. She had decided to simply get Yang out of the way in the same day and so they were back at the Belladonna household. “They seem so important to each of you and Blake said Weiss wasn’t as bad as I think.”

“She isn’t. Weiss is temperamental sure but earning her hate is harder than caving a wyvern’s head with one punch.” Yang grinned at her. “Trust me I tried.”

“You… you tried to punch a crater into a wyvern’s skull?” Ilia nearly recoiled in shock. “You- what- how, you know what I don’t want to know.”

“You said something about oaths?” Yang said, Ilia looked up to find the other girl waiting for her answer. The chameleon gave it. “Right, mines pretty simple. I swore to protect what I love. The fierceness of a dragon guardian their hoard. The readiness of a wolf with their pack and a burning rage unlike anything you can imagine.”

“That sounds intense.” ilia said. She leaned back slightly and looked out over the city as she let that sink in. “It seems difficult to live with.”

“For others maybe, for me it’s just… me.” Yang siad, her eyes never leaving the horizon. “It’s more than that though. When my persona evolved I swore to destroy anything that threatened my family.”

“Like a raging hurricane ready to tear down anything that tries to get to it’s center?” Ilia said. She thought that over, the idea of Yang as a raging storm uncaring of those in her way. Something about that assessment just sounded right to her.

“I don’t know, I’m pretty sure if I punched a hurricane it’d run the other way.” The two laughed. Once they had calmed down they stood in silence for several minutes. “I’m all they have Ilia, Ruby’s fast, Blake can evade a hit and Weiss prefers passing blows and midrange if any of us take a hit it’s going to be me. It needs to be me.”

“You think it’s your responsibility to take those hits.” Ilia frowned at that, she recalled something her old teacher had said. “I think they’d rather you didn’t take every hit for them.”

“If my aura isn’t up, physical blows don’t hurt me.” Yang said. The blonde looked out the corner of her eye and caught Ilia’s disbelief. With a sigh Yang pulled a small knife out and drew it over her palm. “Don’t believe me? Hit me.”

Ilia blinked at her and could see that she was serious. Ilia drew back her fist and watched for a reaction from Yang, when she saw none she let her fist fly forward. Ilia’s eyes widened when her fist made contact, the short flare of yellow had to be the other girls semblance activating but the wave of golden light running from the impact sight down to her hand wasn’t. Ilia stared as the wound closed.

“Works on exhaustion too, let’s me go far longer in a fight.” Yang smirked and cracked her knuckles. “Only problem is most grimm seem to deal Almighty damage. And it wont heal my aura.”

“I don’t know what you're after Ilia, and I don’t know why you're following Adam but you need to know that he’s not fighting for the faunus.” Yang said, her look losing all sense of humour. “And the people he works for are worse, so much worse. They destroyed Vale and killed hundreds of innocent people.”

* * *

Ilia looked down from her spot on the roof at the white haired Atlisian girl. The final member of the team she had to talk to. At this point Ilia knew she wouldn’t get what she was after but she had to talk to her. The one Ilia had dreaded the most.

“You know I may not be great at picking hidden people out but you're really not great at this.” Weiss’s voice carried up to her. “I know you may hate me but at least come down from there.”

“You know your girlfriends make it hard to hate you.” Ilia said as she dropped down next to the other girl. “I always thought you’d be everything I hate Schnee and yet no one has anything bad to say about you.”

“We both grew up in Atlas Amitola, no one has anything bad to say against an Atlas girl.”

“Rule by fear and all that.” Ilia said. The chameleon sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. “Atlas girls are little shits, the lot of them.”

“I didn’t even leave the mansion and I knew you don’t badmouth them.” Weiss said as she dropped next to Ilia. “So you asked the others questions, what do you have for me?”

“Was it really as bad as they make it out to be?” Ilia blurted out. This was not the line of questioning she had planned but she just couldn’t get what they’d said out of her head.

“Worse. My father never directly harmed me or my siblings but he’s manipulative and angry. He would always find some way to convince us that we were the reason for all his problems.” Weiss said. She leaned back and closed her eyes. “I’m not going to claim to have it worse than others because I didn’t.”

“Just because others suffered more doesn’t mean you didn’t.” Ilia said. The chameleon sounded annoyed at the prospect of someone downplaying their pain. “Everyone suffers, never to the same degree but if there’s one thing I learned over time it’s that suffering doesn’t care who you are or what you have.”

“My father wanted us to hate the faunus like he did. He wanted us to be him and he did everything he could to make us into his image.” Weiss sighed and looked down at the ground. “I almost was, I would have been but then on my eleventh birthday he made a mistake. He told my mother why he married her. For her name and little more.”

“He doesn’t even love her?” 

“No and sometimes that worries me.” Weiss said. Her eyes stayed on the horizon as she thought her words over. “I’ve never seen true love so how am I supposed to know what it’s like? How do I know-”

“No stop. Schnee I’ve been following you flour for a week and no matter the misgivings we may have I know you love them.” Ilia pulled her knees up to her chest. “You look at them the same way I look at Blake.”

“You love Blake?” Silence remained her only answer. “Of course you do, why wouldn’t you? Ilia I hope you can become our friend through this and I’m sorry for any role I’ve played in your pain.”

“You didn’t play any role in my suffering and it’s time I accept that.” Ilia stood from her place and held a hand out to Weiss. “It wasn’t until the accident that killed my parents that I started to hate you. That wasn’t fair to you.”

“You have a right to be angry about that Ilia, the SDC has poor safety precautions in place.” Weiss took the others hand and climbed to her feet. “I was going to change that but I’ve been disowned.”

“I think you’re better off.” Ilia’s eyes flickered to the open doorway where she could just barely make out the dual tone colour of Ruby's hair. “Now I have to tell the Albain brothers I didn’t get what I wanted.”

“Ilia wait, what is Adam after?”

“Leadership of the Fang, he’s going to kill Sienna.”

“Then we need to stop him.”

”She’s just as likely to want you dead as he is.” Ilia stepped up onto the railing.

“But she doesn’t want Blake dead, and that matters more.” Ilia paused and sighed.

“I’ll take you to her tomorrow then.” Ilia turned back to the railing and paused as the air seemed to shimmer. “What?”

“Here? How?” Weiss shot up and turned to look at the sky. “Ruby! Blake! Yang!”

The three burst onto the balcony just as the air shimmered and the world fell away. Ilia found herself on a platform of black stone, the sky an endless void of black and crimson. Team RWBY formed a loose circle around her, their weapons in one hand and their gems held in the other.

“This is odd.” Weiss was the first to speak. “Pits reflect their real world anchor points.”

“Keep your guard up.” Ruby said, her hands wrapping tightly around her weapon. “We don’t know what is in here.”

“Ilia stay behind us.” Blake said, her shoulders tight. “There are monsters in these places you can’t touch without a persona.”

“There has to be something out there right?” Yang said, her eyes flickering around them.

 _“Of course there isn’t.”_ Ilia’s head shot up at that, she knew that voice. The underlying static couldn’t hide it, whatever it was that was speaking had her voice. _“Oh would you look at that, little ol’ me coming into a pit of her own creation.”_

“What are you?” Ilia stuttered out, something about one of these creatures using her voice unnerved her.

 _“You don’t know? It isn’t clear to you? I’m you.”_ A figure identical to Ilia except for her golden yellow eyes stepped out of the abyss. _“You know, it’s funny how much of a hypocrite we are. All that time berating and pushing faunus kind to the ground.”_

“No, you- you can’t be me.” Ilia’s eyes were wide as she stared at the impostor.

“Ilia no! You can’t deny her.” Ruby had dropped to one knee at her side by the time Ilia looked over at the younger girl. “She’s your shadow, everyone has one. She is you, every part of you you don’t want to think about.”

“The darkness you’d rather pretend isn’t there.” Blake called from her other side.

“Your ‘true self’.” Weiss stepped up next to Ruby.

 _“Yes, your true self. Give in to me, embrace it.”_ The shadow called out. _“Admit it, your anger and rage at the oppression of faunus. They deserve it, what have they done to escape it?”_

“No one deserves that, no one deserves that pain.” Ilia’s voice was firm as she felt the rage surge through her veins.

 _“You do.”_ Ilia nearly fell back as the words hit her. _“You stood back as they beat down and violated everything you were. You let them talk as if faunus are the scum of Remnant. And worst yet…”_

“I joined in.” Ilia was quiet. “I was there, saying it all, acting like some human elite. I was acting exactly like those that I claim to hate.”

_“You don’t deserve your life. Lay down and-”_

“I may not deserve my life but I will spend everyday fighting against what I was, fighting to make sure no one else ever lives like that. That no one has to live through the pain I could have inflicted.”

“Ilia…” Blake’s voice was barely above a whisper in her ears.

“I was- am in the wrong and I am a terrible person and maybe I don’t deserve what I’m fighting for but others do.” Ilia’s fingers twitched to her weapon. “I am everything you say and I always will be.”

 _“A sad lonely child. No friends, not really. A soul full of spite. A hypocrite. A child playing pretend, human, freedom fighter doesn’t matter, they’re both fake.”_ The shadow seemed to study her for a moment, looking for a reaction. _“All you are is a monster that brings pain. You care for no one, not even yourself.”_

“I told you, I’m everything you say.” Ilia opened her mouth to speak and something else filled her mind. “I am thou.”

 _“...Thou art I.”_ the shadow looked angry and yet seemingly proud. _“To push aside falsehood and reveal the truth.”_

“To understand and move past.” Ilia reached out with one hand, seemingly on autopilot. “Hecatomb.”

Blue fire flared around them and her shadow self morphed into a chameleon like being. Ilia didn’t get a chance to look at it properly as the world around her fell apart. She quickly found herself in the real world and a card in hand, one side was a weird sort of symbol and the other held an image of her persona.

“What was that?” Yang was staring at the card Ilia held.

“I think, I think that was the start of a pit forming.” Ruby said, her breath short as she stared at Ilia’s card.

“What the hell was that?” Ilia looked to the other four with wild eyes. “Where- What happened?”

“You conquered your shadow and accepted it as part of yourself.” Weiss said. The white haired girl slipped a hand down to her persona gem. “We never met ours but we’ve been told achieving your persona without that method means you’ve already conquered your shadow.”

“You had to actually go out and face your shadow. That takes a lot.” Blake said. Ilia stared at them for a moment longer and nearly collapsed, Blake catching her.

“You all didn’t go through that?” Ilia waited a moment and groaned when no one said anything. “That's not fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hecatomb, based on a relatively new faunus myth. All about how the faunus need to rise up and fight together for each other or they will all fall. Word refers to a great public sacrifice.


	20. New Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY move to intercept a dangerous threat.

“Hm.” Igor brought his hands together as the Velvet room glowed and shifted. With only one guest at the moment the room wouldn’t need to balance two hearts. The room slowly settled and Igor found himself in a large weapons grade bullhead blasting above an ocean. “She truly is a defender.”

“Master, there’s been a change in the compendium. Oh this is lovely” Lavenza came into the room. Igor took a glance at the cockpit of the warship before focusing back on Lavenza. “It would seem she’s gained a new bond, someone of the death arcana.”

“What is their persona?” Igor said. He knew of very few persona from Remnant that fit within the death arcana.

“Hecatomb, the people’s sacrifice.” Lavenza said. She frowned at the book as she flipped through the pages. “That's only five of the arcana however, will it be enough?”

“It will have to be. Lavenza.” Igor’s gaze stayed with the large mechanical doorway, it’s intricate glowing purple lines casting a deep glow. Gravity Dust if her recalled. “It will have to be.”

* * *

Raven stepped out of her portal and into the bustle of an active bandit camp. Her husband stepping out behind her barely caught her attention over the lack of activity. Her men were just standing around and talking. Vernal was sitting on a crate nearby looking defeated. Raven cleaved her sword through one of the crates by her entry point and all sound stopped.

“What.” She said, her tone barely above normal levels. “Exactly is going on here? Would anyone like to explain why they are doing _nothing?_ ”

“Uh sorry ma’am.” One of the bandits stepped forward, stuttering as he spoke clearly terrified. “We weren’t sure when you’d be back so as we-”

“Not you Shade, you do nothing anyway.” Raven ignored the man as he slumped and turned back in relief. “The rest of you?”

“Raven don’t you thin your taking things a-”

“Tai I swear if you say too far I will actually divorce you.”

“-Little too light?” Raven stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning away. “To be fair to them Rae, you weren’t exactly planning to leave for a year.”

“I hate that you're here because now I have to listen to reason.”

“That why you left without me last time?”

“No, I had an argument with our wife.” Raven turned back to the bandit clan and left Tai to think that over. “Alright idiots, new mission. We’re going to gather everything we need to become a combat worthy militia, unfortunately we need to do so legally.”

“An argument with…?” Tai muttered. “What?”

“So I’ll need each of you to get jobs, yeah, I know it sucks but we have six months at best.” Raven stalked forward. “Luckily, huntress job postings pay ridiculous amounts and I have the authority to sign up for...” Raven checked her scroll. “Myself and up to ten associates on the Vale clean up crew. Oh look at that, nothing says my associates need huntsmen licenses.”

“Sounds like an oversight to me.” Vernal said as she slid into place next to the bandit leader. The three of them began the walk to the central tent as Raven typed on her scroll quickly. Raven’s eyes roamed the pages and she found everything she was looking for. The job would take work and time to prepare but it would solve the money issue she knew the clan had. With Tai there they could have twenty job slots.

She knew the clan would fight her on this, that some would try to take her place as leader. She knew it all with a certainty few would be comfortable with. She also knew that there was little choice, her daughters were going to fight in this war and they needed back up. The clan would fall in line or she’d make them fall.

* * *

Ruby drew in a breath. Three humans about to walk into the center of the main White Fang base of operations. She was standing with Ilia, step in step besides their guide while her team fell into formation behind her. She wasn’t sure what they would end up facing but the way members stepped out of their path rather than confront them. She wasn’t sure why everyone did that.

“This is it, the throne room.” Ilia stopped them in front of a large set of double doors. The guards on either side kept their eyes locked on the five.

“Ilia, take position.” Ruby waited as Ilia took the empty slot on her left side. With a heavy silence Ruby reached out and pushed the doors open. The few mutterings they could here and the conversations occurring died as the doors opened. Sienna was sitting on her throne.

“Belladonna.” Sienna said, her tone holding an edge of anger. “You dare to bring these humans here? A Schnee even. The nerve of you to bring them here after everything you’ve done.”

“Sienna Khan-” Ruby began.

“I am not speaking to you, Blake Belladonna must explain herself.” Sienna said, her eyes staying on Blake.

“No, you are speaking to me. This is my team.” Ruby said, refusing to buckle under Sienna’s glare.

“If you refuse to explain yourself Belladonna then I will have no choice but to- '' Sienna stopped as blue flames burst to life beneath Ruby’s feet. A gale kicked up around Ruby as she stared the leader of the White Fang down.

“Blake has nothing to explain to you.” Ruby said. The young red-head kept her voice loud and confident as she spoke. “We came to offer our aid in your defense due to the plotting of a madman but if you refuse to listen we will leave.”

“And what makes you think you can?” Ruby’s eyes narrowed and the gem at her side exploded. Sanguine Lupin rising from the flames at her back. Deep crimson and black curse energy building around the persona.

 _“You will listen or we will leave.”_ The voice came from the beast behind Ruby. It’s words emanating from the beast and pounding down upon the minds of all in the room. _“We will not allow you to harm them.”_

“Fine then.” Sienna said, ending the long silence that befell the area after Sanguine’s words. “What is this about?”

“Adam Taurus has reportedly decided that he wants your throne and is coming to kill you.” Ruby said. The red head took a step forward and paused as the guards lifted their spears. Her eyes flicked down to her reforming gem and the guards hesitated.

“And how did you procure this information?” Sienna said, leaning back in her throne lazily. She clearly doubted their words. 

“I told them.” Ilia stepped around Ruby to fully reveal herself. “Adam gave me the mission of isolating and following his other four targets. Learning their schedules and finding a time where they're alone to kill them.”

“That’s us.” Ruby grinned at the leader of the White Fang.

“Enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that?” Sienna sighed. “Such a child-”

“No, you are far from our friend, let alone our ally.” Weiss said. “You are simply a better option, you want far fewer members of my family dead.”

“I want your entire family dead.”

“No, you want myself and my sister dead, the rest of my family remains off of your radar.” Weiss’s fingers curled slightly as she spoke. “Family is more than blood. These three would give every drop of blood in their bodies to save me, my father would take my inheritance for a paper cut.”

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree does it?” Sienna said sneering. “You expect me to believe you? You're just as much a faunus hater as he is.”

“My father has committed great and terrible crimes against the faunus, my father not me. You may sit on your throne like your the top of the world, like your in the right but you still ordered an assassination on an innocent child because of their father. You treat my father's actions as if I was him. You Khan are not the hero, you're just another antagonist to a story with a dead hero.” Weiss said, her own sneer in place and her anger clear. “You are a better option Khan, not a good one. Remember that.”

“Is that a threat, Schnee?” Sienna said. The White Fang leader laughed down at the white haired teen. “You said it yourself, I have no care for you or your family. Your sister, brother, mother, father, doesn’t matter and yet you dare try to threaten me.”

“Sanguine Lupin!” Ruby said, her persona rising not from behind her but rather between Weiss and Sienna. “As Weiss said Khan, you're a better option. We’re willing to deal with you ourselves if needed.”

“She already said that wasn’t her family, but all you see is what you want to.” Yang said, her own hand wrapped tightly around her gem. The blonde looked ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice. “We came to help save your life, all of us. Weiss included.”

“And what do you plan to do?” Sienna said. “How are you planning to stop Adam?”

“Ilia, when is Adam supposed to be coming here?” Ruby turned to face the chameleon. Ilia looked startled.

“A week, unless you four know what he’s planning. If I were to report that you knew he was coming it’d be three days.” Ilia said. Her hands twitched at the thought of Adam being that close. “He wants to kill Sienna before dragging the four of you into the throne room to kill you.”

“Then go report that we know so we can deal with him.” Ruby said before turning to Sienna with a smirk. “That okay Khan?”

“That would work just fine. How do you four plan to go about this?” Sienna found something in the looks the four shared unnerving, they were dangerous in a way she couldn’t grasp.

* * *

Sienna had to fight a grin as Adam Taurus slammed her door open. The bull faunus looked angry, incredibly so and she noticed Ilia slinking in just behind him. The chameleon remained unnoticed. Now all she had to do was wait.

“Taurus. Attacking Beacon? What were you thinking?” Sienna stood form her throne in her rage. “Hundreds died! Innocents died Adam, we are not monsters.”

“Innocents? They were human Khan! No human is innocent.” Adam said, his voice filled with an unholy rage. “And the school? A symbol of our oppression was torn down! You should be thanking me!”

“Beacon was a hunter academy Taurus, the one job we literally can’t survive without.” Sienna snapped. With a snarl she glanced to her guards, traitors al;l of them she knew. “Seize him, we’ll decide his fate later.” No one moved, just as she expected. “Well? Seize him.”

“They won't. They know what we need Sienna and you're not it. They’re loyal to me now.” Adam said, a sickening grin on his face. “Move aside and let the new in. With me in charge we’ll make untold progress towards our goals!”

“Our goals? No, your goals. You want to rule over humans, not stand alongside them.”

“They don’t deserve to stand beside us! Not after what they’ve done.” Adam said. The man sounded unhinged even to her at this point.

“Will they follow you even if they know about your little pet project?” Sienna felt immense satisfaction at the look of shock that flickered across Adam’s face.

“How do you-” Adam was cut off as a series of four gunshots rang out through the room. Sienna smiled down at him and fell back into her throne. The guards all dropped to their knees clutching at their heads.

“I believe you’ve angered someone far more than you did me.” Team RWBY stepped out from behind her throne as Sienna spoke. Adma snarled at the four of them and drew his blade.

“You would dare bring them here?” Adam said. His blade pointed straight at them. Ruby was still holding her rifle, she smiled and dropped the meg, catching it in one hand, and loaded a new one.

“Psio rounds, that one is useful.” Ruby spun her weapon and held her scythe with both hands. Ruby turned her head to her team. “Take him down.” 

Blake was the first one out the gate. Drawing her sword and tossing the cleaver into a reverse grip. Yang followed close behind, both her gauntlets extended over her arms. Wiess was third, her rapier in hand, Dust climbing the blade with a green hue. Ruby took up the back, her blade sending up sparks of crimson curse light as it slid over the ground.

Blake dove up and back, kicking off a shadow clone as Adam’s blade cleaved it into. Yang’s fingers curled around the back of the blade as she drew her other arm back and slammed it home into his face. Weiss leaned back under both Yang’s arm and Adam’s blade, slashing at his legs as she passed. Ruby fired a shot beneath her and spun forwards through the air to hit Adam in the back with the inner curve of Crescent Rose’s blade.

Yang tossed his blade downwards with some force and punched downward and to the right to fling herself to the left and upwards. Weiss Kicked off the ground and hit a glyph upside down. Kicking off she dashed past to strike at Adam’s sword arm, further throwing him off. Blake hit the ground and rushed forward, Adam trying to pull his blade for another swing. The cat faunus hit a tilted glyph and launched upwards, arcing over Adam and making three quick slashes. Ruby landed and ran back, her scythe swinging around and impacting against Adam, sending him skidding to the left.

“I’m going to kill you all!” Adam climbed back to his feet. Gripping his blade he rushed forward. Swinging he moved to slash Yang across the stomach only for Blake to land and block with both of her own. Blake growled as she pushed back against him, trying to gain ground and getting nothing. Her eyes were a bright burning silver. The gem at her side exploded in blue flames.

“ **Single Mind!** ” Blake said and multicoloured energy flared across her body, wrapping around both of Gambol Shrouds blades. Her eyes continued to shine with silver light Pushing out with her blades she kicked Adam away. Blake stood there for a moment breathing heavily as the energy swirled around her. Ruby, Weiss and Yang stared at her in confusion.

“What is…” Ruby trailed off and blinked. Something felt off to her.There was an odd burning in her eyes. Ruby looked at Adam for a moment and growled low. Blazing blue flames erupted from the ground beneath her feet and her gem shattered. Sanguine Lupin rose to stand beside Chimera Soul. “ **United Hurricane!** ”

Green blades of wind energy ripped through the air around her. Ruby looked up, her own eyes holding a silver light and she rushed forward, her scythe swinging up from the ground, tearing the throne room floor asunder. Adam flicked his blade down in an attempt to block and Ruby vanished. The red head reappeared in the air behind him swinging her scythe at a downward angle.

Adam’s shoulder impacted the ground and he looked up in time to see Blake’s blade hit his stomach. With the contact made Adam screamed and clutched his head. Rolling to one side he avoided another attack he managed to roll onto his feet. Adam gripped his blade and watched the two. They had clearly become the bigger threats and needed to be kept in his line of sight at all times.

Blake crouched low and dashed forward, she only made it three steps before the light in her eyes died and the energy around her dissipated. She collapsed to the ground, her weapons scattering. Ruby vanished only to reappear moments later falling into visibility, the light and energy gone.Ruby rolled across the ground and stopped against one wall.

“Just the Schnee and the blonde then.” Adam turned to face the two. His sword still in hand he moved to stab Weiss. Sailing across the room he heard the sound of his blade hitting flesh and grinned. His face fell as he noticed who was on the end of his blade. Yang glared down at him, his blade having stabbed her in the stomach. Yellow light trailing from the impact site. Yang glared and punched him in the head hard before kicking him away.

“Why can’t you just leave Blake alone?”

“You know nothing of who she is, what she does! What she did!” Adam Snarled staring at his blade still laying on the ground between them. “She’ll leave you just like she did me. Do you even know her?”

“I do know, more than you think. I know who she fought, who she stood beside, what she stood for and why she stood. I know how she fought, I know why she left, I know what you did.” Yang shifted her footing. “I know everything I need to, Taurus. Nothing you say will change that.”

“Blake is many things, not one of them is a coward.” Weiss stepped up next to Yang, the tip of her bl;ade aimed at Adam. “You however, are a perfect example of a coward. Hiding behind a falsehood of glory and virtue, admit it Taurus. You want nothing to do with equality, your ater a throne.”

Adam growled once more and made to dash for his sword. In a flash Yang’s foot hooked the crossguard and she kicked the blade into the air. Spinning around Yang impacted the handle with her heel and launched it across the room and into Adam’s chest. The force behind the blow sent him flying across the room and into the far wall. His sword pinned him to the wall. Yang and Weiss rushed to their fallen teammates.

“Ruby, Blake! What’s going on?” Yang slid to a stop on her knees next to her sister. Weiss stopped by Blake and they helped the two to their feet. The two groaned as they stood in place.

“I don’t know, I just knew what it was, what it’d do.” Blake brought a hand to her head. “It was like I shouldn’t have been able to do that and it hurt so much at the end. And before I did it I could feel Ruby, like she was there in my head.”

“I could hear your thoughts.” Ruby said. “I don’t think we can do that normally.”

“Skills that you shouldn’t be able to use? Feeling like something was trying to stop you?” Weiss glanced at their leader. “Ruby doesn’t that sound-”

“It does, we’ll have to talk about this later. Let’s get back to Blake’s parents.” Ruby and Yang moved over to the door, their teammates just behind them.

“We’ll take care of Adam, or well what’s left of him. And remember Schnee, this isn’t a pass.” Sienna called after them. “Tomorrow your back on my list.”

Blake paused at the door. She looked to the side to catch the neutral expression on Weiss’s face. Blake balled her fist and closed her eyes, taking a breath she reached for the door, -planning to simply leave. Then Weiss’s mask fractured for just a moment and Blake caught sight of the anger and frustration plaguing her. Blake stopped, the white haired girl shouldn’t have to suffer this.

“No.” Blake stepped away from Weiss and turned back to Sienna. Her expression of carefully schooled anger. “Sienna Khan, I challenge you for the right to leadership of the White Fang. Right here, right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **United Hurricane** : Surrounds the body in a shell of wind energy, pushing enemies back with every hit and boosting speed  
>  **Single Mind** : Psio energy flares over the users body and augments every blow with psychic damage while reducing incoming damage beyond an aura
> 
> Okay sorry I have to say this because I am irrationally angry about this. I keep stumbling acrose RWBY characters being sorted into Hogwarts houses. Ruby is almost always a Gryffendor, the least brave character in the show, Ruby shows little to no signs of fear ever. So here's the 100% acurate sorting of team RWBY.  
> Ruby: Slytherin, she shows levels of cunning and ambition far beyond anyone else in the show  
> Blake: Gryffendore, overcoming fear is her entire character arc why is she always put in Ravenclaw?  
> Weiss: Ravenclaw, the character that actually seeks out constant improvment and knowledge and little to no cunning is somehow a Slytherin, sure  
> Yang: Hufflepuff, she retrained herself over a short period to save her sister, that's loyalty and extreme hard work.  
> And there, the houses team RWBY would actually belong in.


	21. Conflict Begets Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake must stand on her own feet and fight for what she believes is right

“Are you certain?” Sienna slowly rose from her throne. “You”re aware that the challenge is to the death correct? Single weapon.”

“Blake no. In your condition you can’t.” Weiss said, reaching out to grab Blake’s arm again only for the cat faunus to pull further away.

“No Weiss. If I don’t do this they will never leave you alone. I can’t let that happen.” Blake turned back to Sienna. “I am.”

“Then go ahead and say your final goodbyes. Then you’ll have to select your one weapon.” Sienna shrugged her coat off and flexed her fingers.

“Does my semblance count?”

“No, it’s part of you.” Sienna said, it was clear to team RWBY and Ilia that Sienna was unaware of the mistake she’d made.

“So anything part of me is acceptable?” Blake said. Sienna smirked and nodded. Blake turned to her three girlfriends and Ilia. She took the now she’d once intended to cover her ears with and passed it to Weiss, then the scabbard for Gambol Shroud to Ruby, and lastly she gave Yang her coat.

“So, incredibly meaningful gifts huh? Really planning on not coming back?” Yang said, Blake rolled her eyes at the smirk on the blonde's face.

“Gifts? Yang please, that’s designer, I’m not just putting it on the ground.” Blake turned to her other Ilia. “Sorry Ilia, all the things that need holding are already passed out.”

“I wasn’t going to hold your things, you have girlfriends.” Ilia’s smile faltered for a moment. “It’s nice having you back again Blake, don’t die.”

“If you die I’m scrapping this.” Ruby spun the cleaver in hand once, with a grace and skill Blake had taken years to get. “Weiss won't say it so I will, kill her Blake, put a stop to this stupid cycle.”

“I will.” Blake turned to the last member of their group.

“Single mind blew through all your energy Blake, this is stupid.” Weiss said, clearly frustrated. Weiss signed and reached into her bag. “At least take this, it’s our only soma but you need it.”

“Thank you Weiss.” Blake said and crushed the capsule. She stepped back and walked to the center of the room, across from Sienna. “I’m ready.”

“I said one weapon.” Sienna said, her eyes flicking down to the gem at Blake’s waist. Blake grabbed it and threw it across the room. It exploded and reformed at her waist.

“Chimera Soul is part of me.” Blake wrapped both hands around the hilt of her sword and took a deep breath. Sienna would get to make the first move as Blake was the challenger. Sienna crouched low and the two stood there facing each other, neither daring to move. Sienna rushed forward, her claws outstretched. Blake took a brief moment to think about her opponent and dodged to the left.

Sienna sailed past, her whip just barely grazed Blake’s arm. The cat faunus hadn’t projected her aura and winced at the blow. Glancing down revealed a far more series wound than should have been there. Blake looked back and just barely dodged away from another blow, quickly letting her aura flow over her back as the next attack came in. A more direct while across her arm that dealt less damage than the previous hit.

“ **Diarahan.** ” Blake said, letting the energy flow over her and healing her wounds. It seemed she needed to have her aura projected or Sienna’s semblance would assume it’d been broken. Blake twisted her blade around in hand, kicked off one of her shadows and slashed down at Sienna once3 above her. The tiger fau8nus dodged low and sent the end of her whip in Blake’s direction.

 _“She doesn't stand for justice.”_ Blake ducked to the right to evade a swing from her opponent's whip. Blake snapped her blade out, impacting the chain of the whip as it swung around again. She twisted her blade to wrap the chain and yanked it down. Sienna stumbled forward ever so slightly and Blake rocked her fist forward into her face. _“She lies and manipulates to maintain power.”_

“I know.” Blake grit her teeth and took a step back from another swing before rolling to one side as Sienna dived at her. “ **Pulinpa.** She’s just angry and fighting everyone she decides has wronged her.”

Sienna stumbled as the spell hit her. Her fitting loose and shaky as she stumbled for several moments as Blake took a chance to orientate herself. The two were once again spaced apart. Blake’s gem faded into smoke and she took a breath. Sienna regained her footing and recovered. The tiger faunus growled at her, clearly angered by what she viewed as a trick.

“That beast. Can’t fight without it?” Sienna yanked her whip up and flicked it out.

“I can. But I have no need.” Blake was panting, even keeping defensive for the most part, without her aura actively dampening the effects of exhaustion she doubted she could hold out for long. Blake rushed forward, blade angled at the ground. Sienna swung out again meeting a shadow clone. Blake struck true with her blade from the near opposite direction.

 _“Her rage is a fuel, a finite source.”_ Chimera droned in Blake’s head as the fight went on. Her and Sienna’s actions blurring to Blake and her sense of time becoming strained. _“She will burn the world beside her, will we allow that?”_

“No.” Blake yanked her blade away from Sienna, both of them panting at this point. They were clearly drained but were unwilling to give. Blake’s glare harshened and black flames erupted around them, a swirl of impossible energy.

 _“She has plagued the world with her strife. Use of force to prove others wrong only perpetuates a cycle.”_ Blake agreed fully, Sienna’s method would only cause problems in the end. It had taken her far too long to realize that. _“A cycle we have the power to end.”_

“Then let’s do it.” Blake fist snapped out, a new gem slowly forming between her fingers. Clear purple amethyst laid into deep black obsidian.

 _“Justice for those wronged, truth for those unaware, protection for those deserving._ ” Chimera said, her voice fading and shifting toward the end. Blake transformed her sword and threw it out, once it passed Sienna she pulled it back. The blade made contact with the other faunus’s back.

“Love for family.” Blake’s fingers tightened, her new gem cracking under the pressure. “Freedom for all.”

The gem in her hand exploded, black flames bursting out and around Blake. Her persona’s laughter rang out through the room. A shape forming from the flames enveloping her, a vaguely humanoid figure towering over her. Blake pulled her fist back, completely coated in flame. The cat faunus looked confident and enraged by what she saw in front of her.

“Make them face justice.” The flames around Blake’s form snapped away as if blown by a powerful gust of air. The wind seemed to pick up around BLake briefly. “ **_Danica Morningstar!_ **”

The flames all around cleared to reveal a tall panther faunus, her hair seeming to fade away in an ethereal wind. She was dressed in the old fatigues of the White Fang, the logo replaced by a familiar rose shaped symbol. Black fire danced at her feet while chunks of earth hovered around her, kept afloat by blue purple and yellow energy. A jaguar stepped out of the shadow behind her, it’s eyes pure silver.

“That makes three.” Weiss said, casting a glance at Ruby she frowned. “And yet you haven’t…”

“My persona is more comparable to Joker’s than any other person's Weiss.” Ruby said, her gaze locked on the silver eyes of the panther circling Blake’s persona. “He said his entire team went through second awakenings before him, and his third wasn’t even until after they won.”

“ **Silvered Gaze!** ” Blake’s voice echoed around the chamber. The panther of her persona leapt in front of the cat faunus and it’s eyes shined with silver light. A blast of silvered bless energy rocketed across the room and slammed into Sienna. The tiger faunus found herself unable to move, her aura fading away.

“What.” Sienna struggled to even speak through the effect. “Is this?”

“Petrification, passive traits can’t be used like this.” Blake walked forward, kicking the chain whip to one side as she did so. “You’ve lost Khan.”

“Not yet.” Sienna’s body twitched, she was trying to move but couldn’t. “The challenge is to the death. If you want to win.”

“I don’t want to have to do this Sienna.” Blake said. Pulling her blade back she looked down. “I’m sorry Sienna.”

The blade plunged forward,, buried into the other faunus’s chest. No one reacted and Sienna stared at the wound as the petrification slowly wore off. She looked up into Blake’s eyes at a loss for words. The tiger faunus hadn’t expected the peace spouting cat faunus to actually go through with it.

“Faunus deserve justice Sienna, but humans deserve to know the truth, and to be judged for their own actions not the actions of others.” Blake gripped the hilt of her sword tightly with both hands, holding it in place even as Sienna reached up for it. “Everyone deserves freedom.”

“Humanity has oppressed us for generations-”

“The humans of today are not guilty for the crimes of their ancestors.” Blake growled at her and twisted the blade. “Weiss swore to protect everyone, human or faunus, when she became a huntress but all you see is her father’s crimes.”

“You-”

“Goodbye Sienna, I hope you find peace.” BLake pulled her blade free and let Sienna fall to the ground. Her aura flickered to life trying to heal the wound with no success. Blake looked up at the guards around the room. “Clean her up, make sure there’s a memorial. Sienna may not have been in the right but she still made great strides for the faunus.”

“What should we do with Adam’s body…” One of the guards looked to Adam for a moment. “High leader.”

“Find his family if possible.” Blake said, she stepped back to stand with her team. “If not we’ll have a burial.”

“Right away ma’am.” The guards bowed before rushing to clean the room out and complete their new task.

“Leader of the White Fang, how does it feel Blake?” Yang said, stretching her arms above her head and looking up at Blake’s new persona.

“Weird. When I left I never thought I’d end up as the leader.” Blake looked around the room. “We’ll have to release a report or something. This is going to be a mess when we go back to Atlas for our second year.”

“We can’t really change that either, we already accepted enrollment and have no other offers.” Ruby ran a hand through her hair. The four of them really didn’t have any options. “Well, Haven gave one but Mama Raven warned us that they were working with the ones that caused the fall.”

“I imagine there’s going to be a mass protest about the leader of the White Fang attending school in Atlas.” Weiss said. The former heiress looked to her team and pulled her scroll out. “On the bright side however, if you denounce White Fang criminal activity they can’t do anything to you. Huh, the challenge is actually perfectly legal.”

“Really? Even by Atlas law?” Ruby leaned over Weiss’s shoulder to look at the scroll. “Weird. So high leader, what’s the plan.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Blake said. The cat faunus walked over to her three girlfriends and collapsed. “We’ll need to figure something out, I need to announce the change in leadership.”

“Will you need us to wear the uniform? A show of solidarity or something.” Weiss seemed almost hopeful. Blake paused and sighed, she nodded and Weiss looked far more happy than she had any right to be.

“You just want your father to see you in a White Fang uniform.” Yang laughed at the glare Weiss sent her way. The blonde maintained her grin as she stood. “Well let’s get going. The White Fang has contact with agents around the world, make an intro video or whatever and have them distribute it.”

“Where do you want us then?” Ruby said, the young redhead looked around the room. Blake knew the underlying question.

“With me.” Blake answered. She ran a hand along her jacket, still laying in Yang’s arms. “You’ll need specialised uniforms though, and Ruby will need something to show that she’s the strategic mind and in charge on a battlefield.”

“Really? Blake you don’t-”

“Ruby, no. There is no one I’d rather see leading the White Fang into battle.” Blake smiled at her. “I’m thinking we'll take a cue3 from Danica, A fancy White Fang uniform with your emblem on it.”

“That sounds like a great idea for all of us.” Ruby smiled at Blake. She glanced at the rest of the team and talked them to the ground. “But maybe something personal to each of us?”

“Well it has to have your cloak. And it needs to be something you’d wear.” Weiss mused. “So stereotypical sniper with far more ammo than they’d ever need.”

“Is that what you think of me Snow Angel? A stereotype?” Ruby said in false indignation. “And here I thought you loved me.”

“Oh please, we both know that the only reason you don’t have a bandoleer is that it would clash with your outfit.” Weiss laughed as Ruby pouted. “I’m certain we’ll come up with something Sugarcookie.”

“We will.” Yang wrapped her own arms around the three and shifted them around so they were using her as a makeshift pillow on the floor.

“The four of you are so weird, we have beds.” Ilia said. The chameleon shook her head as they simply snuggled closer together. “You're not getting up. I’ll leave you too it then, in the meantime I’m going to bed.”

“It’ll take a couple weeks to get everything ready.” Yang pulled the three a little tighter after Ilia left. “Think we’re up for it?”

“Of course we are.” Blake said. She grinned and leaned closer in. “Wait, aren’t you two part of your mom’s bandit clan?”

“Officially yeah but we haven’t met anyone in the clan.” Ruby shrugged. “Not like it matters though, our identities would need to be hidden.”

“Probably the same way mom and mama Summer did it.” Yang said. “Grimm mask and all that.”

* * *

Blake shuffled on her feet briefly. She glanced at her team, each of them was wearing new clothes, something more in line with the White Fang and Blake couldn’t help but notice one key detail. Her entire team looks damn good in their new uniforms. Ruby and Yang had a little extra flare for their family.

Ruby maintained her cloak, the one concession she refused to make, except now the bottom edge was “artistically” in tatters. A pair of wolf ears that faded to black at their tip rested on top of the hood, a pair of highly advanced sonar tech speakers and receivers within them. She wore a white coat with a stylized wolf head on the back. A pair of dark pants with deep green vine climbing her legs.

Weiss wore a scarf designed to appear like a fox tail and a white overcoat. The buckles done up. On the back was a stylized fox head. She still wore a skirt now patterned like snowfall. A series of belts held ammo pouches full of dust. Her own boots clicking against the ground as she walked, far more reasonable than her old heeled boots. Weiss flexed her fingers watching the leather of her new fingerless gloves stretch.

Yang wore a two tailed long coat, the two sections patterned like dragon wings and a dragon head on her back. A golden scaled dragon tail compiled around one of her pant legs while the other had the lettering of their team name in their colours. Yang was the only one to leave her coat undone, letting the buckles hang off the front. Her shirt was designed to look like flames crawling over her.

Blake herself had even changed, Her own coat now much shorter and featuring a panther head on her back. Ammo pouches now visible at her side and her pants held splotches of colour on their otherwise black backdrop. Red, yellow and white in small amounts. A pair of new lightweight arm guards and her old bow wrapped through some of her belt loops.

Ruby and Yang each had a grimm like mask at their side, a beowulf for Ruby and a wyvern for Yang. All four had the White Fang logo on their coats in some way and an arm band to show their rank. Blake and Ruby with the highest ones. The animal themes had been difficult to get other high ranking members to agree to.

“We ready?” Ruby glanced around at the other three. She took notice of how nervous her team looked. “We’ve got this. After today Remnant will have to listen.”

“I don’t-” Blake began. Ruby turned to face her.

“Blake, we’ve got this, you’ve got this. Just tell the truth, they’ll listen.” Ruby smiled and bumped their shoulders together. “I’ve heard you give speeches like this before and you’ve got Danica. You got this Katnip.”

“Thanks Sugarcookie.” Blake took a deep breath and stepped up in front of the camera. Her team stepped in beside her, standing as her equals. Quickly the other members around the room finished setting things up and one cued her in.

“People of Remnant, my name is Blake Belledonna.Three and a half weeks ago you likely took notice of a major change in White Fang activity, it stopped. The White Fang underwent a change in leadership and time was taken to ensure that the entire organization has been informed.” Blake said, she glanced slightly at Ruby to see the younger girl smiling at her. “As of today the White Fang’s attacks against the public will no longer be happening and we will work alongside law enforcement to find any agents that do so again. As of today the White Fang is not a group of terror and hate, we will be an organization of protection and equality. For that reason we are opening the requirement options to allow humans to join. Upon joining you will have the option of weather or not to join the fight. I’ll pass the torch to my team leader for this portion.”

“My name is Ruby Rose, I will be the battlefield leader of White Fang operations. I want it known that at no point is anyone within the public to be targeted. I have also sent over orders for the remains of the Vale branch to assist in the clean up efforts.”

“Our base of operations will temporarily be traveling to Atlas while we attend our second year at Atlas academy. Atlas was the first academy to offer us a seat after Beacons fall.” Blake said. She took another deep breath, this was harder than she thought. “Again I want it clear, the White Fang is not a violet organisation any longer. Now is a time to work together, now is a time for us all to come together to protect those that can not protect themselves. Another of my team has something she’d like to say.”

“My name is Weiss Schnee, you may know my father and his actions and may think you know me. You don’t.” Weiss said. Her eyes never left the camera. “I will stand beside the innocent against any who try to harm them, whether they are faunus or human. It is now to remember that the world of today has undergone untold tragedy and that we need to stand as one to fight whatever caused it from striking again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Silvered Gaze** : Severe Bless damage, high chance to cause petrification.  
> Petrification locks the target in place, passive effects such as state boost and passive aura's are temporarily stopped, last a short time and can be fought through with effort
> 
> Persona listing:  
> Ruby Rose: Sanguine Lupin - Fool  
> Weiss Schnee: **Princess Atlea** \- Magician  
> Blake Belledonna: **Danica Morningstar** \- Priestess  
> Yang Xiao-Long: **Sandrilin Violic** \- Chariot  
> Ilia Amitola: Hecatomb - Death
> 
> Edit: I didn't include it in the character descriptions (They got too long) V7 hairstyles except Weiss isn't being excessive and Blake's is longer, not by much but you get the point.


	22. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY make their way to Atlas.

Jacques Schnee sat in his chair, quite comfortable in his own assertions. After finally managing to cut his middle child off completely he was certain it would be days before she came crawling back to him, after all she did need money and Dust. Where else would she get it?

“Melisa, are today’s reports ready?” He said, Jacques leaned back in his chair, a confident smile on his face.

 _“Uh, sir you're really going to want to see this.”_ Jacques sighed, what nonsense now? Flipping his scroll out he expanded the message his secretary sent and clicked the link. Jacques shot forward in his seat.

“SDC stock price drops by nearly sixty-eight percent overnight?” Jacques said, now scrolling in a much more panicked state. “Stock prices continue to plummet, may not be able to keep up with new competitor. Melisa what happened?”

 _“Have you seen all the links sir? The second should answer that.”_ Jacques clicked the second link and was greeted with an image of his daughter and her team dressed in White Fang uniforms. The headline almost made him crush his scroll.

“New White Fang leadership revealed.” Jacques’s eyes flickered through the article. “That stupid ignorent brat, Melisa contact the legal team so we can file a suite against Weiss.”

 _“We don’t have a legal team anymore sir, they dropped us as soon as the scandal hit.”_ Jacques slammed his fist onto the desk, he had to have something, anything to work with. He married into this family for one reason and it was up in flames. _“The accounting department has run the numbers though, if we sell off all unused mines the company can remain afloat.”_

“Do we have potential buyers?” There was a long pause that Jacques didn’t like.

 _“Just one sir, RWBY Dust and Technologies.”_ Jacques heard the crack of his glass moments before it shattered. _“Do to an Atlas military buyout of a specialised Dust only they could make they are looking for all unused mines in Atlas. The board already approved.”_

“Damn it. Prepare things for a public announcement, I need to address this.” Jacques tapped his fingers on his desk. Flicking through his scroll he looked to see what he could find about RWBY Dust and Technologies. “Cutting edge Dust blends including three forms of artillery Dust at cheaper rates and ten new Dust types that no one else can produce. We’ll see about that. Melisa acquire a sample of these new Dust types.”

 _“Already on it sir. R &D should be able to figure out what they have.” _ Melisa said then she paid for a moment. _“Have you seen their company page?”_

“RDT, devoted to the protection of both humanity and faunus kind from whatever dangers they can. Has already developed a type of Dust that is more effective against grimm than anything ever made before.” Jacques continued scrolling through the page. “They just appeared overnight, very well, I’ll just need to crush them underfoot like I did with every other Dust supplier.”

* * *

“I’m here at the front gates of Atlas academy where protest have started over White Fang leader Blake Belladonna's enrollment have broken out.” A woman said, the microphone in her hands shaking slightly. “Incredibly unarmed White Fang Agents have taken up a guard formation at the entrance and are ensuring both students and teachers can enter and exit without incident.”

The camera panned to show two men dressed in White Fang uniforms standing at either side of the gate. They’d take place in front of anyone trying to leave and escort them through the crowd. People stepping out of their way without incident.

“Sir sir, could you tell me why you're standing here today?”

“Good faith, we’ll continue to keep a post here for as long as the protest remains.” One of the agents said. “We may be switching over to more peaceful approaches but the people here shouldn’t face something like this because of something they can’t control.”

“Has it been easy? Have you encountered opposition?”

“Can’t say all the students like it and most of the teachers are vocal about their views. No one attacked anyone yet but tensions are high. Neither side knows what’s going on, we have a better idea of Blake Belladonna's goals but with the CCT down.”

“Communications are limited, so the White Fang is in a sort of sit and wait position right now?”

“Not fully, some of our armed agents are patrolling the outer wall of Mantle, specifically the weak points. High commander Rose was very particular about the routes for that.”

* * *

“Are you four sure about this?” Kali said. She, her husband and their daughter’s team were standing out on the temporary airstrip where their bullhead was. “You were supposed to stay another month after all.”

“I know mom it’s just with the way Vale’s progressing we’re anticipating the Atlas branch being the most problematic.” Blake said, she turned to watch as Ilia loaded the last of her stuff onto the bullhead. “We won't be alone either. Ilia will be allowed on campus with us.”

“Are you sure of that?” Kali said, the older woman was clearly worried about their safety.

“Persona users are rare mom and we’re powerful. Ironwood’s going to want her trained, or at least to keep an eye on her.” Blake said. The cat faunus felt an arm fall on her shoulders and looked to see Yang at her side.

“You know Rubes Katnip, she gets what she wants.” Yang smirked. “She certainly did last night.”

“If I recall your the one that broke your one rule.” Blake smirked as Yang sputtered.

“You can’t use that against me! It was the heat of the moment.” Yang said, pointing an accusing finger at Blake. “And you were encouraging it!”

“Girls, please not here.” Kali sighed at the pair. Looking over their shoulder she caught sight of their team leader. “Speaking of Ruby, she’s coming this way.”

“Everything’s together, you two ready?” Ruby said, she slid between the two.

“Yeah Sugarcookie, just saying goodbye to my parents.” Blake said. She smiled down at their leader and looked back up to her parents. “We’ll see you in a year or so.”

“Stay safe sweetheart.” Kali pulled Blake into a hug.

“Don’t let anyone push you around.” Ghira smiled and pulled her in for a quick hug. “Enjoy your second year.”

“We will.” With that the three rushed back to Weiss’s side and climbed aboard the airship with Marigold and Ilia. The six of them got into position and took off. The journey to Atlas would be long and require they stop twice but over the next three days they’d plan what they’d be doing once they reached Atlas.

On their second stop team RWBY decided to get out and walk while Ilia worked with Marigold to get the bullhead ready to go again. The four girls made their way into the local town to see if they could get any shopping done. Everyone they encountered shied away and several ran. A little girl bumped into Ruby’s leg and she crouched down beside her.

“Hey, you okay?” Ruby held a hand out to the little girl. The girl looked up at her for a long moment before taking her hand. Ruby pulled her to her feet. “You gotta be careful, you could have hit something harder than me.”

“Stay away from her!” Ruby looked up to see a woman running over to them, the woman pulled the little girl in close. “We don’t need you White Fang people here, just go back to wherever you came from, there’s nothing for you here.”

“You don’t have cookies?” Ruby shook her head. “Not the point. Ma’am, we’re not here to cause trouble. There’s a lot going on with the White Fang right now, a change of leadership and we’re just passing through.”

“Ma’am please, as Ruby said we don’t want trouble, we’re just looking to pick up some food, we’ll be gone in only a couple hours.” BLake said, stepping around Ruby. The cat faunus was ready for nearly anything.

“Why should I trust what you say?” Ruby looked to Blake at the woman's words and sighed.

“Here, watch this.” Ruby held out her scroll, the paused the video of their announcement on screen. “I forgot news might take longer to travel to the smaller towns.”

“This is real?” The woman looked up and into her eyes. Ruby felt for a moment like the world fell away. “You- Your doing this?”

“We are.” Ruby nodded to each member of her team. “And when we’re done everyone will be able to walk the streets and feel safe.”

“You think you can do this?” The woman sounded almost hopeful.

“We can.” Blake said. The woman looked to her, her eyes wide. “It’ll be hard and long but we can and we will.”

“Good.” The woman said, her eyes trailing their uniforms. “You make sure to make the world a better place then.”

“Isn’t that the point of life?”

The four spent several hours gathering what they needed before heading back and meeting with Ilia and Marigold. The pilot and chameleon faunus were just finishing the days work and loading their things back up. Marigold noticed them first.

“Hey! There you are.” Marigold said, the pilot was leaning against the side of the bullhead. “We were thinking that the five of you-”

“Six of us.” Ruby interrupted.

“Right yeah, keep forgetting that I’m part of this now.” Marigold said rubbing the back of her neck. “As I was sayin’ though, we need to talk about what’s goin’ down once we reach Atlas.”

“That’s simple, keep our heads up.” Weiss said. “Atlas respects strength and little else, we can’t show weakness. Not even for a moment.”

“I’ll need to relive the agents posted outside the academy of duty as we enter.” Blake said as the six of them climbed onto the bullhead. “We ordered at least one of them always needed to be a member of the combat coalition so Ruby will need to step up there.”

“I’ll handle that.” Ruby said. She stretched her arms out above her head. “Weiss, we’ll need to handle finalizing the RDT deals and Yang.”

“I know, you need me handling things in the school and watching your back.” Yang said. The blonde grinned at them. “We got this.”

“Yeah.” Ruby said, her voice wavering slightly. “We do.”

* * *

The sounds at the Atlas city air dock fell silent at the approach of a bullhead. It’s glimmering hull shining with fresh paint. The company name stood out with the four colours for RWBY. The bullhead touched down and the engines died down but didn’t turn off. The main door opened to reveal five people.

Stepping out the five people were made clear, leading the pack was Ruby Rose herself followed by Blake and Yang on her left and Weiss and Ilia on her right. Ruby reached to her side and lifted the beowulf mask up, she stared at it for a moment before sliding it on, the eyes glowing with silver light.

“Bring her round to the school Marigold, we’ll see you there.” Ruby turned back to the crowd, everyone stepping out of her and her team's way. She noticed their eyes trailing them as they walked. The trip to Atlas academy went uncontested, everyone far more eager to step out of their way, at least this time she knew why.

The five found the crowd at Atlas academy and paused. There were picket signs and people yelling that the faunus, not the White Fang, had no place in Atlas academy. Ruby paused at the edge of the crowd and listened to them for a moment. Quickly she grew fed up and looked to her team.

“Snow Angel, would you mind giving us a walkway?” Ruby said, smiling over her shoulder. Weiss nodded her agreement and a glyph formed beneath them before raising over the heads of the crowd. A path following suit. “Thanks.”

Ruby stepped out onto the next glyph and heard the crowd beginning to quiet. She stepped out further and began walking across the glyphs noticing the eyes of those who’d fallen silent trailing her and her team. She glanced down and she could see that several people flinched back. The five of them quickly reached the other side of the crowd and lowered down. The two White Fang agents bowed their heads.

“High leader.” The two said.

“You’ve done well, you're relieved of duty.” Blake said and smiled at the pair. “We’ll handle it from here.”

"Of course, high leader.” The two turned to leave.

“Are either of you p[art of the combat brigade?” Ruby said. The redhead sounded confident as she spoke.

“I am commander.”

“Check the schedules when you get back, if there’s an empty patrol slot take it. If not, get some rest.” Ruby already knew there wasn’t, they stayed well ahead of making sure there were no openings.

“I’ll take a post here, they don’t let non-students in.” Ilia grinned at them and summoned her card to hand. “Besides, I’m basically two people.”

Ruby and Blake laughed while Weiss rolled her eyes. Yang pulled Ilia into a hug and muttered something about growing up too fast. The four stepped through the gate and turned to face each other. Whatever was going to be said was interrupted by a rainbow blur.

“Pride sisters!” Neon resolved around the four with a massive smile. Her clothes had changed drastically since they last saw her, her hair now up in two peaks not unlike cat ears. The biggest difference though was the armband she wore, one with the White Fang logo. “Gotta say, I love what you're doing!”

“My favorite part is where you're running the SDC outta business.” A second student came up beside them.

“Flynt!” Ruby pulled the taller into a hug. “It’s great to see you! I know we only had two but I missed getting to sit down and just play.”

“You bring your own bass up this time?” Flynt said and Ruby seemingly deflated.

“It’s in the bullhead, after you forgot to bring it with us to Beacon I made sure to pack it in.” Yang said. The blonde slung an arm around Ruby’s shoulders. The blonde looked to the two newcomers. “Hey guys, How’ve things been since we left?”

“Eh you know the usual, Ironwood’s anti-faunus pandering bullshit.” Neon shrugged. “First he doesn’t make me the leader then he has me hide my tail for the promotional photos. What’s with the animal themes.”

“Sonar, speaking of we’ll need to meet with whoever Dr. Polendina for the implant.” Ruby said.

“Spite.”

“Everyone else has one.”

“We’ll catch up later, we’re supposed to meet with Ironwood.” Blake said. Her eyes narrowed at Neon’s words. “We have new things to discuss now.”

“Right, we’ll make sure to find you four later.” Ruby said. She waved to the pair and turned with her team to head to Ironwood’s office. Once they’d passed out of earshot Ruby looked to her team. “Forcing students to hide their heritage? No wonder there’s protest.”

“They don’t even know that faunus are in the school.” Weiss said. The former heiress was clearly angry by her glare. “And we thought he was better than my father.”

“And people wonder why team FNKI isn’t joining the military.” Yang said, barely above a snarl. The blonde cracked her knuckles. “He better be able to explain.”

“Hello team RWBY!” A green blur stopped in front of them, resolving into a redhead girl in a dress. “My name is Penny Polendina and I have been sent to invite you to join Ironwood’s conspiracy!”

“I’m sorry I must have heard that last part wrong.” Yang said. She leaned forward slightly. “Did you say conspiracy?”

“Isn’t this the robot girl? The one torn apart?” Blake whispered to Weiss.

“I said conspiracy!” Penny beamed at them. “Ironwood wants to let what he views as four of the most powerful people alive know the truth of what’s happening in the world.”

“I think so.” Weiss whispered back to Blake. “I’m not sure how she’s alive but she is a robot, so probably that.”

“Of course you did.” Yang muttered. She looked back to the girl. “Well, we were on our way to meet with him anyway.”

“RWBY Dust and Technologies, you now own the Dust mine that Ironwood was planning to use and have explicitly set it for clearing.” Penny turned to look at all four of them. “Are you certain you can clear it without aid? The Ace Operatives would gladly lend a hand.”

“We’ve got it covered. If Ironwood thinks we’re so powerful he can send his team in to observe.” Ruby said, sending a smile at the new girl. “Did you say Polendina?”

“That is what I said.” Penny said. The android smiled at Ruby And tilted her head slightly. “Have you heard of me?”

“Your father actually.” Ruby reached up and flicked one of the ears on her hood. “We installed a sonar into these but I have no way to really translate that.”

“My father can most certainly help with that.” Penny said. “But first meeting with the General.”

“Of course, lead the way.” Ruby said, gesturing Penny forward. The five spent little time walking and soon found themselves in Ironwood’s office. They found themselves faced with the ace operatives and Ironwood once inside. Harriet smiled and waved at them.

“Welcome.” Ironwood stood up from his seat and walked around his desk. “It’s good to see that you decided to make your way here early.”

“That’s what happens when you take over a global operation and start one at the same time, plans change.” Blake shrugged and glared at him. “Could you explain why we’re here?”

“Of course.” Ironwood said, he pushed a button on his desk and a table slowly rose from the middle of the room. “For many centuries Remnant has been at war, a war in the shadows. Fought between dark forces and those on the side of humanity. Ozpin lead us in this fight against Salem and-”

“Salem?” Yang said. She turned to Ruby. “Isn’t that the woman who tried getting into the Velvet Room?”

“That’s her.” Ruby said. She looked back to Ironwood. “So what, the story about the four relics? The maidens? Those real to? What about the girl in the tower? The two mages? The wizard?”

“Wow, you uh, you hit a few there.” Marrow said. Ruby turned her head to look at him for a moment before looking back to Ironwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates after this may be delayed. yay, college classes. Not even kidding, over the next week I have seven fucking assignments due for five classes and have to take the time to go over lessons myself. Online learning is so fun.
> 
> So If I go unseen for three months, first, sorry, second I'm probably not dead. I'm going to be taking a day each week for hobbies (Video games, writing, reading, etc) and a couple hours through the week of breaks so hopefully I wont be delayed. Just wanted to give you all a heads up, thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, hey guess what, the thing with Neon hiding her tail in promo shit? That's cannon, Ironwood actually did that. Of course there's also Neon taking a more leadership role while Flynt is team leader. Like we really need more reason to not like Ironwood.


	23. War is just a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY starts settling into Atlas academy.

“So if Salem is some grimm Queen what do we do? How do we stop her?” Ruby said. She took notice of how the others in the room seemed to grow uncomfortable at the question.

“We’re unsure, Ozpin never seemed confident that we could stop her.” Ironwood said. He looked to the ground for a moment in thought. “But he never let that stop him, never let it hold him back. At times it felt like he thought she was unstoppable and yet he poured everything into the war against her.”

“That’s inspiring.” Blake said. The cat faunus glanced at her team.”Believing he can’t win and still fighting with everything he has? It almost sounds like-”

“Joker.” Ruby muttered. She turned her head to the doorway to the room. “It sounds like Joker. He faced down god with his team, I doubt they really thought they’d win.”

“Even the most hopeless battle can be won.” Yang said. She seemed to stand a little taller at the words, her team following suite. “So, what do we do? What’s the plan?”

“First, we reestablish global communications.” Ironwood touched a remote and a blueprint hoovered in the air. “We’ll be building a communications array on Amity Coliseum and then we’ll use the remaining Dust at the mine you recently purchased to launch the array into orbit, well out of Salem’s reach.”

“That’s good and all but communications being down only makes things easier for her, not impossible.” Ruby said. Her eyes trailing along the design and the calculations.

“What are you thinking Sugarcookie?” Weiss said, stepping over to stand next to Ruby.

‘“Have you measured the output of the staff?” Ruby said. She was looking at the calculations again, running the numbers in her head. “If I’m reading this right, I’m more a mechanical engineer so I don’t know, the Dust you want to use for the launch could be enough to keep Atlas stable for a month, with a couple extra weeks of power if it’s rationed.”

“That’s a terrible-” Ironwood stopped mid word. “That, that could work. We could move the staff out of Salem’s reach and remove all weaknesses in the communication array.”

“Anyone know what’s going on?” Marrow said, leaning closer to his teammates.

“I believe Ruby Rose is indicating that we should launch Amity Coliseum with the staff of creation as its power source.” Penny practically bounced on her heels. “With the added benefit that if we keep Atlas in the air Salem will not know we have done so.”

“She may not know even if we land Atlas.” Weiss said. She looked the numbers over quickly. “If Salem is unaware of what the relics do exactly she’d have no reason to suspect it was being used at all.”

“Ozpin’s plan is great but flawed. It’s difficult and excessive but Salem can still get to the relics.” Ruby said. “The only reason to keep them accessible is if he needs them for something.”

“What could he need them for?” Blake said. She stepped over to the blueprint and looked over everyone in the room. “What’s he hiding?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ruby said. Her eyes stayed on the blueprint. “We fight for Remnant, not Ozpin.”

“I think general,” Weiss began, looking to her team to see their determined looks. “That we accept your offer.”

* * *

“Ruby, is there a reason we’re not telling Ironwood about Salem being immortal?” Weiss said once they were in their own room. She paused to look around the room. “Great, separate bunks.”

“Remember how I felt after Errant Chasm?” Ruby said. She fell into a chair at one side of the room. “How I blamed myself?”

“You gave orders based on what you knew and something you didn't snuck up on us.” Blake said, dropping down in front of her.

“Right, you convinced me, mostly, that it wasn’t my fault.” Ruby said. She ran a hand through her hair. “Imagine how Ironwood feels, Ozpin told him not to bring his army, told him it was a bad plan and he didn't listen.”

“And then they were used against him.” Yang said. The blonde stopped in the middle of the room and groaned. “He blames himself because in part it was his fault.”

“Exactly, imagine finding out that everything he’s doing was in vain?” Ruby said, she shook her head. The young leader leaned back. “We can’t do that.”

“It’d crush him.” Yang said, taking her own seat on one of the beds.

“More than that we can’t afford him being in that state. He’d make questionable decisions.” Blake said. She looked up at Ruby. “We know past persona users have killed gods and pushed past fate like it was nothing, but he doesn’t.”

“Killing god is like a persona user right of passage.” Yang joked, earning a laugh from the others. “So tomorrow is basic combat with other second years, despite having our full licenses now, and then we'll meet Dr. Polendinna.”

“First we need to meet with Lavenza.” Weiss said. She looked to Ruby. “You're sure it’ll work?”

“Lavenza said there was no key for us because of how she sealed the room, it should.” Ruby said. She closed her eyes and focused. After a brief time a pulse filled the air and a card formed before her. One side blank except for the number zero and the other holding Ruby’s scatter. Ruby caught it between her fingers and opened her eyes, a flick of her wrist sent the card at their door.

“Well then.” Blake said as blue light formed in the doorway. “Shall we?”

Ruby stood up and made her way over to the door. She took a steadying breath, her team hadn’t been to the velvet room since their mission to Errant Chasm. Igor and Lavenza had said their goal was to aid them on their quest but Ruby couldn’t help having her doubts. She stepped forward and vanished through the gate, followed closely by her team.

“Welcome my Huntress.” Lavenza was standing before them, she bowed low to Ruby and stood tall after that, well as tall as she could. “Your timing is perfect.”

“Ah, yes, we believe we’ve worked out a means to utilize both your compendium and the power of your wildcard.” Igor said, the man resting one arm on his desk took a moment to gesture to the room. “However I think we should discuss the nature of this room. The Velvet Room is shaped by the heart of it’s guest, the previous guest shaped it as a prison, and later a prison he’d broken free of.”

“Doesn’t explain why we’re on an airship though.” Yang said, her gaze trailed behind Igor, where there was simply a wall.

“Oh? Take a look around.” Igor smiled and gestured to the room at large. “The entrance you use leads to the captain's position does it not? As I said the room is shaped by the heart of it’s guest and you are at war.”

“You have taken the role of leader in this war, without the Wizard and with the General in his state of mind you are all that’s truly left.” Lavenza said, the attendant gripped the small compendium tightly in her hands. “The four of you have a hard journey ahead.”

“Speaking of, we may have found a means to use both your compendium and wildcard.” Igor smiled as a compartment near Ruby lifted from the floor. “This machine is a rendition of a previous method of fusing persona, that method only worked with the Seal of Self.”

“Your friend of the death arcanas method.” Lavenza clarified. “The Phantom Thieves wore the Mask of Rebellion, the predecessors you know of used the Mark of Sacrifice.”

“Okay. What do we do?” Ruby said, looking over the object that had risen.

“Using your compendium we can make some of the skills you’ve seen used into skill cards. Adding those cards in with your wildcard should strengthen them.” Igor said, he smirked and pulled a card out of the air.

“Actually Igor we have one question first.” Weiss said, Igor raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. “Both Ruby and Blake used skills we haven’t been able to get them to use again, Single Mind and United Hurricane, do you know anything about that?”

“That's interesting.” Lavenza said, having flipped through the compendium. “They are not included in your skill list, however they are on their own list, under a different persona that appears to not have a skill limit.”

“Which persona?” Yang said.

“I don’t know, the name is not here, I’m not even sure this is a persona skill list and not simply a list of extra skills.” Lavenza frowned. “I will need to investigate this, in the meantime, Master will show you our findings.”

“Now than, let’s take a wind break card and add it in.” Igor gently flicked his wrist, the card in his hand flying into the opening of the machine. “Then add your wildcard.”

Ruby rached out, the glimmering card forming between her fingers. She passed the card through the opening and watched it slam closed. The whole thing spun briefly, far faster than should have been possible and when it opened Ruby felt the wildcard flow back to her. Rising from the machine was a new skill card, Ruby caught itr and looked the card over.

“Hurricane Force.” The moment Ruby spoke the name the card dissolved into light and swirled around her gem. “That’ll be useful.”

* * *

Ruby stretched her arms out, enjoying the looks she got from the few students that had chosen to stay over the summer months. The wolf head on her coat may be hard to see but the black lined one etched lightly into her cloak was getting murmurs. She dropped down into place next to her team in the lunchroom.

“Slept in?” Blake said, shoving a plate of pancakes over.

“Nah, was booking the training field for tomorrow.” Ruby said. “After we get that implant situation handled I’ll need some time to get used to it.”

“Right that.” Blake said. She caught sight of more students coming in and freezing at the doorway. “We have a combat class today don’t we?”

“To determine our standing in the class rankings.” Weiss said, glaring at the students blocking the entrance.

“You mean the top?” Yang said, her voice dripping with confidence as she looked out at the students like one might expect a predator looking at their prey. Several of the students flinched back and Yang grinned at them.

“Of course. Even without our persona we would have been at the top in Beacon.” Weiss said, her own malicious grin spreading. “Who’s to say it’ll be any different here?”

“How about us.” The four turned to find the source of the voice, a lean man dressed in the school uniform staring them down. A full team of three behind him, each of them varying in form.

“Eh, unimpressive.” Yang said and turned back to her food with a shrug. The four seemed to grow more agitated, one of them reaching out.

“That’s what they all say, but at the end of the day we crush them underfoot.” The ringleader said, his hand nearly grabbing Ruby’s cloak. “And at the end of the day you White Fang scum won't be here anymore. Not like you or any of you animal freaks should be in the first place”

Everything happened in an instant. The thin leader found himself on his knees, his arm in the vice like grip of Yang’s, bent painfully towards his back. His team reached for their weapons only to freeze as Blake and Weiss drew their own, both keeping the tip low. Ruby sighed and leaned back.

“Yang let him go.” Ruby said as she stood. Yang did so and Ruby crouched in front of the boy. “We’re all entitled to our opinions, no matter how wrong they are.”

The man flinched back as ruby leaned in. The redhead’s features in a near snarl that left him quivering in place, his team long since having slowly put their weapons away when Yang joined her other two teammates. Ruby smirked and pulled away.

“Besides, he’ll know exactly why Ironwood wants us here later today.” Ruby said. She stood back up and turned to her team. “Let’s go.”

“One last thing Rubes.” Yang leaned down to stare into the eyes of the man still cowering on the floor. “Try to touch her like that again and I’ll break your wrist.”

She rejoins her team and together they walk out of the lunch room. They have to pause at the entrance as no one moves. Ruby looks the crowd over before she bursts into a cloud of rose petals and flys over their heads, reforming once on the other side.

“You know, other people like to use doorways as doorways.” She called over her shoulder as she walked away. The crowd quickly dissipated after that and the rest of team RWBY followed their leader. Many students murmured about them and talked about the four’s attitude as they walked away.

“We really should have expected that.” Weiss said, the hwite haired woman sighed. “Atlas is known as the most racist of the kingdoms, to the point that I don’t doubt we’ll be underlined merely for having a faunus on our team let alone being White Fang.”

“No matter how well we should really score we’ll probably be middle of the pack.” Blake said. The cat faunus snarled in anger at the concept.

“Sad thing is we may be anyway.” Ruby said from her place at the head of the group. “We’ve got them so outclassed offensively we may not even register for the defensive grades.”

“Well you know what they say, a good defense is a good offense.” Yang said. Weiss paused.

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around in this case?” The four of them considered it for a moment and determined it didn’t matter. 

“We should have just gone to Shade.” Ruby said, she looked over her shoulder to Blake. “Sorry Katnip.”

“Not like you're a racist ass.” Blake grumbled. “He challenged us though, kick his ass Sugarcookie.”

“Can’t believe Ironwood is making us do this individually.” Yang groaned. Ruby smirked at her.

“Well, he didn’t say anything about preparing.” Weiss said. Her team shares knowing grins. They had some work to do and hours later Ruby found herself alone on the training field facing down the team that had tried antagonizing her team in the lunchroom. Ruby felt the energy of all five buffs her team had flowing though her.

“Ready to get crushed, traitor?” The leader of the team smirked. His cocky attitude made Ruby roll her eyes.

“Leave the intimidation at the door. It doesn’t work.” Ruby brought her weapon out, spinning it around to point behind her. She crouched slightly and twisted her bl;ade ever so slightly.She smiled as the bell rang to start the fight. “Hunt them down, Sanguine Lupin!”

Crescent Rose flew forwards, the blade clipping against the gem at her side and flinging it in front of her. Ruby punched forward, her fist slamming through the gemstone like it wasn’t there. Blue flames wrapped her form briefly and Sanguine Lupin rose from her shadow.

“ **Hurricane Force!** ” Energy washed over the leader of the other team and nothing seemed to happen. He grinned and took a step forward. “ **Gaurdyne!** ”

A blade of green energy lanced across the field to crash into the other team's leader. He gasped in shock as the boosted magic skill drove through his chest and sent him to the floor. He planted his hands on the ground gasping for breath and tried to push himself up. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t move.

“Wh-what. Did you do?” He gasped out, vaguely hearing his team call out for his protection. He glared at Ruby as she slowly stretched herself back into a more casual position.

“I hit you with a weakness, you can’t just get back up.” Ruby’s hand strayed to her side as her gem reformed, her fingers curling around it. “I had to give you that weakness first. Maybe look at the scoreboard?”

He turned his head and gaped in horror at what he saw, that single attack had dropped nearly half his aura. He turned back to face her again, finding his team standing between her and him. How could someone put that much pour into one attack.

“Come on guys, we can’t let her get at him.” One of his team mates said, the leader saw Ruby smirk at his words and went to give a warning but found himself too late.

“ **Riot Gun!** ” There was a pulse of energy in the air just before the gun skill launched. Sanguine drew her pistol and fired four shots. All four flinched back and the leader’s scroll dinged, his aura level had dropped to zero. Ruby looked up, the utter silence around her ringing in her ears as the energy from the stat boosting skills left her.

Ruby took a look up at the scoreboard, each of her three remaining opponents had aura levels in the forties. Looking back at the field she found them all staring at her in shock. Ruby spun her scythe around herself, hooking it low behind her and letting curse energy wash over the blade. The red and black energy swirling along her arms and over the handle until it coiled around the blade.

“Well? Aren’t you going to crush me?”

* * *

Weiss ran a hand along the blade of Myrtanaster, her thoughts remaining on her leader's fight. Once she had used Riot Gun it was a simple matter of winning. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her own opponents, a team of three boys and one girl, all with mid range polearm primary weapons.

“You know, never thought I’d see the day a Schnee joined the White Fang.” The girl on the other side of the field said. She stretched one arm across her body and pulled her spear from her back. “Can’t say I disapprove, anything to stick it to daddy am I right?”

“If you think my father had any true barring on my decision you are a bigger fool than anyone in this room.” Weiss said, flicking her blade to the side before pointing it forward. “Don’t make that mistake again.”

“Jeez, overreacting much.” The girl stepped forward and got ready. “Whatever, someone thinks you can take my team in a four verse one. Time to prove them wrong.”

“Doubtful.” Weiss said, smiling slightly as the starting buzzer went off. She dashed forward and bounced off a glyph to fly into the air, grabbing her gem along the way. “Princess Atlea!  **Frozen Soul!** ”

Energy swirled around Wiess, a frost blue light encompassing her and making magic far easier to cast. Landing on a glyph she looked the field over, quickly seeing everyone’s position. She needed to make a plan of action, watching for another moment she decided. A spinning glyph with twelve spokes formed behind her, four dragon heads and eight wings.

“Shit! Scatter!” The girl said as soon as the wyvern’s head formed. Weiss snatched her gem and crushed it in hand. “ **Makajama!** ”

One of her opponents stumbled slightly, bringing a hand to his head. He looked around confused for a moment and glanced down at his weapon. Weiss smirked to herself.

“What? How do I-” He shook his head and looked down again. “What is my semblance? How does that even work?”

“What?” One of the others looked to their teammate. Weiss gestured toward the other team's leader, the wyvern’s head turning. She stepped off her glyph and landed in front of the unaffected pair.

“ **Flash Freeze!** ” A bolt of azura lightning lanced out and into one of the two, ice crawling along his skin and his muscles seizing. Weiss jabbed her blade forward three times, just enough to knock his aura lower than the cut off threshold. Weiss spun one her heels and shattered her gem again. “ **Mabufudyne!** ”

Jagged tree shaped spires of ice climbed out of the ground around the three opponents she had standing. The ice crystals shattered causing all three to stumble. Weiss glanced up to the scoreboard and smirked. Glancing back to her enemies she let her ice magic loose. Ice crystals forming along her blade and jagged spikes forming at her feet. Weiss let the glyph with the wyvern head rotate back behind her and swished her blade in front of her.

“You said something about proving them wrong?”

* * *

Blake gripped the hilt of Gambol Shroud in one hand, the scabbard in a reverse grip in her other hand. The cat faunus stared across the field at her own opponents, another group of nobodies, three close range fighters and one long range. Blake knew the tactic the school was using, trying to put each member of team RWBY against their worst possible matches.

“You know, I always thought there was something wrong with this school.” The leader of the team said, She stretched her arms over her head. “If they're willing to let terrorist leaders in I think I see what now.”

Blake said nothing as she waited for the buzzer to go. She wasn’t going to dignify these people with a response if that was their stance. She watched them draw their own weapons and quickly thought her first actions through. Her cleaver tilted ever so slightly then slanted. Blake moved the moment the buzzer sounded, her cleaver blade slicing straight through her gem.

“Danica Morningstar!” Blake spun on her heel, vanishing into a shadow of herself as she spoke. “ **Guiding Light!** ”

Bright light climbed up her legs and flared around ehr for a moment. As the light faded Blake could feel the energy swirling along her limbs. Blake’s form flickered as she leaned to one side, a longsword passing through a shadow clone. Blake rolled back as the sword made another swing.

“ **Silvered Gaze!** ” There was a bright flare of light as the bless skill slammed into her attacker. The woman scratched and covered her eyes while Blake popped back onto her feet. Blake reached back and felt a hand of one of her shadows wrap around her wrist, the shadow tossed her into the air. Blake flipped forward and slashed down with both blades, moving faster than before.

The cat faunus took a look at the field and dashed towards her target. The leader of the other team barely managed to pull her blade up to block the incoming attack, Blake briefly hoovered in the air, both her blades pushing against the other teams leader’s. Blake pushed slightly harder and flipped back.

“ **Pulinpa!** ” Blake aimed one blade down and the power of the skill washed over her enemy's leader. The other girl stumbled on her feet and looked around in confusion moments later. She looked up at BLake then down at her balde as if she was looking for something. “Sorry about this.  **Makougaon!** ”

Spires of light formed in the air around all four opponents. Each spike was driven home as they launched into the other four students. Three of them steamed as the light flared and the leader looked to Blake for a moment.

“What.” The leader took a step back as Blake lifted one blade. The woman looked past Blake’s shoulder at the other three members of her team. “What are you?”

“A huntress.” Blake lifted her blade high and swung down.

* * *

Yang cracked her knuckles as she looked over her own opponents. The Blonde smirked at the three girls and one boy on the other side of the field. She let Ember Celica spread over her arms and lowered herself, ready to go at any moment.

“A brawler.” The boy sighed. “Of course, we get the straightforward one. Let’s get this over with, maybe the school will go back to letting in people who actually belong.”

Yang smirked as the buzzer sounded. She kicked off the ground and vanished in a swirl of magic, an ordinary paragon falcon taking her place. The other team was left dumbstruck as the bird’s spread wings flapped and it flew between them. A swirl of magic blasting around it and leaving Yang in its place. 

“Back here.” The boy who’d spoken turned his head just in time to see Yang’s fist flying at his face. A bright blue blast of nuclear energy sent him sprawling across the room. The blue energy faded to reveal Yang’s burning hair and crimson eyes.

She launched forward, fist raised and ready to strike down on one of the girls. Yang’s target, just barely managing to avoid the strike, wasn't ready for the follow up punch. Her head snapped back with a blast of bright white bless light. Yang glanced out of the corner of her eye and magic flared around her, the strike from her coming enemy hitting air as a falcony surged between their legs.

“How is she doing this?” One of the other girls called, ducking to one side as the falcon flew through where her head had been, talons extended. She ducked the incoming punch as Yang transformed back. Yang bounced on her feet as the other four surrounded her.

“What was that about actually belonging again?” Yang said. She cocked her fist back and ejected a spent shell. Her eye4s trailing the four around her. “I think it was racism and bigotry, so  **Shattering Blow!** ”

Sandralin formed behind her in moments, the ball of fire in her hand glazing over as she pulled back and threw it. The ball of petrified flame slammed home against the chest of the boy Yang thought to be the leader. He looked down as nothing seemed to happen.

“Was that supposed to-'' Yang's fist made contact in a downward direction sending him flying back. He bounced off the ground twice and came to a stop. He planted one hand beneath himself and struggled to try and climb to his feet.

“Don’t bother.  **Agidyne.** ” A blast of fire rose from beneath him and when it cleared he collapsed. The three girls turned to face her. Yang lifted her hands and smirked at them. The three remaining members of the other team charged at her. Magic flared around her and she shot up into the air as a bird, all three incoming attacks going through open air. Yang came back down on the other side of the arena, arms up with a cocky grin. “I hope that’s not all you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hurricane Force** : Made with a Wind break card and a wild card  
> Gives a target wind weakness  
>  **Shattering Blow** : Made witha Phys break card and a wild card  
> Gives target physical weakness  
>  **Frozen Soul** : Made with a bofu, Spell Master and wild card  
> For the duration reduces SP cost and negates the cost of ice skills once  
>  **Guiding Light** : Kuoha, Sukukaja  
> Bless skills grant a speed boost and have a high chance to cause blinding
> 
> This chapter got kinda out of control, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Edit: Forgot this part. To be clear it's not that these teams are bad or that RWBY outclass them so massivly, because the four vs one thing would mostly make up for that power gap. Except RWBY have one major leg up, they think differently, they think in effiecency now, they know that a single action is the difference between life and death, these teams haven't learned that yet so they are simply not capable of beating team RWBY. I want to explore the why more later in story but I wanted to be clear, at one point in this story team RWBY would have had significant difficulty, I'm not writing OP for OP's sake.


	24. Prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY must prove to the Ace Ops that they are exactly what they claim.

Jacques Shcnee took the time to make sure his tie was perfect, to ensure his suit was in perfect order. Quickly looking over his documents one more time to make certain he had everything he waited. As the front gates of Atlas Academy opened he nodded to the two guards and made his way through the campus.

“Where is she?” Jacques Schnee said. His voice was gruff and his stare hardened as Ironwood simply stared him down. The general slowly got to his feet and leaned over his desk.

“You know the law Jaques, you hold no power over her.” Ironwood said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Now leave before I force you out.”

“This is a legal matter that you have no right to interfere in James.” Jacques brushed his coat off as he stepped back. “I have paperwork to hand to the heads of RDT, so I ask again, where is she?”

“You need to hand deliver the papers?” Ironwood walked around his desk. “Why not have your legal team do it? Oh, right.”

“I felt a more... personal touch was warranted in this case.” Jacques said. He adjusted his tie and stared Ironwood down. “Now then, take me to my daughter, I assume at least she’s in charge of this farce of a company.”

“I already told you Jacques, I can’t. It’s against regulation.” Ironwood stepped closer to Jacques. “Now I’ll repeat myself one last time, get off of my campus.”

“Hey boss.” Harriet stepped into the room. “Team RWBY knows Jacques is on campus, they’re requesting to meet with him.”

“Well then James, it seems I’ve won.” Jacques smirked at the other man. A self satisfied glint in his eyes over his unearned victory, one Ironwood suspected would quickly prove not so great.

“Send them in.” Ironwood ran a hand down his face and sighed. “This isn’t going to end the way you're planning.”

“I think it will be James. After all, Weiss knows better than to disobey, not truly at least.” Jacques smirked, fully confident he could coral his daughter and make her see how foolish she was being. Ironwood sat back down in front of his desk, a sort of satisfied smile racing his features.

“Father.” Jacques turned to face his daughter, her team standing with her. “What do you want?”

“Ah, Weiss.” Jacques turned fully to face his wayward daughter. “I’m just here to drop off some paperwork concerning your theft of SDC secrets.”

“When did I steal SDC secrets?” Weiss sighed and looked at her team with a roll of her eyes.

“Approximately six to seven weeks ago if I had to hazard a guess.” Jacques smiled to himself, certain he’d backed her into a corner. “We were working on development of a new Dust type, one that would have proven more effective.”

“And then we advertised having one, right.”

“So I came here today, hoping to settle this out of court.” Jacques said, missing the short chuckle form Weiss entirely. “I’ll be willing to drop the case entirely for a majority stake in this company you’ve made.”

“Well this is unfortunate, you see it appears we’re going to court regardless.” Weiss leaned forward slightly. “I only own twenty-five percent of RWBY Dust and Technologies so I can’t meet this demand and as it’s a suit against me not the company you’ll never get what you want from it.”

“Yeah, weird loophole in Atlas business laws, a business doesn’t need to return stolen goods so long as said goods were made as an investment. I wonder why that exists.” If Jacques was any other man he would have flinched under the accusatory stare of Ruby Rose. As he wasn’t any other man his confident smirk only wavered slightly.

“No matter, we’ll simply take it to court and I’ll make certain we take the maximum possible.” Jacques said. “Unless you're willing to make a deal now Weiss?”

“No. I’ll see you in court, now please get out of this office. I and my team have work to do.” Weiss said. Jacques glared down at her and raised his hand into the air in a momentary flash of anger. Immediately thinking better of it he went to lower his hand, only to find the tip of a dagger at his throat. Ruby Rose stood before him, her silver irises glimmering with light.

 _‘He dares!”_ Ruby felt the rage of her persona flowing through her veins. _“He would raise his hand against his family!”_

“Your little more than a glory seeking thief Jacques.” She spat the name like it was the most vile of curses. Blue fire flickered along her arm. “First you steal the glory of the Schnee name then the valor of the family and now this?”

 _“He seeks what isn’t his, the glory and valor of a family not his own.”_ Ruby felt her gem shatter, Sanguine remaining in her mind. _“For a second time! One's name may go unknown through history but…”_

“Actions are remembered over words and names and you will have ruined a family for nothing.” Ruby snarled. The fire spreading over her form and spilling onto the ground shifted to a deep crimson. “And now you want to bring that pain to my family?”

“You insolent child. Do you think I care what you think? What you say?” Jacques said, his eyes holding a glimmer of rage.

 _“Speak the words. Call me forth so that we may end this plague.”_ Ruby reached to the side with her free hand, a new gem forming in her hand. Deep red crystal inlaid on blood stone.

“You think you're at the top of the room? That you're high and mighty, the only one with real power? Fine.” Ruby’s grip tightened on the gem and it shattered beneath her fingers. “Lead the hunt, **_Cecilia Scarlet!_ ** _”_

The crimson flames around her roared to life, climbing along her back and over the ground. Ruby could feel her persona slowly forming behind her, rising from her back. A tall woman in a bloody cloak, the hood over her head obscuring her face, except for the crimson glow of her eyes. Standing at either side were two wolves, each growling. In one hand she held a modern handgun, at her waist rested a silver short sword. 

“What?” Jacques took a shaky step back. “What is this?”

“It doesn’t matter what it is.” Ruby said, the crimson light of the flames glinting off her eyes. “Leave, now.”

Jacques looked to her then up at the figure towering over her and her two wolves. He steadied himself and adjusted his tie. Standing up straighter he walked towards the door and paused for a moment. He looked back at Weiss.

“I hope you use your time wisely Weiss, I will be seeing you in court.” He stepped out of the room and made his way from the campus. Ruby growled at the man as he walked away, her persona standing over her as the crimson flames bathed the room.

Ruby turned her head slightly and dismissed Cecilia. Catching her new gem out of the air she looked to her team, the four of them coming to an understanding. She turned to the door of the room and dropped the stone into place at her belt. Silver light danced in her eyes and those of her teammates.

“Now we have what we need.” Ruby cracked her neck and glanced over her shoulder at Ironwood. “You said you wanted to see us in action?”

“My team wanted to be on site when you cleared out the mine.” Ironwood said. He looked briefly at Harriet.

“Then follow us.” Ruby stepped towards the door, her teammates falling into step behind her. A new aura seems to fill the room behind them. No one steps out of their way this time, everyone simply stopping in place and staring at the four as they walk. They quickly met up with Ilia and kept moving to the airfield.

“Right, we have some rules before take off.” Weiss said, turning to the Ace Ops who were already waiting. “”First, stay out of our way. Second, never assume we are unaware of a threat and third, do not get involved unless given explicit orders.”

“Fourth, do not interfere with the casting of any skill, even if one of us is dying, you don’t know what we can do.” Blake said. “And we don’t know what could go wrong if interrupted.”

“Guys, mission briefing. Weiss what do we know?” Ruby said. Weiss turned to face her leader.

“”Reports from the SDC claim there is nothing other than centinels and one geist within the mine.” Weiss said.

“Blake, weaknesses.”

“Centinals are best handled with fire, geist are weak to curse.”

“Right, run curse rounds, I’ll run fire, hopefully that’s enough to deal with the centinels.” Ruby stretched her arms above her head as she climbed into Marigold’s bullhead. “Let’s move people, I’ve got a new skill I need to see in action.”

“You're up Ilia.” Ruby smirked as Ilia took a deep breath in.

“Right, Hecatomb.” Ilia swung her sword up, slicing her card in half. A roar of flame engulfed the area and her persona rose from the earth. “ **People’s Sacrifice!** ”

Energy swirled around team RWBY, multiple colours as the four main battle stats were raised. Ruby took a breath and looked her team over, the three standing at her side shared her smile. Turning back to the mine Ruby gave her first order.

“Yang, make some noise.” The blonde smirked and shattered her gem, her persona rising behind her with engines roaring.

“ **Atomic Meteor!** ” A blast of raw nuclear energy launched through the opening and through the mine. Slamming into one wall. The scratches of grimm could be heard immediately and the ground shook.

“Nice work Drake.” Weiss said, drawing her blade. Her team standing with her, one hand on their weapons the other at their waist, hovering above their gems. The head of a centinel poked out of the ground and moments later a half dozen of them tore across the area.

“Let’s rip them apart, Cecilia Scarlet!” Ruby shattered the gem at her side. Grinning like a maniac at the approaching grimm. “ **Riot Gun!** ”

A series of gunshots rang out through the area. Cecilia’s gun smocking as the heads of two of the centinel's exploded. Three others took body shots and stumbled, the last one burrowed just under the shot. Ruby grinned as in a flash of crimson fire her persona vanished and her gem reappeared.

“The geist is likely to flee into the depths rather than come out.” Yang said, shattering her own gem once more. “ **Maragidyne!** ”

The centinels screeched as fire erupted around them. The few open wounds from Ruby’s riot gun sizzling as the fire bathed over them. Weiss nodded to her and slipped a single Dust into her rapier. The white haired girl rushed through the battlefield, a glyph forming beneath the currently mostly unharmed centinel. She primed her blade, blazing fire raced up it’s edge, the familiar cold heat of persona magic washing over the area once more.

Weiss stabbed forward, myrtanaster’s blade sinking into the body of one of the centinels, instantly burning the wound closed. The beast screeched as Weiss pulled her blade back. Ruby summer salted over her head, spinning like a saw blade with her scythe blade bathed in curse light. Weiss dashed back and watched as Ruby’s spin cleaved through the centinel. The redhead cleaved down the length of the centinel.

Acid splashed along the ground and Ruby came out standing on the other side of the centinel. The Ace Ops were left staring in a mix of terror and awe. Ruby stood back up, her body briefly flickering as drops of acid fell through her. She turned her head to look at the Ace Ops just in time to catch Blake gripping the mandible of one centinel and driving her blade up through its skull.

“They’re crazy.” Marrow muttered watching Blake yank Gambol Shroud free. “Fucking insane, I’m telling you.”

Yang sailed past, wings flared wide and gripped her talons into one of the two remaining centinels. With one beat of her wings she lifted the creature off the ground, a second bringing it higher, a third even higher. Yang carried it up and transformed back. Grabbing it she fired three rounds, whipping the both of them into a high speed deadly spin. The blonde spun once more and threw the grimm with everything she had. The centinel’s shell shattered on impact with the ground and left a creator in its place.

“Really Yang? We have to fix that.” Weiss flicked one wrist out and gestured, her wyvern’s head forming in the air to roast the last centinel. “Fixing things cost money! We don’t have money.”

“What? You said we needed a living one with a cracked shell and I-” Yang paused as she saw the beast in the crater. “Oh, woops.”

“It’s dead isn’t it?” Blake said, stepping to the side of the crater. “Not like it matters, there’s hundreds around Solitas.”

“Think that proved it to them?” Ruby whispered to her team as they gathered around the crater.

“Not a chance, six centinels is nothing.” Blake muttered. “We’ll have to kill the giest, and quickly.”

“Right, let’s take position, rain everything on any centinels we see.” Ruby said. Eyes narrowing towards the mine entrance. “On three we go, nothing matters until we kill that geist.”

Ruby leaned back slightly and called out to the Ace Ops, she may as well make sure they know they won't be able to keep up. Ruby smirked at her team and burst apart, rose petals filling the small area before swirling around them. One by one more colours joined the red. Black, white and yellow swirled amongst the petals and together they blasted into the mines, filtering under things and around obstacles. Flashes of yellow lightning visible just behind them.

Nearly a dozen centinels along their path became bent and twisted in deadly ways as the petals enveloped their forms and quickly they found the center of the mine and reformed. A towering beast made of rock was pushing another pillar into the middle of the room.

“Those rocks are covered in dust.” Weiss said, watching as the beast seemed to notice them. “We can’t let that detonate or worse.”

“It’d cause a cave in.” Blake said. “What’s the plan?”

“We need to sever the limbs, then expose it’s main body.” Ruby rolled her shoulders. “Then leave it to me.”

The other three nodded and they waited for some unseen signal. One of the stone arms of the beast moved and they shot off in separate directions. Yang launched herself upwards, catching the whirling blade of Blake’s weapon and going around one arm of the beast. Landing she pulled with all her might.Weiss launched off a glyph and drove her blade through the connecting tendril.

Blake pulled her weapon back and watched Ruby saw the other arm off. The geist stumbled back and made to try and reattach the arms. A pair of repulsion glyphs stopped it in its tracks. Another pair of glyphs forming at its feet. Yang shot past Blake, s nod of her head just as she barreled past.

Blake threw her weapon back and felt the line go taunt. Pulling on it she twisted her body to carry Yang’s momentum around a circle. The blonde slammed through several repulsion glyphs adding even more momentum and she crashed into the central body of the geist. Yang kicked out with both legs and sheared the upper body from the lower section. The rock body cracked into the opposite wall and a shadowy figure slowly rose from the rubble.

“ **Hurricane Force!** ” Energy swirled and stabbed into the shadow. The geist glanced at itself to see that nothing had happened. Ruby pointed to it, the two wolves of her persona stepping up to her side. “ **Wolf’s Howl!** ”

Both the wolves opened their maws and howled. Waves of red and black energy pouring out and slamming home against the geist. For a moment it seemed to freeze in place as the energy course through it. Within seconds the geist exploded as the power of the curse skill stabbed through it. They were left standing in an empty room, Dust laying around them and little else.

* * *

A figure stood in the center of a creator. The lights dancing across it’s skin making it impossible to identify to any around. Raven Branwen found herself standing on the side of the crater, looking down at it. Red and black flames danced around them.

 **_“Raven Branwen. This is an odd place to find you.”_ ** The figure called out to her. Raven gripped her sword tightly. **_“In fact, I-”_ ** It’s words became garbled, seemingly like they were the wrong ones. **_“-we know you're not supposed to be here. The sea of souls calls to you. Answer.”_ **

“Sea of souls?” Raven made to take a step forward, the world blurring around her.

 **_“Pray that you never see me-”_ ** The same garbled mess occurred again, as if the very word went against the universe. **_“-us again.”_ **

The world slanted and she found herself somewhere else. A blank void with dancing lights all around her, strange creatures would come into her sight at points, cloth beings with pumpkin heads, winged women, knights on horses and all manner of other strange entities.

“Spring.” Raven whirled on her heel to find a pink haired woman standing behind her. The woman spun a dagger in hand. “It’s been awhile.”

“Who are you?” Raven kept on hand on the hilt of her sword, she didn’t yet trust this place.

“They called me the Dream’s Bane, Heaven’s Fury.” The woman stepped forward. “Some even called me Artemis, the true huntress but you can call me Scarlet.”

“You're one of those persona users.” Raven’s grip on her sword loosened ever so slightly. “What do you want? I don’t have that power, I’m of no use to you.”

“But you are.” Scarlet said as she took another step forward. “Family’s important to you isn’t it? What wouldn’t you do for your family?”

“They have nothing to do with this, leave them out of it.” Raven said, her anger beginning to come back.

“Nothing, you’d see the world burn for them.” Scarlet said, reaching out with one hand. “Just as I would for mine. Raven Branwen, the spring maiden, accept this and swear to me that you will only use its power in aid of those you love.”

A card hovered above Scarlet’s hand. Glowing brightly the card spun in place. Raven reached out and grabbed it with one hand. Immediately she felt it, the energy, the knowledge it contained and the power it would give her. Scarlet smirked.

“From one Spring to another, light the way and lay waste to all that stands in your way.” Scarlet leaned forward slightly. “Use the Equinox, destroy your enemies and never let anyone get in your way again.”

“Why-”

“The world can always use more power on the side of good Raven, I’m just tipping the scales.” Scarlet said and took a step back. “Make sure you thank your daughters for me, it was nice to see my team have a proper burial.”

Raven Branwen shot up in her bed gasping for breath. She looked around the tent, it was the dead of night. Raven looked to her hands and let power flow through them, the bright white energy coursing through her and lighting her tent with bless energy. She closed her fist and cut the flow off.

“Even after death.” Raven said, smirking at the sky as she fell back. “Persona users find a way to use their power for others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **People’s Sacrifice** : Ilia - Boost all stats of a target at an HP cost - Navigator skill  
>  **Wolf’s Howl** : Severe Curse damage, deals double damage to enemies weak to wind
> 
> Hey, so I know some of you read notes and well if you enjoyed let me know. No, seriously let me know, tell me what you liked, what you didn’t like, what you think I can improve. Any feedback at all anything you want to say. This isn’t me begging for comments or anything despite what it may seem, I genuinely want to know what you think and all that. I don’t care if your worried about something or whatever, I just want to know what you think.
> 
> And I want to point something out, making this isn’t easy. It’s long and hard and tedious at times. Like guys I have 18 pages of notes with headings for quick navigation with the doc outline. 4 of those are dedicated solely to team RWBY’s persona. Sections are colour coded by what things are or what’s done, other parts are listed with different headings so they indent in the outline. I have 2 ½ pages just for the rough plot outline and an entire section just on Menagerie. A lot goes into this and the same is true of any fic you read.
> 
> I didn’t realize how important feedback was until I started a big project, so please, not just me, offer feedback to any author whose works you read, even if it’s just “Hey, I liked this! Cool Idea.” Trust me, the author will see you, fuck even if all you do is edit your bookmark to keep your place (You know who you are)
> 
> I don't want it to seem like I'm begging for your attention, because to be honest it doesn't matter. I'm just asking that you make your thoughts known, it can make the difference between an author sitting down and writing and a story becoming dead. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've got a special thing coming on Tuesday for y'all.
> 
> Edit: That spacing on bolded words whenever a skill is used are incredibly vexing, they don't exist in my source doc, they don't exist in the file for the chapter on Ao3 so I can't fix it. Fucking hell.


	25. Legends 5: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All myths have some layer of truth to them.

_**Legends: The Truth ** _

* * *

_Cecilia Scarlet_

* * *

_Cecilia Scarlet’s father had once been a soldier. He spent much of her childhood training her, ensuring she could fight with whatever weapon she could reach in a moment. He ensured she was able to make any shot at range. Then he died and she was on her own. Outside trading her fresh game and her few friends she talked to no one after that. Her closest friend, a man named Garnet, had once said she was closer to her two wolves than any in the village, Cecilia agreed._

_One day she would encounter the grimm and her life was tipped upside down. No longer was it about finding enough to live and trade. Suddenly the lives of those in her village rested on her shoulders, she wasn’t sure how she knew it but she did. She trained harder, pushed herself further beyond. She made use of every tool she had been taught to use and her wolves got just as many. For years she would fight in the shadows, late at night sleeping through the day and selling at dawn or dusk._

_Her people grew to fear her at some point. Her odd patterns, never being seen in the day, painted a deep dark image. History tells us that she was beloved but truth tells us she was feared. Up until that fateful day, the grimm made it to the village and Cecilia had to step out. On that day she would eventually perish in battle and her friend would take up her cloak. He would step up and defend his home in her name. She was the first huntress but she would not be the last._

* * *

_Princess Atlea_

* * *

_Princess Atlea was young, she did not understand her family. They beat down on the poor, held them back and forced them further into poverty. They treated the faunus like slaves, like animals despite their clear superiority to humans. All the while they built the rich up and made them richer, made them prosper. She did not understand, how could she? She was but a child and to a child such concepts were unknowable._

_As she aged she began to learn. She came to understand her family’s cruelty, she knew the truth now. She had come to see exactly why and how they could do such a thing. Greed, it fueled her family and the upper tier of Atlas, it made them desire more, made them take more. Those beneath them would suffer. And so, she set out to fix it. Slowly but surely she gained a loyal following and began plans to rise against her family._

_In the beginning it was simply her and other rich teens, others who saw their parents for who they were. Then they met the faunus more directly, met the poor and pushed and started to build their forces. They spent ages planning and Atlea came up with her own guise to lead them. They argued that it put her in danger far too much but she was their princess. It was her duty._

* * *

_ Danica Morningstar _

* * *

_Danica Morningstar did not know her parents. She was a faunus born amongst humans, an entire village of them. They hated her and treated her like scum of the earth. They blamed the grimm on her but yet she found herself thankful. Even the angry ones, the ones that hated her, they still offered her food and shelter when needed. They still protected her and none truly thought she was at fault for the grimm._

_She knew it could be worse, she’d heard the stories. She knew how much worse it could get. Not all in her home hated her, many quite liked her. They invited her in for tea, they paid her for jobs. Some hated that she was a faunus but she was alone and on some level they understood. Their home was isolated, they got no visitors and so they trusted that Danica was right where she belonged._

_Of course none knew of her combat ability. No one knew she could fight nor how hard she would fight. One night she was unaccounted for and a set of grimm statues were found in the woods the next day. Later that week the attack happened. Thousands of grimm flooded the streets and that wave was met by a single panther faunus and a bright shining wave of silver light. By morning the grimm were little more than stone. She stepped from the shadows the next morning and was hailed as a hero._

* * *

_Sandralin Violic_

* * *

_Sandrilin Violic had trained from a young age as a warrior monk. Everyday was training, everyday was improvement. She fought for her strength and she fought for her right to strength. Everyday she pushed past her limits, each time she would settle higher and higher. One day her family had to move to a new town. This new town was less than perceptive to her fighting prowess._

_The idea of a young woman being a better fighter than all of the guards was unnerving to them, Sandrilin could understand that to a degree. Having anyone that could fight a guard or even multiple to a standstill is unnerving. She spent her days training in the woods, watching the village for trouble. One day a pack of Ursa was gathering up, they weren’t moving in but they were gathered. She went to the council to warn them._

_She begged and pleaded for them to at least look into it but the stubborn fools had said they wouldn’t. Her home was in between the forest and town, her family was the most in danger. She trained and gathered supplies so that when the Ursa did move in she was ready. Setting a piece of the forest on fire she stood her ground and fought the Ursa off herself, eventually succumbing to her injuries in the woods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I post the next chapter I want to briefly address the shit going down with RT over the past several days.
> 
> I, nor any other fan, have any right to get pissy or involved with what's going on nor the right to get pissy about how they go about the issue at hand. We have no right to the information at hand beyond the very basics. All I can say is that I give credit where it's due, they learned from the mistake of reacting instantly with Vic.
> 
> That's all.


	26. Proceeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything must move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I'm not an expert on court proceedings, I'm likely very much wrong.

“So, why have we not found the persona users?” Salem glared out at her minions. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten your recent failures, the relic was just gone when you went to the vault.”

“Well that’s the thing, I have found them." Watts said, he swiped a finger over his scroll to project the image on his scroll. “They’re in Atlas but what worries me, these aren’t their original persona.”

“So they’ve had a second awakening.” Salem said, she leaned forward in her musing. “What do we know of their abilities?”

“More of nothing, their two elements listed under each of their files but that looks like useless nonsense.” Watts said, frowning. “What is nuclear energy? And how would one define cursed or blessed energy?”

“Unimportant. Figure out how to fight them. Cinder’s failure in Haven was beyond her control.” Salem stood up and looked at her minions. “So I’m sending Watts and Tyrian to Atlas, it’s likely Cinder’s already making her way there.”

“Of course ma’am, what should we be doing while there?” Watts said. Leaning back in his chair. Salem’s displeasure over the failure at Haven had only been tampered with finding out their plan was inevitably going to fail. WAtts did not want to risk her wrath however.

“See if you can find anything on these persona users.” Salem said. “Anything we can use against them we need to know. Watts I also want you to take care of any threat you find, including Ironwood.”

“And what of the relic?” Watts said.

“Leave it, trust Cinder to make a move on it. We still lack the Winter maidens location so I doubt we can retrieve the staff.” Salem said. She looked over the few minions he had present, Whatever had hit Hazel had nearly killed him. “Once we find the winter maiden it’ll be a simple thing for Cinder to retrieve both her power and the relic.”

“Yes of course, I imagine it to be difficult however.” Watts typed on his scroll. “After all, there is no record of the maidens as even a myth on any database Ozpin had access to.”

* * *

Raven painted in place. Her hands still shimmered slightly with blessed energy. She shivered slightly, having long since stripped her combat clothes until she was left in a tank top and pants. She reared her hands back., fire sparking to life around her eyes as the maiden’s magic erupted within her. Drawing in one last shallow breath she let the energy loose.

“ **EQUINOX!** ” A dome of blees energy erupted around her and launched outwards, quickly engulfing the entire clearing. Once the light cleared Raven leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees and gasping for breath.

“You know, I really don’t think standing out in the cold in a tank top and jeans is healthy.” Raven turned to find Tai leaning against one of the few remaining trees in the clearing. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her work, gathering the energy in her hands once more. “Rae stop, you don’t have access to your persona and I can’t imagine what using one of those skills is doing to you.”

“Nothing Tai and that’s the problem.” Raven said, lowering her hands she turned to face him. “I know how it works, how it’s built. I know every last little bit there is to bless energy and I still can’t use it outside of that.”

“And you won't rest until you figure out why.” Tai said. He continued to watch her for a moment. “Rae, you know what the girls said, this Scarlet person could only use it once before she was completely drained. You’ve used it seven times so far this hour.”

“I need to figure this out Tai.” Raven turned back to the clearing. “If I don’t our kids could die and that’ll be on me.”

_ “Would it?” _

“What was that?” Raven said whirling in place to look over the clearing. “Who’s there!?”

_ “I said would it?” _ The voice said again. Raven took stock of the clearing in full one more time. Tai watches her for a moment, not sure what to make of her actions.  _ “Would it truly be your fault? Have you not trained them all you could?” _

“No amount of training is enough.” Raven said, fire flickering to life around her eyes. “Not so long as I have something left to teach them.”

_ “It seems I was correct.” _ The voice said, this time coming from behind her. Raven spun around to find herself standing there, in full combat gear including her mask.  _ “You do understand, you are committed.” _

“What is-” Raven was cut off as the other spoke again.

_ “But you are not ready. Use the gift you’ve been given and find your resolve before you can’t anymore.” _ The figure faded from sight, Raven left standing there with bless energy swirling around her hands. Raven took in one more breath and let the energy fade.

“Your right Tai.” Raven said. She sighed and sanatched a sweater she'd slung over one tree near him. “I’ve been at this enough for today, maybe some time away from it will make it easier.”

“The kids are gone, took the lamp with them.” Tai said, the pair turned to walk back to the campsite. “Qrow went with them.”

“Of course he did. Hopefully he can keep his head on when the shit about Ozpin comes to light.” Raven said. Throwing her hoodie on and walking beside her husband. “You know the girls are so much stronger than us.”

“We found out Salem was immortal and gave up the fight, it just pushed them harder.” Tai said and ran a hand through his hair. “We must have done something right Rae, just wish I knew what.”

“You think I’d know?” Raven scoffed. “I’m the deadbeat here, remember. Not that it matters now, gather the clan.”

“It’s time?”

“Yes, today we start. It’ll be a lot of preparations but once we’re done we portal to Atlas.” Raven said. She stretched her arms out and turned towards her own tent. “Make sure to gather them all.”

“On it Rae.” Tai said, turning to move into the camp proper. “And Rae, deadbeats don’t come back.”

Raven watched him walk away and blinked once. She smirked slightly and moved into her tent. Tossing the hoodie off and reaching for her combat gear. “They don’t come back. Maybe you're onto something Tai.”

* * *

“Order, order.” A judge sat in their chair and rubbed their head. “Let’s just get this over with. Starting with Schnee… Jacques.”

“Thank you your honor.” Jacques cleared his throat and looked over at his daughter to find her team leader sitting casually beside her. “But first, I must ask why Ms. Rose appears to be acting as WEiss’s lawyer.”

“Page twelve, subsection five, class A, line eight-teen of the Huntsman code and legal authority documentation.” Ruby leaned forward. “In the event of a licensed huntsman or huntress being called into court their official team leader can act as a stand-in or lawyer provided said leader can prove an understanding of the laws at hand or have an on sight adviser. I have an onsite adviser so my presence here is in fact more legal than most SDC business practices.”

“Ms. Rose, the courtroom is not a place for petty insults, no matter how good.” The judge said, a slight smile gracing his features. “Seeing as this is less of a formal court hearing I’ll let it slide this once. Continue Jacques.”

“Right well, Weiss Schnee has stolen SDC secrets and marketed them as her own discoveries.” The judge nodded for him to go on. “We at the SDC are demanding compensation for such dreadful acts.”

“Right, Ms. Schnee, I understand your filing a counter suit?”

“No, RWBY Dust and Technologies is.” Weiss said, sharing a brief glance with her team leader.

“Well, are the concerned parties of said company present here today?” Weiss nodded. “Then I see little reason to not handle this together as per normal. What is your company's claim?”

“RDT is suing for defamation, slander, falsification of evidence and plans to steal and duplicate RDT properties.” Ruby said, handing the papers over.

“Is all of this true Ms. Rose?” the judge said, peering over his glasses at her. Ruby nodded. “Very well then, Jacues, I’d like to see your evidence.”

“Firstly we have witness testimony to seeing Weiss within Atlas five and half weeks ago, seemingly trying to access the local communications network.” Jacques handed his own papers over. “This is when we believe that she accessed and stole SDC records.”

“Hm, this seems reliable, I see no reason to not call your witness to the stand.” The judge looked up. “Unless of course the accused can contest the evidence?”

“We can sir.” Ruby said, her smirk spreading wide. “As you can see on page six of the packet I gave you earlier our scroll location records are included.”

“Right you are, according to these your entire team was in Menagerie during the accused period of time.” Jacques’s smile fell. “Interesting that your Scrolls were pinging off the Menagerie emergency beacon. Do you have anything else Jacques?”

“Wh- Yes your honor.” Jacques handed something else over. “SDC records indicate that Weiss’s credentials were used to access classified information on our system.”

“Objection, Weiss’s credentials were downgraded to that of a shareholder four and a half months ago, before we went to Menagerie.” Ruby said. The redhead leaning back without a care. “It made the news as well.”

“That it did. So Jacques, would you like to try again or can I move to RDT’s claims?” Jacques remained silent. “Well then. Ms. Rose, I'm presuming you're still acting on behalf of your team?”

“Yes sir.” Ruby said, the judge nodded to her. “In the case of slander Jacques’s public calling of Weiss as a thief is well known. In the same interview he informs the public that she, and our team, would have been incapable of making it through the world on our own marites.”

“Yes, I see that here page twenty-four. And in the case of defamation?”

“The defamation comes as an extension to the slander as he was making statements clearly pointing to the idea of Weiss being unhinged and trying to discredit our product.”

“And I think we’ve seen the falsification of evidence here today. All that’s left is the case of planning to steal and duplicate your company's properties?”

“We actually have a graciously donated audio file from someone who preferred to remain anonymous. May I?” The judge nodded and Ruby hit play.

_ “Cutting edge Dust blends including three forms of artillery Dust at cheaper rates and ten new Dust types that no one else can produce. We’ll see about that. ------ acquire a sample of these new Dust types.” _ Jacques’s voice could be heard coming through, part of the tape being blanked.

_ “Already on it sir. R&D should be able to figure out what they have.”  _

“The minor distortion is to leave out unassociated names.” Ruby said and the judge smiled.

“Well, this all seems to be rather orderly.” The judge said. He turned to face Jacques. “I have come to a conclusion.”

* * *

“That was way easier than I thought.” Yang said. She looked at her girlfriends. “Anyone else feel like it was too easy.”

“I’m amazed the judge ruled that Jacues had to pay reprimands.” Weiss said. “That includes the exact amount put into the smear campaign as well as the amount his R&D department spent on trying to crack bless Dust.”

“It’s a wonder the SDC hasn’t gone out of business.” Blake said. The cat faunus nodding to the two White Fang members flanking the doorway to the courthouse. The members broke away and began following closely behind them.

“What remains of the board have deep pockets.” Weiss said. Sighing slightly. “It’s an unfortunate reality that all that matters in Atlas is wealth.”

“Good thing RDT headquarters is in Menagerie.” Ruby said, bouncing on her heels slightly. She nodded to the two guards at their sides once, tapping the gem at her waist three times. The two guards nodded back and stepped away from them. “Let’s get back to the academy. Ironwood’s probably got some kind of mission for us.”

Team RWBY made their way through the street and towards Atlas Academy. The eyes of those they passed followed them along the way, the White Fang leaders pretended not to notice the looks and scorn. After just a short time they reached the academy entrance and found Penny waiting for them.

“Salutations team RWBY! The Ace Operatives have apprehended individuals in Mantle and the general has requested your presence.” Penny said, the android took one step back as she spoke and then turned to lead them in. “We should arrive promptly.”

Team RWBY shared a look before following after their friend. Several of the students they passed shied away from them, most trying to avoid their path. Penny smiled brightly as if she didn’t notice.

“Alright Penny what does the general want?” Ruby said, the redhead jumping up to the front of the group.

“Does it have anything to do with the people the Ace Ops caught?” Blake said. The cat faunus rolled her eyes while asking. “And what does that have to do with us?”

“I believe it was some of your friends from Beacon.” Penny said. The four glanced at each other and looked back to Penny. Ruby rushed forward and landed in the front of the group.

“Well then, let’s hurry up.” Ruby burst apart and rushed forward, her team running just behind her. Penny launched off the ground and rocketed forward. Within moments they burst into Ironwood’s office. Ruby scanned the room and quickly spotted what was left of team JNPR and her uncle.

“Uncle Qrow!” She tackled the man. She smirked up at him. “How’d it go?”

“Well, we found the relic.” Qrow said, hugging his niece back. “But things didn’t really go well on the way here, talk later.”

“Oh my god!” Nora all but yelled. “Ruby! Is it true?”

“We were in Argus when the news broke over local networks.” Ren said. “A video of the four of you was making rounds.”

“You joined the White Fang?” Jaune said, the blonde sounding almost angry with them.

“No, we took over.” Blake said. The cat faunus stepped to the forefront of the group. “Sienna Khan had made it clear her desire for vengeance outweighed any sense of morality she had.”

“Wow Blake, sounding all formal there.” Ruby laughed and pushed Nora back. “We did what we thought best to protect as many people as we could.”

“It is nice to see you all again however I feel we must move on.” Ironwood said, standing from his chair he walked around the desk. “I think you’ll find we have much to discuss and far more work to do.”

“Sounds like you’ve had a lot going on Jimmie.” Qrow said, glancing at the documents covering Ironwood’s desk.

“Yes, and having more hands will be a great help. While Ms. Rose’s input has proven invaluable to our plans and we are still stuck at points.” Ironwood said. “As a whole, all of team RWBY has been helping with our plans. I believe each of us has run into some trouble?”

“Where do you need us?” Jaune said. The blonde placed his hands on the rising table in the center of the room. “If you need more hands we’ve got them.”

“We need help everywhere, I’ll be sure to explain our plans but the issue’s stopping us need to take precedence. Ms. xiao-Long?” Ironwood gestured to the brawler.

“The Happy Huntresses would make a fantastic ally but they’re some of the biggest detractors of White Fang presences and disrupting Dust inflow.” Yang said. She tapped something on the table and a clip showing the organization standing in the way of a military truck popped up. “To move forward we need that Dust here, Robyn is seemingly insistent it goes to Mantle.”

“I’ll try and talk to her, STRQ worked with her a couple times, maybe she’ll listen to a familiar face.” Qrow said, he shrugged. “Worse case she may have to be let in on somethings, if she’s heading an organization you don’t want her going against you.”

“Noted, that was actually one point of contention we’ve had.” Ironwood said. The general looked team RWBY over for a moment.

“We also need help clearing some of the mines RDT owns around Atlas, disuse has led to grimm infestations.” Weiss said, she looked up at the others around them. “However that will have to wait some time, you four are not ready for what we’ll find down there.”

“Four?” Ruby looked up at those gathered. “Who is this small child?”

“What do you mean not ready?” Jaune said. The blonde quickly got defensive. “What are you more capable of than us because of some fancy ability?”

“No. team RWBY has demonstrated to me and others on more than one occasion that they are ready for a higher form of combat.” Ironwood snapped out. “They have proven themselves to be better than multiple teams who’ve had far more training on more than one occasion. Mr. Arc I intend to train your team to the same level, or as close as possible.”

“Could someone explain this child?”

“My name’s Oscar.” The boy reached out to Ruby, the redhead taking his hand briefly. “I’m kind of new to all this, and well I’m supposed to be the next Ozpin.”

“Right, good to know. And he’s not giving input because?”

“I uh, don’t know.” Ruby’s eyes narrowed.She looked at her team from the corner of her eye.

“I think that covers things or now.” Ruby said. “So here’s what we’re doing.”


	27. Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always something to get done.

“Spill.” Ruby said, her glare shifting between the four people standing before her team. “What’s going on with Ozpin?”

“We don’t know what you're talking about.” Jaune said. Scowling at them. “How can we trust you? Your all buddy buddy with Ironwood and he’s basically ruling Atlas right now.”

“We have our own secrets from Ironwood.” Blake said. The cat faunus sounded fed up with the others, as if she found their behavior abhorrent.

“So what? Your hiding things form the guy leading the charge against Salem.” Jaune said. “That doesn’t make you trustworthy. All it means is that you don’t trust people, that you’ve decided to handle this war yourselves. Look around Ruby, you can’t win this. You can’t, Ironwood can’t, no one can.”

“Jaune, my only goal though all of this is to protect those that need me to.” Ruby said. She leaned forward. “I don’t care who stands between me and that goal. Whether it’s you or Ironwood standing in our way.”

“And we can trust that?” Jaune practically snarled. “You joined the White Fang! They were there at the fall, they helped the fall. Some of them tried to kill us, some of them were there to kill you.”

“Jaune. We can’t do this alone, team RWBY were our friends at Beacon.” Ren said, placing a hand on his leader's shoulder. “If we can trust anyone it’s them.”

“Fine.” Jaune said. Turning to face them again he glared. “We found out Ozpin lied to us. He didn’t tell us the truth about the war with Salem, he left parts out and refused to defend himself when we found out.”

“Did he?” Weiss said. Jaune, Ren and Nora simply stared at her in surprise. “Did he refuse? Or did you simply not let him like you have been trying to do to us for the past hour?”

“That’s-”

“Answer the question.” Blake said, her fingers brushing along the edge of her gem. The cat faunus looked truly angry for the first time that Jaune could recall. “Did you or did you not give him a chance to explain?”

“I don’t know, okay!” Jaune said, throwing his hands up in the air. “It wasn’t exactly a calm situation, I don’t know what we did or said okay? Can you get off my back already?”

“Their right.” Everyone looked to Oscar, his quiet voice cutting through the developing silence. “Their right, maybe if we’d given him a moment longer, a better chance maybe he’d be here and we could depend on his help.”

“What was he lying about? What didn’t he tell you?” Yang said. Her fist loosening ever so slightly.

“About Salem, we- we can’t win.” Jaune said, he leaned against one wall and slid down to the floor. “He hid so much, his curse was something he agreed to, Salem’s-”

“Immortal.” Ruby said. She looked down at Jaune before looking up to his team. “We know.”

“If you know then why do you fight?” Nora said. Her voice quivered slightly. “Why go against her, we can’t win.”

“Oscar.” The boy looked up and found Weiss standing near him. “You said Ozpin could hear us? Well if he’s listening then we want to know.”

“Why fight?” Ruby said, coming to stand besides her partner. Oscar’s eyes widened and flared with green for a moment.

“Yes.” Oscar said and the light flared once more. When he spoke again there was a slight echo to his voice. “You wanted to know why I fought?”

“Yes.” Ruby said, glancing to the side and motioning for Jaune to stay put.

“For such a simple question Ms. Rose the answer is far from simple but I imagine you know already.” Ozpin took a step forward, standing taller in that moment. “Me. Rose, why do you fight? For tomorrow? For a hundred years ago? Do you fight to end the war or to simply win the battle? None of that matters, you fight to win the day, today and today alone because today is all that matters.”

Ozpin turned to look at Jaune, the sorrow in his eyes seemingly dragging the world around him down with him. An unknowable pain and loss hung in the air before Ozpin’s gaze swept them all. “It’s not a question of can we win, no it runs deeper than that. It is a question of why do we stand, why do we fight?”

“Is it worth fighting?” Ozpin turned and walked over to one window in the room and stared down at the city below them. “When I look out at the world I see it, my reason to fight, the worth of every battle. I can not win this war Mr. Arc but I can make it take as long as I can because the people down there deserve to live. If I have to spend every day for the rest of eternity fighting for them in this war I will. That is why I fight, that is the oath I swore centuries ago.”

Ozpin turned back to them, one hand held out palm facing up. Resting in his hand was a green crystal in the shape of a set of gears. Ruby stared at it for a long moment, her eyes wide in shock. Her team stood behind her, each openly staring at the gemstone.

“An Oath of Valor.” Ruby said, pulling her own gem free. “You have one like ours.”

“What’s going on here?” Nora said coming up to stand between the five. “You're all acting like this is some major thing.”

“He has a persona.” Yang said, her voice low. “We thought- we thought all the past users were dead.”

“They are. I stood and watched all of them, I saw their actions and the will to fight even fate itself.” Ozpin let the gem dissolve into light and placed his cane on the ground. “The first made me see humanity again, made me understand what was important. You know them as Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring.”

“What? You mean the original maidens had these persona things?” Jaune said, standing form his place. “How many have used this power through history?”

“Far more than anyone will know.” Ozpin said. “While mine doesn’t grant me power, Bridge is adept at finding others with the same power. There are five active and I believe two others on their way to forming. Now that you know why I fight you must ask yourselves why you fight.”

* * *

“Hey Robyn.” Qrow called out, hands in his pockets and lightly slouched as he stood in the street directly across from her. The huntress turned towards him and smirked.

“Bird brain, it’s nice to see you and all but can this wait?” Robyn glanced back at the truck her group had stopped and the android standing on its roof. “I’m a little busy.”

“That’s what it’s about.” Qrow said, he ran a hand through his hair and walked forward. “Look robyn there’s more to this than you know and right now your interference could hurt a lot of people.”

“Mantle needs that Dust Qrow. Sorry if I don’t get how Atlas suddenly needs a much larger inflow of Dust than Mantle.” She said. Robyn turned back to the armored unit and scowled. “If the Atlas military decided the _rich_ are more important again-”

“This has nothing to do with the rich, it barely has anything to do with the military.” Qrow sighed. “In fact, hey kid! You're on RDT’s payroll right now aren’t you?”

“That is correct Mr. Branwen, only RDT employees are permitted to transfer Dust from location to the buyer so they had to either hire me or offer a contract.” Penny said, her fingers twitching slightly as she waited for the moment to need her weapons.

“Come on Robyn, you know me.” Qrow said. “I wouldn’t tell you to drop it if things weren’t important.”

“Alright so what’s going on?” Robyn said, crossing her arms over her chest. “If it’s so important then tell me.”

“I was hoping to avoid this.” Qrow sighed and gestured for her to follow him. “Call your people off and I’ll take you to someone who’s actually allowed to talk about this.”

“No need Qrow.” the pair turned to find Harriet standing beside them. “I’ll handle it.”

“You're cleared to talk about this?” Robyn looked surprised.

“No, not even close.” Harriet said. She scowled in the direction of Atlas. “But after Ironwood’s repeated endangering of kids so they can ‘prove’ themselves I really don’t care.”

“Wouldn’t have taken you as the caring about kids type, not with your hole ‘I trust no one’ shtick.” Qrow said. The man stepped to the side slightly and smirked at her. “Don’t tell me you're going soft?”

“No, just not a fan of wasting life.” Harriet nodded to them. She turned and walked off the road. “Hurry up, I don’t have time to waste. Ruby wants me helping to clear the south mine in an hour.”

The three of them stepped into an alley off the side of the road. Robyn turned to face Harriet, her ever present scowl returning. Her disdain for the Ace Operative made evident Harriet rolled her eyes and held out a hand.

“What’s this?” Robyn looked down at Harriet’s hand.

“I’m not stupid, I know you’ll only believe me with your semblance.” Harriet rolled her eyes. “And I’m not repeating myself.”

Robyn reached out and took Harriet’s hand. Pink light flared briefly over their hands and settled into a steady rhythm. Robyn’s eyes were narrowed, so few people willingly submitted to her semblance. Qrow sighed.

“Yep, okay we’re doing this.” Qrow ran a hand through his hair. “A milenia of secrecy but go on.”

In ten short minutes the three of them emerged from the ally. Robyn took a look around the clearing and glanced back at Harriet. She nodded once and turned back to the others, quickly finding her group among the few standing on or near the truck.

“Alright, pack it in, we’re done here.” The Happy Huntress looked at her in surprise.

“Robyn? What did they tell you?” a younger looking member said, a pair of sheep ears on her head.

“The truth Fiona, and they’re right it can’t get out.” Robyn turned and began walking down the street. “Let’s go, let them do their jobs.”

“What’d they say?”

“Fiona trust me, it’s better you don’t know.” Robyn glanced back to see Harriet helping to guide the truck through. “It’s better we all don’t know.”

“That sounds ominous.”

* * *

Jacques stood in his office, a glass of whisky left on his desk as he paced the room. The court case had impacted his bid for councilman far more than he would have liked. His approval rating had dropped further, although many of his previous naysayers had come back to his side after the reveal that he had no part nor approval in his daughters choice.

“What to do, what to do?” He mused. “I can’t let Hill get elected, she’d run this kingdom into the ground with her nonsense about protecting the vulnerable. What a waste of resources, we could better Atlas and she wants to protect Mantle.”

Jacques swiped his drink from his desk as he passed. Taking a seat he resolved to try and come up with a solution. If he could get elected he could deal with the mess his daughter was causing, maybe stage some White Fang attacks in his mines to get them banned and then he could dismantle that infernal company.

“You know, if it’s the election you're after I’m certain I can be of use to you.” Jacques stood and turned to find a man standing in his doorway, a man that should be dead.

“Arthur Watts.” Jacques said, adjusting his tie. “To what do I owe the pleasure of hosting a dead man?”

“Oh Jacques, we can help each other.” Watts said as he walked around the room. “You have an election to win and I have exactly what is needed to get you there but you have something I need.”

“And what may that be?” Jacques said. He wanted this over with so he could get on with his life. Watts clearly picked up on the others' disdain.

“Oh don’t be like that, we can offer each other much. I can help you get your company back in it’s standing, get you that vote. I can even help you destroy that foul company that started your ruin.” Watts took his own seat. “So how about it?”

“It does sound intriguing, you can truly take care of my daughter’s foolish endeavors?” Watts nodded with a smirk. “Then I think we may have a deal, what is it you need from me?

“Nothing much, just one small thing. Your access codes.” Watts grins as Jacques starts to recite them, even going so far as to write them down and hand it all over. Ever code the man had, everything Watts could ever need. Watts walked out of the room and made his way down to Mantle.

“Tyrian.” Watts said as he walked away from the manor. “Phase one is secure, move to phase two.”

Watts walked down the street and quickly made his way through Atlas and back to Mantle. His job for the day achieved Watts was left to prepare the other parts of their plan. Checking his scroll on the way he quirked an eyebrow. The headline he saw was of one of Ironwood’s detractors being dead.

“My, he does work fast.” Watts smiled. “I suppose that she does keep you around for a reason.”

* * *

Raven stretched her arms out and looked out behind her. The entire clan had gathered together after she sent Tai off. Glancing to the side slightly she found Vernal, still barely on her feet and clearly still recovering. Raven briefly let the power of the maiden flow through her.

“Alright, here’s how it is so listen up.” Raven called out over the crowd. The clan quickly quieted. “Thievery is no longer profitable.”

Raven smirked at the outrage of her clansmen. Several of them were ranting and raving about how theft is all they’ve ever known, and that she couldn’t dictate what was profitable to them or not. Raven groaned and looked over the crowd once more.

“Enough you idiots. Theft isn’t profitable if everyone is dead!” That got them to be quiet. Raven sighed. “Look, we’re in a tight spot, the end of the world is slowly approaching and that’s gonna hurt us all. So I say we try to stop the end times like we helped in Vale.”

The crowd started up again. Raven threw her hands up.

“Shut up!” Vernal was standing now, nearly beside Raven before she stumbled. “Your all so fuycking stupid. This Cinder bitch wants to help Salem, Salem wants to destroy Remnant.”

More silence.

“WE’RE ON REMNANT!” Quiet murmurs broke out at that. Vernal turned and muttered to herself. “Finally.”

“Thank you Vernal.” Raven stepped forward. “We’re the scum of the planet, sometimes called the worst of the worst but the fact is we’re not. We stay after robbing a town and fight the grimm back, we return essentials and stay away from what we don’t need.”

“We destroy, we pillage, we steal but we’re not monsters. We make sure our victims live, make sure they have what they need.” Raven took another step forward. “The real monsters are the people like Cinder Fall, people who side with the grimm, people who kill without mercy, without reason. Today I tell you we will help the world, we will save everyone we can. What’s the Branwen code?”

“Take what you need, not what you want.” Someone called out.

“Right. So what will you all do, stand around like fools or will you fight with me just as you always have?” Raven was met with cheers. “Good, move out and get ready. We have a lot of work to do before we move on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona summoning methods (Now that I've name doped team RWBY's):  
>  **Mark of Sacrifice** \- summoning requires a sacrifice to be paid in blood - _The team that fought the Dream King_  
>  **Seal of Self** \- Confronting your inner self and finding acceptance of all your parts, takes the form of a tarot card - _P4 team, Ilia_  
>  **Mask of Rebellion** \- A single moment of true unity where you stop hiding any part of who you are, often incredibly painful - _Phantom Thieves, [REDACTED]_  
>  **Oath of Valor** \- an oath is made with the innner self - _Team RWBY, Ozpin_
> 
> So before anyone says anything, I named them for my convenience that's it. Flicking through my notes three words makes it clear how each character handles their persona. In universe? I'd bet the same, it's clear Igor has different equipment for different summoning tools so I'd imagine they're named for convenience.
> 
> Next chapter may be delayed, coming up on midterms yay (Kill me). I hope to get it out next weekend regardless since I can just ya know... turn my online exams into open book ones. It's not cheating I just tend to blank when stressed so I have really bad luck on test. (Also, most of them are open book anyway)
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


	28. Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation continues to evolve, things become slightly less clear.

“He’s running for council?” Weiss stared at her scroll. “He actually thinks he can win?”

“We did establish the man is delusional, didn’t we?” Blake said, settling in place next to Weiss. The two of them read through the article on Weiss’s scroll, looking at each other and a thought hit them both. “If he does win.”

“It’s all over, he’ll get the White Fang kicked out, he’ll try to dissolve our company.” Weiss said. She put her scroll away and stood. Weiss stretched her arms out and shared a worried glance with Blake. “There’s not much we can do for that though.”

“Sit and wait.” Yang laughed and leaned back in her chair, resting in the opposite corner of the dorm from the entrance. “Not exactly our strong suit.”

“We know he’ll likely call a meeting to question Ironwood on his choices. Blake we’ll need you in there, with everything going on we need to establish that the White Fang wants to work with the council not just Ironwood.” Ruby said, pulling the slide back on Crescent Rose. “Anyone else think there’s something else going on though?”

“It is suspicious to me, father was never one to take actions that would ultimately fail.” Weiss mused. “It’s as if he knows something we don’t.”

“You're thinking he’s in league with someone?” Blake said. The cat faunus seemed troubled by the very idea. “The only ones I can think of who’d be able to do that would be whoever made the virus for the CCT.”

“There’s no way though right?” Yang shot forward in her seat at Blake’s words. “He wouldn’t work with Salem would he? He’s a total piece of shit but at least tell me he wouldn’t stoop that low?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Ruby said, catching the uncomfortable look in Weiss’s eye. “Weiss if he’s voted in take a look around the mansion, see what you can find. Hopefully we can get something.”

“Guys we have a problem.” Ilia said, the door sliding closed behind her. “Another one of Ironwood’s detractors was found dead, that makes five. People are talking and their pointing fingers at either us or Ironwood.”

“We need to make the Fang into ally’s of the public then.” Ruby said. With a flick of her wrist her weapon went into it’s holstered form and came to rest at her back. “What else is going on Ilia?”

“Three other deaths were reported, all of the victims were against our presence in Atlas as a whole. Are you certain we should be staying here?” Ilia said, the chameleon looking to Blake at the end. “It just seems like maybe it’d get the point into their heads if we left.”

“No.” Blake said. She stood up as well and turned to face Ilia. “If we leave now they think they’re right, we can’t show that we mean peace without being here.”

“Well you need to come up with something and fast.” Ilia said, turning her scroll to them. “Another one was just reported, any faster and they’d assume it’s us just because of coverage.”

“Someone’s trying to sabotage us and Ironwood on top of Jacques possibly being in league with Salem.” Yang said. “It’s like we are living in a conspiracy.”=

“All the more reason for us to play our cards close to our chest.” Ruby said. She turned to the door and took a single breath. “We still have work to do before the final election tomorrow. Ilia have you located the winter maiden?”

“I have. I’m not sure why you wanted me to find her through.” Ilia said. She looked up to find Ruby looking out the window and down at Mantle.

“Secrets didn’t save Vale.” Ruby turned and walked out of the room. The rest of her team followed soon after. Ilia stood in the room for a short time afterwards.

“And Ozpin’s the century old one, even he sounds less depressed than that.”

* * *

Robyn Hill cracked her neck as she stood on stage. She looked the room over and watched the preparations for the election party. With a brief glance over her shoulder she took stock of the screen displaying the current poll favorably.

“How’s it feel knowing you’ll be on the council soon?” Robyn turned to find May leaning on the stage. Robyn smirked and looked to the board.

“Pretty good, but something feels off.” Robyn watched the numbers for a moment. She had ninety-eight percent to Jacques’s two but she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen.

“Yeah, speaking of things going wrong, we’ve got a couple White Fang guys out front offering extra security.” May jerked her thumb to the entrance. “Want me to tell them to scram?”

“No.” Robyn thought it over for a minute. “Rose isn’t their only sniper is she? Get them to keep eyes on every entrance to the building.”

“Uh Robyn.” May looked confused.

“Something’s going to happen tomorrow, I don’t know what but I want every angle covered.” Robyn jumped down from the stage and stood beside May. She glanced at the front entrance. “Someone’s going to try something and with the way Ironwood’s detractors are dropping we’re next.”

“But we’re not his enemy anymore, we stopped bothering his tropes at all.” May said. Robyn sighed and turned back to the stage.

“May, if I told you what they did you’d ask why I still stand.” Robyn looked up at the polls again. “You’d question why I even let them go through it and the truth is May Ironwood’s plan is all we’ve got.”

“All we’ve got? Robyn you sound like one of those doomsday preachers.” May’s laughter slowly died off as she noticed Robyn wasn’t joining in. Robyn’s brows furrowed as she looked up at the polls. “Robyn?”

“May, do me a favor.” Robyn turned to look at her companion and May nodded. “Never stop fighting. I get a feeling the world is changing, things aren’t the same as we’re used to. May when we signed up to be huntresses we swore to protect as many as we could from whatever threat we could.”

“Yeah, where are you going with-”

“I doubt we can do anything about what’s coming.” Robyn said. May blinked, the defeated tone to the others voice momentarily throwing her off. “But that wont stop me and it shouldn’t stop you.”

“You think the apocalypse is coming.” May paused. “Ironwood thinks the apocalypse is coming.”

The two stood in silence for a time. Robyn simply watched the polls as they changed, Jacques climbed up and fell down repeatedly, but never lower than he started. She narrowed her eyes, this whole thing felt wrong to her but she couldn’t place why. It was like something was trying to tell her to watch her back, some voice whispering at all times.

* * *

“This is eagle one checking in. Front entrance clear.” A woman with slightly large bat wings said as she peered through the scoop of her rifle. She watched for a moment before letting her gaze slip down to a little further down the street. “Patrol two your veering a little.”

 _“Thought I saw something.”_ the people she was looking at walked back to the building.

 _“Eagle two, can confirm the fronts clear.”_ She heard in her earpiece. She saw a brief flash of light across the way from her and nestled down slightly further.

 _“Eagle three, back’s all clear. Boss just came out, sweeping the street.”_ The bat faunus let her gaze briefly move to what little sight she had of the back of the building, Ruby Rose was standing in the alley talking with one of the Happy Huntresses. _“Hold on, Eagle one you’d have a better sight, brown cloak coming away from you.”_

“Got it three.” She swept her gaze to the walking figure. She watched for a moment with narrowed eyes and the cloak fluttered ever so slightly. “Got ‘em. Scorpion faunus, ducked head avoiding eye, gaze sweeping around. Basecamp you got anything?”

 _“Hold on.”_ Another woman’s voice came over her comms. There was a slight shuffling sound. _“Alright, the Atlas general subtype registry, standard census, makes it clear that no scorpion faunus live in Atlas. Our criminal record system though has a few, uh, tail I’m guessing, colour?”_

“Hold on.” The bat faunus returned her scoop to the suspect and waited. She shortly caught sight of the tail; again just as he reached the building. “Burgundy, maybe close to purplish.”

 _“Burgundy? Oh no, Scar tell boss to get the people out. The only one that matches is Tyrian Callows.”_ the bat faunus, Scar, felt a shudder run down her spine at that, almost every faunus knew the name.

“Boss code red, repeat code red.” Scar stood up and let her rifle fold into place on her back. Jump-ing down the building in quick steps and flares of her wings she hit the street. “We’ve spotted Tyrian Callows on sight!”

Scar ran towards the building, the other snipers jumping down from their post, all except Eagle three. They reached the entrance in short order and busted in just in time for the lights to flicker back on. Scar let the lighting building on her arms die out as she registered the lack of Tyrian in the room. Moments later she noticed Penny standing on the stage with her weapons out and heard the crowd murmuring.

“No one move!” Ruby called out. She walked up to the stage quickly and climbed up. “White Fang, weapons on the stage one at a time.”

Scar was the first one top make her way over, quickly taking her rifle and ammo off and placing them gently on the stage, the other members following her one by one. Ruby glanced around and looked over her shoulder.

“Fiona needs help, ETA on medical services?” Scar watched one of the patrol agents rush onto the stage and place their hands over the wounded.

“Base says they're on the way.” One of her companions stated.

“Right, I need a full sweep. We need a headcount.” Ruby said and turned. Just as she turned her back the murmurs started in full force again. “Enough, Penny is not responsible for what happened today. Thirteen seconds before the lights went out my troops spotted Tyrian Callows approaching.”

“Everyone stand down, we need room to work and make sure everyone is safe.” Robyn stepped up to the edge of the stage. Scar took notice of the polls behind her in that moment, Robyn hill sat at a staggering zero. “If the White Fang says they saw something that indicates Penny’s innocent I trust them.”

“The White Fang? Those terrorists, their word should make the robot more suspicious.” Someone called.

“I trust them because they were here at my request.” Robyn snarled. “I suggest you listen to them, Fiona isn’t the only one injured. Rose, your friend looks pretty shaken.”

Ruby turned her head to find Penny on her knees staring at the small collection of bodies. Her hands were shaking now that her swords had been put away and her eyes flickered between the faces of those lying dead. Ruby rushed to her side.

“I didn’t- I couldn’t-” Penny said, stumbling over her words. “It’s- it’s my job to… and I failed…”

“Penny hey, Penny. Look at me.” Penny turned her head to look into Ruby’s eyes. “We can’t save everyone, no one can, okay? And sooner or later we all have to learn that.”

“For nearly a year- kept safe… Everyone.” Penny’s hands began to shake faster. Ruby placed her’s over them.

“Penny, I know, but you weren’t on guard duty tonight, I was.” Ruby said and looked to the bodies once more. “I should have been more vigilant, this is on me.”

“Couldn’t stop him.” Penny muttered.

“Kids right Polendina. This isn’t on you, either of you.” Robyn crouched briefly next to the pair. “We didn’t have enough time to react, even with the extra time your troops bought us. Hey, Marrow right?”

“Yeah.” Marrow stepped up next to Robyn.

“Get your girl home, we'll handle things.” Robyn said as she stood. “I’ll make it clear she didn’t do this.”

“Right, come on Penny.” Marrow helped the android to her feet. Penny’s gaze stayed on the bodies the entire way out. Robyn turned back to the crowd and Ruby stood next to her.

“Your people said Tyrian Callows?”

“That’s what our database said at least.” Ruby said. She glanced at the few bodies and noticed one of them seeming to struggle to breathe. “Some of them are alive!”

“Aren’t you coming? They need help.” Robyn jumped off the stage and moved over to help.

“I never actually finished my first aid training.” Ruby said. Robyn blinked at her.

“And they just gave you a hunter license?” Robyn said. Ruby blushed and nodded. “Unbelievable.”

“Look it wasn’t my choice to be sent to the bottom of Errant Chasm as my fist mission.” Ruby said. Robyn laughed at her.

* * *

Ironwood stared at his screen in mute shock. The results of the election were bafflingly impossible, Jacques had won one hundred percent of the votes. He knew that the vote was suspicious, likely rigged but considering Jacques was the favorable candidate to the other councilmen they wouldn’t say or do anything about it.

“Clover, make sure Ms. Rose and her team are made aware, Jacques is calling a meeting of the council to discuss what I’ve been up to.” Ironwood said, reading the passage one more time. “He talks as if I’m making moves against the kingdom.” 

“Does it say anything about the White Fang?” Clover said. Ironwood turned back to the monitor once more.

“No but Ms. Belladonna will want to use this opportunity.” Ironwood said, he drummed his fingers on the desk as he thought things over. It was a perfect chance for the high leader of the organization to get an in with the council, one he wouldn’t let her miss. “Contact her for me, I want the entire team there. Ms Rose’s contact with the militant forces of the White Fang will hopefully prove unneeded as well.”

“With Jacques present? We can only hope.” Clover said. He laughed slightly and cut himself off at the look on Ironwood’s face. Clover chuckled nervously for a moment. “I'll uh, I’ll go contact Blake.”

Ironwood leaned back in his chair and thought the situation over. With Jacques Schnee on the council so much would be undone, the Amity project would be compromised. The incident concerning Robyn’s party would be turned against him and Penny despite Robyn's insistence that Penny wasn’t responsible. Months of work down the drain, all because Jacques didn’t like the decline in profits.

He watched a camera feed for a minute. A group loading boxes into the school, each one labeled with RDT’s logo sliding into the small shipyards. Ironwood could only hope things worked, Ruby’s plan had put them ahead by months. The Amity was ready for launch and all they had to do now was wait on getting access to the relic.

“I suppose being so far ahead that the death of a dying woman is all that’s holding us back is a good place to be in.” Ironwood mused and leaned back. After a moment he looked up. “I never thought I’d have to say something like that.”

He watched for moments longer and glanced out his window. Ironwood thought things over, he knew this wouldn’t end well. Jaune Arc and his team had assured them that Tyrian Callows was working with Salem so they knew that Salem had forces in the city. Qrow’s insistence that there’s no way Cinder Fall had died worried him.

“We may not have the time to wait however.” Ironwood leaned forward and tapped his hand on the desk. He was worried, any number of things could go wrong and with the world slowly seeming to turn against them. “Harriet was right, I should have just listened to Ozpin in Vale. None of this would be happening if I had.”

Ironwood tapped on his scroll, he had work to do before anything else. This meeting would be a mess and he needed every advantage he could muster form now until then. If he could minimize the damage that would have to be enough, he can’t let Jacques do him or his side in.

* * *

“So what if I find something?” Weiss said. Her team had agreed upon a set of goals for the party. Blake and Ruby would be in the meeting, Blake to talk to the council and Ruby as a bodyguard. Yang would be standing outside. Weiss and team JNR would be trying to get past the crowds so she could look through the mansion.

“Bring it to the meeting.” Ruby said. And glared at one of the private security guards that had made a move towards them.

“Are we sure this is a good idea though?” Jaune was looking between them. While he was certainly a good leader the blonde had difficulty with some things more often than not.

“No, but we have to do something.” Blake said. She glanced to the side at some of the guests. “I’m not even comfortable in this place let alone with this plan but we have to.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Ironwood sighed and tugged at the cuffs of his sleeves. “Penny, Winter you're with me. Ms. Belladonna I’m assuming you’ll be coming in with us?”

“Yes, of course. This is far too good an opportunity to pass up.” BLake smiled and fell into step behind him, Ruby joining behind her. “Thank you for inviting us at all actually.”

“It’s a pleasure, after your aid through the past months I felt I owed you in some way.” Ironwood said just as they reached the meeting room. “This is just me paying that back.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t end here.” Ruby muttered as they entered the room. They all stood in the doorway as the doors slammed shut behind them. Robyn and the three council members looked up at them. Jacques’s sneer almost made Ironwood smile.

“And what pray tell are they doing here?” Jacques said, gesturing vaguely towards Blake and Ruby.

“I’m here for after the meeting to discuss matters with the council.” Blake said, her hands clenching behind her back as she stood a little straighter. “Unfortunately my commander refused to leave me alone for the night.”

“Oh please Blake, Sienna had sixteen attempts on her life within her own home.” A complete fabrication, the actual number was far closer to two. “As if I’d leave you alone somewhere else.”

“Hm. that seems reasonable, that is if we haven’t decided to deal with you by then.” Jacques said. Blake had to stifle a smile, as if the man had been successful in dealing with them so far. “Are we certain that we’re safe with… her in here? I’m sorry if I find it hard to trust it."

“She’s fine. As is in the news, the footage was faked and I’ve already vouched for her.” Robyn said, rolling her eyes. “Just get on with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke 100K! Fucking hell when I started I didn't think it'd get this long god damn.
> 
> In other news, Midterms were not as all consuming as I thought so... here I am. After thinking things over I've also decided to reply to as many comments as I can from now on. I hadn't been because I hate how inflated the comment count gets but meh, can't do much there.
> 
> So yeah, hope you enjoyed, we all know what's next.


	29. Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without the heat panic will rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supprise!

“Once more Mr. Schnee I control myself.” Penny said, Jacques starting to get on her nerves with the short talk about how dangerous she was. “I am no more a danger to the people in this room than any other huntress is.”

“I can confirm sir, while Penny is abnormally strong there are those stronger than her.” Ruby said. Crimson fire crawled over her body briefly and her eyes shined with curse light as she let her power slip ever so slightly. “Several of us are in the building now actually.”

“That is quite the show of power.” Jacques stared at the energy pooling in Ruby’s hands for a moment. “I’d say almost threatening actually, why showcase such power?”

“I apologize for her, Ruby’s power is difficult to handle. There's a sort of leak of the energy that she needs to regulate.” Blake said, stepping up next to her. It was true, curse energy wasn’t something just anyone could contain. “It doesn’t help that she likes showing off her strength.

“Family trait, mom does the same.” Ruby said as she stepped back and cut the flow of curse energy off.

“Let’s move on to why you called this meeting Jacques.” Ironwood said. He shared a brief glance with Winter.

“Right, your actions of late are suspicious.” Jacques idly gestured at Blake and Ruby. “First your little embargo, then the shuttling of goods and yet still working with the White Fang. Could you explain all of that?”

“I feel as if Atlas is unsafe, we are endangered by outside forces-”

“What forces James?” Jacques leaned forward. “It’s quite clear to me that the other kingdoms have no intention of coming after us for what occurred in Vale so what forces are possibly a threat?”

“How about whoever targeted Beacon?” Robyn said. She was leaning against one wall and glaring over the table. “The ones that actually caused this whole mess to begin with. They used Atlas to get at Vale, they could do it again.”

“Well we know who did that. Their new leadership is in this room after all.” Jacques said, he looked to the other councilman out of the corner of his eye. “If they tell the truth about their benevolence then the threat has passed.”

“Unfortunately not, the high leadership of the time had no idea of the attack until after it concluded.” Blake said. “And the leader of the Vale branch admitted to being recruited prior to his death.”

“How convenient.” Jacques sneered. “The way I see it Ironwood, you're hiding something and now the White Fang is in on whatever it is, I simply think we should know the truth of what’s going on.”

“And I will once more state that there are still enemies out there. If they know what we are doing it could undermine everything.” Ironwood said.

“And why can’t we be trusted?” One of the councilmen said. Ironwood looked to him and paused, when he thought of it he really didn’t have a good reason to hide this form the council. Before he could say anything Blake spoke up.

“Actually, my commander can explain that. Ruby?” Ironwood looked to BLake and caught her smirk as she turned away briefly. Ruby stepped up next to her and looked between everyone in the room.

“My mother revealed to me, through friends as they were coming to where she knew I was, that a member of the Mistralian council had turned against them and joined these forces.” Ruby said, she looked grim as she spoke. “This realization has driven home the need for secrecy until such a time as when the project is complete. It’s not an issue of not trusting you so much as two of the four kingdoms have been infiltrated, we need to be careful.”

“That is quite horrible news.” The other councilman said. “If two kingdoms are infiltrated we can be sure they are at least trying with the others.”

“Exactly, I hope it’s an unfounded worry however.” Ruby said, took a step back and watched as the meeting progressed. She frowned for a moment and brought a hand to her ear. “Eagle one, I can barely hear you. Take a breath, alright. What’s your status?”

The council and guest watched as Ruby’s eyes flew wide open and stared in horror as she turned towards the window. Ruby took steps forward and stared out into the night. She looked out at the city and turned back to the council.

“Alright Scar, rally the troops, keep the walls on lock.” ruby turned to face the council. “The heat in Mantle has been turned off.”

* * *

“Sister, what an odd sight you make.” Whitley Schnee sneered at his sister as he walked up to her. He looked her over for a moment and scoffed. “Dressed like one of those horrible beasts, and what’s this? You even went so far to add animal traits like them. Such a sad sight.”

“Whitley, have you ever considered for a moment that maybe our father is a terrible example to base yourself off?” Weiss said. She looked her brother over as well and crossed her arms in through. “Clearly not, emulating his style too? I had thought you would fight a little harder to have your own place.”

“Yes well once you were left I became the only option.” Whitley said, he glared at his sister. “And you do know how insistent father can be.”

“No actually I don’t.” Weiss said, she leaned forward. “I learned to fight, he didn’t. I told you years ago brother to take that opportunity and you choose not to.”

“Yes well not all of us are graced with such talent, sister.”

“Talent? I was graced with nothing, I worked for every last bit of skill that I have, every speck of power I grasp I earned.” Weiss snarled. “My birth dictated nothing more than my semblance and even then I had to work for it.”

“The best semblance in the world and you still can’t use it to its fullest if I recall.” Whitley said. He smiled at her, his gaze seemingly innocent if not for how well Weiss knew her family.

“At one point I thought we understood each other Whitley. I hoped we both understood the other's pain.” Weiss sighed. She took a step back and looked her brother over one more time. “I can see that I was wrong. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you enough but right now I’d like to see mother one last time so please move aside.”

“Last time?”

“We both know father will not allow me within the manor again.” Weiss sighed. “I hope that one day we can get over all this Whitley but I’d like to go see mother.”

“Right, of course. I’m not sure where she is at the moment.” Whitley said and looked down. “I’m sorry for that, you deserve to get to say goodbye and-”

“Just letting me by is enough, thank you.” Weiss said. She walked by and paused for a moment. “And Whitley, I love you, never forget that.”

“I’ll try not to sister.” Whitley said. Weiss went to walk forward only to stop as Whitley continued quietly. “I love you too, even if I’m not good at showing it.”

Weiss smiled and climbed up the stairs. She turned a corner and looked over the halls briefly. She knew where she had to go and how to get there so she quickly found herself outside her father's office. She carefully stepped in and closed the door before walking over to one of the shelves.

“There has to be something here.” She muttered as she ran her fingers over the spins of the books. Her eyes flickered back and forth along the wall as she went, trying to find any hint of her father's possible crimes.

“Weiss?” Weiss turned to find her mother standing behind the desk. Weiss sucked in a breath at seeing her mother, the woman held a level of clarity she couldn’t recall seeing in her before. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d left.”

“It wasn’t exactly my choice, mother.” Weiss said, she walked over to the other and stood before her. “With father’s election we had to look for signs that he had rigged it.”

“Of course.” Willow walked around the desk and Weiss noticed the lack of a glass in her hand. “You should have stayed away, should never come back here again. Promise me that so long as he is here you won't be.”

“Mother are you.” Weiss took a moment to collect herself. “Are you sober?”

“Promise me Weiss.” Weiss sighed and nodded to her mother. “I’m so proud of what you're doing now Weiss, fighting against the injustice of the world to make it a better place. Trying to undo the wrongs of your father in the only way you can. You are so incredible you know.”

“I have a good leader.” Weiss’s fingers brushed her gem briefly. “Everyday is a reminder that I have to be better, Atlea reminds me of that every day.”

“You're going to do great things Weiss. You came looking for proof of your father rigging the election? Well.” Willow said, she held her scroll out to Weiss, a paused video showed Jacques and a strange man sitting in the office. “I set up cameras around the manor years ago, he never noticed.”

“Of course he didn’t.” Weiss said, she took the offered scroll and slipped it into her pocket. “Thank you mother.”

“Weiss, I love you and I wish I could make up for my failures.” Willow pulled her daughter into a brief hug.

“I love you too and you don’t have to.” Weiss said as the two pulled apart. “He tried to rip us all apart and we let him.”

“I look forward to seeing how far you go, Weiss.” Willow smiled. “Now bring that bastard down.”

* * *

“The heat in Mantle has been turned off.” Weiss burst into the room just in time to hear her leader's words. Every gaze turned to her in that moment and Weiss held her scroll out.

“Jacques Schnee.” She said as the video played. “You undermined the election and rigged the voting in exchange for your security codes.”

“What? Jacques what is this?” One of the councilmen said, taking the scroll and watching the video. He looks back to the man in question. “How could you do this? Do you know what those codes will give him now?”

“Everything soon enough.” Ironwood said as he stood up. “You could have just killed thousands Jacques. I want forces on the ground, any and all that we can get. I want him restrained until further notice.”

“Eagle one rally the ground troops.” Ruby said, taking a step away. “We need everyone on the ground, it’s possible Salem’s forces have infiltrated the kingdom.”

“Everyone move out.” Ironwood turned to walk out of the room. Penny, Winter and the members of team RWBY followed closely behind. They stalked their way through the mansion, gathering their agents along the way. Once they were clear of the mansion they saw exactly what they feared .Even from in Atlas it was clear, the dull orange glow of Mantle’s heating elements was simply gone.

Ruby looked to her team and then back to Mantle. She took a breath and placed one hand on Blake and Yang’s shoulder each. She looked back at the others, her team could get to the ground fastest. Weiss set a glyph onto the ground. She nodded to her leader. Ruby burst into a cloud of petals, Blake and Yang joining her as black and yellow petals respectively.

Team RWBY kicked off the ground and rushed through Atlas before dropping off the side, three of them still as a cloud and Weiss dashing along her glyphs. The four of them kept their eyes locked together as they fell. Ruby drew Crescent Rose and her team followed suit.

The slammed onto the ground, each having softened the landing. Ruby looked up, sabyrs, megoliaths and other grimm coming from the direction of the walls. None made it far as the White Fang stood against them but ground was being lost. Ruby was the first to react, swiping her gem from her side and shattering it.

“Cecilia.” Ruby took a deep breath in and blinked. Her eyes shined with silver light and she heard three more voices join her own as they all spotted the megoliath about to crush one of their agents. “ **UNIFIED BLADE!** ”

A multicolored blade of energy lashed out over the street and cleaved through the beast. It’s eight colours splitting and lashing at the beast, each ripping through it. Ruby shook her head and groaned, her eyes still glimmering with silvered light. She pulled her arm back and looked out at their forces.

“What was that?” Weiss said, watching as the last of the energy dissipated. She stared as more grimm rushed in to fill the gap. “How did we do that?”

“That's not how persona magic works.” Blake said, one hand on her head. “We shouldn’t have been connected like that.”

“We can’t worry about that now.” Yang growled out. Atomic blue flames springing to life over there hands as she stared down the grimm advancing. Green light flickered around Ruby’s feet briefly and ice began to grow on the ground around Weiss. The air in front of Blake seems to flicker slightly. “What’s the plan Rubes?”

“Spread out, you know your groups.” Ruby spun her blade around and lowered herself, ready to launch. “Think you can handle leading Drake?”

“You know it.” The four kicked off immediately. Ruby flung forwards and erupted into a cloud to sail right over the heads of the White Fang members. Spinning over head, her blade blurred through the middle of a sabyr.

Yang banked as she ran, the atomic flames danced as she slammed her first home on the side of a megoliath’s skull. She landed and turned to face the small sect of agents in front of her. She jerked her head and rushed to another group of sabyrs coming through the wall. She led the charge, rushing past a group of other agents.

Blake rushed a different direction and blocked the feathers of a nevermore with a psychic shield. She gave out her orders and pushed the feathers to the side before rushing forward and launching off a building and into the air. Moments later her sword snapped out and hooked onto the wing of the nevermore.

Weiss jumped up and landed on the head of her forming wyvern. Weiss surged forward and let the wyvern rip into a geist as it tried to fly by. She hovered in front of another group and offered up her own orders. Weiss and her group rushed deeper into the city, trying to lead civilians out.

Within moments they were joined by the others. Gathering as many civilians as they could together and leading them to airships. Paired with the White Fang’s aid they managed to keep getting people out and Ironwood would enact the final steps of his plan.

The general made use of Robyn’s semblance and the billboards around the city to broadcast the truth. He told the people of Atlas and Mantle all about Salem and their plans. He told them every last detail about the plot, excluding the maidens and relics of course. He almost directly called out Watts.

“What is he doing?” Ruby said. She looked up at one of the billboards after slashing through the neck of another sabyr. She turned to look at her troop. “Now isn’t the time, what is he trying?”

“Commander?” One of the agents said. He steps over the fading body of the sabyr. “Does this mean-”

“Yes.” Ruby said, she stepped away and looked him in the eye. “Spread the word, code world.”

She burst apart and [rushed through the streets. Within moments she sucked all three of her teammates up in her sweep. They climbed over each other in their cloud forms, rushing through the streets and back towards Atlas.

“Ruby?” Blake said. Ruby nearly stopped them in their tracks at that, no one had ever been able to talk like this before. “We need to figure out what’s going on.”

“The plan always was to reveal Salem but this is too early.” Weiss said.

“We shouldn’t be able to do this.” Ruby said. “Talking to each other right now.”

“You think it’s linked to earlier?” Yang said. “What’s happening to us then?”

“I don’t know but you were right earlier Drake.” Blake said. “We don’t have time. Ironwood’s likely nearly done with whatever he’s doing with Watts.”

“More than that. There’s too much on the table now.” Weiss said. Quickly Ruby noticed that they were coming up on the school. They reformed in a dead sprint towards the gates. While running they passed by several students and other hunters milling about and rushing to various places. They quickly found themselves in the school standing in front of Ironwood’s office.

“Good the four of you are here.” Ironwood said, one arm wrapped loosely in a sling. Ruby stared at the injury before looking up at the man. Together the group walked into his office and froze. Sitting on the desk was a black chess piece. “No. They’re here.”

“Ironwood-” Ruby began.

“We need to find them, no that’d never work.” Ruby could see the rising panic in his eyes. She could feel the tensions rising and how everything was seemingly about to fall apart. “We need to keep the maiden and relic out of Salem’s hands. How though- That’s perfect.”

“Sir.” Harriet said, she stepped forward and lightly pushed Ruby slightly behind her. “What's the plan?”

“I need Winter and Penny to get to the winter maiden.” Ironwood rested his hands on his desk. “Check the outer systems. Worst comes to it we use the relic to raise Atlas.”

“What?” Ruby said, pushing past Harriet. “You’ll raise Atlas? What about the people still in Mantle? The rest of Remnant?”

“We have to save who we can Ms. Rose, sometimes we have to make hard choices.”

“This isn’t a choice!” Ruby said. Her voice grew louder with every word. “And it certainly didn’t look hard when you made it.”

“This is the plan Ms. Rose and if you wish to stand against it I’l have you arrested.” Ironwood said. Harriet clenched her fist and pushed Ruby to the side.

“No you won't.”Harriet said. She felt a spike of pain in her head as she did so and continued forward. “We wouldn’t be where we are without them.”

“Be that as it may we have to- what are you doing?” Ironwood stopped as he noticed the wisp of blue flame licking the ground. Harriet’s eyes had shifted to a dull yellow.

 _“Yes, good. Stand for what you know.”_ Harriet snarled at Ironwood as she heard the voice. _“Everyone deserves a chance and if he won't deliver it we shall.”_

“No way.” Ruby muttered in awe. The flames begin to dance around the other. Ruby watched as a vaguely rabbit themed mask formed on Harriet’s face. “A mask?”

 _“Let us stand in the way of those who fail, let us rise to stand with those who fight.”_ Harriet smirked and grabbed the mask.

“Alright Jekyl.” Harriet growled and pulled the mask free from her face. A torrent of flame rose around her. Slowly the fire dissipated to reveal she was dressed in an adapted uniform, looking far more like White Fang than an Atlas soldier. “Listen to the kid Ironwood.”

Harriet’s persona hovered slightly behind her, it’s long coat making it’s features nearly unidentifiable. Ruby stepped around the figure and up beside Harriet. She glanced at the other woman before looking back to Ironwood.

“When we signed up for this job we didn’t get to choose. When we go out there we don’t choose.” Ruby said. She glanced back at her partner. “You swore to protect Remnant when you took this job, just like we did. Atlas isn’t Remnant Ironwood, it’s one part of the planet and to raise it up and abandon Remnant is going against what we all swore when we became hunters. They don’t get to choose whether or not they face the grimm, and we don’t get to choose to abandon them.”

“We can’t beat her Rose.”

“Ozpin’s held her back for centuries, maybe it’s our turn.” Ruby stared the man down. Ironwood meeting her gaze just as intently. After a moment he cracked and collapsed into his chair.

“Your right. Of course you are.” Ironwood sighed. “If I can’t learn to listen to others maybe I shouldn’t have this job. Ms. Rose from now until the end of this invasion I am placing you in charge of the fighting force of Atlas, I’ll be taking team JNOR down to the relic to guard both of them.”

“No I can’t lead that many-”

“Ms. Rose, it doesn’t matter if you can or not because right now you're the best option.” Ironwood stood up and reached to his ear. “I’m sorry, I let my panic get the best of me again.”

Ironwood walked around his desk and towards the door. Speaking into his headset as he walked. Once The door closed team RWBY and the Ace Ops were left alone in the room. They stood there and looked over to the young leader. Ruby took a calming breath and went to say something.when she was interrupted by a red light shining around them. Turning she found a red and black swirling vortex in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Unified Blade** : A blade made of the eight energy types, Curse, Ice, Fire, Bless, Nuke, Electric Psychic and Wind
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Lotta shit in this chapter. so the two big things, I knew Harriet was getting a persona before I gave one to Ilia. and Unified Blade... Welp Imma say nothing cause uh spoilers. Maybe I could have offered more hints at Harriet eventually getting there but meh, I like the way that went for the most part.
> 
> Almost forgot, my younger sibling has been on my ass about doing fic commissions and I honestly doubt anyone would be interested (I'm a bad writer) but they wouldn't stop so here i am, asking if anyone would be interested in that kinda thing. I mean, there's no risk to opening it up but idk, I'm just not sure about the idea.
> 
> So that's all for today, hope you enjoyed this surprise Wednesday chapter, see you on Sunday.


	30. Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY step up to try and head an attack.

Ruby stared at the forming portal, Raven stepping out moments later. The woman took a quick glance around the room, her hand never leaving her blade.She paused as she caught sight of the events out the window. Turning back to Ruby Raven finally released her sword.

“Where do you need us kid?”

“The city, evacuations are too slow even with the Fang.” Ruby said, she pointed to one part of the city. “Uncle Qrow's down there already. And mom, make it home.”

“Oh kid.” Raven let bless energy crawl over her hands as she drew her blade and slashed through the air. “Like anything is stopping me again.”

“The rest of us?” Elm said. Ruby turned to face the Ace Ops. She took a breath and glanced at Harriet first. 

“Harriet I need you going around the school, gather everyone you can and get them to the city.” Ruby glanced back at the window. “I want long ranger troops on all the roofs. Elm gets the ground forces stationed. We need a base down there.”

“On it.” Elm and Harriet rushed out the main door. Both turning down separate halls, Harriet leaving a trail of yellow lightning.

“Vine, I need you on the front line, trip them up.” Ruby said. She glanced at the ground before turning back to Marrow. “Marrow as much as you’d be helpful against Cinder.”

“The citizens come first, stop the megaliths?” Ruby nodded and he ran from the room. Ruby brought a hand to her ear.

“Ilia the winter maiden.”

 _“Already here.”_ Ilia’s voice came over their comms. _“Not sure what a navigator can do to the fall maiden.”_

“Your abilities. will be invaluable in that fight.” Ruby said. She looked to her team. “Get her outside and we’ll take her off your hands.”

_“Alright, whatever you say.”_

“Specialist Schnee?” Ruby said, keeping her hand on her earpiece. “Can you read me?”

_“I can.”_

“Alright, there’s been a change, one of my agents will be waiting for you.” Ruby said. She stepped out into the hall and ran to one side, her team trailing behind her. “It doesn’t matter who gets the maiden powers so long as it isn’t Cinder, we don’t get to choose anymore.”

 _“There’s no time for that luxury now.”_ Winter said. Ruby nodded and kept moving. The four of them continued their mad dash for the gates of the school. Stopping once they were clear of the grounds.

“What’s the plan Sugarcookie.” Blake said. They all looked to Ruby.

“We need to get to where the winter maiden is.” Ruby said, shaking slightly as she spoke. “They can’t handle her, not like we can. Cinder will try to get rid of them and then we take her on.”

They made their way around the school and to the edge of the city. Looking between each other they leaned forward and fell off the side of the city. Each of them throwing themselves through the air, Blake using her clones while Yang rode her persona. Weiss Ran over glyphs and Ruby simply flew. 

Together they landed on one of Weiss’s glyphs, looking over a section of wall they knew was right near the winter maiden. Each of their eyes shimmer with silver light

* * *

Qrow nearly jumped as a portal opened beside him. His sister's head poked out and glanced around before she stepped through and let the portal snap shut. Clover’s hand shot to his weapon at the sight of her masked face. The nevermore queen had a reputation.

“What are you doing here Rae?”

“Bringing backup.” Raven turned and slashed through the air horizontally. A mass of red and black swirled to life, expanding outwards and upwards until it was nearly large enough to bring a bullhead through. A lightly armored truck came through, nearly a dozen of the clan stationed on and in it.

The truck bareled down the street, the clan firing their guns along the way and tearing into the grimm. They picked up a couple White Fang agents who had no melee options along the way. Qrow winced as the spiked bumper of the truck ripped a sabyr apart.

“I thought we told them to cool it.” Qrow turned back to the portal to find Vernal jumping off of another truck. “Hey Qrow.”

“You good to fight?” Qrow said, glancing down at the girls side. Vernal smirked.

“Nothing big.” A bolt of lightning arced in the air. “But my semblance still works.”

“No showing off.” Raven said, slashing another portal into the air. “We’ve got work to do. Ruby wants the people evacuated, so we’re either sending them to the bullheads or through portals.”

“Got it boss.” Vernal climbed onto a passing truck. She clambered up onto the roof and held both of her weapons tightly. A dangerous smirk on her face. Qrow turned back to Raven.

“What about you?” Robyn said. She looked Raven over and nodded.

“Ironwood already blew one secret.” Raven said, wind kicking up around them. Even under her mask small wisp of fiery energy were visible. Raven drew her blade again. “Why not one more?”

Raven walked out of the ally, ice spreading from her footfalls.Clover stared after her as Raven stepped onto the street. Drawing her hand up she blasted a wave of ice out with a wave. Qrow smirked at the gobsmacked look on Clover’s face.

“Oh by the way, I found the spring maiden.” Qrow said, laughing at the look Clover gave him. “You two get Tyrian out of here, I need to stay so Raven can ferry portals.”

“Alright birdbrain.” Robyn said, she reached forward and pulled Clover back. “Besides, we’ve got Rose’s orders, lock him up. Just make sure your sister makes it out, she still owes me a match.”

“She’ll give it to you.” Qrow said.

“Oh you bitch! I’m the nevermore queen! Get out of my sky!” Raven shouted, a small raven flying past followed by a trail of feathers.

“Unless she declares war on the nevermore’s again.” Qrow flipped his sword and turned back to the street. He stepped out and ran towards the grimm. Firing a series of rounds into the crowd and spun, his sword slashing right through a sabyr.

Twisting his torso sent the blade spiraling into the skull of another. A bullet whizzed over his shoulder blowing the skull of teryx apart. He sees a glint on a nearby rooftop. Another bullet flies past and shatters the skull of sabyr, the beast still trying to move forward. Qrow took a moment to let his scythe unfold before finishing it off.

“Nice job kid.” Qrow mutters and runs towards another group. Jumping up and off of another Branwen clan truck. Launching up he fired down at another group. One of the nearby White Fang agents turned to him.

“Qrow Branwen right?” He nods and the agent looks relieved. “Boss, he’s here. Yeah, got it. Take this.”

“Ruby?” Qrow said after slipping the earpiece in. He watched the agent rush off with his group, a large gathering of civilians 

_“Hey Uncle Qrow.”_ Ruby says. _“Get everyone out, the grimm are second this time.”_

“Of course kid.” Qrow said. He looked around, this looked like a base camp for the near endless wave. Branwen trucks were piling in and out, every so often Raven would tear a portal open before launching back into the fight. “What about you?”

 _“Keep your eye on the sky.”_ Qrow glanced up and just barely made out the dim blue glow of a glyph. _“We’ll be handling things up here.”_

“Be careful kid.” Qrow said, slashing forward with his scythe and ripping into the body of a sabyr before spinning on his heel to rip into another. A teryx roared before charging him, nearly a dozen others joining it. Qrow took a stance and swung out with his blade, immediately cleaving through one. With a slight turn he ripped the glade free and drove it into another.

Raven snarled as she let loose a spire of ice spiking through the body of teryx flying past. She turns to watch as the other creatures come through. Raven slashed her sword in front of her, a wave of crimson laced energy ripping into the crowd coming towards her. Raven sheaths her sword and turns away from the influx.

“Alright.” She muttered. Bless energy begins to swirl along her arms as she takes a breath. “ **Equinox!** ”

Raven turns, a ball of bright light filling the space between her hands for a moment before it erupts outwards. A flare of bright white light overtaking the area. As the light faded raven saw the bodies of over a dozen grimm fading from the area. Raven redrew her blade and paused. Something in the air catching her attention.

“What are you four up to?” Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the dim blue glow. A jet of flame from an explosion coming from the side of the wall. “You better not be.”

Raven watched the group of four break up, each of them going in separate directions. Raven watched as Yang’s persona slammed into Cinder Fall. Winter Schnee was flying, on the back of a manticore, up through the space where the fall maiden just was. The android on her tail.

“Of course.” Raven sighed and sent a blast of ice into the skull of a sabyr trying to sneak up on her.

* * *

Ilia took a shuddering breath as Cinder’s latest attack blew the wall out. The fall maiden followed the other two out and Ilia catches sight of team RWBY. Ilia summoned her card to hand and let it shatter as she closed her fist. 

“ **People’s Sacrifice!** ” She all but screamed. The energy flaring around the four, flooding them with energy and boosting all of their abilities. They split apart, Blake bouncing off her clones and Yang riding her persona.

“ **Atomic Meteor!** ” Yang said. Her persona rocketing forward and barreling through Cinder. The fall maiden glares at the blonde. Yang kicked off of her and landed back on her persona. Ruby flew past, briefly transforming back and slashing at her back.

“You. Of course it’s you.” A ball of lightning ignites in her hand. Cinder makes use of her fire to keep her up. “I had to learn an entire element because of you.”

“Good.” Yang said. Sandralin banked back and away from Cinder. Weiss ran past on a hovering glyph a wave of ice sprouting from said glyph to spear towards Cinder. The maiden just barely dodging out of the way. A pulse of nuclear fire blasted past Cinder followed by a series of bullets.

“You killed Pyrrha.” Ruby said, shattering her gem. Cecilia stood in the air behind her. “ **Hurricane Force! Wolf’s Howl!** ”

Cinder screamed as the waves of Curse energy impacted her. The two wolves at Cecilia’s side howled as they continued the attack. Cinder snarled and threw a ball of fire at Ruby, the redhead simply vanishing in a cloud of rose petals. Ruby reappeared and fired a single round that Cinder blocked. BLake appeared and slashed at her back. Cinder growled and lurched forward before turning to Blake.

“ **Silvered Gaze!** ” Bless energy blasted out and impacted Cinder. The woman flailing backwards at the blinding light. Cinder spun in place and grabbed the handle of Crescent Rose with a snarl.

“ENOUGH!” She yanked on the weapon and threw it to the ground. Ruby hoovered in place for a moment staring after it before shooting Cinder a smirk and dropping through the air after her weapon. Cinder’s eyes widen as Yang comes in with atomic blue fire wreathed around her fist. Yang’s persona reformed behind her as she moved.

“ **Shattering Blow!** ” Yang’s fist slams home into Cinder’s face, firing her gauntlet as she makes contact. The newly applied weakness to physical damage coupled with the three damage types sent her flying down and into one of the cables teething Atlas to the ground. “You plan to kill anyone else?”

“Oh look who’s talking.” Cinder pushed off the cable and formed a ball of lightning in hand as she flew back upwards. “The brats who were no where to be seen while I ripped that stupid school to the ground.”

Cinder threw the ball of lightning forward only for Weiss to jump in front of it. The lightning washed over her form before exploding back and slamming into Cinder’s chest. The shock travels through her body and Cinder can already feel the damage her aura’s taken at this point. Forming a ball of fire and throwing that one she watches as Yang takes the blow for Weiss. 

“Stop doing that.” Cinder growls and forms another ball of lightning only to let it die out as she feels her aura shatter. Looking down she finds Ruby on one knee with her rifle in hand. The redhead still aiming at her. Cinder glares and forms another ball of fire, taking aim she pauses. Cinder knew the girl would just dodge.

Cinder’s eye moves slightly and she throws the ball. Yang slammed shoulder first into her, atomic flames crawling over her arm. Cinder glanced at the red marks blooming on her skin afterwards. Cinder looks back to Yang.

“Radiation burns, heard they get pretty nasty.” Blue atomic energy flared to life over their hands and crawled up her arms. Yang hair ingots with flame and she rushes forward on her persona again. “ **Assault Dive!** ”

Back on the ground the ball of fire speeds towards Ruby. Time seeming to crawl for the red head. Ruby blinks up at the flames and sees that they aren’t moving towards her. Ruby followed it’s movement and spotted a man on the side of the road. Quickly folding her weapon and moving she burst apart and scooped the man up as a cloud, the ball of fire hitting the ground behind them as Ruby let’s them reform.

“That’s it.” Ruby turned and stared up at Cinder. Her eyes glimmering with light. “ **United Hurricane!** ”

Ruby launched upwards, green wind energy swirling around her. Ruby slammed feet first into a shield summoned by Cinder. Ruby brandishes her scythe and twists herself around before throwing a blade of crimson curse energy. The blade was batted aside by cinder, the energy burning against her hand briefly. 

“I’ve had enough.” Cinder rose her hands, fire and lightning arcing and forming above her head. The ball grows as she pours more and more power into it. With a cruel grin she throws the ball forward and lets it detonate against the four. Cinder cackles as they start falling briefly and throws more and more fire and lightning at them until all of them are on the ground. Cinder forms another fireball in hand. Ruby glaring at her as she makes it to her feet, her team behind her. “I should have just killed you at Beacon. I’ll have to do it here then.”

Cinder formed another ball of fire and lightning before letting out a stream of both. Ruby rolled to one side barely avoiding the attack. Team RWBY dodged several more attacks and ended up grouped together just before Cinder’s next attack. Cinder draws back slightly before firing out.

“ **Element-** ” The four start as the energy closes in, not seeing any way for them to get out. The silver light in their eyes brightens. “ **-WALL!** ”

A wall of energy sprung up in front of them. Eight types of energy blocking the wave of fire and lightning. The four marvel at their respective energy types, watching as the wall pulses and shifts. The wall fluctuates and slowly dissipates to reveal cinder standing on the other side. The four girls clutch at their heads and drop to the ground.

“What-” Yang growls out. She groaned and continued to clutch at her head. “Why does this keep happening?”

“That’s certainly convenient for me.” Cinder draws more energy into her hands and throws it forward. The energy rushing forwards and slamming into a wall of ice, nearly melting it all away instantly. On the other side of the wall stood Raven Branwen, her mask missing and eyes ablaze. “Spring.”

“So the flame learns new tricks.” Raven stepped forward and through the remnants of her ice wall. Blue fire erupts at Raven’s feet, crawling along the ground and climbing up her back. “Too bad I can to. **Artemis!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Element Wall** : A wall made of the eight elements of team RWBY forms, either as a plane or a dome
> 
> So the spring maiden had a persona, the spring maiden was Scarlet's persona and now Raven... yeah I did that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this week with an extra chapter. Writing these this week has been fun but don't expect it to happen often.


	31. Spring and Fall, Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Cinder face off while Team RWBY have to deal with the fallout of their abilities.

Raven watched as team RWBY fell out of the sky. Moments later she saw the four on the ground after a wall of elemental energy dissipated. Raven glared at Cinder as she drew more power in. The woman sees an opening to try and end the fight.

 _“So you’ve decided.”_ Raven heard a familiar voice in her head. A red and black swirled gem slowly forming at her side. _“How can you teach them?”_

“Only if they live.” Raven growls and steps forward, her form twisting and her now fully formed wings carrying her across the clearing.

 _“They must live. They will be better, stronger, only if we stand today.”_ Raven slammed a wall of ice up in front of her. She felt power rushing through her as she did so. _“We will not fail them again.”_

“Spring.” Cinder said. Raven scowls at Cinder.

“So the flame learns new tricks.” Raven steps forward, over chunks of ice from her now destroyed wall. She felt the brief and light heat of the blue flames climbing along her legs and over her body. Raven’s glare deepened and she felt the gem at her side shatter. “Too bad I can to. **Artemis!** ”

The figure that rises behind her is terrifying in it’s own way. A pair of giant nevermore wings spreading out from it’s shoulders and a smaller pair of raven wings from it’s back below the first pair. The figure's short pink hair shimmered with white light and a ritualistic dagger in hand. Cinder stared up at the figure.

“How?” Cinder said, she stared up at the figure. She looked down at Raven, the spring maiden grinning as the power flooded her. Fire and lightning formed in her hands, power arcing over her body and igniting the ground around her. The few civilians around them rooted in place out of pure terror. “How do you keep doing it?”

Cinder rushed forward drawing her power out and slamming both hands together to let out a torrent of power. The flames and lightning bathing over Raven’s form and hiding her from view even to her children behind her. Cinder let the attack slowly fade to reveal Artemis’s wings wrapped around her body.

“How do you all keep gathering more power?” Cinder growled, more fire and lightning coalescing around her. “Every time I think I’ve gathered strength you just show up to throw it in my face. HOW!?”

“It's simple, Fall.” Raven stepped forward, her hands erupting into towering inferno of power. Magical energy bleeding off her in waves. “We stopped running.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Cinder growled. The flames around her erupted into a blazing whirlwind of energy. Her flames leapt forward and pushed Raven back. Lightning arced out of the flames and slammed against the other woman. “I’m going to pour every ounce of power I have into ripping you and everyone like you apart.”

The energy around the pair flared again. Their battling energies tearing the concrete apart and bringing the battle in the city to a standstill. Every second pushed them further apart as they pushed their magic to the extremes of their limits. Cinder ground her teeth while Raven glared at her. With one last push the power cut off, leaving Raven to stumble forward slightly and Cinder to lean back to catch her breath.

“Even… Even now, with all that power, with a persona and the power of the spring maiden you can’t stand up to me. You aren’t enough, no matter how much power you have you aren’t enough.” Cinder leaned forward, her eyes slowly shifting, pure red overtaking them as black lines spread from her eyes. “You know, the power the grimm hold is wonderful. The blood of a beowolf, the venom of a deathstalker, everything. It can offer power untold.”

“You gave up your humanity.” Raven said she watched as tendrils of black energy came from Cinder’s back. “You gave up the very thing that gives us all power. You choose those monsters over your own species. You're just a monster.”

Cinder grinned, the energy lifting her from the ground as more and more fire gathered in her hands. Lightning struck the ground around her, a silent storm brewing around her and tearing into the earth at her feet.

“Hunting and killing monsters is what I’m paid to do.”

* * *

Oscar stood beside Ironwood and what remained of team JNPR. The five of them stood in front of the vault, a last line of defense. Oscar didn’t see the value in it, himself, the injured general and an exceptional team who couldn’t hope to stand against what they had to face.

 _“It isn’t hopeless, Oscar.”_ He heard Ozpin in his head. _“Every last person who stands is enough, all of us can and will help turn the tide.”_

“I’m not sure Ozpin.” Oscar said, he stared up at the entrances. His doubts were impossible for him to ignore.

 _“Don’t be sure, just trust those around you.”_ Oscar took a breath in and glanced back again. Once he looked back at the elevator he saw it, a grimm orb on the elevator. Something coming down.

“What is that?” Jaune said. His shield raised and blade held out. The group watched the elevator descend, ever so slowly. Nora’s grip on her hammer tightening and Ren’s fingers coiling around his weapons. Once the strange orb was on the ground it hoovered towards them and simply stayed in place.

“Should we do something?” Nora whispered. They crept closer together as the orb hovered in place. Oscar almost moved towards the thing but Ironwood’s look stopped him.

 _“Oscar, that is a seer. Salem uses them to communicate with others.”_ Oscar blinked and looked the orb over. It looked like any other grimm to him. _“May I?”_

“Yeah.” Oscar felt a surge of energy and suddenly he wasn’t in control. The voice that came from him belonged to Ozpin. “Salem. Clearly you want to say something, so what do you want?”

“Ozpin.” The seer erupted to reveal Salem’s form, her figure tall and imp[osing and not at all present. “You're a fool. You truly think they will make a difference?”

“Yes. They will.” 

“You think they will win, you believe their might to be enough. I remember a time when you thought so of someone else, Do you remember that? How they failed? So too will this new group. I am immortal, they can not defeat me, they may delay me, they may halt me but they will not stop me. No one will” Salem laughed down at him. “How many of these persona users have you thrown at me? They’ve all failed just as everyone you ever send will. You can’t stop me.”

“You seem to be under the impression we want to do anything other than delay you.” Ozpin stepped forward, tapping his cane on the ground lightly. “Every past persona user gave their lives in the hopes that one day we may stop you, whether that day is today or tomorrow or a hundred years form now doesn’t matter.”

“You will never stop me.”

“Then we will never stop fighting.” Ozpin turned to face the few in the room again. “Either way, you lose.”

* * *

There was a crackle of energy as a bolt of lightning arced over the buildings. It was met with a wave of ice and a spike of white light. A tower of fire erupted after that. Cinder glared down at Raven, spindly black tendrils lifting her far above the other woman. Raven formed a ball of bright white light in her hands and her persona erupted around her.

“You and your stubbornness.” Cinder growled and launched a thick bolt of lightning down.

“I don’t have time to listen to you.” Raven spread her arms, a trail of white between them before blasting up to meet the lightning. “ **Kougaon!** ” 

Another spire of white light lanced up from Artemis. The spike surging through Cinder. The fall maiden snarled and formed a ball of black energy in her hands, the ball pulsated and bubbled as she held it. Cinder reared back and threw it downwards. Halfway down the ball exploded, quickly through the smoke Cinder came down, fire trailing behind her and lightning arcing over her body.

Cinder had one had stretched out as Raven lifted her sword to block the incoming attack. Cinder’s fingers wrapped around the blade and the two locked into place briefly. Cinder smirked at Raven and the sword started to heat around her hand. Within moments the blade heated up and shattered.

“Look at that.” Cinder said as the blade sent shrapnel in every direction. “How will the poor huntress fight without a weapon?”

Raven growled and leaned back. The spring maiden lurched forward and slammed her forehead against Cinder’s own, sending the other woman stumbling back, blood leaking forma split in her head. Raven twisted her wrist, the remains of her sword blade dropping from the handle. Raven brought the hilt to her scabbard and leaned forward, the blade held at her side.

“Oh whatever will you do with a hilt and a scabbard?” Cinder laughed, more of that black mass erupting around her, wrapping over her arms and around her torso. Another four spindly tendrils formed from her back as she stared Raven down. Raven’s foot twisted slightly.

“Mom..” Ruby’s voice carried back to her. Raven spared a glance behind her, the children looking far better now than before despite their flickering aura’s. “Don’t…”

“Listen to her Spring. Maybe I’ll let you walk away from this all.” Cinder snarled, even more energy swirling and wrapping over her, joined by a layer of fire and lightning. Raven’s grip tightened and she drew her hilt ever so slightly revealing a slight pattern of red and black. “Maybe I’ll even let them live.”

“You won’t touch them.” Raven drew her blade, a blast of wind slicing out over the street as she did so, cleaving straight through a lamppost. The blade was immediately coated in a sheet of fire, small rocks on the ground hovering upwards and following the blade. Slowly, inch by inch a sheen of white light coated the blade before erupting out, transforming the flames there and expanding on them.

“Is that-” Weiss struggled to try and climb to her feet, the pain from earlier still spiking through her head. “Is that a meteor dust blade?”

“You can’t hope to survive using something like that. One wrong move and everything around you explodes.” Cinder said, the tendrils on her back lifting her into the air once more. Raven watched, the pure white bless flame around her blade casting long shadows around her. “You will die.”

“So will you.” Raven’s gem shattered at her side, Artemis forming behind her. The towering figure simply hovered in place awaiting Raven’s command. “ **Guardian's aura.** ”

Artemis vanished into a swirl of blue flame. The fire engulfed Raven within moments, Cinder smirked as the fire continued to climb, only for her look to sour as the flames subsided. Artemis’s wings spread from Raven’s back and her brightly shining flaming sword remained in hand.

“What the fuck?” Cinder looked Raven over, watching as the other woman’s wings flared wide. Raven leaned slightly forward before kicking off with a single flap of her wings. Cinder launched herself up on twin jets of flame just in time for Raven’s sword to pass through where she had been standing.

The blade furrowed into the ground and ripped the asphalt to shreds around the impact. A deep scar was left in the dirt beneath the street and Raven looked up after Cinder. Another flap of her wings carried her into the air after the fall maiden. Raven swung again, sending both of them further into the air and away from the ground.

“We need to move.” Ruby said. “Help get others out, mom can handle Cinder.”

“Sugarcookie no offence.” Weiss groaned. “I don’t know what those skills did to use but we can barely move.”

“It feels like I’m running on fumes.” Blake said. She struggled to her feet. “How are we supposed to help like this?”

“This is the weirdest exhaustion I’ve ever felt.” Yang climbed to her own feet and planted one hand on the nearby post. “I feel so tired.”

“It’s like we’re drained.” Ruby muttered, now on her own feet. “I’m not even sure I can swing Crescent Rose.”

“We need to do something.” Weiss said. She and the other three grouped together, leaning on each other. “Even when I stalled on a skill before I never felt like this.”

“That's what it is.” Ruby said, she glanced at the light scorching caused by the nuclear and fire energy of their shield. “Whatever powers our magic is drained.”

The four staggered slightly before finally finding their footing. Ruby looked up at the continuing battle in the sky, a wave of bright white flame flaring downwards. Yang, Weiss and Blake watched their leader for a moment before turning to face the oncoming hoards of grimm. 

“Rubes what do we do here?” Yang said, lifting her arms and noting how dull her gem looked in that moment. “We’ve never actually fought without our magic.”

“Without- That’s it.” Ruby spun on her heel to look at her team . “We’re not without our magic, useign curse energy on my baby doesn’t drain whatever that energy source is.”

“One problem, you said you couldn’t lift it.” Blake paused. She and Ruby shared a look and both glanced over at Yang. “How didn’t we see that sooner?”

“See what?” Weiss looked between the two. Ruby glanced at her hands as curse energy sparked around them like lightning. “What are you two talking about?”

“Yang, how do you use nuke energy?” Ruby said, Weiss followed her leader's eyes down to Yang’s hands. Yang looked confused and her fist erupted into nuclear blue flame.

“The energy is ours.” Blake said. She looked down at her hands, white energy crawling over them. Ruby stood a little straighter and let curse energy crackle over her body. Weiss stared at the blue flames, she’d watched the fire briefly climb from Yang’s fingers and over her body.

“It comes from us, so why have we only covered our weapons in it.” Ruby said, one arm swung to the side, a ball of black and crimson energy forming in her hand. Ruby’s fingers curled against the ball and it erupted.

Black and crimson bolts of curse energy climbed up and down from Ruby’s hands, quickly forming into a slightly curved handle, lightly shimmering in and out of sight. Ruby smirked at her team and twisted her arm, flourishing the staff as a blade of solid gem like curse energy with a wicked curve formed off the end. Ruby ended it with one hand wrapped around the flickering handle, the solid blade brushing the ground and her cloak billowing behind her, hood over her head.

“It’s as simple as knowing that.” Red and black lightning arced over her body and filled her eyes with light. “The energy is ours, it is our magic.”

“It bends to our will.” Weiss marveled at the spire of ice forming from her hand. A light twirl of her wrist and she held an ornate rapier with an overdown guard.

“We don’t just wield it.” Blake marveled at the twin blades of white energy she now held, one with a thicker blade and the other with a curved edge. Both had a tail of white light at their base.

“We are it.” blue energy wrapped around Yang’s hands, forming a more solid shape as it encompassed her knuckles, twisting over her wrist and over her gauntlets.

* * *

“You truly think so don’t you Ozpin.” Salem growled down at the man. “You actually think that you win so long as you hold me back.”

“We do.” Ozpin turned to glance at Nora, the girl looked determined as she gripped her hammer. “Everyday matters.”

“It will all crumble in a moment, a single moment and you will watch your world burn.” Ozpin looked thoughtful for a moment, Salem faltering slightly.

“A single moment? Hm, maybe.” Ozpin tapped his can on the ground as he took a step back and turned to face the others around him. First to Ironwood, “A single moment to forget an oath and make a choice you can never take back.” Then to Jaune, “One to watch as someone you love is cruelly ripped away.” Then to Ren and Nora, “One to form a bond to last life times.”

“So your right, all it takes is a moment.” Ozpin turned back to Salem. “However life is just a series of moments....”

* * *

 _“Some are good, some are bad.”_ Yang slammed shoulder first into a sabyr as it descended on a woman. Cocking her fist back she smashed it into the ground a moment later, an eruption of nuclear energy shredding through its body. _“Some save a life, others two.”_

A blur of green and red ripped through the battlefield, the ground it touches cracking with the sheer force. For a split second Ruby was visible, her curse scythe held high, before she vanished into a swirl that cleaved into two diving teryx's above the heads of two civilians. The redhead burst apart, wind energy rushining between the petals and she was off.

 _“But all of them are decided by us.”_ Weiss stabbed her blade into the ground, a wave of sparkling ice bisecting the street and cutting a group of sabry's off as they chased down White Fang agents. Weiss lifted her blade and faced the grimm. Taking a breath she pointed forward and slipped forward along a trail of glyphs. _“Every moment is for us to use, for us to determine.”_

Blake landed in front of one of Raven’s trucks, one hand raised open palmed. A sabyr slammed into an invisible wall with a flare of blue and yellow light. Blake kicked up, spinning over it’s head and slashing down wards with both blades, right through its neck. The cat faunus landed in a slide that carried her under another, coming up on her feet, one hand still on the ground.

 _“That’s the thing about life, it doesn’t stop.”_ Blake sailed through the air, slashing through a sabyr along the way. Her feet hit the blade of Ruby’s scythe and with a push from her leader Blake kicked up. Landing on the head of a megoliath. Weiss skidded by, lightning arcing off her blade and spires of ice bursting from every hit with the rapier. 

_“If life can fight through the hell that exists…”_ Yang punched downwards and pushed off of her fist to flip around and land feet first on a passing nevermore. She drew her fist back, a spike of nuclear energy forming as her entire arm ignited with fire. She slammed her attack home, the bird buckling and beginning to fall as Yang drove spike after spike of energy into it’s back. _“Then why should we ever stop fighting?”_

Ruby slammed feet first into the side of a megoliath’s head. Part of it’s skull caving as a small human object hit it at nearly a hundred times the speed of sound. The green energy wreathing Ruby’s form lashed out, cutting into the beast hide and tearing chunks free. Ruby rolls to the side, Yang blasting past on a jet of flame. The blonde drew back, the blue energy around her fist pulsating as she made impact with the wounds Ruby already inflicted. She passed nearly unhindered through the beast head.

“How much longer do you guys think we can keep this up?” Ruby said, panting for breath, her scythe’s handle flickering more slowly now. Weiss came to a stop beside her, Blake landing with the two and Yang walking up to them.

“Not long, the drain on my aura is incredible, if I took even one hit I’m out.” Blake said, she grit her teeth and threw a disk of psi energy out, slicing through the leg of a sabyr.

“I might be starting to develop frostbite, even our immunities can’t keep up with this level of use.” Weiss said, her hands slightly shaking. The three looked at Yang, who was drenched in sweat and starting to have the radiation affect her.

“I’m cutting off the nuke use.” Yang said, the energy dieing away. “I don’t want to risk it.”

“Leave it to me, I’ve got fifth-teen solid seconds at full power before my aura can’t take it.” Ruby placed one hand on the ground, her scythe held behind her. “Running into the megoliath almost shattered it’s skull.”

The other three grouped up behind Ruby, Yang at the back guardian from incoming threats while Blake and Weiss set to work. The two used their own abilities to set up a sort of runway.

 _“If all it takes is a moment…”_ Ruby looked up, her eyes shimmering with silver light, light held in her team's eyes. _“Then a moment of unity can end a war, and can devastate armies.”_

Ruby’s form blurred before there was a deafening crack. She ran straight through the sound barrier like it wasn’t there and erupted onto the field, slamming into and through lesser grimm like they were air. Weiss slammed her blade into the ground, ice erupting around her and driving through the grimm near them, forming walls around civilians.

Blake brought her weapons together, both turning into a ball of light. The cat faunus spread her arms and a blast of bless energy snaked through the crowds, picking off the stranglers. Yang erupted like a meteor, her small falcon body blasting to and from in bursts of intense flame that left nothing but ash behind.

_“That single moment is all we need.”_

* * *

Raven’s wings flared. Cinder was back down to only three tendrils and was looking far worse for wear. Raven knew she wouldn’t give in, the woman had no survival sense, she’d rather fight to her death.

“You should really just give in. We both know how this ends.” Cinder said, her breath shaky but her confidence strong.

“Really? From where I am you're on the losing side.” A flash of light caught her eye and Raven smirked. “And it looks like my kids got your back-up handled.”

“What?” Cinder spun in place, her biggest mistake yet. “How? No! They were down, they should have been easy prey.”

“Branwen’s are never easy prey. Now how about you run, before I finish ripping you apart.” Raven pointed her sword forward and was met with a wall of flame. Once it faded, Cinder fall was gone. “Finally.”

Raven slowly descended and then fell to her knees gasping for breath. She pulled out her scroll to look at the flashing red indicator of her aura. Looking up she watches the blurs of colour coalesce into Ruby and Yang’s team. The spring maiden collapsed and passed out as the four came towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Guardian’s Aura** : Calls forth the power of those the user is protecting, at its most powerful it can make the user cause apocalyptic. Skill cost is negated when protecting family.
> 
> So uh, team RWBY is really powerful as it turns out. I want to be perfectly clear, everything in this chapter was planed way in advanced, all of the power stuff was made well before this chapter, Team RWBY's power escalation was planned from the start, Cinder's was only recently. I also want something else clear, using elemental constructs and their powers without summoning takes a hit to their aura, so don't expect them to stop with their normal weapons.
> 
> Nest week may not have an update, Spider-Man: Miles Morales and Destiny 2: Beyond light drop this week so that'll take most of my time.


	32. Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in Atlas Ironwood's plan find fulfillment and Remnant watches on.

“People of Remnant.” Ruby Rose’s face appeared on monitors around the kingdom. Her team stood at her back, alongside Raven, Ilia, Harriet and Marigold. “Today Salem moved against Atlas, and today we pushed her back. Look to fellow civilians, look to your families. She can be beaten, she can be pushed back, today we proved that.”

“We lost only thirty seven in the battle, all of them fighting.” Raven said. She reached up and placed her mask over her face briefly. “Thirty-seven people, sixteen of them of my clan, remember today, remember the fallen. This will not be the last attack.”

“Salem has already gone after Vale, then her forces made an attempt on Mistral and now they have attacked Atlas. Salem is no longer hiding, she isn’t in the shadows. Salem has a goal, and she’s hurting innocent people to get it.” Ruby said. “RWBY Dust and Technologies, the White Fang and the Branwen caln will be using every day we can to prepare to face her.”

“The Atlas military will be working alongside them for this. While we can’t send anyone, we need to stay and defend Atlas.” Harriet stepped forward. “Which is why myself and a small team of representatives will be going with them, the better prepared we are the better our defence will be.”

“Salem will try again.” Yang said. She felt nuclear fire beginning to crawl up her arms and quickly snuffed it out. “This will not be her last attempt.”

“She will come after the kingdoms in the future.” Blake said. “Nowhere is safe from her. She will go after anyone and everyone, human or faunus.”

“And we will stand against her.” Weiss said.

“We will stop her, we will end this war.” Ruby said. “No one should live in fear. And we’ll make sure no one does.”

* * *

“Ms- Ruby.” Ironwood said. He and the other groups involved in the defense were standing on one of the airship platforms. White Fang agents were packing their equipment up while Marigold marveled at the additions to her bullhead. “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done this past year.”

“Over the course of this year many things have occurred, and many more have gone wrong.” Ironwood looked proud as he spoke. “Through it all you kept a level head, every problem, every setback. It was you stepping up to lead anyone you could through every difficulty, even when others couldn’t.”

“I was just doing what I had to.”

“No Ruby, what you had to do was lead your team against the grimm, what you did was raise an army against them. That deserves praise, you and your team went so far above your station over this year.” Ironwood said. He stepped aside to reveal the rest of the Atlas Council, Robyn Hill taking Jacques’s position. “And so we’d like to present you with something.”

“Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. Last week you fought well beyond your abilities to protect the people of Atlas. Not only that but the forces you brought with you helped save countless lives.” One of the council said. He looked at the other after a moment.

“Coupled with your command of the forces involved in the battle you kept the casualties of war to a minimum. For this reason we’ve seen fit to grant you four the Atlea Medal of honor.” The man held a case out to them. “While we are only awarding you with one collectively we did take the liberty of getting four medals.”

“I-” Ruby cleared her throat and looked down at the medals in the box. “I’m not sure we can take these.”

“Nonsense kid.” Robyn said. The older woman smirked at them. “Listen alright, there were no civilian casualties, that’s three hundred and sixteen less than the last grimm attack.”

“That was almost twenty years ago though.” Yang said. “Obviously there would be less casualties, every measure has been improved.”

“You can take every precaution, kid, doesn’t mean you’ll save everyone.” Robyn said, she looked over her shoulder at Raven. “I guess you had to learn that anyway huh?”

Raven was talking quietly to Vernal, several members of the Branwen clan around them as they talked. Yang watched them for a few seconds and looked back to her team, Ruby was still looking at their mother. Yang shrugged and turned back to Robyn.

“Had to learn that years ago Robyn.” She said. Yang looked over at her mother again. “It sucks losing family again you know?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Robyn said, she nodded down to the medals. “How about it though, the Atlea award, pretty high honor.”

“It’s a bit ironic though.” Ruby said, she smiled at Robyn and turned towards Weiss. “So, getting an award named after your persona huh?”

“Ruby, do you know how big of a deal this is?” Weiss said, she watched her leader blink slowly. “Of course not. Ruby in the one hundred years since the award was introduced only eight were ever given.”

“That’s right, only given to those who show considerable dedication to protecting the people of Atlas.” The first of the council spoke. “When the four of you were located your aura’s were broken and yet you fought on, some of what you did with these ‘persona’ clearly brought you yet more harm.”

“We accept, this is a great honor.” Weiss said, gently taking the offered medal and staring down at it. Her team followed suit. Weiss glanced back briefly toi find their small army like group beginning to gather. Weiss nudged Ruby slightly and tilted her head back behind them.

“Right.” Ruby said, she shook herself slightly and stood a little taller. “Thank you for this and all but we need to get going. RDT headquarters is waiting for us. There’s a lot of work to be done.”

“It’s a shame you won't see the launch of the Amity tomorrow.” Ironwood said. He frowned for a moment. “So much of why we managed to conclude this plan was on you four, it feels wrong somehow.”

“We’ll still see it, just from further away.” Blake said, she looked in the direction of the amity. “Or maybe closer since we have to pass it to get back to Menagerie.”

“We’ll be farther still but yes we will see the launch.” Weiss said. She ran her hand over the medal again and placed it around her neck. She and Ruby shared a look before turning to face their gathering.

“We ready to go?” Ruby said. The White Fang agents shared a look before agreeing, same with everyone else. Ruby shouldered her own bag, flicking her oath once and walking towards Marigold’s bullhead. “Then let’s go. Dad’s staying here and Uncle Qrow’s going with the others.”

“So you can return at a moment's notice.” Ironwood said, he frowned. “That seems almost excessive. Smart but excessive.”

“Not really, with Harriet coming with us and an unknown deadline I’d say every edge we can get is important.” Blake said. She looked over her shoulder at Ionwood. “Anything could happen at any time, we need to be careful.”

“Of course, we are in dangerous times.” Ironwood nodded. “Safe travels then.”

“It was nice meeting you four and getting to see what it’s like for other people in this fight.” Oscar said as he walked up to the group. He was twiddling wio9th Ozpin’s cane for a moment before there was a flash of light. “I hope to see you four again soon, perhaps once Beacon is repaired.”

“Maybe.” Ruby said. “It would be nice to see Beacon fixed. We need to go though.”

Team RWBY climbed into the bullhead and waved to the others once more. Their shoulders relaxed and Marigold pushed past to the pilot’s seat. She paused as she sat down and looked back at them.

“Why didn’t we tell Ironwood about the loads of Dust we’ve sent?” Marigold said, initiating the take off process. Ruby took her own seat in the back, her team collapsing beside her. Ruby pulled a sliver of curse dust from her pocket.

“We don’t know what it can do yet.” Ruby said. “We made ammo out of it but how does it alloy? How does it blend with other Dust types? Can we replicate it like energy Dust?”

“There’s too many unknowns with it, and so much work we can do with it.” Weiss said. She let ice crawl along her fingers. “If we can use it to lessen the strain of using our elements without summoning.”

“You know what they say about power kids.” Marigold said. Flicking one last switch she pulled back on the controls and the bullhead lifted off the ground. “I guess the saying never took the end of the world into account though.”

“If our power corrupts us we lose it.” Blake said. “It’s kind of convenient actually.”

“Can’t you blend Dust into clothing as well?” Yang said. Weiss froze for a moment as the thought struck her. She knew others did so, her father had stopped the SDC from doing so seeing it as a waste of good Dust.

“We have to look at every option, any edge we have against Salem and her followers is something we need.” Ruby said. “With what Cinder did and everything we can’t cut corners.”

“The clothing method should be looked into as well.” Weiss said. “I had almost forgotten that people did that at all.”

Within hours of leaving Atlas the Amity was launched. As it rose through the air everyone watched as their scroll’s connected to more and more people at further distances and the like a switch being flipped the CCT logo overtook all devices. In moments people over the globe stopped what they were doing and watched the slowly rotating logo, realization slowly dawning on them.

“People of Remnant, welcome to the new and improved central communications network. Global connection has never been more stable.” Ironwood’s voice came through every device.His image appearing moments later. “With the power of Dust we’ve launched a new central tower into a position where no one will ever be able to touch it again, above the planet. Ever above us.”

Murmurs spread through crowds at that as more and more people stopped and stared at screens. Within seconds of Ironwood’s words the world had nearly stopped, everyone’s eyes on him in disbelief. Besides him an image of Remnant came to be, an old render now with the addition of something floating above it, orbiting the planet.

“It took the better part of a year to get done, but with the aid of new White Fang leadership we were able to launch this satellite. And what better object to use as our central communication center than the sign of global unity.” Ironwood said, the image beside him being replaced by a recording of the launch. “The Amity Colosseum repurposed to connect us all once more, this time it will stay as such. This would not have been possible without the White Fang leadership, who as I’m sure you’ve heard are using their power to aid as many as possible.”

“Now then, there is a truth the world should know.” Ironwood sighed. “Early last week Atlas was attacked by the same puppet master who orchestrated the attack against Vale. Atlas is the third kingdom they’ve targeted, their attempt against Mistral was thwarted before it went anywhere.”

The murmurs grew ever more. Ever more panicked, more agitated and far louder. Everyone looked around them as if they expected to find the ones responsible. Ironwood’s words were on the verge of causing mass panic and he didn’t even know it.

“That puppet master has been at war with Remnant for centuries, millennia even. That puppet master is known as Salem.” Ironwood’s voice was grave. “Salem is the greatest threat the world could ever face but we will fight her, we will stand against her. So I send this message to every huntsman and huntress, fight with every fiber of your being. Fight as if every battle is your last, fight as if a single failure could mean people will die because today you are not only our greatest defence you are our only defense. There is one last thing to say but it wont be me saying it.”

The screens flickered to reveal Oscar, his green coat falling behind him as he leaned slightly forward on Ozp;in’s cane. The boy looked nervous and people took notice, many questioning why a kid was on their screens.

“My name is Oscar Pine and today it’s time we stopped hiding. I’m still new to the fight against Salem and I didn’t exactly choose to be part of this all, but there’s someone else who needs to speak.” Oscar fidgeted slightly and flared with green light. When he opened his eyes they had changed and when he spoke it sounded like someone else. “My name is Ozma, but you will know me better as Ozpin. I have fought Salem for many millennia, always gathering forces and pushing her back. But I’ve never come close to stopping her.”

And so Ozpin began his tale, he told the people of Remnant about the brother gods, about his past. He told them about Salem, who she was and what she was after.; He told them about himself, his choices. He told the world about the relics, the maidens and his choices. He told them everything and he kept going. Ozpin told them about those who made him better, those who made the world a little brighter and those doing everything they could to fight Salem.

“Through all of this I’ve learned one thing, one lesson that we can never forget.” Ozpin said, he looked down briefly. “Through the pain of the faunus, the journeys of persona users, the path of hunters. One thing always stands above others, fear. The one thing we’ve all felt, all seen. It units us more than any one thing ever could. Look at the world and remember that feeling, everyone feels it, even our greatest guardians.”

Oscar and Ozpin vanished to be replaced with a still shot of team RWBY struggling to their feet after Cinder brought them down. Then an image of Raven, her wings spread wide as she stood against Cinder. Then it cycled through images of various White Fang agents and hunters as they fought the grimm in Atlas.

“Fear is what drives us, it motivates us and grants us strength. Not fear for our lives but the fear for others, so long as you remember that we will stand, so never let anyone take that from you. Every time you look out at the world don’t let it be in fear, let it be in hope. Because we are here, we are fighting for you, for everyone.” Ozpin reappeared. “Let us be your shield, let us be your wall and we will never falter.”

Salem stared at the one scroll she had at her base. Her anger grew as she watched Ozpin air their story, telling the world about her and her actions. She watched as he condemned the gods and told the world that for as long as she sought them out he would face her. She screamed in rage and threw the device.

Years of hiding in the shadows, of making herself unseen all undone. Every plan she had destroyed in moments by that fool. She would have to rethink everything now, every plan was wasted, every choice. Now she had to come up with something new. She would make them all suffer for this, and then she will kill the gods.

* * *

“Master, I’ve noticed an oddity within the compendium.” Lavenza stepped up next to Igor’s desk. Ruby Rose’s compendium glowing in her hands. “The arcane has expanded again. With the fool, magician, priestess, chariot, death, strength, lovers, hanged man and hierophant.”

“Strength?” Igor said, he looked to the book for a moment before looking up at Lavenza. “In some way you’ve impacted them it would seem. But what oddity are you referring to?”

“The compendium itself expanded beyond what it should have been able.” Lavenza said, placing the book down briefly. “I had thought the oddity of those skills they couldn’t use normally would take up the final pages, and they do yet it still grew.”

“That is strange, without a direct connection to her wildcard the compendium should be unable to grow.” Igor said, staring down at the book. He glanced up at the front of the room. “Unless. Lavenza what do we know about the brother gods?”

“Master?”

“What was the origin of magic in their world?” Lavenza looked confused for moments before it seemed to dawn on her. “After all Lavenza, creating a scythe out of persona magic and using persona magic without summoning is meant to be impossible.”

“It’s almost as if…” Lavenza looked down at the book again and flipped through it, quickly finding the pages dedicated to their elemental weapons. “It’s as if someone else is helping them. Like someone has taken the gift given by the sea of souls and changed it somehow.”

“How very interesting my dear.” Igor leaned forward in his seat, the ghost of a smile crossing his face before he grinned full on. “Perhaps some gods do learn after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcana  
> Ruby - The Fool  
> Weiss - Magician  
> Blake - Priestess  
> Yang - Chariot  
> Ilia - Death  
> Lavenzaz - Strength  
> Harriet - Lovers  
> Ozpin - Hanged man  
> Raven - Hierophant
> 
> Sorry it's a bit late, I struggled with parts of it. Also, I should maybe stop saying "Don't expect-" Cause whenever I do I still manage to deliver. Hope you all enjoyed and all that, look forward to more cause I have thios all planned out form here on out.
> 
> It's been a wild ride getting to here and it's gonna be a wild ride from here to the end. Thanks for sticking through it all to this point and I hope to see you all in the final chapters. My goal is to get it done before the new year and I will give up my planned Christmas break for that.
> 
> So that gives me 6 weeks... I'll ah, let you know if that's possible in like 2. See you all next time.


	33. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time to prepare.

There was a crackle through the air. The shifting of energy as power poured into the open. Standing in the middle of a field Ruby flexed her fingers. Her new fingerless gloves a flow with red crystal like veins of jagged red light. The paths crawling up from the cuffs and over half of her forearm in lightningesque patterns. 

“You ready Ruby?” Weiss said. The former heiress was standing off to the side of the field, behind a blast shield, with a notepad in hand. Ruby simply grinned in response. “Alright, test one, ground shock.”

Ruby smiled and reared back. Crimson energy crackling to life over the patterns in her gloves. Ruby pulled her hand back and swept forward, slamming both hands down on the ground. A wave of crimson lightning released from the impact and briefly crawled over the ground. 

“No notable power difference to using the Dust raw, significant strength advantage over simply using my element through my body.” Ruby called over to Weiss. She cracked her neck briefly. “Seems like the static boost to curse I have carried into the Dust.”

“That’s good. Should mean other amp’s work on it as well.” Weiss said. She glanced down at the clipboard and then back to Ruby. “Test two, blitz. Ruby, I thought I said descriptive names for this?”

“It is descriptive.” Ruby crouched low, placing both hands on the ground and she let the curse energy flow through her gloves. Ruby took a breath and rushed forward in a burst of speed, twin trials of jagged lightning shaped curse energy left behind her hands. Ruby skid to a stop and watched the twin bolts fade. “Energy lingers longer than expected.”

“Could be dangerous on the field, especially for Blake.” Weiss said. She took a note down. “We’ll have to come up with some way to prevent that.”

“Speaking of Blake. What is she and Yang up to?” Ruby said. She shook her arms out, lingering sparks of curse energy falling off her gloves. Ruby walked over to the blast shield and went around it.

“Testing the new gold-titanium alloy for Crescent Rose, Blake wants to see if it can alloy with curse Dust at all.” Weiss said. She looked at Ruby for a moment to gauge her reaction.

“For Crescent Rose?” Ruby said, sounding alarmed. “Why would you try to change her?”

“Ruby, Crescent Rose as is can't keep up with you.” Weiss said. She placed her notepad down and turned to her leader. “The metal it's made of can barely keep up with the strain your speed puts on them and I’m fairly certain your aura is the only reason they’ve survived at all. You plan to replace the blades anyway.”

“Gold-Titanium might not be enough though.” Ruby noted. “It’s strong but can it handle the forces acting on something going hundreds of times faster than sound?”

“That's why we’re seeing about alloying it with curse Dust, it’ll increase the weight but the Dust will be further strengthened by you using it.” Weiss said. Glancing down at Ruby’s arms. “Although that may also impact weight.”

“We need to get this working.” Ruby said. She glanced at her own weapon then to Weiss’s. “Myrtanaster can’t handle the changes in temperature your ice causes, the blades already warping. I don’t know what nuke is doing to Ember Celica but the metal is getting brittle.”

“And Blake’s bless is purifying her blade, ripping the carbon right out of the steel.” Weiss said. “Leaving tiny subatomic gaps in the construction, which makes the iron it’s now made of even weaker.”

“We really need to figure this all out.” Ruby said. She flexed her finger and let the crimson line glow. “I’m going to head to R&D, see about infusing wind into my boots.”

“I’ll come with you, the nuke Dust generators need my attention.” Weiss said, collecting her notes and following her leader away from the field. “I swear, the agents may be incredible on the battlefield and most with diplomacy but none of them have any sense of safety.”

The two walked into a small building next to a construction site. Quickly making their way to a side room they found what they were after. Agents swarmed around the room, bouncing from place to place, some working on things others asking questions, in one part of the room a large generator stood and in another Most of team RWBY uniforms stood on mannequins. Ruby burst apart and reformed in front of her own uniform while Weiss moved to the generator.

“Didn’t I only ask for infusion in my boots?” Ruby said, looking over at the few working around the uniforms.

“You did commander but through testing we found that would only make you run fast, and was limited offensively.” One of the three agents said. “This way everything gets faster, we’re also discussing adding a little to the inner lining of your hood which in theory will make it so you can perceive the world at these higher speeds.”

“Considering?”

“There’s a slight chance that it may fry your brain.” One of the others said. He winced at the look Ruby gave him. “Only a slight chance! But still too much of one to move forward on that right now.”

Ruby continued to stare at the three. After a short time she laughed and pulled her jacket free, slipping it over her shoulders. Immediately letting her aura flow and triggering the Dust Ruby found what the others had meant. A swirl of green wind whipped over her torso and arms, starting at the pair of green lines on each arm, one for her back and front per side. The energy quickly faded and Ruby marveled at the glow still emanating.

“I feel faster.” Ruby raised her arm and nearly smacked herself in the face. “So much faster. It’s almost exactly like using my wind.”

A cheer arose from the three who worked on it. One of them nearly dropped their clipboard. Ruby cut the power off and slipped out of the jacket, turning to offer more words only for a loud bang to interrupt her. To one side the found Yang with her sit outstretched, a slightly bent piece of metal laying on the ground across the room.

* * *

“Atlas was a disaster.” Salem said. Hovering at the front of a meeting room, her diminished forces standing opposite. “I am glad to see you’ve recovered Hazel, with the loss of Watts and Tyrian.”

“I’m glad to be back.” Hazel said, his gruff voice sounding slightly raspy now. “Should we attempt a rescue mission?”

“No, leave them to rot for now. Let them stew in their failure and then find Torchwick again, from my understanding he still owes us.” Salem said, turning to Cinder her eyes narrowed. “Isn’t that right?”

“He vanished without fulfilling his end.” Cinder said, her now permanently crimson eyes wide as Salem continued to stare at her. “He’ll work for us or he’ll die.”

“Good. Now we are at a shortage of members so I took a liberty and went to see if any of our old friends could help us out.” Salem gestured to the door. “Luckily, one came through, say hello Scar.”

“Whatever.” The bat faunus said as she walked into the room. “Look just because I and other Fang defectors agreed doesn’t mean we want anything to do with this.”

“Of course not.” Cinder said. “We’re just human scum right?”

“Exactly, though if what I heard is right you're less than human now aren’t you?” Scar laughed and leaned against the wall. She tapped her knuckles on the wall twice and smirked at the others in the room. “I don’t know any faunus who would degrade them self like that.”

“Really? I do.” Cinder said, her own smirk spreading as Scar scowled. Cinder leaned forward, twisting black tendrils slowly coming from her back. “And he’d be so very eager to.”

“The crazy one doesn’t count.” Scar said with a slight chuckle. “I doubt there’s much that he wouldn’t do. Now all I want is to know why we’re here, the other ex-agents are getting a little antsy.”

“In time Scar, in time. For now we must regroup and understand what actions our enemy is taking.” Salem said, waving the woman off. “If we can’t judge them for their power we can’t truly expect to win.”

“The spring Maiden has her own persona now.” Cinder said, practically growling. “She was able to merge with it somehow, coupled with her reckless use of meteor Dust in a melee weapon and greater experience I couldn’t win.”

“How many persona’s do they have?” Scar said. She stared Cinder down and waited for the answer.

“Six.” Cinder said. She advanced towards Scar with narrowed eyes. “Why are you asking? You claimed to be on that battlefield didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but I only counted four.” Scar said, a pistol in hand pressed into Cinder’s neck. “Your aura hasn’t healed yet so I’d suggest backing off.”

“I could kill you in an instant.” Cinder growled.

“Enough, both of you.” Salem said, pushing the two apart. “In fighting will not help this situation. Now Cinder, you said you saw six?”

“Yes, the spring maiden, the other four and a faunus who was protecting the winter maiden.” Cinder said, her hand ignited as she thought things over and she clenched her fist. “Fire and lightning weren’t enough, they were able to block both. The faunus kept making others stronger.”

“So they do have a navigator. Unfortunate.” Salem brought her hands together. She looked the others around her over. “WE’ll need to make preparations. Hazel, Scar, how do you feel about magic?”

“You ain’t putting anything in me.” Scar snarled and turned to leave. “Not a chance, I’m not turning into something like her.”

* * *

Yang reached put above herself, her fingers interlaced. Her gauntlets gleamed in the light. The blue circuit like lines set into the gold colour stood out as they glowed with energy. Yang grinned and pumped her aura through the Dust in the gauntlets, her gloves lighting up a solid blue at the same time. The small clearing was bathed in light.

“Alright, let’s see what nuclear forging can do.” Yang said, blue flames erupting form the light and staying along the lines. Several others stood to the side of the clearing, one held a fire extinguisher.

“Now remember, we don’t know if the nuclear forging process solved the fission problem.” One of them said. “Or at least not fully, our test indicated it didn’t but with how much stronger nuke Dust is in your hands.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it, take it easy.” Yang said, rolling her shoulders she brought her hands up. Yang grinned and continued to let the energy flow. “Let’s do this.”

Yang slid one foot back, pulling her fist back she glanced once more over her shoulder. WAtching as the others moved behind a blast screen. Yang closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt the energy flare and punched forward, a blast of wind and heat blowing her hair behind her. Yang opened her eyes and marveled at the scorched earth in front of her.

“Output’s strong, not quite up with your pure element use but also without any drawback.” The lead said, writing in his notebook. “Keeps you in the fight longer but is far less powerful.”

“Perfect. Now we just need to keep it up and make sure it solved the breakdown.” Yang brought her fist back up and got ready to continue. She and the other agents spent the day firing off nuke attacks with her weapons. After a while Yang pulled both the gauntlets and gloves off and walked back over to the others.

“We’ll need to make sure it worked.” One of them said, taking the gauntlets while Yang slipped her gloves back on and lit the Dust in them. Blue frie crawling over the blue circles before rolling towards her wrist.

“I’ll keep these though, better to be armed then not.” Yang said, smirking over her shoulder as she walked away, the other three falling into stepp behind her. “I gotta go find Katnip.”

“I can’t believe she let’s you get away with that.” one of them muttered and Yang laughed. “All three of you do it.”

“Hey, she’s never told us to stop.” Yang said. She continued along her way, laughing at the conversation behind her. They quickly found themselves back at their building, several more floors having been finished. Blake and Ruby were standing at the front. Ruby’s coat had been altered with both wind and curse Dust, the wolf on her back was outlined with crimson lines that then wrapped around to connect to the zipper.

“There you are Drake.” Blake said, adjusting her own coat, faintly glowing pinkish circles on both arms and around the panther on her back. Thick bands of white around the wrist. “Come on Weiss is waiting for us, apparently she managed to get an agent inside.”

“What?” Yang paused. “You mean we’ve got someone in Salem’s group?”

“Apparently more than one, I have no idea how.” Blake said. She glanced back at their leader. “You have an idea?”

“Salem’s desperate, we caught two of her underlings.” Ruby said. The three walked into the building and moved towards a downward staircase. “After Atlas we’ve shown how powerful we are, she’s playing catch up.”

“But while she does that we get stronger too.” Yang said. “It’s like a race only we got a head start.”

“Exactly.” Ruby nodded. They stepped into a room with Weiss and several others. Weiss looked up at them and pushed her scroll over.

“Good, information just came in, we have roughly a year before Salem’s next move.”

“Predictable, every attack’s been a year or so apart.” Blake said, Weiss nodded.

“So expect a smaller move before then, she might try testing the waters.” Weiss said. “This gives us time to work.”

“Focus on us.” Ruby said. Pointing down to a blueprint on the table. “Whatever we learn from our gear we can use for everyone else's but as is, we're Salem’s big targets. She knows what persona users can do when push comes to shove, she’ll try hitting us with everything she’s got.”

“Right, get our gear in order then outfit the others.” Blake nodded. “I’ll spread the word, as soon as we get something done the White Fang will go into production.”

“There’s something bothering me though.” Yang said, placing her oath on the table. “Whatever is linking us has something to do with our persona, would Igor and Lavenza have any idea?”

“Not likely, something about us is throwing them off.” Ruby said, she ran a hand through her hair. “It’s odd though, there has to be something there and we just can’t find what.”

“We have a year to try and figure it out.” Weiss said. She tapped on the scroll. “But for now let’s focus on one thing here, we have an idea of when Salem will attack and with what.

“So we can prepare.” Blake said. “Will Raven have recovered by then?”

“Should yeah, not like it’d stop her.” Yang scoffed. Ruby gave a weak laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the chapter. I think I'll skip over most of the prep work they do, seems like it'd get boring real quick.
> 
> See you all in a week, be sure to let me know if you want to see more of the prep and shit or just do a time skip. I'll decide fully by Wednesday.
> 
> Edit: I really need to say this. If you ever talk to someone and they say something that feels like they put words in your mouth, if they apologize and ask you to help them understand the real meaning don't just say they're a bullshitting lair putting words in your mouth. Once they apologize they're trying to fix the problem, don't perpetuate it.


	34. A Year's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to do before Salem's planned attack.

**_“The staff, it was removed from the planet? My brother will not be happy about that.”_ ** Five glowing orbs, one distinctly dragon like, hovered around each other.

 _“Should we warn-”_ The red one began.

**_“No. I will handle him, you all have your own mission to accomplish.”_ **

_“You know what we are capable of.”_ The yellow one said.

**_“This is not your fight and I will do everything I can to make sure it remains that way. I failed humanity once, I will not do so again.”_ **

_“If he’s stronger than you?”_ The deep purple one said.

**_“Then I can only hope that you four will still be around.”_ **

_“What do we tell our real selves?”_ the white one said.

**_“Nothing. You know your goals, focus on those and be ready. I gave you the dregs of magic I could for a reason, use them and put an end to this old war.”_ **

_“We will.”_ The red one said, glowing slightly brighter. _“And then what of the grimm?”_

**_“They are outside my control, little more than a plague humanity will forever struggle with.”_ **

_“Good thing we’re getting so good at it then.”_ The yellow one said.

 **_“Yes. Now go, there’s so much you need to do.”_ ** Slowly the other four lights faded away. **_“And so much I have to prepare. I will not let him repeat the mistakes of our past.”_ **

* * *

The four members of team RWBY stood in four corners of a clearing. Each of their uniforms now adorned with glowing lines in their respective elements. Weiss had a set of throwing knives clearly under her coat while Ruby’s boots had crystalline red spikes. Blake’s boots looked like the soles, heels and toes had been coated in metal with light pink swirls while Yang had spiked knee and elbow pads.

A team of agents stood behind a blast shield to one side watching them. One of them clicked their pen nervously and looked down at their clipboard. Glancing up he shivered at the grin on the fours faces.

“MDust Beta gear test one.” One of the others began. All of them nodding. “Remember, we need the clearing for further testing, the chief isn’t likely to give us more land after last time.”

“Please, like he’ll deny these four.” One of the others said.

“Be that as it may, we have work to do.” The first said. “So, ready when you four are.”

The four girls looked at each other, none daring to move, simply waiting for someone too. The red and orange line in Yang’s jacket lit up and Blake moved first, kicking up off of a shadow clone and flipping through the air to drive her heel into Yang’s skull. The blonde’s hands ignited with bright azura fire moments before impact as she blocked the blow. One of the monitors looked at an aura meter.

“Nuke based barrier cuts aura damage in half while allowing full semblance use.” She said. “Possibly the same for all elements.”

Yang pushed back and took two steps back. A knife impacting the ground where she had been standing. Weiss had one hand outstretched before suddenly shifting her footing to raise Myrtenaster to block Ruby’s scythe swing. A blast of air shook the blast shield as the impact cracked the ground. Red and black lightning arced around the weapon and out from the connection point. Blake landed back on the ground and rushed forward, stepping next to the knife. The knife exploded into a small glacier, encasing Yang and slicing through another shadow.

“Activation at range, different from normal Dust.” One of them noted. Watching as Ruby twisted herself around to strike the ground with her scythe. A bubble of curse built up quickly before spreading from the impact sight like a wave. “MDust reactivity seems to be normal even when alloyed.”

A blast of air accompanied a rush of flame as the ice around Yang exploded. Lines of fire raced across her jacket, slowly spreading to encompass the entire jacket. Yang stepped forward, the ground sizzling as she did.

“Alright I think that’s enough for today.” The lead agent said. Ruby turned, the curse lightning building up on the weapon and the wind energy around her collapsing. “Anymore and we’ll lose a second test site.”

“Did we get the data we needed?” Ruby said, flicking her wrist to fold Crescent Rose and store it on her back.

“I think preliminary data is done, we can begin construction of the delta gear.” One of the agents said, glancing down to their clipboard. “Final testing on smaller gear pieces with Raven Branwen and Harriet Bree will be happening first however, in the meantime Scar has a new development for you.”

“Something about a phoenix grimm.” Ruby shared a look with Yang at that and thanked the agents before turning to head back. Weiss and Blake falling into step besides her.

“Phoenix grimm?” Weiss said.

“If it’s anything like what Joker’s world thought of as a phoenix it’s a problem.” Ruby said. She glanced down at her oath for a moment. “If we can’t kill it.”

“We can’t sit around on ifs Ruby.” Weiss said. She moved to the front of the group. “If we can’t kill it we need to contain it. Which means another project.”

“Of course it does, let’s just get Scar’s report.” Blake pushed a door open and let her team go in first. Once the door was closed a screen turned on, Scar’s face filling most of the frame, a dark sky behind her. “Scar, what do you have for us today?”

“Four new grimm.” Scar lanced up briefly as she spoke. She seemed lightly panicked. “The phoenix is supposed to be immune to fire and immortal. There’s three others, Some stone monster immune to wind based attacks.”

“She’s trying to counter us.” Weiss said. She glanced down and began writing everything Scar said down. Scar paused again for a moment.

“Some orb thing that lightning just doesn’t work on and what I think is just an apathy?” Blake shared a glance with her teammates. Ruby tapped her fingers on the table briefly, likely already coming up with a way to counter their perfect counters.

“Good work Scar.” Blake said. Nodding once she tapped Weiss’s shoulder, glancing over the others notes.

“Stay low Scar, don’t let them find you out.” Ruby said.

“Thank you High Leader, commander. Moving to objective two.” Scar said, one hand clearly going to the end call button.

“Scar no, get out of there, you got what we needed. Objective two is too much of a risk for you.” Blake said, frowning she watched the look on Scar’s face harden.

“I’ve hurt enough innocents High Leader, it’s time I did something to help.” The screen went dark and the four were left staring at it. Blake scowled at the screen and Yang turned and slammed her fist into the wall. The blonde growled in frustration.

“They’re working on counters for us and she thinks-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Ruby said. She stepped over to the table and placed both hands on it. “Scar knows the risk, she knows she can’t handle anything designed to fight us. Salem wont hesitate to make her a guinea pig.”

“If Salem has a means of countering us would a sacrifice like that matter?” Weiss’s voice was quiet. All of them lost in thought for moments, the ticking of a clock the only sound in the room.

“It will. Tell everyone to scrap the delta gear.” Ruby turned and stalked towards the door. “We’re moving to the omega plans.”

“You know how to handle this Sugarcookie?” Blake said, stepping behind Ruby. Together the two walked past the guards and up to their room in the building, a sort of bedroom/office hybrid. Weiss followed them out but turned to the labs, Yang following behind her.

“I have an idea, Salem wants to put us into boxes to make it easy to fight her.” Ruby said, sending a smirk to Blake. “So we don’t let her, don’t even try to fight the ones meant for you.”

“Let the others handle them.” Blake said, she nodded and smiled at Ruby. “But wouldn’t Salem think of that?”

“If I’m right each one will focus on the one of us it was meant to counter.” Ruby said as they climbed into the elevator. “Salem will expect us to help each other but she won't expect us to do something else. Up until now we’ve been using almost just our powers, MDust is a step up from that.”

“But maybe we need to take a step back.” Blake said, she glanced to one side as they passed some faunus carrying MDust. “Start using normal Dust, maybe come up with some of the undiscovered combinations.”

“We need to keep some of our options off market through, otherwise Salem will know about it.” Ruby said. “Keep as many advantages as we can.”

“Maybe make it look like MDust doesn’t blend together?"

“We should consider everything.”

* * *

“ **EQUINOX!** ” A sphere of white light erupted around Raven. Once the light faded Raven glanced at her forearms. Lines of MDust glowed a faint white along the new bracers she wore. “You were right, Dust infused clothing helps cut back on the energy equinox takes.”

“Told you, it’s not like you cast the skill with your persona.” Harriet grinned at her lightning flashing over her arms briefly. “So adding energy to the equation and we get this.”

“It’s still nothing compared to what the girls are doing.” Raven said, brushing some dust off the bracers. “Ruby’s new scythe blade is a work of art in itself. It took eight people to make it.”

“That’s one hell of a work.” Harriet leaned against the wall. “Ironwood thinks they’re hiding things from him and Oz.”

“Of course they are, they’re hiding things from everyone.” Raven scoffed. She stretched her arms over her head. “They’re worried about Salem knowing what they’ve done.”

“If she finds out everything they have she’d be able to work out how to counter it.” Harriet said, she nodded in her agreement. The two of them stepped away and made their way out of the room. “Speaking of, you heard Scar’s last report?”

“Yeah, they’ve got no idea you have a persona, coupled with the advancements in Dust technology and Salem has a very real threat.” Raven said. Pausing to watch a group crowding around a table of curse and wind dust. “She hasn’t had any real threats in a while.”

“The things they’ve found over the past couple months are ridiculous.” Harriet picked one crystal off a table. “What exactly is Spirit MDust?”

“An interesting blend of curse and wind dust, recrystallized together.” one of the agents said excitedly, snatching the Dust back and carefully placing it down. “If it impacts a site at sufficient velocity it explodes, summoning ghostly projections of the elements in question which then attack those around it.”

“That sounds terrifying, thanks.” Harriet nodded to another one on a table. “That one?”

“Tempest, a blend of water, lightning and ice.” The man said, his grin growing wider. “It creates a localized storm at the point of impact, an idea initially written off as fire, ice, ice and lightning didn’t make anything.”

“If only Jacques had thought to blend Dust blends together.” One of the others said, laughing as they passed. “The idiot never had any imagination.”

“True enough.” The first said. “I’ll never understand how a man like that raised someone like Weiss.”

“Oh easy, he didn’t.” Raven said. “Jacques was as uninvolved as you can get without outright leaving.”

“Right then.” The first said. “Actually that reminds me, this is one Jacques has been after for some time. The Laser Lance, a heavy artillery round made from lightning, fire and energy. More devastating than almost anything.”

“You figured it out?” Harriet muttered staring at the Crystal.

“Yes but we have to wait until the commander can come up with something to handle the recoil, no one else has done anything comparable.” He said. He turned back to them with a frown. “It’s strange that we’re waiting on someone so young for vital technology.”

“Times change, we don’t have enough to worry.” Raven said. She looked down at the Dust crystals. “I’m assuming we’re using these to keep whatever Salem has off the kids backs?”

“That's the plan, just don’t tell them that.” Harriet laughed at the words.

“They’ll tell you to focus on yourselves.” She said. Harriet glanced back at the Dust on the table. She ran her hand over some of the crystals. “Any others?”

“One, we call it Retribution. I’m under orders to not talk about it however.”

“Good, make sure you follow those orders.” Raven said. “Let’s go Bree, Ironwood’s waiting on his report.”

* * *

**Months later**

* * *

All was quiet at the newly rebuilt Beacon academy. Students were milling about, third and fourth years waiting on the new arrivals for another school year. Teachers stood waiting and watching as bullheads landed and took off. The activity slowed to a crawl as a heavily armed bullhead came in four a landing, the White Fang and RDT logos on one side.

The side door opened and team RWBY stepped out. Lines of Dust woven into their cloths glowing and the gems at their side glinting in an unseen light. Behind the four Marigold tapped a few things out in the bullhead and closed the door. Ruby walked across the landing site, her hood up over her head and her team at her back. Someone ran up them.

“Excuse me, you can’t land there. I never got your clearance-”

“Ozpin’s waiting for us.” Ruby said. “Please step aside, we don’t have time for policy, he said it was important.”

“I still need to know who you are. After what happened two years ago-”

“Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. Ozpin scheduled this meeting for today.”

“Right okay.” the woman was visibly shaken by Ruby’s words. “Right this way miss.”

The woman turned and led the four into the school. Once the doors were closed everyone seemed to be broken out of a trance, muttering about how four of the biggest names in Dust technology were there. Some, like Cardin Winchester, simply stared dumbfounded after them. Many seemed to doubt how young rumor had said they were until that moment as talks broke out. 

Team RWBY eventually reached the headmasters office to find Penny, Raven, Ironwood, Glynda and Qrow waiting for them. Team JNR the only ones missing from the meeting and the Ace ops apparently busy on another mission. Ruby smirked as the door closed, all of them in one place. Things were changing and every day drew them closer to confronting Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a good time to mention it. I have a lot of RWBY ideas so I thought I'd take some of the common parts and put them into there own file. This includes the grimm I mentioned, I sometimes try to do made up grimm, as Salem makes them all the time.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and all that see you next time.


	35. Worlds in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY and others build up to what may be a finale.

_ Persona, what an interesting idea. The mask you wear, or perhaps the you that hides, maybe even an oath you made. The source matters not but the strength it gives is incredible. Many great works, many failed attempts at global destruction felled by just a few with this gift. Some may call it a miracle, others a curse but to them it is… freedom. _

_ The power of one's true self, strengthened and amplified through their experience. The might of their very soul reaching out to tear a hole into the fabric of reality and place themselves within. So then what happens when you grant such power to those who already harness their soul for strength? _

_ Something truly special, something unbreakable, something immeasurable. When we say Remnant rarely has wildcards we lie. No planet goes without a wildcard for any length of time, not truly at least. Remnant faces the opposite problem, an overabundance of wildcards. A world flooded by those unwilling to give an inch to a monster bent on their annihilation. _

_ Do you see Igor? This world isn’t just another planet in need of aid. No, this is a planet desperate to help, itself and those around it. When I say fate holds little sway here I mean it, sometimes I even question fate touches this world. But yet, something strange occurs, something that should be impossible, can you tell me what? _

_ “For a world tied so far from fate, destiny plays an important role.”  _ A much younger looking Igor said.  _ “But I’m not sure I understand, why this world?” _

_ Why this world indeed. If fate has abandoned them so then why is it that every time some force rises to destroy them a new group of persona users rises. It’s quite the mystery, one I hope you come to understand in time. Time, what a fickle thing. _

* * *

Igor leaned forward, staring out the window of the bullhead for a moment. The velvet room twisted for a moment and it was suddenly as if he was above Remnant, looking down on the planet. He twisted his hands around and looked to the new orbiting body, a crude satellite made from a former battle arena. Igor’s gaze turned to the shattered moon in thought.

“Why this world.” He mused, he continued to stare down at both the planet and moon. “What a truly baffling mystery.”

Igor watched as days passed on the planet. He marveled as life went on the planet. As an outside observer he saw the planet’s journey. He thought back to when he had first seen the planet, just days after the brother gods had abandoned the world. Igor glanced back to the moon again.

“Or perhaps not.” He mused. Igor leaned forward, bringing his hands together over the desk he watched the world pass by below him. One content catching his eye, a strangely dragon shaped land. “After all, it’s not often fate abandons a planet.”

Igor watched for moments longer before the view from the front window shifted. A familiar forest coming into view, some may say where it all started. Igor smirked.

“Dead worlds have little value to fate it would seem.”

* * *

Lavenza frowned at the rose plated compendium. Unlike the trickster’s compendium she couldn’t recall not having the book other than when it had been used as a lock. The familiar look and feel of the book couldn’t make up for the drastic loss in weight. She ran her fingers over the cover with a frown.

Attendants may not always know who they would preside over but Lavenza had held the book for longer than she’d known about the trickster. It was an oddity to her, having never understood quite why she held it. Every attendant had a compendium, usually linked to the current guest, sometimes a guest had their own compendium. Those compendium never existed prior to the event needing them, so why did she have this one?

“Master couldn’t even tell me.” Lavenza muttered. She frowned down at the cover again. Her eyes flickering over it before she opened to one of the last pages. “None of the other compendium will recognize some of these skills. The trickster’s isn’t even capable of showing their evolutions.”

Lavenza recalled looking at the one entry when she was far younger, before she knew of Remnant. A persona so unique she was unaware of it’s mythos. Her grip on the book tightened as a glimmer of light caught her eye on the cover. A purplish tinge of light should have been impossible in the dull blue light of the room.

“Why is everything about their elements in here?” Lavenza said, she flicked to near the back of the book. A set of pages going over the effects and uses of their elemental powers outside their persona, what she’d thought to be impossible. Everything they knew was in the book, so many details that shouldn’t have been. “Why is it-”

Lavenza’s eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the purple gleam again. She watched the light shift slightly and ran a hand over the cover. Lavenza watched as a purple light danced over the cover for several moments. She turned the book slightly, trying to get a look at the light again.

“Of course.” Lavenza smiled as the light caught her eye again. “Even gods learn.”

* * *

Robyn paused on her walk, glancing to one side she caught sight of a group of soldiers sitting around sharing a laugh with civilians. One of the soldiers looked over at her, and turned back to the civilians moments later.

“Looks like I need to go, the boss is looking at me.” He and the faunus bumped fist as he gathered his equipment. “Hey, if the guy down on fifth is still giving you a hard time, call me. Just cause the Fang had to pull out doesn’t mean we don’t have you back.”

“I’ll be sure to.” The faunus smirked and waved. The soldier approached her.

“Ma’am.” He went to walk past but Robyn stopped him.

“Hold on. What you did there was good.” Robyn said. “You may not be a hunter but making sure they know we’re here for them is important. I’ll make sure your superiors know.”

“Thank you.” The soldier continued on and Robyn turned back to watch the patrol unit. She watched as they moved about helping the civilians and guarding over the still under repair border wall. Since Ironwood was out and had taken the Ace Ops with him she was the primary authority in the kingdom.

The military and hunter forces spent most of their time down in Mantle now. Once the White Fang had pulled out it became clear just how much of a difference they made. Grimm attacks skyrocketed to levels above what they were before the Fang showed up. With fewer guards the grimm had an easier time getting in, several people almost died.

“Ma’am, we have reports of sabyr activity approaching the border.” Robyn sighed. She was not in the mood to deal with this. Robyn glanced at her scroll before looking at the border wall. “There’s barely ten of them.”

“Call in the specialist, Send one out to deal with it and make sure to keep backup close.” Robyn paused for a moment. “How are things going at the southernmost RDT mine?”

“Last report indicated a nevermore overhead. Says they called in the Branwen clan.” The soldier seemed slightly uncomfortable. “I think they should have called proper authorities but it’s not my place.”

“RDT employs the Branwen clan as security, so long as they can take care of a problem I don’t care who deals with it.” Robyn said, shrugging she sent him along and kept walking. Around her soldiers and civilians alike stopped, several thanked her or saluted her. Robyn would just smile and roll her eyes. “How’s the wall repairs going?”

“Well Ma’am, an estimated three weeks time to finish final touches.” One of the workers said. “The grimm attacks have been slowing things down but that’s probably her goal.”

“We’re not next on her radar. Last report indicated she’d attack wherever those Fang leaders were.” Another worker called back. She waved her hammer in their direction. “Mantle’s clear so long as they stay out, their words not mine. So get over it.”

“Aren’t they planning some exhibition match to open the Vytal tournament at the rebuilt Beacon?” One of the others said. “Seems a bit reckless to me if they know Salem’s coming for them.”

“Come on man, we both know the crazy lady ain’t comin’ out unless she can make it a show.” Another worker piped up. “A stadium in front of thousands? Then factoring in the stream to the world as a whole. Shit man I’d think she’d come anyway.”

“All right, get back to work. They are taking precautions as we speak about that battle.” Robyn said. She smirked and looked at the3i work. “Let’s go, we should have this wall done by then. Ozpin and Ironwood expect the possibility of a global attack at the same time.”

“We got it, come on let’s finish up before the boss comes round again.” Robyn rolled her eyes and turned away. She frowned as she looked over all the work others were doing.

“Those kids know something.” Robyn muttered. “If a global attack was possible they'd have forces everywhere.”

* * *

“Welcome.” Ozpin said. “Oscar sends his own welcome. Now then you're here about the exhibition match?

“Exhibition? I’d assume there are far more important matters to talk about.” Ironwood said, he looked to Ruby with an eyebrow raised. “Do we have new news?”

“Scar went dark seventeen hours ago.” Blake said. She tapped her fingers on her oath. “If everything stays on track that means we can expect Salem’s attack after one of us falls into the red during the match.”

“With you four being our best chance I’m not sure I can agree to this.” Ironwood said. He frowned and glanced down at their oaths and looked back to Ozpin. “Are we certain this is a good idea?”

“It’s not.” Raven said, she steps forward and places one hand on the desk. “Look Ironwood, they've thought this over as well as they could. We’ve managed to think of everything.”

“Everything?” Ozpin said. “That is quiet the claim Ms. Branwen.”

“You can only be so prepared however my assessment of RDT’s preparations indicates they have thought of several possibilities we have not.” Penny said. Frost built up briefly on her hands. “They are more ready for Salem’s invasion then anyone has ever been before.”

“Be that as it may, how can we be sure those within the stadium will be safe?” Glynda said. The stern teacher all but glared over her glasses at the four former students. “Or the people within the city?”

“Salem is a dramatic person. She’ll see value in invading Vale the same way she had before.” Weiss said. She tapped once on her scroll, a screen hovering before her with one of Scar’s recent reports on full display.

“Given the likelihood of her attempting something like the breach again we’ve taken the liberty of distributing forces throughout Vale.” Blake said. Ruby nodded once and pulled her own scroll out.

“And the crowd?”

“Salem wants us dead but more than that we’re an opportunity.” Ruby said. “Imagine if she managed to take us out in front of thousands of people. We’re humanity's greatest protectors so if she wipes us out.”

“Others will fall in line.” Qrow laughed, a miserable sound. “Of course, why didn’t we come up with that.”

“Is there anything else you know about her plans?” Ozpin said. He stared at the four, clearly suspicious. The glint of light off Jinn’s lamp in the background caught Ruby’s eye. Ozpin brought his hands together, his eyes glowing slightly. “It seems odd to me that Scar has been able to provide so little.”

“Salem doesn’t trust her. Would you?” Yang said. She shrugged as the others looked at her. “What? Someone who was once working with your enemy coming to you, I wouldn’t trust that.”

“That’s why we’re going into this acting like we know nothing.” Ruby said. She stepped forward and tapped on the holo screen Weiss was projecting. The image switched to an aerial shot of the temporary arena set up. “It gives us a chance to surprise Salem when she shows up for what she thought was meant as a demonstration of our gear modifications.”

“So you can blindside her, we know.” Ironwood said. He tapped the screen and zoomed in on the stands. “But the crowd is priority one, what are we doing there?”

“Hard light Dust.” Weiss said. “Once Salem enters the arena we power the barrier. She can’t target them and if we do a double layer her forces can’t get into the crowd either.”

“Good.” Glynda said. “Are you four certain you're not going to finish your time in school?”

“At this point we don’t see a point.” Yang said. She shrugged and leaned back. “We’re already some of the greatest hunters there are and we own the major Dust supplier now.”

“Just as well, I’m not certain I can teach you much anyway.”

* * *

**_Hm? They’ve sent the staff off world. They dare forsake such a gift. Clearly Ozma has failed, if he could not achieve this goal and has abandoned his quest then I was mistaken. Humanity is a lost cause, it seems it’s time to deal with it. How unfortunate._ **

**_Perhaps my brother will see this as well and make his own way over. We have much to do it seems._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, next week may not have a chapter. I have 2 test this week and my family is in the process of selling our house. It's a busy time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, no V8 spoilers either, I haven't started it yet. See you all in a week or two.


	36. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans come to furition.

“Good evening ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between! Welcome to this year's Vytal tournament.” Oobleck said, his enthusiasm bleeding through his voice. Crowds cheered around the stadium. “Things are a bit different this year due to the Amity being in orbit so we have a set terrain.”

“It should make today’s battles rather interesting.” Port said, laughing joyously as he did so. “It reminds me of times before the tournament when all we had for training was the natural terrain.”

“That it does. Today though we will be kicking this off in a special way.” Oobleck said. The crowd roared even louder. “That’s right, we’ll be playing host to an exhibition match between the four heads of RDT.”

“These four have made quite the difference since founding their company a year ago.” Port bellowed. “Between their advancements in defence technology and the White Fang’s efforts in protecting the world they have certainly made a statement.”

“Right you are and today they’re here to show the extent of their advancements. I was informed that none of this technology will be available to the public yet.”

“Ah yes, the process and technology itself is mostly experimental still.”

“Of course, I also want to say that just three years ago they were walking into Beacon for the first time and going towards their own initiation.” Oobleck said, his words slurring together slightly. “It’s incredible how far they’ve come since then.”

“Oh, it seems they are in the arena now.” The giant screen split in four to reveal team RWBY’s faces taking up the four corners. “How do you think this will go?”

“Well given their starting positions and abilities I can almost guarantee that Ms. Rose will choose where and with whom the first portion of the battle will happen.” Oobleck said, He chuckled. “Afterwards I believe Ms. Xioa-Long decides what’s next due in part to her own abilities and also a surprise that is surprisingly unknown.”

“For how often she made use of that talent for petty pranks I too find it mystifying how little is known.” Port grinned as he spoke. “How about we skip the pleasantries though and kick this match off?”

“Yes, I do believe that’s what we came here for. The bells signalling the start of the match have gone off so let us see what happens first.” Ruby’s fingers curled around the staff of her scythe. She leaned forward and vanished into a cloud of petals. Green blades of wind bursting off the swarm and red lightning arcing between. “And it seems things have kicked off!”

Ruby twisted her body through the cloud, bouncing off a tree and bursting around dozens of others. Within seconds Weiss became visible and Ruby came to a dead stop, her three separate sonic cones continuing on briefly. Behind Weiss a glyph spun, her wyvern summoning glyph.

“And it seems Ms. Rose has chosen her target for this battle.” Ooableck said, an excited tone taking his voice. “Not an easy matchup by far if what we know of Ms. Schnee’s abilities are true.”

“Right you are, although it seems like things are kicking up in a different area.” Port said, indicating the dull blue glow from Yang’s corner of the arena. A swirl of nuclear energy engulfed Yang briefly and when it cleared a falcon hovered in her place. The falcon launched upwards on a jet of nuclear flame. “It seems Ms. Xiao-Long is pulling no punches in this battle.”

“Right you are, but it seems Ms. Belladonna has taken her own steps as well.” Oobleck gestured vaguely to Blake’s corner of the monitor. The cast faunus has sent out white glowing orbs around her, a pair of shining white blades crossed over her back. She was crouching, one hand on the ground as she waited. “It seems she isn’t a decider in this battle.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, recall this fight has only just started and- oh now this is special.” The display of Ruby and Weiss overtook the screen. Weiss’s glyph spinning faster and faster as a large clawed fist slammed from it into a tree. Followed by the head of the wyvern, then the neck and slowly the entire body. “We are in for a treat today Barty.”

_ “How can you fight the three of us Sugarcookie?”  _ Weiss said, her oath bursting as Atlea formed behind her. The now fully formed wyvern stands at a mere fraction of its original’s size. Ruby smirked and loaded a new magazine into her weapon.

_ “Easily.”  _ A series of six shots rang out, all of them hitting trees or the gorun around Weiss. Seemingly misses. Ruby let the mag drop and slammed a new one in. A burst of fire sent her hurtling forward, Weiss’s own smirk falling as the shells from the six bullets exploded. Green and red spirits rising from the ground to claw at her and her summon.

“I was not expecting to see that tonight.” Port let out a laugh. “You're more in the loop about their Dust blends, care to explain Barty?”

“Yes of course. What we just saw is what they call spirit Dust, a blend that is based on a combination of what they call MDust, two varieties specifically, curse and wind.” Oobleck watched as the wyvern crushed a set of spirits underfoot. “Quiet the interesting combination.”

* * *

“Ghost hit the ground.” A White Fang operative said. “That’s our cue, start routing power to the shields.”

“On it.” Another said, turning back to his station the agent flipped a pair of switches. “By the time Salem appears we should be able to flick the switch and have the shields up before the grimm arrive.”

“Good. Station two where are our patrol teams?”

_ “Everyone’s in place. Waiting on New Nest for word of enemy movements.” _

“By the time she comes through the enemy will already be moving.” The agent said, she glanced at those around her. “Keep an eye on patrol routes until then. We need all hands on deck.”

_ “Of course. Word from Rain base?” _

“Not yet but the crow’s in place.” She paused and watched a monitor for a moment. “Tweek the commander’s aura display, lower by six-point O’three points. Perfect.”

_ “Shit. We have a problem at lookout station two, a beowulf pack spotted us. Incoming.” _

“Patrol squad six come in.” The woman seemed slightly panicked now.

_ “Already moving. Keep an eye on the systems.” _

* * *

Blake’s form blurred as a streak of blue passed through it from above. The falcon flapped and leveled out it’s flight to bank right parallel to the ground. The bird snapped its wings shut passing between a set of white orbs then performed an alaron over another set. Suddenly Blake reappeared, her foot slamming into the birds back and sending it across the clearing and into a tree.

“You need to be faster than that Drake.” Blake said, walking a semicircle towards Yang, ever cautious. A swirl of feathers at the tree’s base and Blake had to jump back as Yang’s fist shattered the earth where she’d been standing. The blonde smiled as her persona filled the air behind her.

“Oh come on, not fast enough?” Yang smirked and pointed to her. “Remember what we learned this year Blake?  **Assault Dive!** ”

Blake dove to one side as the attack shattered a tree. Yang’s semblance had started affecting her skills, all of theirs did. Blake had just forgotten one detail, Yang’s falcon body couldn’t take as much damage so it gained way more strength than Yang’s human one. Blake reached to her back and yanked one of the bless katana’s free. Holding it in one hand and the katana of Gambol Shroud in the other she watched the blonde move forward.

“I should have realized you weren’t turning back.” Blake said, she spun the blade into a reverse grip and launched into the air like a cyclone. Both blades impacting Yang’s gauntlets repeatedly until she landed. “You’ve never done that move without full strength.”

“Yeah, but that’s what you get.” Yang stepped forward and fired once at the ground, sending herself into a sideways spin. Lashing out with one fist coated in blazing blue nuclear energy Yang dove through another Shadow clone.

“ **Silvered Gaze!** ” As Yang’s feet hit the ground she slowed to a crawl. Her body locking in place, Yang ground her teeth and looked through as much of the clearing as she could.

_ “Outstanding! Could this be a winning blow from Ms. Belladonna?” _ She heard Port say over the speakers. Yang felt nearly a dozen impacts from Blake’s blades on her back, light and quick, meant to look far more damaging than they were.

_ “Doubtful, while Silvered Gaze is quite potent its effects are incredibly temporary.”  _ Yang’s finger twitched and she blasted up as a falcon, a trail of blue left in her wake. Using her nuclear power in falcon form would boost her speed, not nearly to Ruby’s level though.  _ “There, temporary. It’s definitely a skill you want on your side but it’s not a win condition.” _

“Sandralin!” Yang let loose a flare of magic as she turned back. “ **Atomic Meteor!** ”

Blake was unable to move in time and took the full force of the blow. Yang’s fist following closely behind the mass of nuclear energy. The cat faunus bounced off the ground once, rolling into her feet just in time to avoid the next attack.

* * *

“Meteor struck, signal two.”

“Do you really think their timing will be right?” One of the agents at the monitors said. “I mean come on, we’re talking about predicting Salem’s movements.”

“Scar said she wouldn’t appear until the high ups auras are in the red.” The lead agent said, she smirked at the aura display screen. “So we’re forcing the issue, lower Blake’s aura by sixteen percent.”

“I don’t know, it just seems risky. But they don’t care do they.” One of the others muttered.

_ “This is rain base checking in. Word from New Nest, large force of Grimm incoming, likely Salem.” _ Vernal’s voice came over the speaker.  _ “We’ve got five minutes at best.” _

_ “Make 'em count.”  _ Qrow’s voice came from the speakers next.  _ “Visual confirmation, everyone’s in place.” _

“Right, keep monitoring, leadership is nearing endpoint planning.” Her eyes flickered to the monitors. “Get the soma ready for deployment.”

* * *

“ **Flash Freeze!** ” Ruby twisted in place, avoiding the first three bolts of arctic lightning. The final bolt struck her in the chest and pushed her back. Lightning crawled over her limbs. Weiss gestured her wyvern forward.

_ “How will Ms. Rose escaped this one? Flash Freeze can paralyze you after all and it seems to have.”  _ Port said. Ruby smirked and burst apart, rushing past Weiss and reforming on the other side of her partner. Still unable to move.

_ “Of course, Ms. Rose’s semblance is far from ordinary, going so far as to ignore effects on her body and simply move.”  _ ruby smirked and vanished again, her petals splitting and circling the wyvern. Once more she reappeared, this time with free movement. 

“I hate your semblance so much.” Weiss said, a flick of her sword sending a wave of jagged ice at her leader. Ruby let the wind Dust in her clothes flare, the blades of wind slicing through the ice. “ **Makajama!** ”

Ruby blinked as the light washed over her, her oath fading slightly. Weiss smirked and rushed forward only to be met with a wall of petals. Ruby stepped out of the cloud and ran a hand over her magazine pouch, pulling one free and loading it in she aimed and fired. A blast of blue light impacting Weiss’s shoulder.

“Rad poison. Damn it.” Weiss grit her teeth, she could feel the combination of curse and nuke eating away at her aura. A grazing shot wouldn’t do much but it still hurt. Ruby dropped the mag and loaded in a single bullet, firing at the ground she dropped into a backwards roll. More spirits erupted around Weiss.

_ “And Ms. Schee’s aura dips below thirty percent.”  _ Weiss glanced at her scroll, her real meter was still at eighty-nine. Weiss nodded and spun the chamber on Myrtenaster. She had moments before forget wore off and Ruby summoned Cecilia. A frosted green hue overtook her blade.

Ruby shook her head and grinned. She burst forward like a lightning strike, crimson lighting crawling between her petals, agonizingly slow for her but terrifyingly fast for anyone else. Weiss smirked and swung her blade, a blast of freezing wind launching form the Arctic infused blade. Ruby came to a dead stop, her own blast of cursed wind rushing forward. The two blast sheared off each other and went wide.

“Cecilia Scarlet!” Ruby shattered her own oath by hand, a rarity now. “ **Wolf’s Howl** ”

Weiss watched as the waves of cursed sound emanated from the wolves, she dropped gripping at her ears as the waves hit her, a temporary immunity protecting her from the skill, no one else had to know about that. She watched her aura meter dip into the red on the big screen by the time Ruby cut the attack off.

“You okay Snow Angel?”

“Go find Yang and Blake.”

* * *

“That’s one.” The lead agent sighed. She watched the other bars. “One more should do it.”

“We’re sure about this?”

“No choice, it’s either this or wait until Salem makes her move.” One of the others said. “To be perfectly honest, if we’re fighting to stop her from destroying everything I’d rather it happened on our terms.”

“That’s the point of the plan.” She took a breath in and looked up once more as all three remaining aura meters dipped into the red.

“Our terms.”

* * *

The arena was basked in darkness for a moment. Swirls of energy rising and falling over the center. Rising from the energy Salem stood, a cruel grin marring her features as she gazed at the monitor, her victory seemingly secured. Glancing around she snarled at the trees and blew them apart with a wave of her hand. Team RWBY was standing together, each standing straighter and more proudly than should be possible.

Salem looked to the monitor again to watch as their aura meters glitched and transitioned back to nearly full. Turning back she was met by Yang’s brightly shining fist slamming into her face. The ancient woman rolled over the ground briefly and stood to watch as twin blue domes encased the arena, one on the inner wall the other outside the stands.

“You knew.”

“Of course we did.” Ruby said, stepping forward, her and her team's eyes shining silver. Four voices spoke as one. “ **Unified Blade.** ”

The attack impacted against Salem and burst apart. Eight elemental blades slashing through the other woman’s body, tearing into her, Salem growled as the energy faded and her body stitched itself together. Looking up she found the four’s eyes still shining with silver light.

“Your grudge ends here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So I lied.
> 
> Really thought this wouldn't be done this week but yet here we are. hope you enjoyed.


	37. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem makes her move, team RWBY enact their plan.

“Master, have you seen this yet?”

“Hm?” Igor glanced at the compendium Lavenza was holding, it’s formerly blank page on display in front of him. “Well, this is an interesting development.”

“I know most persona have some kind of tagline, something about their mythos but this is strange.” Lavenza turned the book back to herself with a frown. “I’ve never heard anything so odd in one.”

“Few myths make sense my dear but you are right this is strange.” Igor folded his hands over themselves. “Four walk as one, one path trudged by one soul shared four ways.”

“I’ve never heard anything like it, Master, what could it mean?”

“Why don’t we wait and see.” Igor smirked. “I’m sure it’ll be quite the spectacle.”

* * *

“Arm the cannons.”

“Three and four are charged and ready.”

“One and two are still charging.”

“”Make sure to fire Laser Lance, we’ve got one shot at this.”

“Don’t fuck up, got it.”

* * *

A whirling scythe slashed through a sabyr moments before it lunged at a civilian. Qrow stopped the weapon and turned to look at them, the RDT logo displayed on his sleeve. The civilian looked terrified.

“Start moving toward the center of Vale, tell everyone you pass.” Qrow snapped to the side, slashing through a beowulf. “We’re setting a perimeter there.”

“Gathering us in one place?” She says, her fear bleeding into every word.

“Trust me, it’s the best plan we’ve got.” Qrow whipped his blade back, hooking a griffin. Grinning he yanked it back before slamming his foot into it. Forcing it against the blade even tighter. The griffin split. Qrow spun in place, flapping his wings he lifted into the air to get a better view. The tiny crow going unnoticed by all around it.

Landing quickly Qrow fired three shots into a crowd of grimm. Each shot shattered the skull of a beowulf, ripping their heads to shreds. He dashed forward, flipping over another group of sabyrs, ripping into their backs and hooking his scythe on a passing griffin. Being dragged into the air he watched as several humans advanced alongside the grimm, man many more faunus.

He recognized the leader of the faunus group. Qrow smirked and dropped in front of some of the group. The biggest man was barreling through people like they weren’t there until he ran into a blonde man. Taiyang Xiao-Long had been referred to as a mountain in the body of a man for a reason as Hazel came to a dead stop. The ground under them crumbled slightly. Qrow shifted in a whirl of feathers and rushed between the two.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He said as he transformed back, slashing into a sabyr on Tai’s flank. “Thought you were done with huntsmen work?”

“The end of the world seemed like a good excuse to get back in.” Tai pushed Hazel away and slammed his fist into the ground, sending a wave of cracking earth forward. “Have you seen Rae?”

“Not yet but I know she’s-” He was interrupted by a crack of thunder and the light of dozens of lightning bolts striking the same place. “Found her.”

“Maidens, always going overboard.” Tai said, a jet of fire erupted into the sky. “And there’s Fall.”

Hazel snarled at Tai and threw an electrified punch. Tai reached up and grabbed his fist, lifting the man up over his shoulder and throwing him into a passing nevermore. Qrow slashed through another wave of sabyrs. The two veteran huntsmen made quick and easy work of the grimm while fighting Hazel.

“Needless loss of life.” Hazel growled, slamming both fists into the ground. The earth around them shook as lightning and energy crawled along Hazel’s arms. “All because of Ozpin, why can’t you see that!?”

“From where we’re standing the only one hurting anyone is you.” Tai threw a punch, a crow flapping around his arm and slashing into a sabyr moments before turning back into Qrow. “Take a step back and look at what you’ve done here.”

“None of this would happen if Ozpin stopped sending children into war!”

“Ozpin doesn’t send anyone into war, he just makes sure they’re trained.” Qrow snarled, he flipped his blade and slashed at the man's legs. “What, someone you know died on a mission and you decided Ozpin was at fault? Your part of the side trying to cause the apocalypse!”

* * *

“They were expecting this.”

“Now Glynda-”

“No Ozpin, they knew.” Glynda whirled in mplace to glare at the man, the image of a young child trying to calm her down almost infuriating her more. “They planned this, an audience as bait Ozpin.”

“Look at what they are doing Glynda!” Ozpin said, his voice rising even louder. “Their choice may be wrong but look at what they are doing and tell me that they aren’t heroes. Look at them Glynda, Salem will not stop until they are dead and they know it.”

“Innocent civilians are in that crowd.”

“Yes, but don’t the four of them deserve the right to stand and die where they want?” Ozpin looked out the window at the arena. “Salem can and will fight forever, they can’t.”

“To involve innocents though Ozpin. How could that be necessary?”

“Salem would want a spectacle, the world knows of her so if she fights and kills the most powerful of her opposers in front of a crowd many will fear her.” Ozpin said. “She will make sure this is the end of this war.”

“So this is the end then?” Glynda’s look softened, she turned back to the window less angry and more worried. “There’s nothing we can do?”

“Perhaps, it’s too early to tell.” Ozpin mused, he stepped up next to her. “It’s unfortunate that Oscar and others like him may never get to live their lives.”

“You always knew the fight was temporary.”

“In a war of attrition the side that can last the longest will always win, Salem can go forever while my power dwindles.” Ozpin said. He paused and sighed. “I had a couple more centuries at most Glynda. If they somehow stop her today.”

“So it all ends today.” Glynda said, she stared at the blue dome over the arena for a short time. Behind them the door burst open. Ironwood rushing into the room nearly out of breath.

“We’re needed on the ground.” He said, drawing and loading one of his guns. “Have you seen what they're doing? They set up a base in the town square and are loading the civilians behind a set of hard light barriers.”

“They intend to win.” Ozpin said, turning to marvel at the arena. “They intend to beat her today, they weren’t planning to die on their terms, they are intending to wipe her armies out here and now.”

“What do we do Oz-” She was interrupted by a flare of green light. “Oscar?”

“He said to gather everyone.” Oscar said, he reached to his back and brandished his cane. “All the students, teachers and any hunters nearby. Get everyone down there.”

“Help the White Fang and RDT soldiers. I can have most of the Atlas military here in less than a day.”

“Bring them, the fighting is slowly pushing to town square judging by the movements of the light show in the street.” Glynda said, she tapped on her scroll. “I’ve already sent the message to students and teachers alike, the recall message for hunters went out too.”

“Let’s move then. If they think they can stop Salem I’m not letting their work be wasted.” Ironwood turned and ran from the room, jumping his way down the tower. Oscar and Glynda close behind. Once on the streets they caught sight of dozens of fighters protecting a series of blue domes, the outer layer opening and closing to let civilians in and then slowly letting them through the layers.

* * *

Ruby grit her teeth. Letting her mag fall she slammed a new one in, firing a series of rounds at Salem she bolted to the side, her body bursting apart. Adn passing around a tree. Passing Blake and pulling Weiss up into the cloud with her. The pair circled to Salem’s back and reformed.

“ **Flash Freeze!** ” A bolt of freezing lightning slammed into Salem’s back, blue energy sparking over her body. Salem turned to look at her and froze, her muscles contracting hard enough to lock her in place.

“ **Shattering Blow!** ” Yang rushed past, Sandralin rushing forward and slamming near harmlessly into Salem. “ **Charge, Atomic Meteor!** ”

Sandralin flipped her axe around and slammed the blue wreathed handle into Salem’s chest. Salem soared backwards through a tree with the impact. Yang landed lightly on her feet before vanishing in a swirl of feathers, her falcon form shooting upwards into the sky. Blake landed where she was and shattered her own oath.

“ **Guiding Light.** ” Blake grins as the light washes over her. A dull white glow enveloping her. Blake leaned forward and ran, using several shadows to launch herself further. Danica rushed behind her as she advanced on the still paralyzed Salem. “ **Silvered Gaze!** ”

The wave of energy slammed into Salem. The woman stumbled back as her paralysis broke. Salem growled and formed a ball of misma in hand, with a click of her wrist she sent the cursid energy forward like a lance for Blake. A blur of rose petals enveloped the attack as it traveled, sending the spire into Ruby’s chest. The red head glared her down and surged forward with ground cracking force.

Crossing the distance in less than a fraction of a second Ruby brought her scythe down in a wide arc, cleaving into Salem’s shoulder. The woman glared and sent a blast of raw heat into the younger girl’s face.

“Your persona wont save you, not today.” Salem said, reaching back she let a sword form from dark magical energies, it’s surface glass like. She stabbed upwards, intending to pierce the girls heart. Ruby smirked as the blade passed through a mass of petals.

“You thought we were idle for a year?” Ruby yanked her blade upwards, freeing it from the woman’s flesh. “Ladybug!”

The girl vanished over Salem’s shoulder. A slash to her lower legs, a pair over the torso form black blades, another at her left, two more in rapid succession on her left and back. Dozens over the span of seconds all around her before Ruby and Blake resolved nearly a dozen feet in front of her.

“And we have more than our personas. Freezerburn!” Ruby called, a sheet of ice immediately spreading over the ground before a falcon past. A wave of fire trailing the bird. Thick mist spread from the heat and ice, blanketing the area and leaving Salem blind. _“That’s what you forgot.”_

The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Salem recognized it’s presence if not it’s sound, a persona. A rustle of leaves to her right was her only warning, Weiss’s form resolving in the mist her sword sparking against Salem’s own. The slight silver glow of her eyes and the pale blue fire dancing over her body Salem’s only indication of what was happening.

 _“You forgot weaker powers in favor of what was strong.”_ The voice came from everywhere again, seemingly strongest around Weiss. A rush of wind at her back had Salem whirling only to be hit with a pair of talons on her right.

 _“But that’s all that mattered right?”_ This one had some heat behind it. A screech accompanying the words. Looking up Salem found the blonde coming down on her. A fist impacting Salem's chest and sending her into the ground.

 _“You never learned, life and death Salem.”_ The mist lifted, standing across from her the four were there, their persona slowly fading form view. “Both matter.”

“I have spent millennia with those words.” Power gathered in Salem’s hands. “Millenia of knowing that the gods have cursed me with immortality, never to die because I asked them for help.”

“That’s not why, you know it.” ruby said. Salem screamed and let her power out. A blast of pure energy engulfing the area around her. A crater centered on the woman forming within moments as team RWBY were launched backwards.

“You think you can win here?” Salem snarled, balls of fire forming in her hands. “You don’t get it, All I wanted was to be with the one I loved! They made a mockery of that and then cursed me so. I will bring them here but first I will destroy their precious world.”

“ **HEAT SYNC!** ” Yang said, her voice echoing off the walls as a wall of silver laced fire erupted between them and Salem just in time to block the pair of fireballs she threw. Another pair of fireballs visibly slammed into the wall, doing little to nothing. Yang let the barrier fall, panting slightly. “I- I don’t think I can do that again.”

“My forces are only getting closer to your little base, in hours or even minutes I will win.” Salem growled lightning flaring in her hands as she sent a beam of crackling energy at the four.

Weiss stepped to the front of the group, one hand raised. A series of platform glyphs forming in front of her just as the lightning hit. Weiss screamed as the energy slammed through the first five barriers and cracked the sixth and final one. The former heiress falling to one knee in pain.

“That was almost my entire aura.”

“I’m done playing games. Today I end this war and I start with killing you four.” Yet more energy forming in her hands, the earth splitting around her. “All your planning and I will still win. Dozens of hunters can only fight so long. My armies are infinite, yours aren’t.”

“Rubes I’m not sure we can win.” Blake said. Ruby looked back to her team, Weiss had one hand on her head and Yang was still struggling to breath. “She’s hit two major attacks and both have almost taken one of us out.”

 _“Not… yet…”_ four faint voices spoke.

“We can’t stop.” Ruby said, watching as Salem gathered more energy. She loaded another set of rounds. “How much can a psio barrier take?”

“What? Before it melts my brain?” Blake looked angry at the thought. “Not nearly enough.”

“Can you buy us two seconds, then we set an element wall.” Ruby peared through her scope. “You and I both know that she can’t get into that barrier so every second counts.”

“Two seconds, I can try.” Blake brought her hands together, a barrier of blue and pink slowly forming in front of her. Within moments it grew to cover the four just before Salem’s next attack hit, a beam of plasmatic energy crashing into the barrier. Ruby took a breath and waited, everything slowing to a crawl, seconds feeling like days to her.

“One, two.” she took a breath in. “Three and four.” Four gunshots sound in less than a second, Ruby nearly flying back as the four rounds rocketed through the air. “Now!”

“ **ELEMENT WALL!** ”

_“... soon…”_

Pillars of blinding white lightning erupted around Salem. Four shining bright beacons of light sparking against her. Four massive shocks of pure holy electricity as the retribution Dust slammed home in the dirt. Four bright targets.

“Fire the Laser Lances!” Ruby all but yelled. Four cannons powering up in the distance. One at each corner of the arena. Salem couldn't react before four beams of pure plasma rushed through the air at her, each beam leaving little more than ash behind as they hit trees. Silence ruled for seconds after.

_“Almost… we…”_

“Was…” Yang gasped again. “Was that enough?”

“It couldn't be, four shots of laser lance Dust still doesn’t compare to the Millenia Storm she was in the middle of.” Weiss said. The four remained quiet for another hopeful moment before they felt it, thousands of impacts against their wall.

_“Will…”_

Thousands of spells slamming into their barrier rapidly as Salem gave up any semblance of control. All angles were being hit by the witch, each impact driving a spike through their energy reserves. Little by little the wall began to fall.

_“Rise…”_

“That’s it sugarcookie, we’re done.” Weiss said. “She struggled to her feet. “We won't be getting out of this one.”

“It’s been a hell of a ride though.” Yang laughed as the last of the barrier faded. “Single Handedly advancing defensive arms forward by more than a decade in a year?”

“Too bad it will all mean nothing.” Blake said, her arms falling to her side as her weapons became too heavy.

“It’s not over.” Ruby said, her own pain rising as she stood in place. The four took in the area, the clearing was scorched. As if they stood in a small section of an apocalypse.

“There’s no sense in stopping.” Yang agreed. “Not like she’ll let us live anyway.”

“I hope there's an afterlife.” Weiss said. Brandishing her sword far slower than normal. “It’ll be nice to get a break. But right now.”

“We have to fight.” Blake said. She grinned. “Danica went quiet though.”

“Just us then.” Ruby said, tossing a Dust crystal out the ground became slick. “One more shot?”

“Adorable, the heroes fighting to the last breath.” Salem walked over the slick towards them, energy crackling around her. “Your forces have been pushed back toa single city block, you stand uselessly and Ozpin remains unseen. You’ve lost so give in.”

_“You know the words…”_

“Never.” Ruby spat.

“You called us heroes, when have heroes ever stopped.” Blake said barely lifting her swords.

“I’d rather die fighting than on the ground.” Weiss said, her voice holding a meaningless edge.

“Always knew I’d die in battle, just not this early.” Yang lifted her fist, glaring at the woman even as her hair sputtered.

_“Call us… call our name… You know it… bring it…”_

“It’s not over until we say it is.” Ruby said, closing her eyes. When she opened them they were solid silver, twin pools of silvered light, each of her team mates the same. She stepped back, each member of the team raising their arms until they were connected. Four colours of flame lept over the ground.

“What is this nonsense.” Salem paused and noticed that the four’s oaths were shining. “No.”

**_“CALL US… BRING US… SPEAK OUR NAME… YOU KNOW IT!”_ **

“Come.” Ruby looked forward as she and her team spoke. The fire lept upwards, their oaths fading into flame, stretching towards Ruby’s hand. A new orb forming in Ruby’s outstretched hand. A ball with four distinct markings, eight lines of colour running through it. Ruby gasped slightly as a card formed in the air, slowly dissolving into the orb in front of her. Ruby grinned as her fingers tightened on the orb.

Four voices spoke as one. Four souls on one path. Four beings as one.

**_“UNITY!!!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heat Sync** : Same as element wall except for fire only
> 
> My youtube feed is full of V8 spoilers. I hate it mostly as it's revealing stupidity, negated mass isn't gone dipshits so Ruby can still apply force to objects, it's just no force can be applied to her meaning she can't truly be stopped.
> 
> Anyway, I don't think I'll be done by new year, as you can see it is 37/40. Hope you enjoyed, happy holidays.


	38. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four walk as one, one walks four times.

_“Can we kill Salem?”_

* * *

A pillar of fire erupted upwards. Four colours mixing as it climbed through the air. The pillar slammed into and through the two barriers over the arena with ease, as if they weren’t even there. The pillar of fire caused most of the fighting to die down, the humans and faunus staring in silence while the grimm seemingly tried to back away, several whispering slightly.

“What the hell am I looking at?” Tai said, Hazel standing beside him, his arms still locked and ready to throw a punch. Qrow whistled.

“If it’s what I think it is then things just went from bad to impossible.” Qrow said, a swirl of feathers engulfed him and he flew into the crowd of Grimm. Tai turned back to his own opponent and paused. The sound of even lightning had stopped but hadn’t returned.

“Alright then buddy. You hate Ozpin for getting people killed, and you want to kill people.” Tai grinned. “Let’s see if I can beat some sense into you.”

“You're all fools. Even if your right Salem has all but one.” Hazel brought his own fist up. “I wish death wasn’t needed, truly I do, but in the end you're on the losing side.”

* * *

**_My staff, in space on a hunk of rock. They dare? The gift of creation and the forsake it. Perhaps humanity was always going to be a failure. I’ll have to rectify this err._ **

* * *

“ **Equinox!** ” A bubble of bright white energy exploded between Raven’s hands. Cinder rose a wall of fire to block only for the light to simply engulf it. As the light faded, Cinder blinking the mild blindness away, Raven appeared directly in front of her. Fire bleed from the spring maidens' eyes as all four of her wings spread wide, lightning splitting the sky between them.

A series of rapid strikes from the woman’s sword and shards of ice sent Cinder spiraling. Sliding over the ground Cinder growled, four spindly arms of black slamming into the earth beneath her. Lifting herself up she threw her hands forward, a tornado of flame and plasma engulfing the space Raven had been hovering.

A blast of wind blew the fire and plasma away. Raven stood in place with her wings spread wide, she snarled and let her wings fall away, turning into her persona again. Cinder dove forward hoping to avoid whatever attack would be swung.

“ **Kougaon!** ” Raven jumped forward as the lance of light slammed into Cinder, her wings reforming. Raven swung three times, twice upwards and once down. Cinder barely blocked the first two and lost a tendril to the third.

“ENOUGH!” A wall of fire erupted out from Cinder in every direction. “I am tired of people like you. Of hunters trying to control the world. I’m going to watch as the world burns under my power.”

“Big talk from such a small fire.” Raven swu8ng her sword again, nearly severing another tendril. “Couldn’t get by off your own power so you killed a maiden, then when that wasn’t enough you turned to the grimm. You turned on humanity a long time ago but this is taking things too far.”

“Like a bandit leader has any room to talk.” Cinder formed twin bolts of lightning, pointedly ignoring the still towering whirl of fire. Raven gripped her sword aadn spun it into a reverse grip. Rushing forward she twisted, sharp nevermore feathers bursting from her wings to slam into the ground around Cinder, chains of bless energy lancing between them. “Lecturing me about turning to the grim while you have a pair of nevermore wings.”

“My persona is based upon my sense of self.” Raven stabbed and slashed at the woman, nicking her arm and leg. “I’ve accepted the parts of me that are less than moral as part of myself. I can’t change my past and these wings are part of that, but you? You're incapable of change.”

“Then let’s end this spring.” Cinder drew her hands up, a storm of lightning erupting above her while the ground cracked at Raven’s feet. “After today everything ends.”

“Then end it.” Raven said, her hands lit with bright white light. Bless energy swirling in the air as her wings spread wide, covering the few civilians behind her. Cinder formed another ball of fire and plasma, glaring at the other maiden with an intense hatred. Raven simply smirked at her.

 _“Eagle one to Nevermore.”_ Raven’s grin widened. _“I’ve got a clear shot.”_

* * *

 **_“Salem.”_ ** A being made of fire formed from the tower of flame. Four colours making it’s body hard to make out. It hovered above the four girls briefly before slowly making its way to the ground. The being walked forwards slightly once it touched the ground, leaving glass in it’s footfalls. **_“You’ve caused enough problems.”_ **

“Who are you to lecture me?” Salem said, fire crawling over the ground and climbing to her hands. He threw a wave of flame out. The flames splashed harmlessly against the beings chest. “Someone who cowers behind a wall of their power.”

 **_“Cowers? Fine then.”_ ** The fire wrapping Unity fell away to reveal a girl. An amalgamation of the four who had summoned her, her black hair and cat ears fading to red, her open jacket and shirt and even her skirt. The girl looked as if you'd taken the other four and made them into one person. **_“Is this preferable?”_ **

Salem grit her teeth and gathered her power, chunks of earth lifting as fire and lightning danced around her. Unity paused as the energy gathered and looked at the holes in the ground. Salem sent the wave of energy and rock at the girl. Fire and lightning coursing through and around her body while chunks of rick cracked against her body, a dust cloud kicking up. Salem paused, tense, as she waited for the cloud to settle.

 **_“Was that supposed to hurt?_ ** **_Gaurudyn._** ** _”_ ** Unity’s hand came out of the dust and blew it to the side easily. Blades of green energy ripped the remaining rocks to shreds and turned a tree next to her into sawdust. Unity tilted her head and smirked, the twin swords at her waist clinking slightly. **_“Would you like to try again?”_ **

Salem gathered more power, wind blasting from her, pushing the trees back. Fire, lightning, earth, even a crimson energy dancing over her skin. Unity’s grin only widened as the energy gathered until Salem released it. Salem reached out with a hand, ready to fire when she caught sight of the four over Unity’s shoulder. Adjusting her aim she fired. Unity looked back as the lance hit Ruby in the stomach.

 **_“Did someone forget how persona worked? My_ ** _-our-_ **_abilities do not end with me.”_ ** Unity turned back to Salem with a shrug. She tapped the swords at her waist and ruined her pure silver eyes to the crowd briefly. **_“You can’t win this Salem, you know it.”_ **

“Can’t win.” Salem said, a growl making it’s way into her words as she once more gathered her energy. Ice crawled along the ground and gathered in her hands. “I am immortal! I am undying! It’s you who can’t win, no matter how much you can take I can take _more._ ”

The bolt of ice she fired slammed into Unity’s shoulder and shattered. The spire didn’t even make the persona flinch as she took another step forward. Another spire of ice crashed into her shoulder followed by a jet of flame and a bolt of lightning. Blades of wind joined the onslaught quickly, boulders flying soon after. Salem threw everything she could forward as Unity continued to be unfazed.

 **_“Are you finished?”_ ** Another lance of fire cracked into her skull and Unity started the woman down, barely twenty feet of distance between them. **_“My turn._ ** **_Unified Blade ONSLAUGHT!_ "**

Unity’s hands shot to her waist, her gauntlets unfurling to cover her wrist and forearms. The blades of the twin swords unfolding to reveal themselves to be hand scythes, one far thicker than the other. She blurred slightly before vanishing, slashing with the weapons dozens of times. Eight types of energy encased the blades as she swung. Salem fell back against a tree as Unity’s form resolved, the thicker scythe now held in a reverse grip so the blade came up and slightly over the shoulder.

“I told you.”-Salem coughed as the wounds began closing-“I am immortal, you can’t kill me.” Salem stood up and formed another ball of fire. “I can take more than you, I am undying. That is my curse, to live forever.”

 **_“Your a fool.”_ ** Unity let her weapons refold and hooked them back on her belt. She glared forward and spread her arms, the trees around them bending to lay nearly flat against the ground from the force of the wind Unity summoned. **_“You truly believe what you are claiming?”_ **

“The gods cursed me to be immortal, of course I believe it.” Salem drew back to form yet another ball of energy. “The words of some petty unnatural creature won’t change what they did to me.”

 **_“Immortality isn’t your curse, fear is. You can’t comprehend death because of fear and that is why you live. Your fear of death is what makes you live, that is not immortality. Immortality is not avoidance, it is acceptance. Do you know what they say about death? For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, how is it that humanity can learn that but you can’t?”_ ** -Unity’s glare harshend and she gestured behind her- **_”You want to see true immortality? Look at them_ ** _-us-_ **_and you’ll find it. We achieved that goal so look at us and know Salem, know that today you don’t fight gods. No you face so much more than mere gods, it is so much worse.”_ **

**_“The fateless, limitless, no one can stand against us. No one can stop us.”_ **

“I will.” Salem all but growled as the ball grew ever larger.

**_“No, you won't.”_ **

* * *

White Fang agents lifted their rifles, waiting for movement as they ushered civilians through the layered dome. The tower of fire may have offered a temporary cease in the fight but the grimm would begin again. All of them stared at the crowds of grimm, waiting for the moment.

“Now!” The area lit up with gunfire as the grimm started moving again. Bullets tore through grimm and concrete alike as the beast advanced. Quickly the grimm got within melee range, agents drawing swords and other weapons. One of the larger agents shoulder checked a grimm away from another agent.

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t let up! If they get through the barrier we’re all dead.” He called back and revved his chainsaw. “It’s us or the civilians and I damn well ain’t being responsible for civilian death again!”

“No grimm gets past us.” The first agent growled as he drew his sword, stabbing into a sabyr’s ribs and dragging the blade down. Every swing felled another grimm but every attack they tried pushed them closer and closer to the barrier. Another pair of Beowulf’s were torn to shreds by gunfire as the agent drew his blade from a nevermore’s back.

“We won’t last long at this rate.” He called, shouts of agreement met his words but none stopped, none slowed. They could fight, the civilians couldn’t so they had to. The agent pulled back and slashed upwards, tearing into another two sabyrs. Turning he found one nearly at his throat already.

A green beam of light lanced through the sabyr and shards of ice rained down on the other grimm closing in on them. Penny landed in front of the agents, her eyes trailing green fire as she stared out at the grimm. Behind her other Atlas soldiers landed, including the Ace Ops.

“Civilian’s are the top priority, no grimm passes this line.” Penny’s swords unfolded from her back as she spoke. A whirlwind of ice and snow erupted around her.

* * *

“You think you're more powerful than me, that you can stop me.” Salem gathered more power in her hands. Unity smirked as the power splashed harmlessly against her chest, another blast crashing into her summoners.

 **_“I thought we established it. I’m immune to the ten damage types.”_ ** Unity sliced another blast in half with her hand. **_“Haven’t you noticed how fire comes back at you? How wind and ice spike back the way they came? Or what about how every chunk of earth that hit me only made my skin shine brighter, thanks for clearing our acne with that one. You can’t hurt us Salem.”_ **

“You can only stay like this so long.” Salem gather more power. “I can outlast you.”

 **_“Your right, so let’s fix that._ ** **_Purity of soul._** ** _”_ **Unity snapped her fingers and a bright white light engulfed the clearing.When the light cleared Salem looked frantically around and saw that nothing had changed. She glanced at her hands and marveled at how human they looked.

“What did you do?” She stood up and attempted to draw more magic out, getting little more than a spark.

 **_“Purified the presence of corruption from your soul. No magic, no immortality, no grimm infection.”_ ** Unity smirked down at her. The persona’s boots clicking as she walked right up to the ancient woman. **_“It’s temporary unfortunately, we are powerful but the soul is… tricky. Better not to mess with it.”_ **

“You-” Salem stared at her hands and watched as little more than sparks formed. “You took my magic!”

 **_“Yes, don’t worry it’ll come back. At least it will if you live until the skill’s power fades.”_ ** Unity’s smile became grim as she spoke. **_“Goodbye Salem. Maybe you’ll see true peace.”_ **

“Not until I kill you.”

 **_“You know Salem, you’ve lived your whole life in fear of the gods, it’s time you move on, because those gods?”_ ** The ground around Unity shook as she spoke. Her voice quiet as she leaned in closer. **_“They fear me.”_ **

Unity faded into flame, dancing through the air and into the original orb. The glimmering orb broke into four gems, each returning to its original owner. The fours' eyes remained as solid pools of silver as they broke apart. Blake, Weiss and Yang stayed in place while Ruby advanced. Salem stared at her ordinary hands for a moment and scoured backwards in fear as Ruby walked towards her

“St-stay back!” She said, the only sound in the arena was the crunch of leaves and stone under Ruby’s feet as she continued forward. “I said stay back!”

Ruby reached the woman and held her weapon up. Her rifle put some distance between the two even as it was nearly against the ancient woman’s head. The redhead paused for a moment, recalling words from before. An answer spoken by a blue woman while she held a simple lamp.

“Did you not hear me? I said STAY B-”

_“Yes.”_


	39. Rage of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of light descends upon the world.

Penny spread her arms, her blades rotating slightly as she rushed forward. A swipe through the air liberated the two halves of nearly a dozen grimm from each other and blasted ice and snow into the faces of a dozen more. Penny jumped once, flipping over and landing on a nevermore before slashing through it’s back with a lance of ice.

“Where do you need us?” Harriet appeared in a flash of yellow lightning next to her. Penny stared at the grimm ahead of them for a moment.

“Locate Ilia, her navigation skills and boosting ability will be needed.” Penny watched as Harriet let her mask slip back over her face, the other woman grinning as she did.

“Got it.  **Sukukaja!** ” Her mask faded into flame and her persona formed at her back. Light bathed over her and Harriet rushed off far faster than a lightning bolt. Penny looked at the other soldiers and white fang agents struggling against the hordes of grimm. Drawing in a breath she closed her eyes. By the time she opened them the flames that danced from them had erupted into twin inferno’s of power.

“Stand back!” She called, drawing both hands towards her body her swords spun together. A circle of blades forming just in front of her as energy gathered between them. By the time Penny released the energy it had grown nearly three times her height. She fired, a beam of green engulfing the entire street in front of her. Penny began to slide backwards before anchors slammed into the ground from the sides of her boots.

The beam of semi magical energy tears the street to shreds, the grimm it catches being all but vaporized under the attack. Penny turns the beam to cover more, revealing the cylindrical creator running along the street as she does. Once Penny stops her attack there is almost nothing left of what was infront of her, including the grimm.

“That gives an opening! Regroup!” Clover said, his line returning to him as he lifted a scroll. “We’ve got six ammo drops incoming. Good work holding this line as long as you have, Vale and the Atlas military owe the White Fang.”

“You owe us shit.” the lieutenant says brandishing his chainsaw. “We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want to be.”

“Still though I think we- What is that?” Clover cut himself off to look at the dawning light coming from above the arena. Penny stares as the clouds part and an orb of light slowly descends to the battlefield. She knows.

“The god of light.” She says. Penny brings a hand to her ear and tapps twice on the communicator. “Ozpin what do we do.”

_“We wait. If the god of light sees my mission as failed he will kill us all.”_ Ozpin said, his voice clearly shaking as fear drove through him. Penny could understand why, they had taken one of the gods gifts and thrown it into space like a piece of trash.

 _“Sir team RWBY still hasn’t left the arena, they are just standing there.”_ Port said and Penny frowned. She knew how strong her friends had gotten but she doubted they could take a god in a fight. Ozpin’s next words surprise her though.

_ “Then hope is not lost, continue the fight. Protect everyone that you can and hope team RWBY can handle this.”  _ Penny blinks and looks back to the still falling orb of light and frowns.  _ “The god of light would not be the first god to fall against persona users.” _

“Right.” Penny pulls her hand away and looks back at the gathering behind her. “The fight isn’t over. Now we have to put everything into it.”

* * *

Ruby stood in place, watching Salem slump over mid sentence with a detached expression. To the observers it was as if she wasn’t there, like she had taken the action but had never stepped into her own body. Some would think Unity pulled the trigger and Ruby Rose had stepped back.

They were wrong. Ruby Rose turned on her heel and walked back to her team, not even sparing a glance over her shoulder. The plague of anger, of vengeance had finally been ended. She feels the heat of the light before any of them see it. They share a look with each other before turning to face the landing site of the god of light.

“One more eh?” Yang says, her gauntlets clinking slightly as she lets them unfold once more. The other three members of the team held their own weapons at the ready even as the light gods feet touched the earth.

**_“So this is what becomes of humanity.”_ ** He looks around at the gathered audience.  **_“Watching battle for sport, how far you’ve fallen.”_ **

“Oh like you have room to talk  _ deserter. _ ” Ruby’s voice carried through the silence like a bladed whip. The god turned his gaze down to her even as she continued. “We’re not interested in the words of someone who abandoned us.”

**_“Your bitter and angry with me. It seems with increasing accuracy that I was right.”_ ** The god looked back to the crowd.  **_“Ozpin has failed his mission. You will be the first to fall, begone.”_ **

A beam of bright white light lanced through the air, covering the distance between them far faster than any normal human could react. Not faster than Blake though, the cat faunus had launched over her leader's head and held one hand between her and the beam as it came. The beam impacted hard enough to crack the ground around her but Blake held firm. Once the light faded and dust settled Blake remained, her hand still held high. The cat faunus couldn’t help the grin form spreading over her face.

“Bless magic won't work on me.” Blake’s oath cracked and shattered. Danica rose behind her as she stared the god down.

**_“What an odd power. I will have to deal with you four immediately then.”_ ** He brought a hand up and let loose another beam, a pure beam without any elemental taint this time. If he could frown he would have as power whipped beneath the four. A circle linking each of them to the other three formed at their feet and their gems flowed together.

**_“UNITY!!!”_ ** They called. The fire flared and a woman formed from the heat directly in the way of the beam. The energy crashed into her and she seemed to barely care. Once his attack ended the god of light looked this new player over.

**_“Why hello Lumin Drakonvil.”_ ** It said. The god paused as the words reached him.  **_“Surprised? You should be, after all your name is known to all who reside in the sea of souls. I may have not been born there but my parts were.”_ **

**_“You dare to use that name?”_ ** The god of light, Lumin, sounded angry to those around the fight. A rage that all of humanity knew to fear yet not why.  **_“I should wipe you away where you stand.”_ **

**_“Of course, another gods arrogance. Tell me Lumin, how will you stop me?”_** Unity stepped forward, her tiny size compared to the gods doing nothing to diminish the statue of power she held. **_“How will you best me?”_**

**_“It sounds to me like you think yourself a god. I have taken care of all who’ve made that mistake.”_ ** Lumin charged more energy into his hand, careful to keep its power neutral once more.  **_“I am disappointed you cut Salem short, her curse was meant to be a lesson.”_ **

**_“One has to be willing to learn, she wasn’t.”_ ** Unity smirked and stretched her arms over her head.  **_“Let me stop you there._ ** **_Wolf’s Howl._ ** **_”_ **

Lumin grabbed his head as the waves of cursed sound crashed into him, the pain growing every moment he felt its power. Unity cut the attack off and stared up at the god as he got his bearings once more.

**_“A god, weak to curse. And here I thought you’d be above such things.”_ ** Unity flared and grasped both her scythes with a smirk.  **_“I am.”_ **

**_“Claiming to be better than a god now.”_ ** Lumin sighed and fired another series of energy beams at Unity.  **_“Children should understand that playing at something you aren’t is a poor choice.”_ **

**_“No I don’t think myself a god. I can’t create, I can’t destroy, I do not hold the seeds of life in the palm of my hand as you do, nor do I carry the answer to all questions as Jinn does.”_ ** Unity spread her arms as she spoke, power dancing over them in the colour of the eight elements. **_“A god I am not, you are a god. I do know what I truly am and I think you’d be interested.”_ **

**_“Go on then. Tell me what you are.”_ ** Lumin almost laughed.

**_“I am a persona, a power belonging to someone, or in this case four someones. I am the manifestation of their ideal, their being, their strength. I am everything that they are. I am the innermost thought they don’t hear, I am the beat of their heart.”_ ** _ iUnity tapped her chest once and glared up at Lumin. _ **_“I am power crystallized at the waist waiting for their call. Do you see?”_ **

**_“Perhaps I do. It matters not.”_ **

**_“Oh it does because I am their freedom, their life and I will not allow any to take it from them.”_ ** Unity snarled, magic gathered around her like a hurricane as she stared at the god of light. **_“Not Salem, not fate, not even Philemon and most certainly not you. So come, fight and see just how little godhood means.”_ **

**_“It is clear now. Your elimination would be necessary regardless of my plans.”_ ** Yet more power flared from Lumin. A wave of all mighty light erupting in all directions and impacting against Unity. The persona slid back and smirked at him.

**_“That’s it?_ ** **_Gaurdyne!_ ** **_”_ ** Green blades of energy crashed against the god, forcing him backwards rapidly. Unity blurred forward in a burst of petals, bouncing off a glyph and surging up to Lumin’s head. The god bat her away only for her form to flicker into shadows.

Lumin felt a sharp sting to the back of his neck, the persona having slashed through him with both blades. Unity burst into a cloud of multicoloured petals and reformed back in front of team RWBY. Lumin stared down at her in anger for a moment.

**_“Clearly allowing you welps to live at all was a mistake. I should have just left this world to rot.”_ ** Lumin allowed yet more energy to build.  **_“Good bye pest, it seems I will have learned well this time. No more mistakes.”_ **

**_“Mistakes? Is that all you see humanity as?”_ ** Lumin remained silent to Unity’s question and her anger boiled over.  **_“_ ** **_Hurricane Force, Concentrate, Heat Riser, Debilitate, Charge, Shattering Blow!_ ** **_”_ **

Energy exploded to life around her as the boosting skills took effect while light slammed into the god of light. Multiple layers of defense falling away as new weaknesses were applied. Lumin stared down at the beacon of rage even as the air seemed to simmer around her. Her anger seeped into the very air around her as she stepped forward, the rock beneath her feet melting away.

**_“Never call us a mistake._ ** **_Wolf’s Howl, Atomic Meteor!!_ ** **_”_ ** Unity vanished into a blur even as the waves of cursed sound traveled into Lumin. The god of light nearly fell to his knees as the sound hit. The newly added weakness to wind coupled with his already present curse weakness and the other alterations to the skills power made for a deadly combo.

When Unity reappeared above him the god tried to move only to have the meteor strike impact on his chest over his head. The magical skill felt nearly as bad as Wolf’s howl and did drop him to one knee. Unity reappears in front of him in a swirl of green wind and quadcoloured roses.

**_“I see that humanity has some strength. But this power is not natural, which god gifted it to you?”_ ** Lumin nearly growled, no he was above such pettiness.  **_“So I may deal with them.”_ **

**_“The sea of human souls, we’d love to see you try and fight a multidimensional place linked to every human like being through all of reality.”_ ** Unity laughs, she dares to laugh at him.  **_“You know, I told you what I am but not why I exist.”_ **

**_“Why would I care.”_ **

**_“Because, persona of the world arcana are meant to keep gods in check.”_ **

* * *

Penny watched as the grimm once more slowly began to gain on their forces. Her attack had only bought them a short time to recover and she lacked the power to repeat it. She felt some kind of presence behind her briefly but kept her gaze on the fighting, that is until she heard it.

“Holy shit is that the dark god?” Penny turned at the agent's words to find a towering purple man.

**_“False life.”_ ** Normally Penny would find the words infuriating, but there was something in his tone. An odd kind of pride, not for her but of her, for humanity and what her presence meant for them.  **_“Tell me, do you have any hope in this fight?”_ **

“No.” She replies after a long pause. The dark god nods and looks over the grimm.

**_“My connection to my own creations may have withered but I can still effect them to some extent.”_ ** The dark god steps over her and waves a hand, the grimm around them fall away, as if they were never there.  **_“My brother cares so little that rather than lend aid he seeks a fight. Continue to protect these innocents false life, by days end this will be over.”_ **

Penny watched as several agents gathered together, some offering medical aid while others made sure to stock up on weapons and ammo. Some dropped and took a rest where they were standing while even fewer made their way forward to scout ahead. She turned back to the dark god just in time to see him walking towards the arena.

* * *

**_“I have had enough of your-”_ **

**_“Brother.”_ ** Lumin turned to face his brother as said god stepped into the arena, bypassing the shields as if they weren’t there. He stepped down and spared a glance to Unity before carrying on.  **_“Leave these people brother, Remnant has not been ours for many millennia.”_ **

**_“So you will stand besides this failure?”_ ** Lumin said, he looked over the crowd before turning back to his brother.  **_“This is what you want?”_ **

**_“No brother, look. Look at them. Look at this planet and see what suffering we have caused! Do not put the blame for this hell on anyone else, we made it! And why brother did we cause them such pain?”_ ** the dark god spread his ars as he spoke and sounded angry. “ **_Because we were angry? Because we were betrayed? It shouldn’t matter, we created them to think for themselves and now look at them! They stand ready to fight you once more and this time they have not been tricked. You are the villain they think you to be.”_ **

**_“Have you forgotten their place brother? Have you forgotten your own?”_ **

**_“No, and that is why today you will not face humanity.”_ ** Dark lightning crackled to life around the god of darkness as he stared his brother down.  **_“You face me.”_ **

The brothers stood in silence for a time, no one daring to move until Unity’s voice cut through the air. Lumin still never looked away form his younger brother. Nox turned to face the persona.

**_“Nox, you sure? I can end this here and-”_ **

**_“Ending this is not your responsibility. I owe humanity much for my crimes and if fighting my brother for the rest of time is what I must do to repay that debt then so shall it be.”_ ** The god of darkness, Nox leaned down and tapped the persona on the head. A warmth filled the area around them momentarily.  **_“Thank you, for both your call to action and your offer. Continue using my gift to protect the people, I only wish that my control over the grimm had not degraded.”_ **

**_“ Just deal with him, got it.”_ ** Unity cracked her knuckles and began to fade from the ground up.  **_“We’ll deal with the grimm.”_ **

Unity faded and team RWBY turned and bolted. Ruby grabbing at her teammates and bursting apart once more. Nox turned to face3 his brother again and glanced at the crowd. Looking back forward he met his brother in a clash of power, creation and destruction warring against each other.

**_“Your a fool.”_ **

**_“I’m not the one incapable of learning from their mistakes.”_ ** The two continued their clash, inevitably turning into their draconic forms and blasting up into the sky. The dark god hammered blow after blow home but took just as many. Nox spared one look down to watch as Unity ran through the grimm like a tsunami engulfing a city and made his choice.

**_“I will not let you bring harm to this world brother. Not now, not ever.”_ ** Nox reached out and grabbed his brother and blasted both of them upwards and away from the planet. He refused to stop even as his brother battered him with more and more attacks, not until he could no longer see Remnant.

Both would remain unaware of what was happening on the planet for centuries as they fought, neither giving ground nor gaining any. Meanwhile team RWBY would slaughter enemy forces and continue to protect humanity for as long as they could. Salem’s forces slowly being pushed back bit by bit, even her most trusted and powerful minions falling quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If you forgot, I did place hints that the dark god would fight the light god, this was actually one of the few surviving parts of my original plans. I also realized while doing this that maybe formatting the speech of the gods may have been a bad move, cause dear god that's a lot of bold.
> 
> Happy new year! Hope you al enjoyed and see you next week.


	40. Centuries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle the world remains, history is told.

“And that kids, is the story of how the world as we know it came to be.” A teacher smiled at her young students. The middle school trip stared in awe at the statue of Unity, each of them a little intimidated, all but one. “Any questions?”

“”Oh, um did General Ironwood really give Ruby Rose the army?” One of the girls in the back said, bouncing in excitement.

“Not permanently but yes, he did. Actually if I recall Atlas still has a record of the official order.” The teacher smiled at the students as they laughed alongside her. She looked back at the stature of Unity again.

“Will we see any of them today?” One of the students said, the excitement in their tone making the teacher seem uneasy.

“Well you see the thing is-”

“Is that today’s tour group?” the group looked up to find a grinning Ruby Rose leaning over the third floor railing. The huntress flipped over the railing and burst into a cloud of petals. The cloud collected at the floor and Ruby stepped out of it, the remaining petals either fading or reforming her cloak. “Sorry about the battle gear, got back a little later than expected.”

Ruby gestured to the green spikes coming out of the side of her boots and the plating on her torso and arms. A set of small red crystals circled her neck under her cloak. Crescent Rose sast folded on her back, a pistol at her side. Ruby walked right up to the students and crouched down to their level. Her permanently pure silver eyes, much like the rest of her teams, glowing slightly as she looked them over. The kids immediately swarmed her, except for a boy with strikingly similar hair.

“Ms. Rose, Ms. Rose, is it true? You were fifteen when you fought Salem?” One of them asked and Ruby grinned and ruffled her hair.

“Nah, I was seventeen, but that was two hundred years ago.” Ruby smirked at the kids as they gasped in awe. Even if her age was common knowledge it never ceased to get a reaction. “Now before we continue, any questions for me?”

“Is what they say about the phoenix true?”

_ A ball of fire erupted into a bird behind her. Ruby swung her scythe and Unity slashed a blade of wind through its body with ease. The two attacks ripped the wings clean off the bird, a beat of nuclear energy vaporized the body. Ruby turned to her next target. _

“Mostly it is, I didn’t kill it alone though.” Ruby stood and stretched her arms over her head. “Anyone got another?”

“Um, Ms. Rose, I was wondering about the weapon display, is it true that the original Crescent Rose is on the wall?” one of the boys asked. Ruby grinned and swung her weapon out, the scythe blade tapping against the ground.

“Nope, that old replica may be made of the original parts but I replaced them one by one over the past two centuries.” Ruby grinned and ran one hand over the jagged saw-like edge of her weapons newest blade. Ruby started at the weapon as if lost in memories for a moment.

“Ms. Rose will we get to see Unity today?” Another girl said, stepping forward to the font of the group.

“I don’t think so kiddo, I can’t summon her by myself and my team isn’t all here. But I can show you Cecilia.” Ruby grinned as several kids nodded eagerly. Ruby flourished her blade and spun on one heel, snapping her gem out in front of her and tossing it upwards. With a twirl she sheeried it in half with Crescent Rose. “Rise,  **Cecilia Scarlet!** ”

Ruby and Cecilia smiled as the students rushed through the crimson flames to reach the persona. Cecilia crouched for the kids and began talking to them. The teacher grabbed Ruby and pulled her aside quickly.

“I know we have the memorial next but your wives told me you may not want to go all the way in.” The teacher was quiet in hopes that the kids wouldn’t hear. “Will you be okay?”

“I don’t know, it’s the anniversary and I’ve never been able to reach the back for that but-”

“Mom.” Ruby turned to find a small boy with silver eyes and red black hair, she lowered herself and lifted him into her arms, the boy hugged her tight. “It’s okay, I’ll be there.”

“Is that right? Little Garnet’s going to keep me safe and happy?” Ruby laughed as the boy grinned at her. “You’ll come see grandma with me? If so then I guess I can manage.”

Ruby looked up at the other kids and let Cecilia fade. The teacher nodded and paused, before the kids came running she had to check something else. Ruby waited patiently for the question she knew was coming.

“Will questions be okay?” The teacher was hesitant. Ruby thought it over for a moment.

_ A lance of plasma flew over her shoulder, Cinder laughing as it passed her. Ruby whipped around to see the bolt as it found its home in another's neck. _

“Should be okay.” Ruby grinned and shared a look with her son. “So the other kids know nothing about today’s suppose though?”

“I didn’t tell them mom!” Garnet grinned in glee at his mother. The teacher nodded in agreement. Ruby and the teacher walked back to the students and began to lead them to the elevator. As they clambered in, Garnet called out. “Kali!”

“Hey little bro, enjoying the tour?” A blonde cat faunus grinned at the boy. He nodded and Kali laughed. “That’s great, but I need to head out, the labs called for my help. Welcome home mom.”

“Nice seeing you Kali.” Ruby said as the doors closed. She turned back to the class and set Garnet down. “Now then, we’re going to the memorial. I’ll tell you all about the people there and what they did.”

_ Lightning flashed around them as Cinder threw bolt after bolt at them. Fire splashing into the ground and pure plasma barely flying over their heads. It had started raining minutes earlier as the outermost barrier failed. Ruby turned to watch one slame into Raven’s neck, the other woman seethed with rage as another bolt hit her abdomen.  _

_ Ruby watched as a nevermore’s talons ripped through Raven’s wings, mere moments too slow to stop it. The other woman dove forward and pushed Ruby to the side and took another ball of flame. _

The group passed statues of many people. Harriet Bree had a prominent place, as did her old mask among the statues. Others like team JNPR had their own statues. The rest of the Ace ops was a special one for Ruby as she had carved it herself. The students hung onto her every word as she explained it to them. Several kids would laugh alongside her at points.

“And last but not least, Qrow and Raven Branwen.” Ruby’s smile fell as she came up to the stone statue, a gem embedded into the stone next to the plate. Both figures held their namesakes original weapons in hand as they stood ready to fight. “My mother was powerful, as a persona user and the spring maiden.”

“What happened?” One of the kids asked and another elbowed them. Ruby smiled slightly.

“She went against someone more powerful. The fall maiden had turned her back on humanity and gone to the grimm, even gaining power from them…”  _ The crackle of fire and dozens of lightning strikes. A woman’s scream even as bolts of white light lanced form her to the other.  _ “When she went down she left the fall maiden heavily injured, then Agent Scar finished the job. That’s how Neon Katt became the autumn maiden.”

Ruby started to shoo the class out of the hall and back into the main building. Dozens of kids laughing and pushing each other out of the way as they moved. Ruby glanced back at the statue before passing through the doorway. She smiled sadly at it briefly.

“Thanks mom, for everything.”

* * *

“Get out of here Ruby.” Raven said, even as blood dripped from the wound in her neck. Ruby moved forward. “No Ruby, take your team and go. Keep everyone safe and I’ll deal with this.”

“She’ll kill you.” Ruby said, anger growing.

“Ruby.” Raven leaned forward until her forehead was against Ruby’s. “We both knew someone was dying in this fight, it’s a miracle no one has. Right now if she gets away from me dozens will die, get the civilians out before the barriers fall and I will take her with me.”

“Fine.” Ruby all but growls as she turns away, beginning to walk back to her team. “Love you mom.”

“Love you too kid.” Raven mutters once Ruby’s out of earshot, turning back to a fully recovered Cinder she grins. Artemis laughs in her head even as Cinder approaches. Raven grins alongside her persona.

_ “As I would have said in life, show her why we are feared.”  _ Artemis’s voice carried through her head, encompassing everything around her.  _ “Show her why the Nevermore Queen is feared across the globe!” _

“ **EQUINOX RISEN!** ” A column of bright white light burst upwards, engulfing both Raven and Cinder. As the light faded the ground continued to crackle with bless energy. Cinder growled in pain as the energy arched up to strike her. Cinder snarled and lifted herself even higher, wind wreathing her form as she stared down at Raven in rage. “Not enough for you? Fine.  **Heat Riser!** ”

Raven burst forward, cracks left in her wake on the concrete. She side stepped another ball of plasma with a grace few could hope to match. With an upwards swing she deflected Cinder’s hand as another ball flew into the sky. Cinder snarled and formed a burst of heat, blasting out from all slides and forcing Raven back.

“This can only end one way spring.” Cinder said, rocketing forward to delivery a lightning encased punch to the older women. Cinder hammered nearly ten blows into Raven by the time she was able to move out of the way. “Give in and make this easier on both of us.”

“So you can go after my kids?” The azure flames dancing over her back shifted to crimson. “Not a chance in hell, fall.  **_Lineage!_ ** ”

Raven’s gem reformed, now solid iron with some type of crimson crystal. It exploded in crimson flames and Raven’s persona formed again, it’s four wings replaced with a single set of raven wings, it’s hair ethereal and black as the night sky. Four orbs of faint spectral light danced around the being. Ci9nder growled and formed another ball of flame and plasma.

The first spectral light broke off and rushed forward, forming into a humanoid shape as it did. A solid punch slamming into Cinder’s chest. A pink haired woman with a cocksure grin on her face, a familiar ritual dagger at her side. A bolt of light slammed into her side and Cinder looked up to find a woman with black hair, still translucent like the other. A bow was held in her hands, light hands gripped the bow in a manner that should have rendered it unusable.

Cinder snarled and looked over at Raven only to falter at the sight. Both the figures she’d seen were around the other woman but now there were two more, one with a head of crimson hair and the other blonde. Cinder found herself facing six opponents in one suddenly, her power flaring out to hit all of them each time rather than in focused bursts.

Lightning rained from the sky as thousands of bolts at a time. Fire erupted from her like molten rock form a volcano even as beams of white light crashed against her. Raven’s bless attacks pierced all of Cinder’s shields even as she was battered. Within moments the two were left barely standing, burns and cuts criss crossing their bodies.

“You and your persona’s. Why can’t you fight for yourself.” Cinder growled, fire flickering in her hands once more as she readied to end the battle. Raven gripped her sword tighter, clearly struggling to breath due to her wounds.

“Lineage is everything that gives me strength.” Raven said, her oath flaring at her side. “My predecessors, my children. They are my power.”

The two met in a clash of Dust infused steel and superheated glass. Dozens of impacts between their swords as Cinder used her tendrils to block attacks from Raven’s persona. Sparks flew from each clash even as they broke through the others defense several times. One of Raven’s slash's made contact and Cinder’s arm fell to the ground. Cinder snarled as she looked back only to find her blade buried in Raven’s chest.

“It seems this is over spring. You lose.” Cinder grinned an began to pulled her balde out only to pause.

“Not… Quite.” Raven said, blood gushing in her mouth even as she talked. Cinder stared in confusion at her for a moment before her right eye exploded. A sniper bullet passed from the back of her skull straight through. Raven laughed as she fell back. “Nice shot Scar.”

* * *

“And that will conclude the tour, unfortunately Penny and Ozma were not present at the faculties today however they are scheduled to visit your school later.” Ruby grinned at the students as they cheered. Standing in one of the main training fields the group was finalizing the tour before leaving. “I do apologize that we weren’t able to show you Unity today though kids.”

“What do you mean Sugarcookie?” Blake walked in from the back door, white games trailing up her forearms like blades on her coat. Shimmering pink gems lined her belt and she grinned at her wife. “I thought we ended every tour with Unity?”

“It does seem rather odd to not show them our own persona.” Weiss said, the white haired woman grinning as she came in from another training field. Blue and yellow gems trailed along her clothes much like her teammates.

“Yeah Rubes, we always bring Unity out.” Yang grinned at Ruby as she stepped into the room. Deep blue and red crystal was wrapped over her arms in bands. “So come on, let’s do this.”

“Great. Hope your ready kids.” the four stepped together, their oaths fading into an orb in Ruby’s outstretched hand. “Rise.”

Ruby’s eyes, alongside her teams shined even brighter as multicoloured flames erupted in the room. Light flickered and bathed the room in a mystical ethereal shimmer. The figure of a woman faded into view from the flames, her shape half formed and lightly flickering. The children were stunned into silence like many before them by what came next.

**_“UNITY!!!”_ **

* * *

_ “Fate, a concept many try to escape, one that many try to control. Few do, many fail immediately. The thing about Destiny is simple, it isn’t real. Fate may exist, we may all have rolls to play but our choices are our own. On every planet in every universe this is true, we are the masters of our own destiny. No matter how much fate may wish otherwise. Some, some manage to trick fate, or to alter its course but none control it. Even if you manage to shift fate and attain immortality, fate still exists, it still has a plan. So remember, do not fight fate, accept it. Fate is inevitable but there is one thing that should be known. _

_ Fate does not bow to you, but destiny does, fate may put you on one path but you control where that path leads. Never forget.” _

\- Oscar Pine on behalf of Ozma, written one hundred and fifteen years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> Well it's over. I'm going to be totally honest this was hard to write. I don't want to be done with this world so I may start a one-shot series for events that happen in the universe but not in the story itself.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, I know I did, and I hope to see you in the future. It's been a hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Creator comments (Prior to final): 17  
> minorly annoying younger sibling comments: 4


End file.
